La Coupe de Cache-Cache
by Selminia
Summary: Septembre 1975. Je m'appelle Marlene et je suis étudiante en cinquième année à Poudlard. De nature réservée, un brin pragmatique, j'ai pour principal signe distinctif une tendance pathologique à l'ennui. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve sur le devant de la scène à cause d'une malheureuse romance que j'aurai écrite et d'une Coupe un peu spéciale...
1. Recrutement

:o:

Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue sur le premier chapitre de _La Coupe du Cache-Cache_.

Au programme : une compétition, des combats de boue, une carte qui ne sert à rien, un miroir mal luné, un chien qui se prend pour un psy, de l'amitié et de la romance. Le tout sur une petite dizaine de chapitres. Si le sommaire vous tente, à vos lunettes ! 8)

Merci à **Doucetbete** pour la relecture de ce texte.

Bonne lecture !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

CHAPITRE 1

Recrutement

 _« Il était une fois un Gryffondor et une Serpentard qui, après des années de rivalité, de coups bas et de désirs meurtriers, prirent le parti de sceller leur relation par le mariage. Ils s'appelaient Gordon McKinnon et Marvina Mulciber, étaient tous deux moyennement beaux, moyennement intéressants et férocement névrosés, mais d'un sang si pur que Salazar lui-même serait tombé en pâmoison._

 _Lorsque Gordon et Marvina prirent l'étrange décision de mêler leurs patrimoines génétiques, l'expérience aurait pu se solder par une catastrophe. Heureusement, Dame Nature se montre parfois magnanime et dans sa grande clémence, elle accorda au couple deux superbes progénitures de sexe féminin, aux visages angéliques et aux voix mélodieuses, dont la grâce n'avait d'égale que la sagesse et dont la bonté comblerait leurs parents pour des siècles et des siècles. Ils les nommèrent Marlene et Madelyn._

 _A l'âge de onze ans, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Pour fêter cet évènement, leurs parents leur offrirent une chevêche d'Athéna qu'elles nommèrent Reine de Pique. A l'instar de sa mère, Marlene fut envoyée à Gryffondor tandis qu'à l'instar de son père, Madelyn intégrait Serpentard. Ainsi va le monde : Marlene, née quelques minutes avant sa sœur, prouvait une fois de plus que le droit d'aînesse trouvait son origine dans la réalité concrète et objective. »_

J'hésite un instant, puis raye la dernière phrase. Trop jugeant. Trop mesquin.

\- C'est toi, Marlene ? Lily nous a dit de venir te voir.

Je relève la tête. Une élève de première année rousse à la mine boudeuse se tient devant moi, droite comme la justice. Les trois autres filles de son année viennent d'entrer dans la salle commune mais se sont aussitôt éparpillées, attirées par le désordre innommable qui règne aux alentours.

Quand j'écris, je choisis toujours la table la plus isolée. Proche de la fenêtre qui fuit, avec son pied instable et un éloignement maximal de la cheminée, elle décourage les perturbateurs potentiels. Néanmoins, il est dix-neuf heures trente et la vie bat son plein dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Impossible de s'isoler totalement : une quinzaine d'élèves chahute devant la cheminée, d'autres jouent aux Bavboules sur le tapis, d'autres encore discutent sur le canapé de la fenêtre sud. Il y en a un qui manie une guitare, trois qui comparent leurs balais volants, deux qui font des vocalises.

Ce n'est même plus une salle commune. C'est un zoo.

Je ferme mon carnet et glisse ma plume dans l'encrier.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, répondé-je. Assieds-toi. Hé, vous, là-bas !

J'attire les gamines en faisant de grands gestes de rassemblement. Peut-être puis-je induire une forme d'influence psychique grâce aux mouvements autoritaires et peu gracieux que j'opère avec les bras. Elles nous rejoignent et s'installent presque docilement. Le brouhaha de la salle commune m'oblige à me pencher pour me faire entendre sans avoir à crier. Hausser le ton m'est formellement interdit : on risquerait de se faire repérer.

Un tel recrutement comporte quelques règles et sa mise en place nécessite toute une stratégie. J'ai répété mon discours à l'avance devant le miroir de la salle de bain du dortoir. Le miroir a adoré. Il répétait chaque phrase en prenant l'accent russe.

\- Bien. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Elles se présentent. J'oublie leurs noms au fur et à mesure.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Marlene.

\- Tu es en troisième année ? tente l'une d'elle.

\- Non, cinquième.

Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, futur cobaye d'exercice de métamorphose humaine.

\- Tu es la sœur de Madelyn, non ? lance une autre.

J'accuse le coup, tout en essayant de garder une expression neutre. L'une d'elles connaît ma Serpentarde de jumelle mais aucune ne semble me connaître, moi. Voilà qui en dit long sur ma popularité à Gryffondor. Elles vont me gonfler, je le sens venir gros comme un garde-chasse. (Expression inventée par moi-même le jour de ma rencontre avec Rubeus Hagrid.)

D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Dotée d'une mémoire à intérêt spécifique depuis ma tendre enfance, je tends à remplacer mes fonctions cognitives manquantes par celles que j'ai développées pour les compenser : l'observation et l'interprétation. Par exemple, le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch, batteur de sa fonction et avare de saucisses, s'appelle Saucisse. A Serpentard, je retiens à peine les noms des élèves de notre promotion. Severus s'appelait Pervers avant que Lily ne fasse les présentations.

Maintenant il s'appelle Perverus.

\- Je m'appelle Marlene, me présenté-je à nouveau, je suis en cinquième année avec Lily, la préfète. Je dois vous parler au nom de toutes les filles de notre maison. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important.

Je m'arrête un instant, ménageant le suspense.

Brune-à-frange bâille aux corneilles.

\- A Poudlard, les garçons se battent souvent, raconté-je. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'il y a déjà eu des disputes dans votre classe, notamment avec Serpentard. Vous avez peut-être constaté que les filles, malgré leurs conflits et leurs rivalités, font preuve d'une meilleure discrétion… A votre avis, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes plus matures ? tente Blondinette.

Bénie sois-tu, Ô petite née-moldue dont j'ai oublié le prénom une demi-seconde après que tu me l'aies dit.

\- Oui, sûrement, mais pas seulement, continué-je. Bien. Je dois vous confier un secret que toutes les filles de Poudlard connaissent. Mais avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit, vous devez promettre solennellement de ne rien répéter aux garçons.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Rouquine.

\- Comment ça, pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi il ne faut rien répéter aux garçons ?

Je t'en pose, moi, des questions ?

\- Oui, tu nous as demandé pourquoi les filles ne se battaient pas ! rétorque Rouquine.

Flûte, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

\- C'est un secret que toutes les filles de Poudlard partagent ! répliqué-je. Il en va ainsi depuis des centaines d'années !

\- Donc je ne peux rien dire à mon frère ?

\- Et non.

\- Et moi, je peux en parler à mon père ?

\- Non plus.

\- Je peux en parler à Sir Philip ? gémit Brune-à-Frange.

\- Je vous dis que non ! m'impatienté-je.

\- Mais il ne dira rien, c'est mon chat !

Abrutie de gamine.

\- Va pour Sir Philip, mais tous les autres, c'est non ! conclus-je.

Au cas où quelqu'un se poserait la question, notons que cet interlude n'était en rien prévu dans le discours que j'ai répété dans la salle de bain. Quoique. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande comment se prononce « Sir Philip » avec l'accent russe.

\- Alors, vous promettez ?

\- Oui, on promet, répond Brune-à-lunettes.

Les autres hochent la tête. Je place ma main ouverte derrière mon oreille et elles marmonnent vaguement « On promet de ne rien dire » ou « On dira rien » ou « Merlin qu'elle est pénible celle-là… » Hein, quoi ?

\- Bien ! Je continue ?

Elles hochent la tête. Trop aimables.

\- Il y a des centaines d'années, les rivalités entre les filles de Poudlard provoquaient de tels conflits qu'elles durent chercher un moyen efficace et légal de régler leurs différends, raconté-je. Et elles le trouvèrent : une partie semestrielle de cache-cache nocturne poudlardesque !

Je prononce les derniers mots avec enthousiasme, sans parvenir à le communiquer.

\- …qui permet d'élire une nouvelle reine, continué-je donc, laquelle conserve sa couronne pendant cinq mois et tranche dans les conflits opposant les filles de l'école… ou même les filles d'une même maison…

\- Quoi, comme problème ? demande Brune-à-lunettes.

\- Un exemple… réfléchissé-je. L'an dernier, Sirius Black et Malika French sont sortis ensemble. Mais Malika jugeait que Blanca, qui est dans mon dortoir, se montrait trop proche de Sirius. Comme les tensions devenaient pénibles pour tout le monde, nous les avons emmenées à l'audience de la reine pour régler le problème.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Heu… C'est compliqué, répondé-je, parce que la reine était Coleen Carrow à ce moment-là. Elle a décidé que Blanca pouvait être amie avec Sirius, mais je crois qu'elle voulait surtout que Blanca et Malika s'étripent encore. Ça l'amusait follement. Et donc… ce n'est pas un bon exemple, conclus-je.

\- Est-ce que Sirius sortait avec deux filles en même temps ? demande Brune-à-frange d'un air intéressé.

\- Non, Blanca et lui sont seulement amis ! De toute façon Sirius n'est… pas son style.

Rouquine hoche lentement la tête, pensive.

\- Je suis venue vous voir parce que vous êtes désormais des Gryffondors et que vous devez concourir pour votre maison, continué-je. Je vais vous expliquer les règles rapidement. Elles vous seront réexpliquées samedi.

Je rassemble mes pensées et je me lance :

\- Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que les baguettes et les objets magiques sont interdits. Au début de la partie, les Chasseresses sont désignées par un tirage au sort et les autres deviennent des Antilopes. Les Chasseresses chassent les Antilopes. Jusqu'ici, c'est bon ?

Pure formule de politesse : elles ont intérêt à dire oui.

\- Chaque Antilope porte un bandeau à la couleur de sa maison. On l'appelle le blason. Si elle est attrapée, on lui prend son blason et elle devient Chasseresse. La dernière Antilope en lice devient Reine. En septembre, on couronne la Reine d'Hiver et en mars, la Reine d'Eté.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le tableau de la grosse dame s'écarter pour dégager le passage circulaire par lequel James, Sirius et Peter investissent les lieux. Aucun signe de Lupin – il est probablement à la bibliothèque ou hors du château. Ses problèmes familiaux l'éloignent si souvent de l'école que plus personne n'y fait attention.

Les trois garçons rejoignent le groupe-cheminée sans détour. J'ai l'impression qu'ils cachent quelque chose sous leurs capes.

\- Pourquoi met-on un bandeau ? demande Rouquine.

\- Un blason, corrigé-je. D'abord, pour se distinguer des Chasseresses, et ensuite parce que les Chasseresses adverses gardent leurs prises pour compter les points à la fin de la partie. Les plus efficaces gagnent le droit de ne pas tirer au sort lors de la Coupe suivante. Elles deviennent donc automatiquement Antilopes et peuvent concourir pour la couronne.

\- On fait comment pour devenir Reine si on est Chasseresse ?

\- On ne peut pas, justement.

\- Je n'ai rien compris ! se plaint Brune-à-frange.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucun garçon au courant ? s'étonne Rouquine.

\- Si, un. Dumbledore. Il a tout découvert il y a des années. Il voulait absolument jouer avec nous. Il paraît même qu'il aurait essayé de négocier mais heureusement, McGonagall a refusé.

\- Le professeur McGonagall participe ?

\- Elle prend en charge le lancement du jeu et l'arbitrage, acquiescé-je. Faites attention : si vous répétez le secret de la Coupe du Cache-Cache à qui que ce soit, c'est à elle que vous devrez en répondre.

L'argument fait mouche. Tant mieux.

\- La prochaine coupe sera décernée dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, à la fin de cette semaine. La partie commencera samedi soir à vingt-deux heures. Dans votre dortoir, vous trouverez une boîte rouge avec les blasons dedans. Avant vingt-deux heures, accrochez votre blason autour de votre front. Vous serez téléportées sur le lieu de rendez-vous. En attendant, interdiction de parler de la Coupe sans utiliser un nom de code ! Si par mégarde, un garçon vous entend, dites-lui que vous discutiez d'un devoir de potions : c'est un sujet barbant, personne ne cherchera à en savoir plus. Enfin, sauf si c'est Rogue. Si c'est Rogue, mettez-vous à baver sur James ou Sirius.

J'hésite un instant. Un mouvement près de la cheminée attire mon attention.

\- Ou lancez-vous dans une étude comparative des parfums de savons, proposé-je. L'un ou l'autre, ça fonctionne. Compris ? Ne répondez pas, ajouté-je précipitamment. Si vous avez besoin de plus de conseils sur votre devoir de potions, demandez à Lily. Pas parce qu'elle est préfète, mais parce que c'est la seule qui aime cette matière.

J'en suis à peu près certaine maintenant : Black Sélection vient vers nous.

\- En Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Rose est très forte mais ne lui demandez jamais d'aide, continué-je en parlant beaucoup trop vite. Même si votre vie en dépend. Rose est comme un bouledogue qu'on prive de nourriture et qu'on drogue. Vous voyez ? Lui demander de l'aide, c'est la mettre face à sa dose de viande quotidienne, et ne pas progresser tout de suite revient à lui interdire de manger…

Les gamines ne semblent ne pas comprendre la raison de mon changement de sujet brutal, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine retentisse derrière elles.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Marlene, une Bièraubeurre ?

Sirius me tend une bouteille décapsulée. Ses cheveux noirs tombent négligemment autour de son visage pâle. Brune-à-frange le fixe d'un air béat. J'imagine que ses neurones viennent de tomber en panne. Ou alors ils diffusent de la publicité : « Oh Merlin ! Quelle virilité ! Muchacho ! Sa chevelure de braise me consume, est-il naturellement chanceux ou passe-t-il sa vie avec un peigne pour obtenir cet effet-là ? »

Brune-à-frange, il est de mon devoir de te répondre : si je me réfère aux visages et aux cheveux des autres membres de sa famille, la première option me paraît possible. Toutefois, connaissant son goût inaltérable pour la séduction, la deuxième solution est tout aussi probable. Il y a quelques années, il ne sortait qu'avec des filles plus âgées, tu n'aurais donc pas fait partie de sa liste. Mais l'an dernier, il est sorti avec une Poufsouffle de troisième année. Tente ta chance !

\- Marlene ? insiste-t-il.

\- Merci Sirius, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi, mais je dois travailler, le congédié-je.

Mon timbre me semble légèrement plus aigu que d'habitude. Imbécile de voix.

Si Sirius ne comprend visiblement pas ma suggestion, les Dalton détalent sans demander leur reste. Toutes, à l'exception de Brune-à-frange. Figée sur sa chaise, elle regarde Sirius en rougissant. S'en rendant compte, il sourit davantage et la gamine s'enfuit à son tour vers l'escalier circulaire qui monte aux dortoirs.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demande Sirius en la suivant des yeux.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Elle a ses chances !

\- Brune-à-frange.

Il rit dans la bouteille décapsulée – qu'il est visiblement décidé à boire lui-même. Un petit rire agréable, loin de l'aboiement que j'entends lorsque Potter et lui viennent de réussir une blague. Très différent du mien, dont la sonorité fait penser à un piano désaccordé roulant dans un escalier. J'attrape mon carnet à histoires et le cache dans mon sac de cours pour éviter la moindre curiosité. Je l'échange rapidement avec mon livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que je claque sur la table, plus fermement que nécessaire.

\- Je t'ai vu avec ta sœur à la sortie du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, tout à l'heure, lance Sirius. J'ai entendu parler d'une soirée dansante et d'un groupe de musique à Poudlard.

\- Lily et moi avons soumis un projet d'évènement au professeur McGonagall l'an dernier, répondé-je rapidement. Nous aimerions organiser un bal réservé aux élèves en avril.

J'espérais le faire fuir, mais il sourit. Je rechigne intérieurement.

\- Bonne idée, approuve Sirius, ce serait sympa. D'où vous est venue l'idée ?

\- Nous nous sommes inspirées d'un évènement qui existait du temps de nos parents. Le Bal de Printemps. Nous voudrions relancer cette tradition. Qui existait du temps de nos parents, insisté-je.

D'habitude, au mot « parents », il décampe.

\- Musique, banquet, fleurs, robes à froufrous, cavaliers et cavalières, résume-t-il en esquissant un sourire. J'adhère.

Bon.

Il faut savoir faire feu de tout bois. Ne nous attardons pas sur mes mauvaises statistiques siriusiennes et penchons-nous plutôt sur l'avantage de son adhésion au projet : s'il s'en mêle, toutes les filles de Poudlard seront motivées à participer. Si toutes les filles participent, avec jolies robes et grands décolletés en perspective, les garçons se précipiteront à leur tour. Le taux d'hormones va crever le plafond. Peut-être devrai-je faire un effort pour entretenir la conversation, après tout. Nous pourrions recruter Sirius pour distribuer des tracts à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Il aurait beaucoup de succès.

Ce que je ne dis pas, c'est que le projet démarrait sous les meilleurs auspices jusqu'à ce que Madelyn s'en mêle. Mademoiselle aime organiser des fêtes et Mademoiselle a plus d'expérience que nous car Mademoiselle aide ma mère dans l'organisation des soirées mondaines qui se déroulent au manoir. Précisons également qu'elle juge son sens de l'esthétique bien supérieur au mien et que McGonagall, qui cherche à favoriser les échanges entre les maisons, voit ce partenariat d'un œil diaboliquement bienveillant.

Toutefois, s'engager sur ce sujet serait contre-productif. Si je parle à Sirius Black de mes querelles avec ma Serpentarde de sœur, nous allons finir la soirée ensemble à chanter l'hymne de Gryffondor en descendant des Bièraubeurres devant la cheminée. Mon regard retombe sur mon livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Assis face à moi, Sirius me sourit. Que veut-il, à la fin ? Je passe une partie non négligeable de mon temps libre à éviter ce genre de confrontations. Si je lui dis clairement de partir, il me demandera pourquoi et je n'irai pas jusqu'à le menacer pour le faire fuir ! Quoique…

N'oublions pas que tout le monde a le droit de changer d'avis.

\- Sirius, avais-tu quelque chose de précis à me demander ? l'interrogé-je.

\- Ouais, en fait j'ai entendu mon prénom quand j'étais là-bas, poursuit-il en désignant la cheminée. De quoi parlais-tu avec Mary et les autres ?

Oups.

\- D'une technique pour effrayer Rogue en cas de nécessité, répondé-je. Ton nom sera désormais instrumentalisé à des fins stratégiques. Heu… Est-ce que tu écoutais notre conversation ?

C'est quoi le sortilège, déjà ? Avada Oubliettes ? Je ne sais plus.

\- Non, j'ai seulement entendu mon prénom. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me demandais pourquoi tu délaissais tes amis, répliqué-je. Merci pour la Bièraubeurre. Je dois vraiment travailler alors amuse-toi bien !

J'ouvre mon livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, je me plonge toute entière dans ses paragraphes indigestes et ses images morbides. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le sourire de Sirius se fane presque imperceptiblement. Cependant, ce n'est probablement qu'un effet de mon imagination : un instant plus tard, je croise son habituel regard rieur. Je le soupçonne de faire partie de ces gens capables d'écarter, de leur perception analytique de la réalité, toute information susceptible de les mener à une conclusion déplaisante.

\- Viens avec nous, propose-t-il. Le devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est à rendre dans deux semaines. Tu as le temps !

\- Je préfère m'y mettre maintenant, je ne suis pas douée pour cette matière. Ne joue pas avec la table ! m'écrié-je en tendant les bras.

Il sursaute et manque de tomber.

\- Il y a un pied cassé, justifié-je d'une voix égale. Tu pourrais te blesser ou pire, casser la table !

Mon sens des priorités est proportionnellement inverse à celui de la majorité des filles de l'école, mais j'assume.

\- Pff… Mais pourquoi tu t'installes ici ? demande Sirius. Le matériel ne tient pas la route et il fait tellement froid…

\- Oui, c'est parce que la fenêtre fuit.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais tombée sur la tête. Je l'ignore et me replonge dans mon grimoire. Les Sortilèges Impardonnables… J'espère que je ne me trompe pas de sujet. Winter nous donne tellement de devoirs qu'il faudrait un terrain de Quidditch pour stocker tout le travail effectué en un an. Je passe deux fois plus de temps sur sa matière que sur toutes les autres matières réunies.

\- Si tu as vraiment des difficultés en DFCM, ça te dirait qu'on travaille ensemble ? demande Sirius.

Je stoppe net. Mon cœur s'emballe malgré moi.

\- Quoi ? croassé-je.

\- Je pourrais t'aider, argumente-t-il. C'est ma matière préférée, même si le prof est imbuvable, et avec les BUSES à la fin de l'année…

\- Non merci ! m'étranglé-je.

Arrêt sur image.

Avant que vous ne pensiez que je suis hystérique, je pense nécessaire de vous expliquer pourquoi mon comportement est aussi ambivalent. Il n'y a pas de gâteau sans farine. Enfin, si, mais seulement lorsque c'est moi qui cuisine.

Peu importe.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter sont dans ma promotion depuis maintenant quatre longues années – nous en ajouterons une cinquième au compteur d'ici dix mois. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, Sirius était un gosse de riche sang-pur expédié comme par erreur à Gryffondor qui cherchait son positionnement idéal de rebelle, James inspirait à grands poumons l'air de Poudlard et profitait pour la première fois de la fréquentation d'autres enfants sorciers, Remus ramenait tellement de livres de la Bibliothèque qu'il se retrouvait bloqué lorsqu'il voulait passer par le trou circulaire de la Grosse Dame et Peter était si petit qu'il fallait faire attention où on marchait pour ne pas l'écraser.

A cette époque, j'alternai entre la fierté d'étudier à Gryffondor, grande Maison de ma lignée paternelle, et la douleur de ne pas être avec Madelyn. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître aujourd'hui, nous étions alors très proches. Nous nous trouvions séparées pour la première fois depuis onze ans.

Quatre ans ont passé. Tout a changé. Sirius a trouvé son positionnement de rebelle et semble s'être donné pour objectif de ne jamais rester célibataire plus de deux semaines. Depuis que James et Lily ont passé un Noël ensemble à Poudlard, l'an dernier, nous assistons à un spectacle de romance-comédie classique dans lequel le garçon poursuit la fille avec une tête de poisson-lune tandis que la fille se cache dans des placards pour l'éviter. Peter a grandi, grossi et pris confiance en lui, jusqu'à devenir relativement fréquentable, et Remus connaît enfin des sorts efficaces permettant de réduire le volume de ses livres, Merlin merci.

Revenons à Sirius. Il y a quelques années, j'ai moi-même fait l'expérience de son narcissisme et de son manque de considération pour la gente féminine. Je débordais de peine et de colère à la suite de cette découverte, mais Rose m'a convaincue de ne pas lui faire le moindre reproche. A quoi bon, disait-elle, il ne changera pas d'avis. J'ai suivi son conseil – davantage par lâcheté que par intelligence… Avec le temps, je me félicite de l'avoir écoutée. James et Sirius sont aujourd'hui d'une popularité à toute épreuve, leurs admirateurs sont nombreux, leurs admiratrices sont légions, et tout ce petit monde les suit et les protège au-delà de toute raison.

\- On va travailler ensemble ! décide-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. Je vais t'aider. On pourrait se retrouver pour faire ce devoir… Disons… Samedi ? Est-ce que ça te convient ? Maintenant, range tout ça et viens avec moi.

Ses admirateurs sont des moutons. Je ne suis pas berger. Je ne veux pas de conflit.

\- Sirius, à quoi tu joues ?

Mais parfois je craque.

\- Comment ça, à quoi… je joue ?

Il fronce les sourcils. J'aimerai lui répondre quelque chose d'intelligent et neutre, mais j'ai bêtement envie de pleurer. De tous mes traits comportementaux, il y en a un que j'abhorre particulièrement : quand je suis en colère, mes glandes lacrymales se manifestent. Pour la prestance, on repassera. Je reste immobile quelques secondes, baissant la tête le temps de reprendre le contrôle de mon expression faciale, avant de ranger mes affaires en hâte.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demande Sirius en se redressant à son tour.

\- Rien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

A sa façon de me regarder, je devine qu'il ne me croit absolument pas.

\- Marlene, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclame-t-il.

Les éclats de voix, l'expression mémorable du visage de Sirius, mon air renfrogné, peut-être les trois – que sais-je – attirent l'attention de James et Peter. Je me redresse, furibonde, sa colère faisait écho à la mienne. J'ai envie de l'incendier, de renifler, de le frapper, de casser la table et de le piétiner. De préférence en même temps. J'opte pour le plan B et file vers les escaliers pour fuir cette situation désastreuse.

Je pose un pied sur la première marche quand la voix de James me rattrape :

\- Hé, Marlene ! Tu écris toujours des histoires sur Sam Winter ?

Je me retourne si vite que je manque de tomber.

\- Quoi ?

James me regarde d'un air agressif. Sirius le rejoint. Joute silencieuse. Le premier qui parle a perdu !

\- Sam, le grand frère de Rose ! reprend Potter au bout de quelques secondes. Celui sur lequel tu écris des histoires d'amour.

Il a brisé le silence, il a perdu ! Je m'en réjouirais s'il ne venait pas de révéler un secret d'Etat.

Du haut de la première marche de l'escalier, je peine à garder un visage impassible. Il est vrai que j'aime imaginer toutes sortes de romances et j'en ai peut-être écrit deux… ou trois… ou dix, peu importe, sur Sam et moi. Et alors ? J'écris des romances sur tout le monde en vérité, mais à part mes amies et moi, nul ne sait vraiment de quoi il retourne. Mes histoires avec Sam sont censées n'être connues que de mon dortoir !

\- J'en ai écrit une pour m'amuser, c'est vrai, mentis-je. Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Tu en as écrit plus que ça ! m'accuse James.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui te l'a dit ? insisté-je.

James fronce le nez.

\- J'ai lu ton carnet, prétend-il.

Ha ! C'est impossible.

De nature secrète et réservée, terrifiée par l'idée même d'être humiliée et fondamentalement paranoïaque, je protège mes affaires de manière à décourager les curieux. Mes carnets privés sont enfermés dans une malle enchantée dont les sorts de protection sont eux-mêmes couverts de sorts de protection. Mes romances avec Sam figurent dans la partie ultra-privée. Je possède d'autres carnets, dans lesquels j'écris des histoires sur nos camarades de classe, mais seules mes amies ont le droit de les lire. Même ces carnets-là ne quittent pas le dortoir. Je me suis toujours préparée à ce que quelqu'un, malgré mes précautions, passe outre la notion de vie privée.

\- James, répliqué-je, bien que cela ne te regarde pas, je vais te répondre : Sam et moi avons divorcé il y a très longtemps, sur le plan affectif comme dans la littérature. Néanmoins, continué-je pendant qu'il tente d'ouvrir la bouche, je pense que si tu avais réellement ouvert l'un de mes carnets, ce n'est pas mon histoire avec Samuel qui t'aurait marqué, mais plutôt l'une de mes romances fétiches, intitulée « De la haine à l'amour », qui parle de toi !

James s'étrangle. J'entends quelques éclats de rire dans la salle commune. Si les Gryffondors jouaient les sourds au début de notre discussion, le brouhaha a étrangement baissé. Le groupe-cheminée et le groupe-bavboules nous observent du coin de l'œil, le groupe-vocalises a cessé d'agresser nos oreilles.

McKinnon déclare son amour à Potter, venez nombreux !

\- C'est une petite romance, peu originale mais vraiment d'actualité, poursuis-je. Elle met en scène deux personnages qui, malgré leurs différences et les conflits terribles qui les opposent, se rapprochent et finissent par tomber amoureux… James Potter et Severus Rogue.

Cette fois, les rires sont plus clairs et nos camarades nous observent sans détour. Malgré son air bravache, le visage de James vire peu à peu au cramoisi.

\- C'est mon meilleur écrit et j'envisage de l'afficher dans la salle commune pour lancer ma carrière… J'ai ton accord bien sûr ? finis-je.

Le concerné ne répond pas et fait mine de rire avec les autres, mais quand nos regards se croisent, j'y lis une longue liste de menaces dont même Rusard pourrait s'inspirer. Je laisse tomber mon sourire de façade.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, conclus-je froidement.

Je tourne les talons et monte au dortoir en laissant le brouhaha revenir, plus fort encore qu'auparavant. Je me précipite dans ma chambre, ferme la porte derrière moi et m'y adosse.

Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

James et Sirius sont connus dans tout Poudlard pour leur talent dans l'organisation de mauvais coups, leur fierté incommensurable et leur morale flexible. Je vais sans doute expérimenter les trois. J'évoluais tranquillement dans mon école et dans ma Maison, j'écrivais pour m'amuser et rêvasser entre deux cours, je travaillais à la table dont personne ne voulait pour avoir la paix… Tout cela va voler en éclat parce que je suis une humoriste qui s'ignore. Les lambeaux métaphoriques de ma sérénité perdue s'envolent loin de la tour de Gryffondor. Plaignez-moi.

Non ?

Je dramatise peut-être un peu. Je le saurai d'ici quelques jours.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je lève le nez et je remarque enfin que je ne suis pas seule dans la chambre. Six paires d'yeux m'observent sans détour. Installée sur son lit, un turban dans les cheveux, Blanca vient d'interrompre son application de vernis à ongles. Sa baguette continue de projeter du vernis, créant une flaque bleue la couette. Rose et Alice, assises sur leur lit respectif, feuillètent des grimoires d'Histoire de la Magie et de Botanique. Les trois chats du dortoir, qui ont pour coutume de profiter de leur vie de chat en s'étendant sur nos lits, ont relevé le museau à mon arrivée.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quand la poignée de la porte cogne mon dos. Je grimace. J'ai à peine le temps de m'écarter qu'elle s'ouvre en grand. Je menace spontanément le nouvel arrivant de ma baguette.

Lily lève les deux mains.

\- Ne me tuez pas ! singe-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Hilarante, cette fille.

\- J'ai cru que c'était ton futur mari, soupiré-je.

\- Les garçons ne peuvent pas monter dans le dortoir des filles, rétorque méchamment Lily.

Elle déteste mes blagues sur James et elle. C'est dommage car je ne m'en lasse pas. Jack entre à sa suite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- James et Rogue amoureux ! lance-t-elle de sa voix aiguë en entrant dans la chambre. Tu as vraiment écrit cette histoire ?

\- James et quoi ? lâche aussitôt Blanca. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le vernis gicle jusqu'à sa tête de lit mais elle n'y prête aucune attention. Je dépasse Lily et traverse la pièce pour me jeter sur mon lit à baldaquin tandis que les questions fusent dans mon dos. Jack y répond à ma place, ce qui me va très bien. Alors qu'elle explique aux absentes la scène qui vient de se dérouler dans la salle commune, Alice range son grimoire de botanique et Blanca interrompt enfin son sortilège. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois nettoyer le lit d'un coup de baguette et retirer son turban, laissant ses longs cheveux humides retomber en cascade dans son dos. Rose est la seule à demeurer silencieuse. Elle entreprend de chasser la confrérie de chats qui vient d'élire domicile sur son lit, non sans peine.

\- Si seulement Severus se défendait aussi bien que Marlene ! soupire Lily. Il ne veut pas que j'intervienne mais il ne sait pas réagir autrement qu'en leur jetant des sorts. Je lui raconterai comment Marlene a mouché James !

\- Surtout pas ! interviens-je. S'il apprend que j'ai écrit une histoire d'amour sur James et lui, ou même que j'en ai évoqué la possibilité, c'est à moi qu'il va jeter un sort !

Lily médite un instant et hoche la tête.

\- Pas faux, admet-elle.

\- Je suis désolée, Marlene, mais il va l'apprendre, annonce Jack. Toute l'école sera au courant. James et Rogue passent leur temps à se crêper le chignon, ils agacent tout le monde et toi, tu annonces que tu as écrit une romance sur eux ? Sérieusement, tu as failli me tuer !

\- Si j'avais su que ça aurait autant de succès, je vous aurai raconté ça avant, déclaré-je.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai alors ?

J'hésite.

\- J'ai bien commencé une romance sur eux, avoué-je, mais seulement sur quelques pages. Je ne l'ai pas terminée.

\- Je peux la lire ? demande Jack avec avidité.

\- Laisse-moi rédiger mon testament d'abord, répliqué-je. Je peux te garantir que James va se venger.

\- S'il essaie, il aura à faire à moi, promet Lily d'une voix grave.

Elle est tellement sérieuse qu'elle me fait presque peur.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvre sur nos camarades de septième année. L'une d'elle me remercie pour l'interlude hilarant de la salle commune et me demande si j'ai réellement écrit une romance sur les garçons. Je sens que je n'ai pas fini d'entendre cette question… L'heure du couvre-feu permet à Lily de les congédier rapidement et pour une fois, je suis heureuse que nous partagions le dortoir d'une préfète. Personne n'ose venir dans notre dortoir lorsque le règlement ne le permet plus en raison de la réputation de Lily.

Alors que je me nettoie le visage, j'entends leurs voix résonner par la porte entrouverte.

\- Lily, Blanca, vos chats n'arrêtent pas de remonter sur mon lit !

\- Je suis désolée… Salazar ! Salazar, descends du lit de Rose !

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû l'appeler comme ça, le nom a de l'influence tu sais.

\- C'est Severus qui a choisi !

\- Attends Rose, j'arrive… Godric ! Viens avec maman !

\- Salazar était un très joli nom pour un chat !

\- Godric, descends du baldaquin tout de suite !

\- Et c'est normal qu'un chat ne comprenne pas tout ce qu'on lui dit !

\- Rowena comprend tout ce que je lui dis.

\- Godric, Maman n'est pas contente !

\- Vous vous obstinez à critiquer Salazar parce que vous n'aimez pas son nom !

\- Rose, même si Rowena mangeait tes livres de cours, tu la défendrais !

\- Ma critique est tout à fait objective !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Alice, ses affaires de toilette dans les bras. Elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Lorsque je fais couler de l'eau, les voix deviennent inaudibles.

Quand j'attrape mes affaires et retourne dans la chambre, quelques minutes plus tard, je suis accueillie par un silence pesant. Appuyée à sa tête de lit, Lily tient Salazar contre elle comme si quelqu'un voulait l'agresser, Blanca caresse Godric sans se rendre compte qu'elle appuie plus fort que d'habitude et Rose, impassible comme toujours, est plongée dans la lecture de son livre de chevet. Alors que je pose mes affaires sur mon lit, Rowena vient se couler entre mes jambes en miaulant d'un air câlin.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à samedi, dit Alice d'une petite voix.

\- Bon sang, moi aussi ! répondé-je aussitôt. S'il fait aussi beau qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons pouvoir nous cacher dans le parc ! Ce serait super !

Lily laisse Salazar s'échapper de ses bras protecteurs.

\- Comment se sont passés les recrutements ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Les nouvelles recrues ne m'ont pas semblé particulièrement motivées, répondé-je. Mais ça changera sûrement samedi, grâce à l'esprit de compétition ! Ou peut-être au terme d'un semestre de règne serpentardesque…

\- C'est toujours très efficace pour comprendre les enjeux ! approuve Jack. Mais ce serait bien que ce ne soit pas Serpentard qui gagne, pour une fois !

\- Serpentard ne gagnera pas, intervient Rose.

\- C'est ton troisième œil qui te l'a dit ? demande Blanca.

\- Peut-être !

\- Qui gagnera alors ?

Rose hausse les épaules. Alors que les filles continuent à parler, elle m'adresse une œillade. Sa mère est voyante… Peut-être que ça vaut quelque chose ?

Je me plains souvent de ma famille. Toutefois, si nous devions décerner l'Oscar de la famille la plus excentrique, il reviendrait à Rose. Son père n'est d'autre que le tyrannique professeur de DFCM tandis que sa mère enseigne la divination du haut de son perchoir au septième étage. Ses frères aînés sont passés par Serpentard et il paraît que son père a demandé une deuxième répartition après qu'elle ait été expédiée à Gryffondor. J'ignore si cette rumeur est vraie car Rose refuse d'en parler… Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est toujours à Gryffondor.

Grande et fine, avec ses épais cheveux noirs, sa peau diaphane et ses yeux bleu nuit, Rose détonne. Je parais bien banale à côté d'elle. De taille et de corpulence moyenne, j'ai un visage ovale, une chevelure et des yeux caramel. A part cette tendance à m'assortir à moi-même, je me distingue surtout par une prédisposition prononcée pour l'ennui et un orgueil mal dissimulé.

\- Marlene, ta sœur est revenue me voir pour me parler du bal, lance Lily. Elle tient vraiment à participer…

\- Pff ! m'énervé-je. Je sais ! Mais elle va le serpentardiser ! Il ne faut pas la laisser faire ! Elle devrait s'occuper de son petit ami au lieu d'enquiquiner les autres !

\- Qui est son petit-ami ? demande Alice.

\- On ne sait pas, répond Jack à ma place. Madelyn a reçu des lettres tout l'été donc Marlene pense qu'elle a un petit ami.

\- Et ça expliquerait pourquoi Lily l'a croisé plusieurs fois dans les couloirs à la limite du couvre-feu, l'an dernier, coiffée et maquillée comme une figure de carnaval, ajouté-je.

\- J'ai seulement dit qu'elle était particulièrement soignée, reprend Lily d'un ton agacé.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle était plus soignée que d'habitude, répliqué-je en haussant les épaules. Et d'habitude, elle est déjà très soignée…

\- Elle a sûrement un petit-ami, conclut Jack. A votre avis, c'est qui ?

\- Je penche pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de Serpentard. Elle ne se cacherait pas sinon ! Ou peut-être que c'est une fille… Ma grand-mère se tuerait, je crois. Rose, qu'en penses-tu ?

Mon amie relève le nez de son livre.

\- Heu… Oui, répond-elle en hochant la tête.

Mauvaise réponse. Je n'insiste pas. Depuis l'an dernier, elle est dans sa bulle.

La fin de soirée se déroule dans la bonne humeur, entre pronostics sur la Coupe et concours d'ombres chinoises au plafond. Au moment où les filles commencent à s'endormir, je tire les rideaux de mon baldaquin pour garder la lumière allumée sans les déranger. J'attrape maladroitement la petite malle glissée entre le lit et la table de chevet, la pose sur la couverture et la déverrouille d'un coup de baguette.

Mes carnets y sont rangés en pêle-mêle. Je fouille rapidement et finis par retrouver ce que je cherchais : _« De la haine à l'amour. Inspirée d'une histoire vraie. »._ Le titre est peut-être un peu mensonger, j'aurai dû écrire _« Inspirée de personnes réelles »_ ou _« Toute ressemblance avec des personnes ou évènements réels ne serait pas complètement fortuite »_ mais j'ai le sentiment que ce serait moins attrayant. Bien. Où en étais-je rendue ? Je tourne les pages et relis le dernier passage que j'ai écrit :

 _« James ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Nous ne pouvons être amis si tu persistes à fréquenter Severus Serpendur ! »_

 _« Je suis désolé, Sirius ! » répondit James. « Mais comprends-moi ! Notre haine, pendant toutes ces années, était une façon de refouler ce que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre… Aujourd'hui, nous sommes enfin honnêtes. Je ne veux pas te perdre mais je ne peux pas vivre sans Severus. »_

J'ai les larmes aux yeux en me relisant. Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Du haut de mes douze ans, j'avais déjà un talent fou. Après une brève hésitation, je trempe ma plume dans l'encrier et griffonne quelques mots. Je suis à nouveau inspirée. Que James aille au diable ! Je m'imagine déjà donnant la suite à Rose.

James et Severus. Ces deux-là ont de l'avenir. Dans mes carnets, s'entend.

Installée confortablement sur mon lit, j'en viendrai presque à oublier la Coupe de Cache-Cache qui se profile à l'horizon, promettant de remettre en cause l'ordre établi…

:::

Petit carnet de Marlene McShakespeare

Jeudi 11 septembre 1975

Notes à moi-même :

\- Trouver un professeur particulier pour la DCFM qui ne soit pas Sirius-regard-charmeur Black. (Même si c'est un idiot, il a raison sur un point : les BUSES approchent à grands pas…)

\- Renforcer les protections magiques du carnet contre les lecteurs indésirables en vue d'une attaque imminente

\- Se renseigner sur la loi sorcière concernant la vente de documents littéraires inspirés de personnages réels à Poudlard (juste par curiosité…)

\- Demander au miroir comment se prononce « Sir Philip » avec l'accent russe.


	2. Préparation

:o:

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements sur le premier chapitre, en particulier Vlad, TawneyFields et juju, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en privé ! Ceux qui écrivent le savent déjà... Les commentaires sont la plus grande source de motivation qui existe.

Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Nous nous approchons lentement, mais sûrement, de la fameuse partie de cache-cache...

Au menu du jour : une sœur ultra-protectrice, un accident qui n'en est pas un, un chien qui aime les ragots et un plaidoyer contre la rousseur. (Pas forcément dans cet ordre.)

Encore une fois, merci à **Doucetbete** pour la relecture du chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

CHAPITRE 2

Préparation

\- Marlene ! Debout !

Je grogne et ramène mon oreiller sur ma tête. On devrait interdire les rousses dans les dortoirs. Elles sont trop énergiques. Ce n'est pas de leur faute : la couleur orange est à l'être humain ce que le rouge est au taureau. Je développe actuellement une théorie selon laquelle une perception visuelle prolongée de mèches orange provoquerait un surplus d'excitabilité et une surchauffe du cerveau. Une telle couleur de cheveux devrait donc être illégale, d'autant plus que les rousses ont généralement une voix de crécelle.

\- Il est quelle heure ? marmonné-je.

\- C'est le matin !

\- Le matin ? C'est tôt quand même…

Mon oreiller m'est brutalement arraché. J'ouvre un œil hagard pour apercevoir Lily, qui se coiffe consciencieusement. Mon oreiller m'a probablement été dérobé par Rose. Traîtresse.

\- Vous avez gagné cette bataille mais vous ne gagnerez pas la guerre ! déclaré-je en me retournant sur le dos, le poing levé.

\- C'est ça ! rétorque Rose derrière moi.

Je me lève et rejoins la salle de bain d'un pas traînant. J'entends Lily ramasser ma couette. Elle fait le ménage derrière nous depuis la première année et je ne cherche même plus à l'en dissuader. L'eau coule derrière les portes en bois : les deux baignoires sont occupées. M'installant face au lavabo, je tire sur mes joues pâles pour désengourdir mon visage et passe les doigts dans mes cheveux emmêlés.

\- Bon, il faut que je me coiffe, grommelé-je.

\- Ce n'est pas gagné ! réplique le miroir.

Je lui tire la langue, il répond d'une grimace.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous descendons dans la Grande Salle. Il est rare que nous nous nous attendions le matin. Je plaide coupable : j'ai forcé tout le monde à poireauter jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini de me préparer. Pourquoi ? Parce que l'eau tiède réveille mes capacités mnésiques et qu'en prenant ma douche, je me suis rappelée l'incident d'hier. J'ai brutalement réalisé que j'allais devoir quitter mon dortoir-forteresse pour m'aventurer dans des zones du château où les escaliers ne seraient plus mes alliés.

En descendant dans le hall, nous croisons un groupe de Serpentards en sens inverse. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous regardent plus longuement que d'ordinaire. Ai-je mentionné que j'étais paranoïaque ? J'ai constamment l'impression qu'on me dévisage de toute manière. Je me demande tout de même si Jack avait raison : est-ce que l'histoire de ma plume romancière aurait fait le tour de l'école ? A peine arrivons-nous dans la Grande Salle que son discours se confirme…

\- Bonjour ! lance une voix féminine à notre droite.

J'identifie sa propriétaire : Bien-Trouvé de son surnom, elle étudie à Poufsouffle en sixième année. Les cheveux noisette, le nez retroussé, elle est plutôt mignonne dans son style et son exubérance n'a d'égale que sa popularité. Une petite dizaine d'autres filles la suit en piaillant.

\- C'est toi, Marlene ? m'accoste Bien-Trouvé avec un sourire avenant.

Grands dieux. Poudlard me connaît ! A moi la notoriété !

\- C'est vrai que tu as écrit une romance sur James et Rogue ? poursuit-elle.

J'hésite un instant. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que si la vérité s'apprend, la situation empirera.

\- Non, c'était juste une plaisanterie, prétendé-je.

Bien-Trouvé semble sceptique mais renonce visiblement à insister :

\- C'était bien trouvé alors ! dit-elle. Bonne journée, Marlene !

Elle s'éloigne d'un pas vif pendant que nous rejoignons la table des Gryffondors, à laquelle de nombreux élèves sont déjà attablés. Ceux qui nous font face nous suivent du regard, d'autres se retournent. Tandis que je la longe, une main surgit et m'attrape l'avant-bras.

\- Tu disais vrai, hier ? me demande un grand garçon roux. L'histoire avec James ?

\- Non, je plaisantais.

\- Je ne te crois pas !

Deux solutions : soit je mens mal, soit ils manquent tous de sensations fortes.

\- Elle plaisantait ! insiste Lily d'une voix sèche. Faites passer l'information !

Je secoue mon bras pour me libérer et emboîte le pas de ma sauveuse. Comme le dit l'adage, jamais deux sans trois : à peine attablée, je suis de nouveau interpellée par des élèves qui souhaitent connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Je leur donne la même explication qu'aux autres.

Je commence à me servir quand je croise le regard absent de James Potter qui vient d'arriver et s'installe à quelques mètres de nous. Il parle à Remus Lupin, déjà assis, qui parle vivement en agitant sa fourchette. Je suis étonnée qu'il ne me foudroie pas du regard comme la veille, je dois bien l'avouer. Est-ce que la nuit porte conseil ?

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Remus nous rejoint brièvement pour nous saluer et demander une référence bibliothécaire à Alice. Alors que James et Peter restent en arrière, Sirius l'accompagne de quelques pas et m'adresse un sourire. Je remarque que seule sa bouche s'étire : ses yeux sont froids, figés. Un frisson nerveux me parcourt.

Nos ventres contentés, nous quittons la Grande Salle, sacs à l'épaule.

Le mardi commence par le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques – ou Arithmancie pour ceux qui s'ennuyaient au moment de choisir les options – et nous enchaînons ensuite avec la Métamorphose. Les jours précédents une Coupe de Cache-Cache font partie de ces rares périodes au cours desquelles les garçons se montrent plus attentifs que les filles. Alors que le professeur Sournoy nous présente d'une voix nasillarde les caractéristiques des Salamandres, Rose, Jack, Alice et moi étudions discrètement un plan de l'école.

Chaque année, pour compliquer le jeu, les professeurs ferment certaines portes. En théorie, ces fermetures sont aléatoires. En réalité, tout le monde sait qu'une même porte est rarement fermée plusieurs fois de suite… Les spéculations sont donc de rigueur.

\- Je suggère que nous évitions le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, murmure Rose. La deuxième porte de la salle n°6 a été condamnée l'an dernier, celle donnant sur le parc sera probablement ouverte mais elle grince beaucoup. Si elle fait partie des portes fermées… nous serons coincées. Donc, depuis le hall, mieux vaut courir vers les cachots.

\- Pourquoi pas les cuisines ? hésite Alice.

Quelle morfale celle-là !

\- Parce que les premières années s'y rendent toujours et se font attraper au bout de dix minutes, lui rappelé-je. Règle numéro un : ne jamais aller aux cuisines !

\- Notre mode habituel de repli n'est plus valable, argumente Rose, et les cachots semblent la meilleure option. Même s'il s'agit du secteur de Serpentard, l'obscurité sera de notre côté.

\- Sans compter que les cachettes sont nombreuses et si les chasseresses de Serpentard les connaissent, celles de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle les ignorent peut-être, ce qui réduit la menace par trois !

\- Mais bien sûr, si nous avons davantage de temps, nous prendrons les escaliers vers les étages, conclut Rose. Nous imaginons un cas d'urgence !

Jack nous fait signe de parler moins fort.

Un peu plus loin, Sirius Black nous observe en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsque vient l'heure du cours de Métamorphose, Lily et Blanca nous rejoignent. Nous nous pressons pour occuper les dernières tables. Les filles de Poufsouffle arrivent, essoufflées, quelques secondes plus tard et nous jettent des regards accusateurs. Je crois apercevoir un plan du château dans la main de l'une d'elle. Bah ! Nous sommes toutes logées à la même enseigne.

\- Blanca et moi aimerions faire une mise à jour de nos connaissances sur les portes dissimulées et les manières de les passer ! chuchote Lily quelques minutes après le début du cours.

Concentrée sur sa transformation de blaireau en lapin, Alice ne l'entend pas. Je lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Oui, oui, dit-elle en levant le nez de son exercice. Je disais tout à l'heure à Marlene que le tableau d'Erick l'Eventreur a changé de point de vue sur la peine de mort.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne Lily.

\- Mon cousin m'a dit qu'il plaidait pour la peine de mort, maintenant, poursuit Alice de sa petite voix. Il prétend toujours que ses victimes méritaient leur sort mais il ne défend plus sa survie, il dit avoir fait son deuil… Donc il se prononce en faveur de la mise à mort des autres. Il faut militer pour la peine de mort pour qu'il nous laisse passer.

McGonagall s'approchant de notre groupe, je me concentre sur mon exercice.

A midi, nous mangeons rapidement et remontons à la salle commune pour prendre nos chaudrons et grimoires de potions. Nous ne croisons pas les garçons. Mon mauvais pressentiment revient brièvement mais je me raisonne : si James voulait se venger, ce serait probablement déjà fait.

N'est-ce pas ?

A quatorze heures, nous descendons dans les cachots en serrant nos capes autour de nous. Baigné dans la lumière ocre des rayons du soleil qui s'engouffrent par les hautes fenêtres, le château bénéficie encore de la température agréable de la fin de l'été. Il faut quelques minutes pour s'habituer à l'air froid et humide du sous-sol. Quand nous arrivons à la salle de potions, la porte est déjà ouverte. Un feu ronfle dans l'énorme cheminée de pierre grise. Slughorn a la tête plongée dans son armoire et seul son large postérieur témoigne de sa présence.

Il se redresse en nous entendant entrer.

\- Vous êtes en avance ! s'exclame-t-il. Installez-vous !

Alors que nous prenons nos places, il replonge dans son armoire. Il en ressort rapidement, tenant dans sa main potelée un bocal rempli de branchages violacés.

\- Les racines de valériane… marmonne-t-il.

D'un commun accord, nous oublions la Coupe pendant le cours de potions. Il en va ainsi depuis notre première année. Lily s'investit beaucoup dans cette matière, où d'excellents résultats sont attendus pour une future Médicomage. Jack et Alice refusent de nous parler à cause de leurs difficultés : elles doivent déployer des efforts surhumains pour atteindre un niveau tout juste moyen. Les vapeurs et odeurs qui émanent des chaudrons mettent Blanca de mauvaise humeur, si bien que tout le monde s'accorde à la laisser tranquille, et Rose et moi préférons nous installer sur la rangée de gauche, côté cheminée.

Pendant que Slughorn griffonne sur son parchemin, d'autres élèves pénètrent dans la salle. Des Serdaigles… Une cousine de Jack… Remus et Peter… d'autres Serdaigles… James et Sirius terminent le défilé en entrant dans la salle une demi-minute avant le début du cours. Slughorn ferme la porte derrière eux. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur le Sérum de Jeunesse ! » annonce-t-il. Je l'entends d'une oreille discrète. Mon attention est accaparée par James et Sirius qui me jettent des coups d'œil répétés en discutant à voix basse.

Ma tension nerveuse monte en flèche.

\- Ils complotent, ils complotent ! murmuré-je à Rose en lui secouant le bras.

Elle fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête dans leur direction, mais les garçons ont cessé de parler et semblent concentrés sur le discours de Slughorn.

\- Ils bavardent en permanence, répond-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas pouvoir se concentrer sur deux choses en même temps… Cette potion est d'un compliqué !

\- Avez-vous une question, Miss Winter ? l'interpelle Slughorn.

Rose rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Excusez-nous, professeur, interviens-je.

\- Bien ! Vous travaillerez en binôme, mais sans bavardage, déclare-t-il avec un air entendu.

Nia, nia, nia !

\- Allez chercher les ingrédients nécessaires et commencez ! Vous avez une heure et trente minutes à partir de maintenant.

Quand Rose s'élance vers les étagères, je tape du poing sur la table, m'attirant le regard surpris des Serdaigles installés devant nous. Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ?

Une heure plus tard, Rose et moi sommes rendues à la dernière partie du sérum. Il n'a pas encore la belle teinte prune demandée mais s'en rapproche davantage que celle Jack et Blanca, qui est aussi noire que le charbon. Slughorn s'arrête à leur niveau avec un froncement de sourcils. C'est alors que j'aperçois James Potter, près du professeur, qui joue avec une petite boule à plumes de la taille de sa paume. Il la tend entre ses doigts et je l'identifie comme étant un Perchebec sauteur.

James murmure et l'envoie en arrière, en direction de Rose et moi.

Le Perchebec arrive à ma hauteur et je tente spontanément de l'attraper pour éviter qu'il ne tombe dans notre préparation, mais il m'échappe et rebondit à quelques millimètres de mon pied avant de repartir vers le plafond. J'ai l'impression que la bestiole a été modifiée pour viser mon chaudron. Comme au ralenti, je vois la boule de plume redescendre alors que Rose commence tout juste à lever les yeux des ingrédients étalés sur la table.

Slughorn se retourne au moment où je tends les doigts, mais le Perchebec se glisse entre mes poignets et plonge dans la préparation.

Rose crie quelque chose.

Le chaudron éclate.

:::

\- Restez tranquille, miss McKinnon !

Pomfresh étale une crème malodorante sur les traces rouges qui me parcourent tout le haut du corps. Je grimace.

\- Ça brûle !

\- Ça vous apprendra à faire attention en cours de potions ! rétorque-t-elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! protesté-je. On m'a attaquée ! On me persécute !

\- Comme tous ceux qui viennent ici ! Vous avez de la chance que votre amie soit si réactive, déclare-t-elle. Croyez-moi miss McKinnon, je pourrai vous raconter deux ou trois histoires sur des élèves que j'ai reçu après un accident de potions… Ils étaient plus à plaindre que vous !

Je fulmine. Black et Potter m'ont mise en danger, mais ils ont également menacé Rose. Je ne les appellerai plus par leur prénom. Désormais, ils sont Black et Potter, ennemis de l'ordre et de la justice, agitateurs et rebelles, deux menaces masculines, brunes et stupides qui rongent Gryffondor de l'intérieur. Telles les fleurs fanées d'un magnifique rosier, ils doivent être coupés pour que l'arbuste perdure.

Une demi-seconde avant que la potion n'éclate, Rose a saisi sa baguette et dressé un bouclier. Elle est parvenue à me protéger partiellement : quelques gouttes du sérum ont filtré et m'ont value de quitter le cours immédiatement après avoir avalé un antidote. Slughorn a demandé à Lily de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie pour que Mrs Pomfresh soigne les brûlures et surveille d'éventuels effets secondaires. En quittant la salle, j'ai croisé le regard amusé de Black. Potter jubilait jusqu'à ce que Lily lui jette un coup d'œil dégoûté. Son sourire se fanait au moment où nous quittions le cachot.

Honnêtement, je crois qu'ils ne réalisent pas ce qu'ils viennent de faire. Non seulement je suis hors de moi, mais avec la chance de mon côté, Rose est désormais susceptible de s'impliquer concrètement dans ce conflit. Or nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour : elle bénéficie d'un entraînement avancé avec son père depuis qu'elle a le droit de tenir une baguette.

\- Voilà, j'ai terminé, annonce Pomfresh.

\- Liberté ! m'exclamé-je en me levant.

\- Vous restez là ! rétorque Pomfresh en me poussant sur le lit.

Je la regarde avec mes yeux de chien battu.

\- C'est un Sérum de Jeunesse que vous avez reçu dans la figure ! clame-t-elle. Je vous garde en observation jusqu'à ce soir.

Black et Potter vont adorer.

\- Pitié, pitié ! la supplié-je. Je dois travailler, j'ai les BUSES à la fin de l'année et le dernier cours du vendredi est plus important !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je grimace.

\- Divination, avoué-je.

\- Vous restez ici !

\- Alors ça ! m'exclamé-je. Je pourrai le répéter au professeur Grizzly !

Marlene McKinnon, ou comment semer la zizanie entre les membres du personnel de Poudlard.

\- Grand bien vous fasse ! rétorque-t-elle en disparaissant derrière le rideau.

Je me laisse aller, vaincue. A peine l'infirmière est-elle partie que je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de mon carnet à histoire. J'espère que l'après-midi passera rapidement.

:::

Petit carnet de Marlene McShakespeare

Vendredi 12 septembre 1975

:o:

L'INFIRMERIE

:o:

Vaste salle où la lumière se coule

Au creux d'un château de mystères

Des choses étranges s'y déroulent

Tel est le fief de l'infirmière

:o:

Blessée, brûlée à travers ma cape

Je supporte son œil pervers

Le scalpel ne sera pas nécessaire

Un soupir de dépit lui échappe

:o:

Lieu d'ennui s'il en est un

L'infirmerie n'attire en rien

Quand l'infirmière s'en évade

Je le fête d'une gargouillade

:o:

Gargouillade (n. f.) : nom d'un pas de danse, consistant en un saut de chat précédé et suivi d'un rond de jambe.

:::

Allongée sur mon lit blanc, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le tic-tac de l'horloge, je laisse mes pensées vagabonder loin de l'infirmerie. Pomfresh repasse plusieurs fois, même si les traces de brûlures ont disparu. Je crois qu'à moment donné, je somnole… A dix-sept heures tapantes, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

\- Bonjour Mrs Pomfresh !

Ce n'est pas la voix de Lily.

En quelques secondes, ma sœur surgit et me scrute de la tête aux pieds.

Bien que nous soyons jumelles, Madelyn et moi sommes aisément distinguables. Alors que ma corpulence me situe en plein milieu de l'intervalle moyen, elle est remarquablement fine. Elle entretient avec soin son épaisse chevelure noisette, qu'elle éclaircit grâce à un sort et ramène souvent en natte autour de sa tête, comme une auréole. Elle se maquille subtilement les yeux pour qu'ils paraissent plus grands, et le teint pour le rendre plus uni, et profite des weekends pour porter les robes de sorcière habillées que Grand-Mère nous offre à chaque anniversaire. Son élégance est à l'égale de ma discrétion.

\- J'ai entendu parler de l'incident en cours de potions ! s'écrie-t-elle. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je me porte comme un charme et je veux ma part de l'héritage.

\- Ce n'est pas amusant, Marlene !

Si. C'était très drôle. Je n'y suis pour rien si elle n'a aucun second degré.

\- Je suis touchée que tu sois venue t'enquérir de ma santé, répondé-je, mais je suis certaine qu'il y a autre chose…

\- Est-ce que Black était impliqué dans l'incident ? demande aussitôt Madelyn.

Elle aurait pu me donner tort pendant quelques secondes, mais non. Pour flatter mon ego, je vais devoir me faire des compliments à moi-même, comme d'habitude.

\- Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'attaque à des Sang-Purs…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! l'interrompé-je. Notre sang n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire ! As-tu entendu parler de la romance que j'aurai écrite sur Rogue et Potter ?

\- Oui mais cela ne m'intéresse pas ! réplique-t-elle.

Il y a une personne dans l'école qui s'en fiche. Alléluia !

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Black a une dent contre les Sang-Purs. Il est en grand conflit avec ses parents. Walburga en a parlé à Coleen et à moi, elle nous a demandé de la prévenir s'il s'en prenait à nous d'une manière ou d'une autre…

\- Tu vas le dénoncer à sa mère ? hoqueté-je.

Elle devient silencieuse et ferme les yeux un instant. Quand elle me regarde à nouveau, son air est grave.

\- Marlene. Si tu avais été aspergée de sérum, les dégâts auraient été pénibles. Tu as de la chance que Rose ait de meilleurs réflexes que toi !

\- Est-ce que tu vas le dénoncer à sa mère ? répété-je.

\- Je me moque des conflits entre les Black ! répond-elle. Mais si l'école ne le sanctionne pas, nous pouvons tout de même faire en sorte qu'il ne recommence pas.

\- Tu plaisantes, rétorqué-je, si tu te sers de sa famille, il recommencera, justement. Et je doute que le professeur Slughorn ne fasse rien !

Madelyn ne paraît pas convaincue. Face à son scepticisme, des tremblements désagréables parcourent mon dos et mes mains. Black et Potter ont une retenue à l'heure qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? L'idée qu'ils aient été exemptés d'une sanction appropriée serait insupportable.

Je dois savoir.

Je suis sur le point de questionner Madelyn quand une multitude de pas résonnent tout à coup sur le carrelage du couloir. Rose et Lily déboulent dans mon champ de vision. Elles stoppent net en voyant ma sœur.

\- Bonjour Madelyn, salue doucement Lily.

\- Marlene, ça va ? me demande Rose. Qu'a dit Pomfresh ?

\- Mesdemoiselles ! s'écrie l'infirmière que je devine en train de sortir de son bureau. Restez calmes dans l'infirmerie !

Elle nous rejoint et me tend un verre d'eau.

\- Buvez tout et vous pourrez sortir, miss McKinnon, dit-elle. Cependant, je veux que vous reveniez pour un contrôle. Passez lundi matin, avant les cours. Compris ?

J'acquiesce, bien que l'idée de venir à l'infirmerie aux aurores ne m'enchante guère. Tandis que je vide mon verre d'une seule gorgée, Pomfresh tourne les talons et retourne dans son bureau.

\- Je dois partir, j'ai un devoir à terminer pour demain, annonce Madelyn.

\- Tu ne fais rien ! répété-je aussitôt. C'est Potter qui a fait exploser ma potion !

Rose ouvre la bouche mais je lui intime le silence d'un regard appuyé.

\- Entendu, répond Madelyn. Je ne fais rien maintenant. Mais s'il s'attaque de nouveau à toi, lui ou un de ses amis, crois-moi, je préviendrai Walburga.

Sur ces mots, elle tourne les talons. A peine est-elle sortie que Rose se tourne vers moi, l'air choqué.

\- Elle veut dénoncer Sirius à sa mère ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Lily hausse les sourcils.

\- Ta sœur est machiavélique, déclare-t-elle. Je le savais déjà avant mais là…

\- Son cas ne s'arrange pas, valide Rose.

\- Arrêtez, les coupé-je. Ecoutez-moi un instant.

Je respire profondément avant de leur demander :

\- Quelle punition Slughorn a-t-il donné à Black et Potter ?

Elles se regardent les unes les autres. C'est Lily qui reprend la parole :

\- Slughorn étant tant préoccupé par ton état et par la potion qu'il n'a pas tout de suite investigué pour connaître l'origine de l'accident. Quand il a demandé qui avait jeté quelque chose dans le chaudron, personne n'a répondu. Il a dit que si cet incident se reproduisait, nous aurions tous une punition. Nous sommes allés le voir à la fin du cours pour lui dire que Black et Potter étaient responsables de tes blessures, il s'en doutait mais sans preuve, il ne pouvait rien faire…

\- Black et Potter n'auront pas de retenue, répété-je.

\- Ce sont ses petits préférés ! peste Rose. Ne t'inquiète pas Marlene, ils n'auront pas d'autre occasion et à la prochaine session de duels, je les chargerai tellement qu'ils porteront plainte contre leurs parents pour mise au monde abusive.

Lily parle encore mais je ne l'écoute pas. D'une voix presque lointaine, je m'entends dire « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vous retrouve au dortoir… » avant de m'élancer vers la sortie.

Sans ralentir, je dévale les marches jusqu'à arriver dans le hall et me précipite dans le parc. La brise tiède me fouette le visage et soulève mes cheveux. Je m'éloigne du lac et des autres élèves et je cours droit devant. Je dépasse la cabane de Hagrid. La lisière de la forêt interdite tremble sous le ciel pervenche. Quand on s'en approche, le terrain est inégal et de grands arbres au tronc large forment comme une avant-garde.

J'en choisis un et donne un coup de pied dedans. Une douleur pénible, quoique normale, englobe tout mon pied.

\- Aïe ! m'exclamé-je. Il se défend, le bougre !

Je me laisse glisser contre son tronc en me tenant la jambe.

\- Sans rancune, marmonné-je.

Je ferme les yeux et lève le visage pour mieux profiter de l'air frais du début de soirée, quand un bruit de brindilles cassées me parvient. Je me retourne aussitôt.

Derrière moi, sur la butte de terre, se tient un chien noir qui me dévisage.

Il est énorme et magnifique. Ses grands yeux gris perle tranchent avec ses courts poils d'un noir de jais. Un chien ? A Poudlard ? Nous avons l'autorisation d'emmener un hibou, un chat, un crapaud… mais un chien ? Cette rencontre me surprend. Je suis plongée dans mes réflexions quand le chien tourne les pattes et commence à s'éloigner. Je sursaute, comme électrisée, et sans réfléchir, je tends une main vers lui.

\- Reviens ! le supplié-je. Je vais te faire des caresses ! Te lancer un bâton !

Il s'arrête et me regarde à nouveau. Il ne semble pas convaincu par mes propositions.

\- Te donner des croquettes ? tenté-je. Ne me laisse pas toute seule…

Ma voix devient bizarrement suppliante sur la fin. J'aurai bien besoin d'un soutien silencieux. Je serai probablement ravie de voir Rose mettre Black ou Potter au tapis d'ici quelques jours, mais pas maintenant. Quand le chien décide finalement de venir vers moi, mon cœur se réchauffe.

Il s'arrête à quelques mètres.

\- Allez, approche, insisté-je. Tu veux entendre mes malheurs ?

Il relève légèrement la tête, comme intéressé. Après un bref coup d'œil en direction du lac, il parcourt enfin la distance qui nous sépare. Je commence à le gratter entre les oreilles.

\- De tous les animaux qui se promènent dans ce château, il a fallu que je tombe sur celui qui aime les ragots, déclaré-je. Je suis une veinarde, n'est-ce pas le chien ?

Il tire la langue d'un air jovial.

\- Bien ! Je vais t'en donner pour ton argent dans ce cas…

Je cherche un collier autour de son cou, sans succès.

\- Est-ce que tu as le droit d'être là, toi ? demandé-je. Oh, remarque… Il paraît qu'une fille de Poufsouffle possède une chèvre naine et que les Serpentards font une pétition pour avoir le droit d'amener des serpents… Alors bon…

Il répond d'un aboiement et je mets un doigt devant mes lèvres.

\- Chuuut ! On va nous repérer !

Il ferme aussitôt la gueule. Un peu plus et je penserai qu'il me comprend.

\- Voilà, c'est bien, le flatté-je. Bon chien ! Bon chien ! Tu veux savoir qui j'évite ?

Il remue la queue en me fixant. Je le prends comme un assentiment.

\- D'abord, il y a Rose et Lily qui vont peut-être me chercher, commencé-je. Je leur ai faussé compagnie à l'infirmerie. Elles sont géniales mais… je leur parlerai plus tard. Ensuite, il y a Madelyn, qui veut s'incruster dans notre organisation de bal. Elle est hargneuse cette petite. Et puis Black et Potter. Ce sont eux qui m'ont envoyée à l'infirmerie. Je suis tellement en colère que je ne préfère pas en dire plus. D'ailleurs, Madelyn veut dénoncer Black à sa mère pour qu'il ne mette plus ma santé en danger…

Le chien gronde.

\- Toi aussi, tu me plains ? plaisanté-je. Pour la première fois de ma vie, nous sommes deux ! Ma plus grande crainte, c'est que Madelyn profite de la Coupe de Cache-Cache pour passer en force dans notre projet avec McGonagall…

Il semble surpris.

\- Elle va tout faire pour que Serpentard gagne la Coupe ! pesté-je. Si tu es dans les parages demain soir, n'hésite pas à lui faire peur, le chien. Nous sommes jumelles, à ce qu'il paraît, mais tu ne nous confondras pas : elle est plus mince, blonde et elle aura sûrement un bandeau vert autour de la tête. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, tu peux attaquer toutes les filles de Serpentard à vue ! Imagine que ce sont des… des chats.

Il tend la langue, comme amusé.

\- Je me demande comment Madelyn va se comporter pendant le concours… poursuivé-je, pensive. Elle était presque aux petits soins, tout à l'heure ! On pourrait penser qu'elle tient à moi, mais à ses yeux, c'est l'honneur de la famille qui compte… Et sa réputation ! Tiens, tu veux savoir comment Black et Potter m'ont envoyée à l'infirmerie ? Avec un oiseau explosif dans mon chaudron. Si Rose n'avait pas d'aussi bons réflexes, j'aurais été aspergée et bonjour les effets secondaires ! Tout ça parce que j'ai parlé à toute la salle commune de ma romance sur Potter et Rogue ! Mais ça valait le coup, tu aurais la tête de Pot… Aïe, lâche moi !

Le chien recrache ma manche pleine de bave de chien – beurk – et recule en grognant. Il m'observe d'un air furieux.

\- Quoi, tu les défends ? m'exclamé-je. Tu veux te battre, le chien ?

Son regard change légèrement et j'y vois un mélange de colère et d'amusement. Cette fois, c'est la fin : je crois que je deviens folle. Pour de vrai.

\- Je te pardonne, continué-je, parce que tu ne connais pas l'histoire. Potter m'a agressée pour défendre son copain, Black, que j'avais envoyé promener. D'abord, ce n'est pas interdit d'envoyer promener un garçon, que je sache. Même s'il est canon. Et ensuite, Potter ne connait pas notre passif, à Black et moi.

Le chien non plus, si j'en juge par son air ahuri. Il s'asseoit sur ses pattes arrière, tout grognement envolé.

\- Remarque, même s'il le savait, je suis certaine qu'il défendrait son meilleur ami, poursuis-je. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, le chien ? Tu es encore en manque de ragots ? Tu veux savoir ça aussi ?

Le chien semble sur le point d'aboyer mais se rétracte. Oreilles levées, il me regarde silencieusement.

\- Soit… Ce n'est pas toi qui va répéter mes secrets, de toute façon. Quand j'étais en deuxième année, je m'entendais bien avec les garçons, raconté-je. Bon, j'en voulais un peu à James et Peter de nous avoir laissées tomber, Rose et moi, parce que nous formions un super quatuor en première année, mais je leur pardonnais. Heu… Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je leur en voulais à mort ! Cela dit, j'avais trop de fierté pour le montrer ! Et donc… Heu… J'en étais où ? Flûte… J'en étais où déjà ?

Le chien me regarde comme si j'étais demeurée. Remarquez, il n'a peut-être pas tort.

\- Ah oui ! La deuxième année. A cette époque, Sirius Black commençait à draguer les filles. Un jour, il a réalisé que j'en étais une, moi aussi, et il s'est sûrement dit que je ferai une petite amie potable. Il m'a proposée de venir à côté de lui lors d'un match de Quidditch mais j'ai refusé parce que je soutenais Samuel Winter, un Serpentard… Le grand frère de Rose. J'en étais raide dingue !

Le chien souffle et gratte la terre avec mépris.

\- Les Serpentards ne sont pas des démons, tu sais, même si beaucoup de gens confondent ! défendé-je. Pour revenir à Black… Il a insisté. J'étais très étonnée. Il a commencé à venir me voir… souvent. Il s'installait à côté de moi en cours, me proposait qu'on fasse nos devoirs tous les deux… A la St Valentin, il m'a même offert des fleurs. C'est là que j'ai craqué.

Je lui adresse un sourire pincé.

\- Et tout s'est terminé à ce moment-là, conclus-je. Du jour au lendemain, il a presque cessé de m'adresser la parole. Il s'est mis à draguer une fille de Poufsouffle, avec laquelle il est sorti quelques semaines…

Assis près de moi, le chien cesse de remuer la queue. Il pousse un grognement étrange.

\- Je suppose qu'en le repoussant la première fois, je l'ai vexé, soupiré-je. Lui qui explorait son potentiel de séduction, ne comprenait pas pourquoi je lui préférais un Serpentard ! Il a tout fait pour que je m'intéresse à lui. Il y est parvenu, sans doute au-delà de ses espérances. Quand j'ai commencé à éprouver des sentiments, il a cessé son manège. Je ne l'intéressais pas. Il voulait seulement que je lui cours après, comme toutes les autres. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Le chien gémit et je le caresse vigoureusement entre les oreilles.

\- Je vais bien, ne sois pas triste, je m'en suis remise ! m'exclamé-je.

\- Sirius ? crie quelqu'un au loin.

Le chien relève les oreilles, alerte. Je me redresse également. Je reconnais la voix de Potter.

\- Flûte de flûte et archi-flûte ! m'exclamé-je en me relevant. Un orchestre de flûtes !

La butte de terre me dissimule au regard de Potter, mais sa voix se rapproche. Je dois agir vite.

\- Viens, le chien ! murmuré-je. On va se cacher derrière la cabane de Hagrid !

Je commence à longer la butte de terre dans l'idée de contourner la cabane vers le nord. N'entendant plus aucun bruit derrière moi, je me retourne. Un coup d'œil me suffit pour constater que le chien est parti. Etrangement, mon cœur se serre.

\- Au revoir, le chien, murmuré-je.

Seul le vent m'entend.

:::

Lorsque je retourne dans la salle commune, une demi-heure plus tard, je suis accueillie par les cris de James et Lily dans la salle commune, ou plus exactement, par ceux de Lily à l'intention de James. Elle s'interrompt quelques secondes pour me demander comment je vais d'une voix douce, avant de se remettre à lui crier dessus.

Je remonte au dortoir d'un pas lourd. Dans la grande chambre circulaire que nous occupons depuis la première année, Rose est seule. Je devine à son expression qu'elle ne me tient pas rigueur de mon escapade. Elle comprend mon besoin de solitude mieux que je ne l'aurai pensé. Peut-être parce qu'elle aussi demeure souvent seule depuis l'an dernier...

Le samedi file aussi vite qu'un Vif d'Or au début d'un match de Quidditch. A vingt-deux heures, nos blasons accrochés autour de nos fronts, nous ressentons l'habituel crochet magique qui nous attrape par le nombril et nous emmène en quelques secondes dans la Grande Salle. McGonagall se tient droite sur l'estrade des professeurs, devant quatre immenses bols aux couleurs des maisons. Ce sont des jarres, enchantées pour que nul n'en voit le contenu. Je sais ce qu'elles contiennent : sept billes aux couleurs de la maison parmi une multitude de billes blanches.

Les autres femmes professeurs sont à ses côtés. Grizzly nous adresse son habituel doux sourire qui creuse de petites rides autour de ses yeux.

Les élèves de première année que j'avais recrutées viennent au nombre de trois – Blondinette manque à l'appel. Autour de nous, les filles des autres maisons sont apparues presque simultanément.

\- Est-ce que toutes les volontaires sont présentes ? demande le professeur McGonagall à l'assemblée.

A l'évidence, Blondinette a délibérément choisi de ne pas participer. Nous nous dévisageons les unes les autres. Partons du principe que les Gryffondors sont au complet ! Les autres maisons semblent faire le même constat : personne ne se manifeste.

\- Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'imprévu, nous allons commencer, poursuit McGonagall. Tout d'abord, je dois vous rappeler quelques règles.

Elle balaie la Grande Salle du regard.

\- Vous allez participer à une Coupe de Cache-Cache, une ancienne tradition poudlardienne. Si vous êtes en troisième année ou dans une année supérieure, vous êtes candidates pour le tirage au sort qui verra l'élection de sept Chasseresses par Maison. Les Antilopes, d'après le terme employé par le professeur Claws en 1626, concourent pour le titre de Reine. Les Chasseresses attrapent les Antilopes des équipes adverses et gardent leurs blasons. Chaque Antilope attrapée devient Chasseresse pour sa propre maison. La dernière Antilope en lice sera sacrée Reine au terme de la partie. Par ailleurs, les Chasseresses initiales détentrices du plus grand nombre de blasons adverses seront exemptées du prochain tirage au sort dans leur maison, indépendamment de la maison et du niveau de la nouvelle Reine.

Un silence parfait règne sous le ciel bleu profond, piqueté d'étoiles, qui nous surplombe.

\- Je vais demander à toutes les jeunes filles de troisième année et des années supérieures de se présenter devant la jarre de leur maison et de piocher leur rôle.

Nous nous rassemblons autour de la jarre rouge et or de Gryffondor. Lily semble inquiète, probablement parce qu'elle a été Chasseresse au cours des trois dernières parties et espère enfin concourir pour le titre de Reine. Au signal de McGonagall, nous plongeons la main au fond de la coupe, dont le contenu est dissimulé par un sort. Nous prenons chacune une bille de couleur et la retournons.

La mienne est blanche. Antilope. A côté de moi, Rose a tiré une bille rouge. Chasseresse. Contrairement à Blanca, qui a la même pioche qu'elle, Rose semble satisfaite. Quant à Lily, elle rayonne, les yeux rivés sur la bille blanche qui scintille au creux de sa paume.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentards. La bille de Madelyn est verte. Elle semble furieuse, et pour cause : elle a toujours voulu être Reine et ce tirage vient d'éliminer une chance de plus de le devenir. Nos regards se croisent.

\- A présent, je vais demander aux jeunes filles ayant pioché une bille à la couleur de leur Maison de retirer leur blason et de me rejoindre, poursuit McGonagall.

Rose et Blanca nous quittent. Rose nous fait un signe de main. Les groupes sont formés.

McGonagall donne un coup de baguette vers le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. La lueur des bougies flottantes diminue légèrement. Un peu en retrait, d'autres professeurs l'imitent. McGonagall se tourne vers le professeur Chourave, qui hoche la tête.

\- Aucun autre élève ou professeur ne se trouve dans les parties publiques du château, déclare-t-elle. Les illusions destinées à garder le secret de cette Coupe auprès de la population de Poudlard ne correspondant pas aux critères de participation ont été mises en place.

« Population de Poudlard ne correspondant pas aux critères de participation… » Tout ça pour parler des garçons. Beaucoup de mots pour pas grand-chose si vous voulez mon avis. Oui, je suis toujours en colère contre Black et Potter, pour ceux qui demanderaient.

\- A partir de maintenant, l'utilisation des baguettes ou d'objets magiques, en dehors des blasons et des boussoles de chasseresses, est strictement interdite, annonce McGonagall. Dans tout le château, certaines portes ont été condamnées de manière aléatoire. Je rappelle qu'il est formellement prohibé d'entrer dans une salle commune, dans le bureau d'un professeur, dans le cachot numéro 13, dans l'aile nord du cinquième étage ou, bien évidemment, dans la Forêt Interdite. En cas de transgression de ce règlement, vous serez éliminée et votre Maison recevra des pénalités conséquentes.

J'en frissonnerai presque !

\- L'infirmerie de Mrs Pomfresh sera ouverte jusqu'à la fin de la partie. Si vous y entrez, vous êtes éliminée d'office et votre Maison ne reçoit pas de pénalités.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt et nous scrute attentivement.

\- Bienvenue à toutes à la Coupe du Cache-Cache, 699ème Edition, déclare-t-elle. Je vais donner le coup d'envoi des Antilopes. Cent-vingt secondes plus tard, je donnerai le coup d'envoi des Chasseresses. Bonne chance à toutes.

Elle agite sa baguette et un son de corne retentit dans la Grande Salle.

La partie commence.

Je m'élance en courant vers les grandes portes, talonnée par Lily, Alice et Jack. Toutes les filles portant un blason quittent la Grande Salle sous le regard attentif des Chasseresses. Alors que nous sommes bousculées par nos adversaires, nous nous frayons un chemin à travers le hall.

Je croise le regard de Lily et ne peux empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres.

Cette fois, nous y sommes.


	3. L'Antilope - Première partie

:o:

Salut à tous !

Bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre de la Coupe de Cache-Cache.

Au menu du jour : La Coupe de Cache-Cache, 699ème édition ! Avec dans les rôles principaux : Marlene McKinnon, Lily Evans, les Vodka-Girls, Rouquine, Brune-à-Frange, Brune-à-Lunettes, les Vocalistes de Gryffondor et parmi elles, une merveilleuse traductrice Vodka-Anglais à laquelle nous prédisons tous une belle carrière au Ministère.

Bonne lecture à tous !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

CHAPITRE 3

L'Antilope

 _Première partie_

Il y a foule dans le grand escalier qui mène aux étages. Lily le contourne et prend la porte opposée. Je la suis aussitôt. Nous devons sortir du champ de vision de nos adversaires avant le coup d'envoi des Chasseresses. Nous prenons un long couloir à virages multiples qui dessert une ribambelle de salles désaffectées et nous garantit une sécurité temporaire. Le tumulte du hall s'éloigne. J'entends alors des rires étouffés derrière nous.

Je me retourne dans un sursaut.

Une petite dizaine de cravates rouge et or marchent sur nos talons. Parmi elles, je reconnais les gamines que j'ai recrutées, les vocalistes de troisième année et cinq filles issues de la promotion supérieure.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? lancé-je d'une voix sèche.

\- Bah on vous suit, m'informe Rouquine en haussant les épaules.

Merci beaucoup pour cet éclairage Ô combien utile.

\- Où sont Jack et Alice ? s'enquiert Lily.

\- Essonpartiocuisines, déclare l'une des sixièmes années.

\- Elle dit qu'elles sont parties aux cuisines, traduit l'une des vocalistes.

La sixième année conclue sa phrase par un hoquet et ses camarades éclatent de rire. Je remarque alors qu'elles tiennent difficilement debout.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes bourrées ? lâche Lily.

Leurs rires redoublent. J'entends quelque chose ressemblant à « pabourrécépagenti » et « outamilabouteille ».

Ça commence fort.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes toutes cuites, ou seulement quelques-unes d'entre vous ? demandé-je.

\- Quelle différence ? murmure Lily à mon oreille.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas mais j'vais trouver, lui soufflé-je en retour.

Elle hoche la tête d'un air pensif.

\- Ecoutez, on ne va pas rester ensemble ! décidé-je. Normalement, nous devrions nous disperser pour être plus difficiles à attraper !

Aucune ne bouge.

\- Nous, répété-je avec un mouvement circulaire des bras. Pas rester ensemble. Est-ce que vous comprendre ce que moi dire ?

\- Marlene, intervient Lily, je crois que certaines d'entre elles ne sont pas… en mesure de jouer seules, avance-t-elle avec tact.

\- Elles vont nous faire repérer ! répliqué-je en pointant vers les concernées un doigt accusateur.

L'une des vodka-girls valide mon accusation par un hoquet.

\- Comment avez-vous obtenu de l'alcool ? demande Lily.

Elle les regarde avec insistance. L'une des concernées semble soudainement comprendre que nous attendons une réponse.

\- Légarçokizonam'nélanouvotédestrebalais… dlavodkabeurpour… pourchangeheudela… la… bieraubeurre.

\- Elle dit que des garçons ont amené une nouveauté des Trois Balais, reprend la vocaliste-traductrice. Une nouvelle déclinaison de la Biéraubeurre nommée la Vodkabeurre.

\- Quels garçons ? interroge Lily.

Je soupire. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons capables de ramener de l'alcool dans la salle commune. Alors qu'elles grommèlent les noms maudits de Black et Potter, je lève les bras vers le ciel dans un élan dramatique.

\- Pourquoi nous ? m'exclamé-je. Pourquoi ?

Lily attrape mes bras, les rabaisse et me donne des tapes apaisantes sur l'épaule.

\- On peut venir avec vous quand même ? miaule alors Brune-à-frange.

Elle paraît presque mignonne avec ses grands yeux innocents. Pauvre petite. Tellement perdue.

\- Non, répondé-je avec un sourire candide.

C'est alors que le deuxième son de corne retentit dans tout le château.

Les vodka-girls grimacent. Certaines se bouchent les oreilles. Lily et moi échangeons un regard paniqué.

\- Houlala ! s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

\- On se dépêche ! répliqué-je.

J'attrape Lily par le poignet et m'élance vers le bout du couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce… qu'on fait… des autres ? bredouille-t-elle tandis que je l'entraîne sans ménagement.

\- On va les semer !

\- Marlene ? appelle une voix perchée derrière nous.

\- On ne peut… pas… faire ça ! Elles sont à… Gryffondor… et je suis… préfète ! hoquète Lily.

\- Rhaaaa !

\- Je suis… responsable ! insiste-t-elle.

\- Bla-bla-bla !

J'aime faire preuve de rhétorique.

\- Marlene ! S'il… te plaît !

Elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.

Nous courons vite. J'entends certaines filles trébucher. Au bout du parcours, je m'écrase presque contre la porte pour m'arrêter. Envahie par l'adrénaline, je frémis d'impatience en tournant la poignée. Avec un peu de chance, l'air frais aidera les vodka-girls à retrouver leurs esprits et nous pourrons partir de notre côté sans que Lily ne se sente coupable… Car une chose est sûre : la future gagnante n'est pas dans leur groupe !

La poignée bloque. La porte reste close.

\- McGonagall a fermé cette issue ! m'énervé-je en reculant.

\- Marlene ? appelle de nouveau la voix perchée.

Je cherche sa propriétaire du regard. Rouquine. Elle se tient près d'une porte ouverte donnant sur un escalier en colimaçon qui descend dans l'obscurité. Une vague odeur d'humidité remonte du conduit.

\- Je sentais bien qu'on finirait dans les cachots ! me lamenté-je. Allons-y !

\- On fait passer les filles en premier ! décide Lily.

J'en ai marre.

\- Vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher ! cédé-je. On devrait déjà être loin d'ici !

Rouquine lève les yeux au ciel et s'engage dans le passage. Brune-à-frange et Brune-à-lunettes suivent le mouvement, puis c'est le tour des vocalistes. Je réalise trop tard que j'aurai dû garder la traductrice près de moi pour faciliter la suite des opérations. Les vodka-girls prennent une à une la suite du cortège quand nous entendons un grincement de porte quelques mètres plus haut. Mon cœur s'arrête. La fille sur le point de s'engager dans l'escalier trébuche. Tandis que ses vodka-copines se retiennent de rire, je leur fais signe d'accélérer.

Lily semble paniquée.

\- Oh non… souffle-t-elle. Pas maintenant ! J'avais tellement envie d'être enfin Antilope !

\- Tu ne t'imaginais pas perdre le jeu en quelques minutes, hein ? rétorqué-je. Moi non plus ! Et c'est ta faute !

\- Je ne peux pas les abandonner, je suis préfète ! se défend-elle.

\- Pas pendant une compétition ! contré-je.

Elle fronce le nez et me fusille du regard. Les pas ennemis approchent.

\- Tu penses que c'est qui ? murmure-t-elle.

\- Avec ma veine habituelle, je dirai Serpentard.

\- Oh non, je ne veux pas faire gagner des points à Serpentard… se plaint-elle.

Elle se moque de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce serait en-tiè-re-ment ta faute ! martelé-je.

\- Marlene, s'il te plaît ! supplie-t-elle.

\- En plus nous sommes dix !

\- Douze, rectifie-t-elle.

\- C'est encore pire !

Nous nous taisons en entendant un autre grincement de porte. Elles arrivent. La dernière vodka-girl disparaît enfin dans l'escalier et Lily et moi fermons la marche. Au moment où je tire soigneusement la porte, j'entends les Chasseresses non-identifiées arriver à l'angle du couloir.

A partir de maintenant, la rapidité est notre seule chance. Je presse Lily, mais elle-même est contrainte de ralentir par ses voisines de devant : descendre silencieusement un escalier en colimaçon avec un coup dans le nez n'est pas une mince affaire. L'une des vodka-girls trébuche sur la dernière marche et atterrit dans les bras des nouvelles recrues dont la réactivité m'impressionne.

\- Et c'est ainsi que Rouquine, Brune-à-frange et Brune-à-lunettes remontèrent dans l'estime de Marlene McKinnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Rien. Je m'entraîne à raconter nos exploits.

Nous arrivons dans une vaste salle aux murs de pierres grisâtres dont les jointures sont mangées par une végétation fine et malodorante. Les torches aux murs font office d'unique décoration et une seule éclaire les environs, les autres ayant probablement été soufflées par la brise glaciale qui s'infiltre dans vos vêtements et charrie une odeur d'algues. A quelques pas, un demi-mur laisse entrevoir l'eau noire du lac. Ni vitre, ni porte : nous sommes déjà en extérieur. Dans le lointain, les lumières ténues de la gare de Pré-au-Lard semblent clignoter dans l'obscurité.

Lily fait déjà le tour de la pièce en trottinant, imitée par les nouvelles recrues et les vocalistes. Tout le monde commence à comprendre l'urgence de la situation à l'exception des vodka-girls qui multiplient les hoquets en comparant la taille de leurs mains. J'avance jusqu'au muret. Un chemin de pierre descendant mène à un quai en bois auquel sont accrochées plusieurs barques. Un sourire réjoui étire mes lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lily revenir vers moi.

\- C'est sans issue ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Pas tout à fait, répondé-je en pointant les barques du doigt.

Lily ouvre la bouche sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle me regarde d'un air qui dit : « Marlene, tu es sérieuse ? »

\- Marlene, commence-t-elle d'une voix grave. Tu es sérieuse ?

Soit je la connais trop bien, soit je suis la sœur méconnue de Rose et j'ai hérité le don de prémonition du professeur Grizzly. Terrifiante idée.

\- Oh que oui ! m'écrié-je en trépignant. D'abord, continué-je en interrompant sa réponse, c'est drôle. Ensuite, il y a des Chasseresses à l'étage du dessus qui nous cherchent ! Et pour finir… C'est drôle !

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de prendre les barques ! avance Lily.

\- Tant que nous n'allons pas faire une croisière dans la forêt interdite, ça ne figure pas sur la liste des choses interdites ! défendé-je.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre, nous sommes poursuivies !

\- Oui, et nos poursuivantes auront beaucoup plus de mal à nous attraper au milieu du lac !

\- Nous avons des filles pompettes avec nous, imagine que l'une d'elles tombe dans l'eau !

\- Ça s'appelle la sélection naturelle, avec tes origines moldues tu devrais connaître, et puis tant mieux pour le calmar géant !

\- Tu es horrible !

\- Au contraire, je suis altruiste ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas altruiste avec les mêmes personnes que toi !

\- Le calmar n'est pas une personne, Marlene !

\- Son quotient intellectuel est probablement supérieur à celui de tes protégées !

\- Je les protège car je suis préfète !

\- Oui, tu es préfète ! m'énervé-je. Et tu fais le ménage et tu te sens responsable de tout le monde et tu voles au secours de la veuve et de l'alcoolique !

Un silence froid accueille cette dernière phrase. Nous sommes plantées l'une devant l'autre, les poings sur les hanches, quand une petite voix s'élève :

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Brune-à-frange se tortille les cheveux en nous regardant tour à tour. Lily se redresse.

\- Si les Chasseresses ne sont pas ici, j'imagine qu'elles fouillent une autre pièce du couloir.

\- Elles sont peut-être parties ? tente Brune-à-lunettes.

Ah, les nouvelles…

\- Non. McGonagall donne aux Chasseresses des boussoles qui indiquent la fréquentation des alentours, l'informe Lily. Nous sommes si nombreuses que les boussoles sont probablement devenues orange, voire rouge vif, dès leur entrée dans le couloir. Notre seule chance, si nous rebroussons chemin, serait de courir pendant qu'elles fouillent une autre pièce et d'aller rapidement se cacher dans… Les cachots, par exemple.

Elle se tourne vers moi, l'air résolu.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire avec celles qui ne veulent pas prendre les barques, déclare-t-elle.

Je fulmine.

\- Manœuvre risquée, décrété-je d'une voix venimeuse. Bonne chance à toi et celles qui te suivront. Entre le lac et la défaite, je choisis le lac ! Qui m'aime me suive !

Le nez en l'air, je tourne le dos à Lily et me dirige vers le quai. Personne ne me suit. J'entends mon amie demander plus de discrétion à sa troupe de nouveaux fidèles. Quand je me retourne, elle a déjà disparu dans les escaliers en colimaçon et les vodka-girls la suivent docilement, ainsi que les vocalistes. En revanche, les nouvelles recrues semblent hésiter. Je leur fais un signe de ralliement, mais elles finissent par suivre Lily et les autres.

Seule contre le monde entier. Je devrais m'habituer, depuis le temps !

Je descends sur le quai et commence à détacher un cordage. D'ici, j'ai une vue imprenable sur le lac et la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La barque libérée, je ramène la corde mouillée sur le quai et m'installe précautionneusement. Je remarque alors qu'il n'y a pas de rames.

Evidemment. C'est une barque enchantée.

Je maudis tous mes ancêtres et commence à me relever quand des pas précipités résonnent dans le petit hall de pierres. Levant la tête, j'aperçois rapidement l'épaisse crinière de Rouquine qui descend sur le quai à toute vitesse, talonnée par ses acolytes. A en juger leur expression faciale, je suppose qu'elles viennent d'apercevoir quelque chose de vraiment effrayant. J'hésite entre une tarentule géante et le professeur de DFCM.

\- Il y a des Serpentards ! s'exclame Brune-à-frange d'une voix paniquée.

\- Il faut partir, il faut partir ! crie Rouquine.

Elles sautent toutes dans la barque et poussent le quai pour s'en éloigner. Je sursaute. C'est ma barque, d'abord !

\- Oh ! On se calme ! exhorté-je.

\- Elles ont attrapé toutes les autres ! m'informe Brune-à-lunettes.

\- Quelle surprise, ironisé-je. Mais il n'y a pas de rames de toute manière !

\- EN AVANT ! crie Rouquine.

La barque s'anime soudain, prenant la direction de la berge opposée en provoquant de petites vaguelettes tout autour de nous. Je m'accroche rapidement au bord. Comment connaissait-elle la formule magique pour faire avancer cette chose ? Décidément, elle m'impressionne !

Alors que nous nous filons doucement sur les eaux noires du lac, un mouvement attire mon attention. Je vois Madelyn dans la salle de pierre. Elle s'est approchée du bord et se penche par-dessus le muret. Elle lève la tête vers nous. Je suppose qu'elle distingue la forme de la barque dans l'obscurité, sans pouvoir déterminer qui l'occupe. Tandis que les autres Chasseresses de sa maison cherchent des issues inexistantes, elle nous fixe d'un air intense, puis fait soudainement demi-tour et disparaît.

\- Les filles, nous allons devoir trouver un plan, ou elles vont nous cueillir à l'arrivée, déclaré-je.

Loin des lumières du château, l'obscurité est désormais presque totale. La lune et les étoiles se reflètent dans l'eau noire. Le contour de la barque se dessine dans le miroitement du lac. Je ne vois que les contours des silhouettes de mes jeunes recrues.

\- C'était ta sœur, non ? demande Rouquine.

\- Oui.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec elle ? ajoute Brune-à-Frange.

\- Oui, très bien, comment va Sir Philip ? répliqué-je.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ma sœur.

\- Il adore l'idée de la Coupe de Cache-Cache ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Tu m'en diras tant.

\- Comment avez-vous su ce qu'il fallait dire à la barque ? questionné-je.

\- Hagrid a dit « en avant ! » à toutes les barques quand nous allions à la Répartition, m'informe Rouquine.

Evidemment. Leur traversée en barque ayant eu lieu il y a dix jours, elles s'en souviennent bien.

\- Eh bien… Félicitations, la rouquine ! la gracié-je. Tu nous as toutes sauvées !

\- Je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! proteste-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? demandé-je d'une voix polie.

Je me sens d'humeur magnanime.

\- Par mon prénom ! suggère-t-elle.

\- D'accord, pas de problème.

Elle soupire.

\- Je m'appelle Emmeline Vance, déclare-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. Comme mon arrière-grand-mère.

Impossible que je le retienne.

\- Moi, je m'en rappelais, intervient Brune-à-frange de sa petite voix.

\- De son prénom ? m'étonné-je.

\- Mais non, de ce qu'il fallait dire aux barques !

\- Vous devriez lui dire vos noms, je suis sûre qu'elle les a oubliés aussi ! avance Rouquine.

Mais non voyons !

\- Je m'appelle Danielle Day, dit Brune-à-lunettes. Et elle, c'est Hestia Jones.

\- Je ne suis pas douée avec les prénoms mais j'essaierai de les retenir cette fois, prétendé-je. Nous avons donc Emmeline la Rouquine, Hestia la Romantique et…

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me traite de rouquine ! s'écrie Rouquine.

\- Pourquoi Hestia la Romantique ? proteste faiblement l'intéressée. Je ne suis pas romantique !

\- Ha ! Tu ne t'es pas vue, en train de loucher sur Black ! répliqué-je.

Elle ne répond pas. Dans l'obscurité, je ne vois pas son visage, mais je suis sûre qu'elle est rouge comme une tomate. Ou qu'elle triture sa frange.

\- Et toi, ajouté-je pour la première, tu es une rouquine, non ? Assume !

\- Je préfère Emmeline la Vaillante, suggère-t-elle.

\- Pouah !

\- Et moi, je suis qui ? demande Brune-à-lunettes.

\- Toi, tu seras…

\- Danielle la Serdaigle ! suggère Rouquine.

\- Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle ! proteste-t-elle.

\- Non mais toute ta famille y était !

\- Et alors ? Toute la famille de Sirius est à Serpentard, Hestia est quand même amoureuse de lui !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! proteste Brune-à-frange. J'ai seulement dit que je le trouvais beau !

J'acquiesce tandis qu'elles continuent à s'invectiver. Quelle fascinante conversation avons-nous là. Au bout de quelques minutes, les accusations se transforment en éclats de rire, puis un silence s'installe, seulement troublé par le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque.

Malgré moi, leur question sur Madelyn me revient en tête.

Mes relations avec Madelyn ont commencé à se dégrader au cours de notre deuxième année. A l'époque, c'était presque normal : notre répartition avait donné un grand coup d'épée dans le ventre de notre relation fusionnelle et nous commencions à l'accepter, prenant le parti de nous rapprocher respectivement de nos camarades. Hélas, lesdits camarades ne s'entendaient pas entre eux – vous savez, ce fameux conflit entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui dure depuis des centaines d'années… Nous avons chacune pris le parti de notre Maison et les conflits de Poudlard se sont transformés en rivalité et en conflits familiaux.

Cependant, tout s'est aggravé il y a deux ans.

A Noël, nous étions dans la famille de ma mère, en Allemagne. Madelyn parlait avec nos cousins éloignés, que nous n'avions pas vu depuis le mariage de notre tante, une dizaine d'années plus tôt. De mon côté, je m'efforçais de ne pas lui faire d'ombre, espérant passer une soirée agréable, sinon calme. Madelyn a toujours eu besoin d'être au centre de l'attention – je suis sur le point de vous dire à quel point…

Ma grand-mère, fière d'être Sang-Pur et d'avoir étudié à Serpentard, n'aurait jamais toléré que ses petites-filles n'y soient pas envoyées. Pour préserver nos relations, ma mère lui a toujours menti sur ma Répartition. C'est un secret bien gardé : nos cousins étudiant à Heidelberg, le beau-frère et le demi-frère de ma mère travaillant au Gouvernement allemand et ma grand-mère n'étant pas vraiment douée pour entretenir ses amitiés anglaises, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle apprenne la vérité.

Hélas, ce soir-là, l'un de nos cousins a eu le malheur de m'adresser la parole. Il semblait regretter que Madelyn prenne toute l'attention et souhaitait me connaître mieux, moi aussi. Alors que je répondais poliment à ses questions, Madelyn est intervenue pour parler de Black, avec lequel j'étais alors en plein batifolage, précisant avec insistance qu'il étudiait à Gryffondor. Ma grand-mère a entendu notre discussion.

A la grande déception de Madelyn, elle ne s'est pas arrêtée sur le côté « Gryffondor » mais sur le côté « Black ». Sa mémoire sélective avait très bien retenu ce nom, l'un des plus grands noms sorciers d'Angleterre, synonyme de pureté, d'influence et de richesse. N'oublions pas que Grand-mère a pardonné à sa fille d'avoir épousé un Gryffondor parce que ma famille paternelle croule sous les Gallions. Un bon mari est un mari riche, de Sang-Pur et Serpentard. Mais soyons francs, les deux premiers critères sont les plus importants.

Ma grand-mère m'a donc demandé plus de détails. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, j'étais au centre de l'attention de ma serpentardesque famille maternelle.

Madelyn a choisi ce moment pour ajouter qu'il était normal que je sois proche de Sirius puisqu'après tout, nous étudiions dans la même Maison.

Depuis ce jour, ma grand-mère ne m'adresse plus la parole. Ma mère n'a rien trouvé à redire du comportement de ma sœur. « Il fallait bien que ta grand-mère apprenne la vérité un jour ! » prétend-elle. Ou encore : « Ta sœur ne te ferait jamais de mal volontairement, Marlene, elle a juste été maladroite. »

Hélas, cet épisode n'est pas un évènement isolé.

L'an dernier, j'ai appris que Madelyn souhaitait rentrer au Manoir pour un weekend. L'apercevant au détour d'un couloir, je lui avais couru après pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Madelyn m'a aussitôt incendiée. Elle s'est moquée de moi, prétendant que je la collais parce que je manquais d'action, n'avais pas de véritables amis et m'ennuyais dans ma Maison. Et pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester dans mon dortoir, à écrire mes histoires stupides ? Est-ce que je manquais d'inspiration ? N'écrivais-je pas pour compenser la platitude et l'inutilité de mon existence depuis que j'étais à Gryffondor ?

Après avoir déversé son venin, elle s'est enfuie par l'escalier. J'étais furieuse. Comme toujours, j'ai décidé de continuer ma journée en passant outre cette crise de nerfs. Madelyn me fait souvent payer pour les autres et ne s'excuse jamais – j'ai appris à oublier pour que nous restions en bons termes. Le soir-même, cependant, Dolohov et ses sbires me tendaient une embuscade. Ma sœur avait parlé de notre dispute dans sa Maison et prétendait que je l'avais frappée au terme de notre échange. Le bleu sur sa joue droite et sa lèvre ouverte en attestaient. Ils étaient donc venus faire justice.

Sans l'arrivée très opportune de Lily au moment crucial, j'aurai terminé à l'infirmerie.

Je me croyais traumatisée mais les jours suivants me réservaient encore leur lot de mauvaises surprises…

Après une nuit blanche, j'ai tenté d'attraper Madelyn dans un couloir pour lui demander une explication. Impossible. Ma sœur me fuyait. Sa lâcheté m'a rendue folle de rage. Par ailleurs, l'histoire de ma violence excessive avait déjà fait le tour de l'école – malgré sa taille colossale, le château ne compte pas énormément d'élèves – et certains Gryffondors venaient me faire la morale. Les plus sympathiques tentaient de me raisonner pour que j'aille m'excuser. J'avais envie de les tuer.

Ma mère m'a envoyée une Beuglante. Elle croyait Madelyn… Elle croit toujours Madelyn. J'ai commencé à craindre qu'on m'agresse de nouveau dans un couloir. Une semaine après l'évènement, Winter a retiré des points à Lily d'une façon totalement abusive. Une manœuvre classique de sa part, pourtant je me suis écroulée d'un seul coup, le souffle coupé, comme si on écrasait ma poitrine dans un étau.

Cet épisode a eu le mérite de faire réagir McGonagall. Dumbledore a effectué une mise au point drastique dans la Grande Salle le soir même. Tout aussi gênant qu'efficace : le lendemain, plus personne n'osait m'aborder pour me parler de ma sœur, laquelle m'a même présentée des excuses, pour la première fois depuis notre naissance. Je les ai acceptées, pressée de laisser tout cela derrière moi.

L'été est arrivé. Nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les deux. Je me suis alors rendue compte que tout avait changé : nous restions chacune dans notre chambre, nous ne parlions plus. Madelyn recevait des lettres toutes les semaines et, poussée par la curiosité, je lui ai demandé qui la contactait aussi régulièrement. C'est la seule fois où je lui ai parlé sans penser à l'année que nous venions de traverser. Madelyn a menti – elle a répondu qu'il s'agissait de Coleen, or je connais le sceau des Carrow et ce n'était pas celui-ci. Quand est-elle honnête ?

Je savais ma sœur narcissique et malhonnête, mais jusqu'à ce moment-là, ces défauts ne s'étaient jamais retournés contre moi. Son intervention à l'infirmerie après l'agression de Black et Potter ne m'a pas surprise, mais cette gentillesse apparente m'exaspère parfois. Je me répète que Madelyn est ma sœur. Que je la fréquenterai toujours. Que je dois lui pardonner. Que même si cet évènement m'a rendue extrêmement sensible aux injustices, il ne doit pas entacher le reste de ma vie.

Tout de même, j'aimerai qu'elle soit honnête, rien qu'une fois…

:::

\- C'est plutôt drôle, finalement, cette partie de cache-cache, balance Rouquine. Dommage que Mary ne soit pas venue.

Le visage dans les mains, je regarde passivement les petites lumières de la gare de Pré-au-lard se rapprocher avec une lenteur sereine. Nous sommes presque arrivées. Il était temps.

\- Elle pensait que tu te payais notre tête, ajoute Brune-à-lunettes.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, voyons… répondé-je d'une voix morne.

\- Tu t'es bien moquée de James Potter, remarque Brune-à-lunettes.

\- C'est différent, il le méritait, tempéré-je.

\- Il a dit que tu avais des méthodes de Serpentard, confie Rouquine.

\- D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il est toujours à Poudlard, Samuel Winter ? enchaîne Brune-à-frange.

Je me redresse.

\- Vous avez entendu parler de tout ça ? m'étonné-je.

Je pensais que les élèves de première année n'avaient pas accès aux rumeurs.

\- Sirius a dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui avant, et même que tu l'avais repoussé à cause de lui !

Oh-oh. Ils n'ont pas dit ça lors de notre dispute…

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Je les sens hésiter.

\- Nous les avons entendu discuter dans la Bibliothèque, avoue Brune-à-frange.

\- Expliquez-moi, les invité-je.

J'entends Rouquine râler.

\- Ce matin, nous cherchions un livre quand nous avons vu Sirius… commence Brune-à-lunettes. Il était à une table avec ses copains et Hestia voulait écouter ce qu'il disait…

\- Mais ce n'était pas de l'espionnage, précise Brune-à-frange.

\- Et ils parlaient de toi, conclue Brune-à-lunettes.

Evidemment, j'aimerai leur demander une retranscription totale de la discussion, avec description précise des gestes et des expressions faciales, mais j'ai peur de les faire fuir… En même temps, elles rencontreraient de grandes difficultés dans leur tentative d'évasion. Rappelons que nous sommes toutes dans une barque, au beau milieu du lac. Peut-être est-ce une occasion en or ?

\- Répétez-moi tout ce qu'ils ont dit ! ordonné-je.

Un silence m'accueille. Rouquine le rompt en premier :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi aurions-nous intérêt à te répéter toute la discussion ?

Je rêve où elle marchande ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? négocié-je.

\- Que tu fasses mon devoir de Potions.

\- Sûrement pas !

\- C'est ça ou rien.

\- Est-ce que tu voudras bien m'aider à faire le mien aussi ? demande Brune-à-frange.

\- T'aider ? répété-je. Bien sûr que je peux t'aider ! C'est toujours mieux de le faire à ta place…

\- Elle n'ose pas demander clairement, c'est tout ! rétorque Rouquine.

Je pince les lèvres un instant, plongée dans une intense réflexion.

\- Voilà ce que je vous propose, dis-je. Je fais le plan de votre devoir de potions – vous le mettrez au propre vous-même, il ne faut pas exagérer – et en échange, vous me dites absolument tout ce que vous savez sur cette discussion blacko-poterienne.

\- Et si je refuse ? demande Rouquine.

\- Franchement ? Je te jette à l'eau, déclaré-je. Je suis plus grande et plus forte que toi. Tes chances sont nulles. Je suis déjà sympa de négocier.

Elle hésite.

\- Tu feras mon devoir de potions ?

\- Le plan, précisé-je.

Elle hésite, puis soupire :

\- Marché conclu, décide-t-elle. Alors… James te déteste et Peter aussi.

\- Sirius t'a un peu défendue, intervient Brune-à-frange. Il disait qu'il s'était mal comporté avec toi, mais que tu étais drôlement susceptible, quand même.

Non mais je rêve !

\- En fait… Il ne t'a pas tellement défendue… réalise-t-elle.

\- James était d'accord avec ça, poursuit Rouquine. Il disait à Sirius : ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu es séduisant, tu ne contrôles pas le cœur des filles… Etre gentil avec une fille, ce n'est pas la demander en mariage…

\- Sirius a dit qu'il ne fallait pas être trop gentil avec les filles comme toi, se souvient Brune-à-frange. Parce qu'elles imaginent aussitôt plein de choses.

Il va pleurer sa mère !

\- Remus lui a fait remarquer qu'on offre des fleurs quand on drague une fille, intervient Brune-à-lunettes. Après, il a ajouté que ce n'était pas normal que tu en veuilles encore à Sirius et qu'il y avait anguille sous moche, précise-t-elle.

\- Anguille sous roche ? suggère Brune-à-frange.

\- Et Peter demandait quelle serait la prochaine blague contre toi, termine Rouquine. Apparemment, ils ont envoyé un oiseau dans ton chaudron pour le faire exploser mais ça n'a pas bien marché.

\- Remus leur a dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance que ça ne marche pas, parce que c'est très dangereux…

\- Mais James veut se venger parce qu'à cause de toi, il s'est disputé avec Lily.

\- A cause de moi ! répété-je à voix basse.

J'étais honnêtement persuadée que Black avait oublié cette histoire. A l'évidence, je me suis fourvoyée.

\- Quelle bande de… de… fulminé-je. Ce sont des… Oh, flûte ! Il n'y pas de mot assez fort pour les décrire ! Arrête de tapoter mon épaule, la rouquine, je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolée !

Elle retire sa main mais je l'entends ricaner.

\- J'espère que la reine ne sera pas une de leurs groupies, déclaré-je. Parce qu'ils vont tous mordre la poussière !

\- Oh oui, ce sera drôle ! s'écrie Rouquine d'une voix joyeuse.

\- T'as vraiment un problème, toi, réalisé-je.

\- Je ne pense pas que je sois la plus à plaindre, rétorque-t-elle.

Je sens la barque ralentir. Me retournant, je me rends compte que la berge se dessine faiblement dans l'obscurité. Un chemin escarpé monte jusqu'au grand portail. Les statues de sangliers ailés surmontant les colonnes de pierre nous accueillent en grognant. Il fait très sombre. La barque butte contre le ponton de pierre.

\- Faites attention en descendant, dis-je.

\- On ne voit rien du tout ! se plaint Brune-à-frange.

En même temps, avec une telle frange, elle ne doit pas voir grand-chose en général.

\- Tu as dit qu'elles allaient nous attraper à l'arrivée, se souvient Rouquine. Elles ne sont pas là pourtant.

\- Elles ne vont pas faire le tour du lac, elles perdraient beaucoup de temps et donc des points. Par contre, si des Antilopes de Serpentard deviennent des Chasseresses… et c'est probablement déjà le cas… leurs chefs les enverront surveiller le parc. Elles savent que nous allons forcément revenir par un côté ou l'autre.

\- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Brune-à-frange.

Je réfléchis.

\- Il faut qu'on se sépare, déclaré-je. Deux d'entre nous passent par l'ouest, deux autres par l'est. On ne cherche pas à retourner tout de suite dans le château, c'est là qu'elles seront. On fait tout le tour et on passe par le nord du parc.

\- Mais je veux rester avec Hestia et Danielle, proteste Rouquine.

\- C'est stratégique ! m'exclamé-je.

\- Stratégie ou pas, on veut rester ensemble ! décrète Brune-à-lunettes d'un air décidé.

Les lumières de la gare de Pré-au-Lard dispersent faiblement l'obscurité de ce côté du parc. Distinguant leurs expressions résolues, je réalise tout-à-coup que je suis en train de refouler ma personnalité de stratège individualiste au profit d'une cause commune. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Qui suis-je devenue, où est Marlene McKinnon ?

Le calcul est simple : à trois contre une, elles ont beaucoup plus de chance de se faire attraper que moi. Les boussoles de Chasseresses indiqueront leur position en priorité, logique numérique oblige. Par ailleurs, elles sont en première année, donc inexpérimentées et pour couronner le tout – c'est le cas de le dire – peu discrètes. Elles vont fournir une excellente diversion. Pourquoi voulais-je les aider ?

Lily a une mauvaise influence sur moi.

\- C'est d'accord, cédé-je avec un sourire machiavélique. Vous passerez par l'ouest et moi, par l'est.

\- C'est où l'ouest ?

\- Derrière vous.

Rouquine hoche la tête.

\- On se retrouve au nord du parc, annonce-t-elle.

Qui vivra verra !

Après un dernier salut, les trois recrues tournent les talons et disparaissent dans la nuit.

Je soupire et jette un coup d'œil à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, puis je m'engage sur le chemin caillouteux qui longe la berge par l'ouest. J'ai choisi le trajet le plus long. Le lac n'est pas immense mais j'ai l'impression que le temps s'étire considérablement. De loin, je vois la grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, projetant une lumière vive à l'extérieur, puis se refermer. J'entends des rires tonitruants et des cris de surprise. Quand j'arrive enfin au niveau du château, je m'éloigne du sentier et traverse un champ de buisson pour m'éloigner du lac. Je n'entends aucune voix, mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a des Chasseresses quelque part…

En longeant silencieusement l'enceinte du parc, j'aperçois trois filles dissimulées derrière un arbre au tronc épais. Elles semblent surveiller la berge. Heureusement pour moi, ce ne sont pas des Chasseresses initiales : elles n'ont pas de boussole. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je me baisse et tente d'avancer le plus vite possible sans me faire repérer.

Une fois derrière elle, je me redresse et m'élance dans le no-man's land qui me sépare du stade de Quidditch en priant Merlin qu'elles ne se retournent pas. Alors que j'arrive au niveau des gradins, je jette un rapide coup d'œil en arrière. Il n'y a personne. Leur cachette n'est plus dans mon champ de vision. J'ignore si elles m'ont vue et je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre pour vérifier. Soupirant, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi pour vérifier que je suis bien seule.

Mon regard tombe alors sur un énorme chien noir à l'allure familière.

Droit sur ses pattes, il me fixe de l'air le plus ahuri qu'un chien puisse avoir.


	4. L'Antilope - Deuxième partie

:o:

Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue !

Je vous présente toute mes excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre. Des évènements de vie imprévus m'ont tenue éloignée de mes loisirs pendant quelques semaines. Mais me revoilà, et avec le chapitre 5 !

Au menu du jour : La suite de la Coupe de Cache-Cache, 699ème édition ! Avec dans les rôles principaux : Marlene McKinnon, Madelyn McKinnon, Alice Ackerley et le Chien.

Bonne lecture à tous !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

CHAPITRE 4

L'Antilope

Deuxième partie

\- Et donc Lily a perdu au bout de quelques minutes. S'il n'y avait pas eu les barques, j'aurai perdu avec elle. Elle est d'un égoïsme ! Tu n'es pas d'accord, le chien ?

Affalée contre un pilier de bois, sous les gradins de Poufsouffle, je surveille le parc entre deux pans de tissu doré. Je ne pourrai pas rester ici éternellement, mais pour l'instant, toutes les joueuses sont à l'intérieur du château. J'en profite pour reposer mes jambes et mes pieds endoloris par la marche autour du lac.

\- Je ne peux plus compter sur elle… continué-je en lui grattant la tête. Et je ne peux pas compter sur Jack et Alice non plus, elles ont probablement déjà perdu ! A peine le jeu avait-il commencé qu'elles ont foncé vers les cuisines. Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Ça ne me surprend pas, remarque, elles ont un estomac à la place du cerveau !

Le chien tire une langue amusée.

\- Rouquine, Brune-à-frange et Brune-à-lunettes ont sûrement été attrapées aussi… J'ai entendu des cris de l'autre côté du lac, à l'heure à laquelle elles auraient dû terminer leur parcours… Alors qui reste-t-il à Gryffondor ? Les vodka-girls et les musiciennes de troisième année sont éliminées. Il y a les tarées de deuxième année mais je ne miserai pas sur elles, entre l'obsessionnelle qui compte les secondes sans jamais s'arrêter et celle qui peint avec des couverts en argent… Presque toutes nos Gryffondors de septième année sont chasseresses… Il y a deux filles en quatrième année qui se débrouillent bien. Peut-être qu'elles n'ont pas encore été attrapées ?

Un cri retentit dans le lointain.

\- Tiens, encore quelqu'un qui vient de perdre ! m'exclamé-je. Si c'est une Gryffondor, il ne doit plus rester grand-monde en lice. Tous les ans, je mise sur Rose mais cette fois, c'est raté. Gryffondor ne gagne jamais. Il faut qu'on se fasse une raison. Les Serpentards sont les plus forts à ce jeu. Les Poufsouffles viennent juste après, peut-être. Les Serdaigles ont leurs périodes… mais les Gryffondors… non. Les Gryffondors ne gagnent jamais. Personne ne mise sur Gryffondor. Hé ! J'ai une idée ! Tu serais d'accord pour être notre mascotte ? Tu soutiendrais Gryffondor, le chien ?

Il redresse le museau, émet un grognement d'assentiment et remue la queue.

\- Je viens de dire que Gryffondor ne gagne jamais, et toi, t'es d'accord pour nous soutenir ? répliqué-je. Tu es bête ! Tu es bête comme… comme un chien, réalisé-je.

Il roule joyeusement sa tête sous mes doigts en quête de caresses. Je reprends mon grattouillage méthodique.

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas la meilleure ! Rouquine s'appelle Emmeline Vance. Je n'avais même pas capté la première fois… C'est une cousine éloignée. La première Emmeline de la famille est mon arrière-grand-mère… Une vieille copine de Dumbledore… Je n'ai rien dit à Emmeline junior, elle me demanderait sûrement de faire son devoir de Métamorphose pour honorer nos liens familiaux. Elle négocie pour tout et n'importe quoi… Elle a de l'avenir, cette petite ! Mais vu son caractère, j'aime autant qu'elle découvre son avenir à bonne distance du mien. Tu te rends compte, j'ai dû lui promettre un devoir de Potions pour qu'elle me répète le contenu d'une banale conversation blacko-potterienne…

Le chien relève le museau et secoue la tête, chassant ma main.

\- Hé ! protesté-je. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il s'apaise et me fixe intensément.

\- J'avais oublié ton intérêt pour les ragots de l'école, me moqué-je. Je vais te décevoir ! Pour faire court, ils ont eu une discussion captivante sur ma relation avec Black et ils en ont déduit que j'étais hystérique.

Le chien gratte la terre d'un air mécontent. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème, qu'on me prenne pour une hystérique ou que les petites jouent les espionnes ?

Il grogne et s'immobilise, comme hésitant, son regard gris planté dans le mien. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression d'y voir quelque chose d'humain.

\- Tu es un drôle de chien quand même.

Il remue la queue et se remet à gratter la terre, innocent. Je me laisse aller contre mon pilier de bois en fermant les yeux. Des rires résonnent dans le lointain. Je me redresse dans un sursaut et vérifie la situation des alentours entre les pans de tissus. Il y a du mouvement sur la berge du lac. S'il s'agit de Madelyn, elle a clairement sous-estimé ma vitesse et mon endurance.

\- Il va falloir que je bouge ou elles vont finir par me débusquer, déclaré-je.

Je me relève en gémissant sous l'effort et frotte mon dos fatigué. Le chien tire joyeusement la langue.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, rétorqué-je. Tu verras, quand tu seras vieux.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil expert.

\- Si ça se trouve, t'es plus vieux qu'moi, marmonné-je. Pourquoi t'es plus en forme que moi ? C'est peut-être parce que t'es un garçon…

Je m'immobilise.

\- En fait, je n'en sais rien ! réalisé-je. T'es un garçon ?

Le chien me fixe intensément de son regard de chien. Je penche la tête de côté. Il m'imite.

Je me penche davantage. Le chien comprend soudainement ce que je cherche et il recule d'un coup en aboyant méchamment.

\- Shhhhhht ! murmuré-je en plantant un doigt contre mes lèvres. Arrête !

Il s'interrompt et pousse un grognement sourd.

\- Calme-moi ! chuchoté-je en me baissant un peu plus. Je veux juste connaître t…

Il sursaute et se remet à aboyer.

\- Shhht ! Shhht ! répété. C'est bon, c'est bon !

Je lève les deux mains en signe de reddition.

\- Je ne regarderai pas, promis ! Mais je t'en supplie, arrête d'aboyer !

Il achève ses protestations d'un grognement et reste immobile, visiblement peu confiant. Je soupire et laisse retomber les mains le long de mon corps.

\- C'est la première fois que je rencontre un chien pudique… marmonné-je.

Grognement menaçant.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris !

\- C'était un chien, non ? lance une voix féminine à quelques mètres.

Je me tais aussitôt et jette un coup d'œil à travers les pans de tissu. Mes épaules se détendent à la vue des blasons qui barrent les fronts des nouvelles-venues. Ce sont des Antilopes. Poufsouffle, apparemment.

\- Il n'y a pas de chien à Poudlard, réplique une autre.

\- J'ai entendu des aboiements, pourtant !

\- Peut-être un Sinistros ?

\- Ça n'aboie pas, un Sinistros !

Elles éclatent de rire. Je me tourne vers le chien.

\- Tu n'es pas un Sinistros, quand même ? demandé-je à voix basse.

Il souffle d'un air las en secouant la tête.

\- Non, t'as raison, c'est stupide, approuvé-je.

J'entends soudain les rires des Poufsouffles se transformer en cris. Elles se mettent à courir vers nous. Au loin, d'autres filles se précipitent dans notre direction. Parmi elles, je reconnais une Serdaigle de mon niveau. Elle n'a pas de blason.

\- Non mais je rêve ! m'exclamé-je. Ces dindes nous ont fait repérer !

Je me retourne, cherchant une issue.

\- Si les Serdaigles ont des boussoles, elles sauront que je suis dans le coin ! râlé-je. On va tenter le tout pour le tout, le chien. Peut-être qu'elles vont poursuivre les autres et m'oublier !

A ce moment-là, les Poufsouffles passent sous les gradins, quelques mètres plus loin. Dans leur panique, elles filent vers le terrain de Quidditch sans nous voir. J'arrête de tergiverser et fonce entre les piliers. A ma grande surprise, le chien m'emboîte le pas. J'atteins un escalier et monte les marches quatre à quatre, talonnée par mon compagnon canin qui regarde autour de lui d'un air intéressé tandis que je souffle comme un bœuf.

\- Tu vois, le chien… les Poufsouffles ont un bandeau autour du front… comme moi… balbutiais-je entre deux respirations. Ce sont… des Antilopes. Les Serdaigles… n'ont pas de bandeau… donc ce sont… des Chasseresses. Les Chasseresses… attrapent les Antilopes… La dernière en lice… a gagné. Donc… Si tu veux te faire plaisir… Grogne sur les Chasseresses… Si t'as besoin de motivation… Imagine qu'elles veulent voir ton… Argh !

Je trébuche sur la dernière marche et me rattrape in extremis à la rambarde. A ce moment-là, les Chasseresses surgissent à l'endroit exact où je flemmardais une minute plus tôt. Une main sur la rembarde, l'autre sur la marche, je retiens ma respiration et tente de rester immobile dans cette position de semi-chute très inconfortable. Si elles lèvent la tête, elles nous verront. Tandis qu'elles consultent une boussole, je ferme les yeux et prie Merlin.

Elles chuchotent mais je suis trop loin pour comprendre ce qu'elles racontent. Les bruits de leurs pas s'étouffent dans l'herbe terreuse et sèche qui s'étend sous les gradins. Le silence s'installe. J'ouvre un œil prudent. Elles ont disparu.

Ni une, ni deux, je redescends les marches aussi rapidement que possible. Le fer de la structure grince à chaque accélération, m'arrachant des grimaces inquiètes. Le chien me double avec souplesse et saute à terre quelques secondes avant moi. Des voix s'élèvent soudain à l'intérieur du stade.

Les Serdaigles viennent de trouver les Poufsouffles.

J'étouffe un rire et me baisse pour glisser sous une poutre. Le chien a compris et agite joyeusement la queue. Je file vers l'extérieur du stade pour m'éloigner : maintenant que ma diversion a payé, les Poufsouffles en fuite vont passer Chasseresses et les alentours deviendront encore plus dangereux pour moi ! J'écarte deux pans de tissus pour rejoindre le château. C'est alors que je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Madelyn.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux ronds.

\- Marlene ! s'exclame-t-elle soudain.

Je tente de faire demi-tour mais ma charmante sœur m'attrape le bras et lance une main pleine d'espoir vers mon blason.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille ! grogné-je.

\- T'es pas sympa, laisse-moi prendre ton blason ! réplique-t-elle.

Elle tire sur mon bras tandis que j'éloigne difficilement mon front de son autre main, au point d'être pratiquement au sol. Lorsque je sens ses doigts frôler mon bandeau, je lui file un coup de pied dans le tibia. Elle braille, me lâche le bras et je m'écroule par terre. Du coin de l'œil, je vois les autres Serpentardes accourir.

Madelyn me fonce à nouveau dessus lorsque le chien s'interpose en aboyant. Elle crie de frayeur, recule et se prend les pieds dans le grand tissu du gradin. Alors qu'elle s'empêtre dedans, l'une de ses amies tente de nous rejoindre, entre dans Madelyn, se prend un coup quelque part et tombe en protestant. Le chien se tourne brièvement vers moi, l'œil brillant. Je sursaute presque et sors de ma léthargie. Je dois profiter de leur surprise pour m'enfuir. Je me redresse avec les mains et m'enfuis dans la direction opposée, vers le centre du stade.

Je prends conscience de ma situation au moment où je pose un pied sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Les Chasseresses de Serdaigle courent après les Antilopes de Poufsouffle en poussant des cris de guerre tandis que d'autres Poufsouffles, Chasseresses et fraîchement arrivées, tentent de défendre leurs consœurs en distrayant les Serdaigles. Je m'élance à toute vitesse vers le nord du stade. J'espère que la pagaille ambiante m'aidera à passer entre les mailles du filet. Dans mon dos, j'entends les Serpentardes débouler sur le terrain et se lancer joyeusement dans la bataille, certaines en me poursuivant, d'autres en choisissant de pourchasser une Poufsouffle passant par là.

Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes le permettent. Des Serdaigles me repèrent et se ruent dans ma direction, bientôt imitées par une Chasseresse de Poufsouffle. Les Serpentardes du groupe de Madelyn sont toujours derrière moi. Je bifurque vers les gradins de Gryffondor. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois d'autres filles qui arrivent du sud du stade. Certaines s'élancent vers nous.

Et voilà. Tout le monde me court après. Admettez que je suis la meilleure, quand même. Etre poursuivie par les Chasseresses des trois maisons adverses simultanément relève de l'exploit. Pour la discrétion, on repassera, mais pour l'héroïsme, je mérite une médaille !

Alors qu'une vingtaine de mètres me sépare encore des gradins de Gryffondor, les pans de tissu rouge et or se mettent à remuer. En une seconde, mon esprit fait le tour de la question : je cherche mentalement une issue et déduis qu'il n'y en a pas, je commence à ralentir mais devine que ce sera insuffisant, j'imagine les Chasseresses adverses m'atteindre et se jeter sur moi avec des hurlements de rugbymen. Elles s'entassent les unes sur les autres au-dessus de mon corps écrasé, l'une des Serpentardes lève mon blason au-dessus de sa tête avec un éclat de rire diabolique. Les perdantes se lamentent, mes amies me pleurent et le chien aboie son chagrin à la lune.

Les pans de tissu des gradins de Gryffondor s'écartent enfin et une bonne trentaine de Gryffondors débarquent sur le terrain. Je réaccélère aussitôt. Parmi elles se trouvent toutes mes camarades de dortoir, et notamment Lily qui me regarde d'un air ahuri. Mes consœurs évaluent brièvement la situation. L'une d'elles lève le poing et elles chargent toutes vers nous en hurlant.

Les Chasseresses de ma Maison me dépassent en sens inverse et se ruent sur nos adversaires. Seules Rose et Lily ralentissent à mon niveau. Chacune d'un côté, elles m'attrapent par les épaules et m'entraînent sous les gradins, avant de me pousser vers l'escalier.

\- Vous… êtes… dingues ! lancé-je entre deux pas de course. Il faut… s'éloi… gner !

Elles m'ignorent et me poussent dans les marches, que je monte docilement, bien que mon cerveau tourne à toute allure.

Pendant notre ascension, le bruit en provenance du terrain de Quidditch augmente progressivement. Nous interrompons notre montée à deux reprises pour ne pas être détectées par les joueuses qui courent sous les gradins pour accéder à l'intérieur du stade. Heureusement, la plupart passent à une trop grande distance pour nous détecter dans l'obscurité et le vacarme environnant joue en notre faveur. Nous accédons finalement aux gradins de Gryffondor. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde…

Dans le stade, c'est la débandade. J'ai l'impression que l'intégralité des filles de Poudlard cherche à rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch mais je ne vois que des Chasseresses. Jack se tient accrochée sur le dos d'une immense Poufsouffle et tente de la faire tomber pendant que Blanca et Madelyn roulent dans l'herbe en rugissant. Emmeline la Rouquine et Hestia la Romantique ont saucissonné une adversaire dans une banderole abandonnée. Les vodka-girls, qui n'ont apparemment pas dégrisé depuis notre dernière rencontre, se tapent les unes les autres.

\- Pourquoi restons-nous ici ? lancé-je.

\- C'est la fin de la partie ! répond Lily. Il n'y a plus que des Chasseresses et les boussoles les conduisent toutes vers nous !

\- Quoi ?

\- Si nous essayons de partir, nous allons tomber sur un groupe qui arrive, ajoute Rose. C'est trop tard pour s'éloigner.

Je ne peux pas leur donner tort. Les Chasseresses de toutes les Maisons débarquent sur le terrain en beuglant. Au loin, j'aperçois un groupe similaire au nôtre, composé d'une Antilope et de plusieurs Chasseresses. Des Poufsouffles.

\- Combien reste-t-il d'Antilopes ?

Rose me montre sa boussole. D'un jaune étincelant, elle indique la direction des gradins d'en face et affiche le nombre « Deux ».

\- De toutes les Antilopes, il ne reste plus que moi et cette fille, là-bas ? demandé-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Eh oui ! s'exclame Rose.

Mon regard s'attarde de l'autre côté du terrain. La finaliste de Poufsouffle n'est d'autre que Bien-Trouvé. Gentille, sociable, certes… mais c'est l'une des ex de Black. Elle est également sortie avec Saucisse – vous savez, le capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch. Elle fait clairement partie des hautes sphères de la popularité. Une reine parfaite pour la majorité des filles de l'école.

Hélas, ma colère envers Black et Potter m'exclue définitivement de cette catégorie.

\- Il faut lui prendre son blason ! déclaré-je. J'ai une idée !

\- Non, Marlene ! réplique Lily.

\- Les autres vont s'occuper de lui prendre son blason, ajoute Rose.

\- Toi, on va te cacher pour éviter que des Chasseresses ne te tombent dessus ! conclue Lily.

Je regarde à nouveau de l'autre côté du terrain.

\- Nous perdons à chaque fois avec les stratégies habituelles, laissez-moi suggérer quelque chose ! les supplié-je.

Lily et Rose échangent un regard exaspéré. J'ouvre la bouche pour insister quand une tête brune apparaît en haut de l'escalier. Lily la remarque et me pousse aussitôt derrière elle.

Quelle réactivité !

Alice se hisse jusqu'à nous. Mes protectrices se détendent.

\- Alice, tu tombes à pic, déclaré-je. Bon. Vous, vous restez ici et faites semblant de me protéger, ordonné-je à Rose et Lily.

\- On te protège vraiment, Marlene, réplique Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, parce que je vais partir.

\- Hors de question, décrète Lily.

\- Je vais partir avec Alice !

La concernée se désigne d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Oui, toi, confirmé-je.

Elle grimace.

\- Voici le plan : nous allons passer par l'échafaudage intérieur pour atteindre les gradins des Poufsouffles, annoncé-je. Pendant ce temps, Rose et Lily, vous ferez semblant de me cacher derrière les panneaux de protection. Grâce à cette diversion, nos adversaires ne se douteront de rien et lorsque nous arriverons aux gradins des Poufsouffles, nous les prendrons par surprise !

Lily veut protester mais je la coupe en continuant :

\- Statistiquement, la Poufsouffle a plus de chances de gagner la partie ! déclaré-je. D'abord, les Poufsouffles gagnent plus souvent que les Gryffondors et ensuite, les Serpentardes vont chercher à m'attraper, moi, en priorité. Si nous voulons gagner, il faut que la partie se termine le plus vite possible !

Un silence accueille ma déclaration.

\- C'est peut-être la fatigue mais je trouve qu'elle ne dit pas que des bêtises, pour une fois, admet soudainement Rose.

Alléluia !

\- C'est parti, allons-y ! m'exclamé-je.

\- Sur l'échafaudage intérieur ? demande Alice.

Elle est livide.

\- Mmm… Oui. Marlene, si tu tiens vraiment à jouer les acrobates sur l'échafaudage intérieur, Alice n'est peut-être pas la meilleure candidate pour cette mission, tente Rose.

\- Je vais tomber et mourir, confirme Alice.

\- C'est moi qui t'accompagne, décide Rose.

Elle semble décidée mais je l'arrête en levant les deux mains.

\- Il faut que ce soit Alice, déclaré-je. Rose, nous sommes toujours ensemble et tout le monde le sait. Si tu n'es pas ici, certains pourraient se douter de quelque chose. Lily, ta couleur de cheveux te disqualifie pour toute mission demandant de la discrétion. Désolée. Alice, j'ai besoin de toi ! clamé-je. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près de la victoire !

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller, intervient Lily.

Elle tente de saboter mon plan une fois de plus !

\- De nous deux, tu n'es pas la meilleure stratège ! remarqué-je. Qui a voulu aider des filles pompettes pendant une partie de cache-cache ?

\- Qui a voulu emmener ces filles pompettes dans des barques ? rétorque-t-elle.

\- Qui a insisté pour qu'on forme un groupe de douze ?

\- Qui a foncé vers une porte fermée à clef ?

\- Qui a foncé vers un groupe de Chasseresses en sachant pertinemment qu'elles étaient là ?

\- Et qui s'est retrouvée en train de courir dans un stade avec toutes les maisons aux trousses ?

\- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? demande Alice d'une voix plaintive.

\- De toutes les finalistes possibles, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Marlene ? ajoute Rose.

\- Et qui a perdu son blason en deux minutes ?

\- Arrêtez ! supplie Alice. Marlene, je viens avec toi !

J'interrompt mon dialogue avec Lily et je me tourne vers elle, l'air grave.

\- Merci, Alice. Gryffondor s'en souviendra.

Lily nous regarde tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais qu'Alice déteste les disputes ! devine-t-elle. Tu as fait exprès de me provoquer pour qu'elle vienne avec toi !

\- Mais non voyons !

Alors que Rose soupire et que Lily continue à râler, j'attrape la main d'Alice.

\- Chacune à son poste ! La victoire sera pour nous ! clamé-je.

Nous nous élançons vers l'escalier. Lily dit quelque chose mais le sang afflue à toute vitesse dans ma tête, résonnant dans mes oreilles… à moins que ce ne soit le vacarme du stade. Je suis dans un état second, transportée par l'espoir et l'appréhension.

Je dois tenter ma chance.

:::

L'échafaudage n'est pas aussi dangereux que tout le monde le dit. Ses planches, larges d'un demi-mètre, passent sous les sièges et font le tour du stade. Les piliers et les barres métalliques de la structure nous obligent à rester accroupies. Je me mets à genoux et commence à avancer. Alice me suit de près. Elle se cogne contre l'une des barres de fer et pousse un glapissement de douleur.

\- Il faut se baisser, Alice !

\- Oui, je sais !

\- Marche à quatre pattes !

\- Je sais !

La lune brille haut dans le ciel. Sans les lueurs en provenance du stade et du château qui filtrent à travers les tissus multicolores des gradins, l'obscurité serait complète. Je ralentis parfois pour attendre Alice qui avance précautionneusement, testant l'échafaudage comme s'il menaçait de s'écrouler. Quand nous arrivons au bout du gradin de Gryffondor, un bref éclairci nous met à découvert. La distance avec le sol paraît plus nette dans la lumière du stade et je suis prise de vertige.

Courage, Marlene !

\- Merlin, je vais tomber, couine Alice.

\- Ne regarde pas le vide ! lui conseillé-je.

\- Mais il n'y a que ça ! s'étrangle-t-elle. Du vide, du vide, du vide !

\- Courage, Alice ! Tu n'es pas plus maladroite que moi !

\- Alors nous allons mourir toutes les deux, répond-t-elle d'une voix fataliste.

\- Pas forcément. On peut finir paralysées aussi.

\- Merlin… pleure-t-elle. Pourquoi j'ai dit oui !

\- Parce que je t'ai manipulée. Mais c'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant. C'est ton destin, Alice !

\- La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, c'était pendant notre cours de vol en première année !

\- Et tu as survécu !

\- Je me suis cassée les deux jambes !

Pas faux.

Je rampe sur la planche aussi rapidement que je peux. En réalité, je n'en mène pas large non plus. En contrebas, nos camarades s'en donnent à cœur joie : comme le veut la tradition de fin de partie, tout le monde se tape dessus. Heureusement, Pomfresh prépare beaucoup d'onguents à l'avance. Dans un coin du terrain, j'aperçois McGonagall qui surveille distraitement la scène en discutant avec le professeur Chourave. Si elle a un jour essayé d'arbitrer le combat de fin de partie, elle a renoncé depuis.

\- Marlene, j'ai vraiment, vraiment la trouille ! se plaint-elle.

Je crois percevoir des sanglots dans sa voix. Oups. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle panique et se déconcentre. Ou qu'elle veuille faire demi-tour.

\- Pense à autre chose ! lancé-je.

\- Tu veux penser à quoi ? s'énerve-t-elle.

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas… On pourrait faire un classement des garçons de l'école ?

Nous accédons aux gradins de Serpentard et je sens Alice se calmer. Les barres de bois et de fer se multiplient à nouveau sous notre chemin de planches. Leur présence semble réduire l'écart entre nos corps et le sol et ramène un sentiment de sécurité à la fois efficace et mensonger.

\- Tu veux les classer par gentillesse ? suggère-t-elle.

\- Mais non ! rétorqué-je. Je veux les classer pour leur physique !

\- La gentillesse c'est important aussi !

Mes amies sont désespérantes… chacune à leur façon.

\- Bon, faisons les deux ! suggéré-je. Une sélection de cinq garçons, parmi ceux qui sont à la fois beaux et sympas !

Un silence s'installe. Un ange passe.

\- Ce n'est pas évident, quand même ! commenté-je.

\- Bah si ! défend Alice. Déjà, Franck…

\- C'est qui celui-là ?

\- Le capitaine !

Ah oui. Saucisse.

\- Tout le monde le connaît !

Oui, mais pas sous le même nom.

\- Remus est gentil… poursuit Alice.

\- Il a tout le temps l'air malade ! contré-je.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! le défend Alice. Et puis tu peux en trouver, aussi, c'était ton idée à l'origine !

Je réfléchis. Black est vraiment beau. Mais Black est un gorille. Donc non.

\- Est-ce que les chiens ça compte ?

\- Tu veux mettre un chien dans le classement ? s'étonne Alice. C'est un chien métaphorique ou un vrai chien ?

\- Un vrai chien.

\- Non, ça ne compte pas.

Dommage.

Un bruit en contrebas nous immobilise. Fausse alerte. Probablement une fille qui a foncé contre l'un des poteaux extérieurs. Nous reprenons notre avancée sans un mot de plus.

Dans le silence, j'ai le sentiment que le temps s'étire. Comme pendant ma marche autour du lac, je n'arrive pas à déterminer depuis combien de temps nous sommes sur ces planches. Mon seul indicateur pourrait être la douleur aux genoux et aux paumes, de plus en plus vive et pénible. Nous passons un dernier escalier et quittons les gradins de Serpentard pour nous engager dans l'éclairci qui les sépare des gradins de Poufsouffle.

Nous avons presque terminé la traversée quand la structure se met soudainement à vibrer. Alice pousse un cri de frayeur tandis que je m'accroche instinctivement à une barre de fer, juste au-dessus de ma tête. La vibration est légère. Pas de quoi nous éjecter. Cependant, l'endroit où nous sommes nous offre une parfaite appréhension de la distance terre-échafaudage.

\- Marlene ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Il doit y avoir du monde dans un escalier, dis-je. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

Je m'agrippe à la planche et j'entends Alice me suivre en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemble à une prière.

Nous accédons au gradin de Poufsouffle. Quelques mètres…

L'escalier entre dans mon champ de vision.

Je ralentis la cadence. Alice m'imite. En-dessous de nous, sur l'herbe sèche du dessous de terrain, cinq à six filles de Poufsouffle bavardent en surveillant attentivement les alentours. Aucune ne lève la tête. Je laisse mes jambes glisser de chaque côté de la planche, soulageant mes articulations, et me penche en arrière vers Alice, désormais suffisamment proche pour que je murmure à son oreille.

\- Heureusement que nous sommes parties, lui dis-je. L'escalier utilisé, c'est le nôtre !

\- Ce sont peut-être d'autres Gryffondors, suggère-t-elle.

\- Mon œil, oui !

Tout se joue maintenant. Je m'accroche à l'une des barres de l'escalier et me hisse sur l'avant-dernière marche. L'escalier grince et je serre les dents. S'il n'y avait pas autant de bruit en provenance du terrain, nous serions vite repérées, mais à aucun moment les Poufsouffles qui gardent le bas de l'escalier ne lèvent la tête vers nous. J'aide Alice à me rejoindre, puis nous remontons silencieusement jusqu'aux places assises et nous agenouillons derrière la sixième rangée.

Il y a quatre Poufsouffles en tout : trois Chasseresses et une Antilope. L'assaut sur le gradin de Gryffondor joue en notre faveur : accoudées aux panneaux de protection, leur regard est rivé sur l'autre côté du stade.

\- Elles l'ont sûrement cachée quelque part, dit l'une.

\- Regardez, Judith et Malika ont attrapé Evans !

\- Vous savez qu'Evans a perdu au tout début de la partie en essayant d'aider des filles bourrées de sa maison ?

\- Nooooon…

Je me penche vers Alice.

\- C'est le moment ou jamais ! chuchoté-je. Tu dois lui prendre son blason !

\- Comment ?

Bonne question. Mon plan me projetait jusqu'à… maintenant.

J'analyse la situation. Les Chasseresses entourent Bien-Trouvé mais ne sont pas sur la défensive… Elles font confiance aux gardiennes de l'escalier et ne se doutent absolument pas de notre présence.

\- Elles ont deviné que j'étais cachée quelque part, murmuré-je. On va leur faire croire que j'étais cachée ici. Il faut qu'elles pensent m'apercevoir parce que je suis maladroite, tu vois ?

\- Heu…

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On va se rapprocher. Je vais me dévoiler en premier. Dès qu'elles commencent à me courir après, tu fonces !

\- Je fonce quand exactement ?

\- Dès que tu peux. Dès qu'elles me regardent. Dès qu'elles arrêtent de protéger Bien-Trouvé.

Alice fronce les sourcils.

\- Bien-Trouvé ? répète-t-elle.

\- La fille, là ! rétorqué-je. Avec le bandeau ! La finaliste !

\- Ah ! Tu parles de Caitlin… comprend Alice.

\- Son prénom ne lui va pas du tout. Bon, allons-y maintenant, chuchoté-je.

Tandis que les Poufsouffles observent avec une grande attention ce qu'il se passe côté Gryffondor, Alice et moi commençons à ramper sous les gradins pour nous en rapprocher. Très concentrée sur ma mission, comme à mon habitude, j'imagine l'état mes vêtements d'ici quelques minutes. Ils étaient déjà dans un état terrible après ma promenade forcée autour du lac. Je n'ose pas imaginer l'allure qu'ils auront à la fin de la partie. Quoi, mes préoccupations vous surprennent ? N'oubliez jamais que je suis une demoiselle Sang-Pur.

Quelque chose me presse ma cheville. Je m'arrête et laisse Alice me rejoindre.

« Nous sommes assez près ! » je lis sur ses lèvres.

En effet. En quelques pas, Alice pourrait arracher le blason de Bien-Trouvé-Caitlin.

J'acquiesce et commence à m'éloigner. Je devine à son visage qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que je fais. Je continue pourtant, jusqu'à atteindre le bout du gradin.

Ignorant son air paniqué, je donne un coup dans le banc.

Comme au ralenti, je vois les Chasseresses se tourner vers moi, l'une d'elle crier quelque chose, avant qu'elles ne se précipitent dans ma direction, leurs visages tordus dans une grimace d'effort et de hargne. Je me redresse d'un coup et m'élance vers le bord du gradin.

Alice surgit soudainement d'entre les sièges, passe derrière elles et attrape le bras de l'Antilope avant même que celle-ci n'ait remarqué sa présence.

Alors que les Chasseresses adverses m'ont presque atteinte, Alice arrache le blason de la dernière Poufsouffle. Instantanément, mon propre blason devient plus lourd. Quand je le touche du bout des doigts, je sens les minuscules fleurs en fer forgé qui le décorent. Ce n'est plus un blason. C'est une couronne.

Les Chasseresses s'arrêtent en soufflant. Derrière elles, le dernier blason doré de Poufsouffle toujours serré dans son poing, Alice me regarde en souriant. Elle rayonne.

La partie étant terminée, nous prenons toutes l'escalier descendant vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Le vacarme qui nous accueille lorsque nous revenons au centre du stade est assourdissant. Les Gryffondors nous submergent dans une explosion de joie. Mes recrues de première année applaudissent, Jack et Blanca, pleines d'hématomes, hurlent en levant les bras vers le ciel. Une septième année de notre maison fond en larmes. Certaines clament « On a gagné ! On a gagné ! » en agitant des bannières abandonnées de Gryffondor trouvées là, où faute de mieux, les blasons arrachés aux adversaires.

Alice et moi sommes hissées sur les épaules de consœurs que nous ne connaissons même pas. Alors que Rose et Lily nous félicitent de loin, je croise le regard de Madelyn. J'ai rarement vu ma sœur aussi furieuse.

\- Elle a triché, elle a été aidée par un chien ! s'écrie-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Tout le monde l'ignore.

Je suis dans un état second. McGonagall m'adresse l'un de ses rares sourires. Secouée par la foule, je sens ma couronne glisser et je la remets avec soin.

Reine Marlene…

A charge de revanche, le chien !


	5. Privilèges

:o:

Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue !

Voici le chapitre 6. Vous constaterez qu'il est plus long que les précédents. Je n'y peux rien, j'essaie vraiment de faire des petits chapitres mais je n'y arrive pas. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre et merci à Vlad et Juju ! (Vlad : tu as vu juste pour le partage des bonnes découvertes, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil, encore merci)

Au menu du jour : une initiation à la royauté, un plaidoyer contre l'injustice, un Serpentard aux yeux baladeurs, des interactions avec la version humaine de Sirius et une scène qui donnerait raison à Maugrey.

Bonne lecture à tous !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

CHAPITRE 5

Privilèges

La salle du trône est une ancienne orangerie réaménagée en salon luxueux dont le style girly-rococo fait des émules. On y accède par un escalier situé dans les toilettes des filles du premier étage. Je traverse le long tapis rose et or qui mène au trône et, pour la première fois, j'y prends place. Le dossier capitonné monte suffisamment haut pour que j'y repose ma tête quelques minutes. Alors que nous attendons la suite, je lisse mes vêtements et arrache une petite branche dans le pli de ma cape.

En théorie, la salle du trône est suffisamment vaste pour accueillir toutes les filles de l'école. En réalité, lorsque les dernières nous rejoignent, l'espace se fait rare. Rouquine, Brune-à-frange et Brune-à-lunettes disparaissent entre la foule et le mur. Le silence se fait. Mon air béat provoque quelques rires. A ma droite, McGonagall prend la parole :

\- En votre propre nom mais également au nom de votre Maison, vous avez toutes mes félicitations, miss McKinnon, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse que je ne lui connais que rarement. Vous êtes désormais la Reine d'Hiver 1975 et vous garderez la couronne jusqu'au mois de février.

Des applaudissements s'élèvent dans l'assemblée, plus timides que sur le terrain de Quidditch. A trois heures du matin passées, nous rêvons toutes d'aller nous coucher. McGonagall déplie un rouleau de parchemin.

\- En ma qualité de Juge, je vais rappeler les droits et les devoirs de la Reine, déclare-t-elle.

Elle remonte rapidement ses lunettes sur son nez et commence solennellement sa lecture.

« La Reine de Poudlard est élue au terme de la Coupe de Cache-Cache pour un mandat de quatre mois. »

« La Reine prend en charge la médiation des conflits internes qui ne relèvent, ni ne causent, d'infraction au règlement. »

« La Reine choisit un Premier Ministre qui la seconde, la conseille et la remplace en cas d'absence. Elle choisit également une Représentante dans chaque Maison. Les Représentantes travaillent avec les Préfètes à la sauvegarde de la tranquillité de leur salle commune et sont supervisées par le Premier Ministre. »

« La Reine doit organiser au minimum une séance de doléances par semaine dans la salle du Trône. »

A côté de moi, même Alice s'interrompt pour bâiller derrière sa main. Je l'imite presque aussitôt, puis c'est tout Gryffondor qui s'y met. Un peu plus et je proposerai une pyjama-party dans la salle du trône.

« La Reine accède aux salles communes des autres Maisons. »

Ma tête dodeline.

« La Reine jouit des appartements privés situés au-dessus de la salle du trône… »

La voix de McGonagall s'éloigne. Je perds le fil. Je vois mon lit qui m'attend… Le chien est en train de déchirer le baldaquin… Tout-à-coup, il court dans les prés, un chapeau pointu sur la tête. Madelyn le poursuit en criant.

McGonagall se racle bruyamment la gorge. Je sors de ma torpeur dans un sursaut.

Oups.

« La Reine ne donne ni n'enlève de points. En revanche, il lui est possible d'imposer des travaux d'intérêt général. »

« Pour faire appel d'un jugement de la Reine ou transmettre une plainte la concernant, on déposera une requête auprès du Juge. »

\- C'est-à-dire moi-même, termine-t-elle en me regardant d'un air entendu.

Je souris du mieux que je peux.

\- Par ailleurs, il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler un fait important : la prochaine Coupe, qui aura lieu en mars, sera la 700ème Edition de cette compétition ! déclare-t-elle.

A peine suis-je Reine qu'elle parle déjà de la fin de mon règne. Directrice de Maison indigne.

\- Chaque centenaire est marquée par une spécialité. Vous, ici présentes, aurez le grand privilège de fêter le septième centenaire, ajoute-t-elle avec quelques trémolos sur la fin de sa phrase. Vous rendez-vous compte !

Elle se racle la gorge avant de poursuivre, avec son flegme habituel :

\- Rappelons que c'est au terme de la 500ème Edition que les filles de première et deuxième année ont été invitées à participer de manière récurrente aux compétitions. Lors de la 600ème Edition, le château fut piégé par les professeurs de DFCM et de Botanique de Poudlard, représentant un défi supplémentaire pour les participantes. Le professeur Chourave et moi-même travaillons actuellement sur un thème qui animera ce nouvel anniversaire. Les détails vous seront communiqués dans quelques semaines.

Les filles acquiescent avec un enthousiasme clairement entamé par leur épuisement. McGonagall enroule le parchemin d'une main experte et le remet dans une poche de sa cape.

\- D'ici deux jours, la Reine annoncera les horaires des séances de doléances, déclare-t-elle. Dans une semaine, le Premier Ministre et les Représentantes seront nommées. Miss McKinnon, souhaitez-vous ajouter quelque chose ?

\- Non, professeur.

\- Bien. Cette cérémonie est donc terminée. Je vais retirer les sortilèges qui préservent le secret de cette compétition. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir retourner dans vos salles communes respectives.

Alors que l'attention se détourne de moi, je retire ma couronne pour l'admirer. Je me souviens du cercle émeraude qui décorait le front de Coleen Carrow. Cette fois, la couronne est grenat, décorée de délicates fleurs en fer forgé enroulées autour d'un liseré doré. En regardant de plus près, je devine la silhouette sculptée d'une lionne rugissante.

\- Auparavant, je souhaite vous rappeler que vous devez faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion jusqu'à votre retour dans votre dortoir, prévient McGonagall. Si certaines d'entre vous sont détectées par un professeur ou un camarade masculin, votre présence dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu sera qualifiée d'infraction au règlement. Vous ne recevrez aucune aide de ma part.

Elle s'interrompt et je sens son regard posé sur moi. Je lève timidement les yeux. Ses yeux font des allers-retours sévères entre ma couronne et mon visage. Je la remets rapidement sur ma tête et elle acquiesce de façon presque imperceptible.

\- Vous pouvez partir, annonce-t-elle. Bonne nuit à toutes.

Nulle ne se fait prier. Les filles commencent à sortir de la salle, formant un attroupement devant la grande porte qui mène vers la sortie.

\- Et maintenant vous pouvez retirer votre couronne, miss McKinnon, ajoute-t-elle à mon intention.

J'avais deviné.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur ! dis-je poliment en sautant de mon trône.

\- A bientôt, répond-elle d'une voix déjà lasse.

Je rejoins mes amies et nous retournons vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Le château est plongé dans l'obscurité. Nous avançons dans un silence serein, parfois troublé par le ronflement ou le grognement d'un tableau. Les grands corridors zébrés par le clair de lune paraissent irréels. Nous atteignons enfin le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

\- Serpencendre, dit Rose.

Le tableau s'écarte dans un bâillement et nous pénétrons dans la salle commune sur la pointe des pieds. Alors que nous prenons l'escalier montant vers notre dortoir, j'ai l'étrange impression d'être observée. En cherchant l'origine de cette sensation, je crois percevoir une ombre à la périphérie de mon champ de vision, près de ma table à laquelle je m'assois si souvent. Probablement un effet de la fatigue car quand je m'y intéresse de plus près, je ne vois rien de plus qu'une table.

A peine ma tête touche-t-elle mon polochon que je m'endors profondément.

:::

Le lendemain, nous nous levons aux alentours de midi. Alors que nous déjeunons tranquillement à la table de Gryffondor, je remarque Black et Potter à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. J'ai l'impression qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un. Leur regard tombe sur notre groupe et Potter murmure quelque chose. Mes doigts se serrent autour de mes couverts. Je me penche vers Rose :

\- J'ai l'impression que Black et Potter préparent encore un mauvais coup, marmonné-je.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, répond-elle pendant que les concernés s'installent à l'autre bout de la table en nous jetant des regards en biais. Cette manière de nous dévisager est ridicule.

Alors qu'elle se remet à manger, je jette un coup d'œil à nos adversaires. Je peine à croire qu'il y a quelques jours seulement, Black m'offrait une Bièraubeurre. Comme s'il avait senti mes yeux sur lui, il incline la tête et nos regards se croisent. Il m'adresse alors un grand sourire vorace. Je me détourne aussitôt, comme brûlée.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

A la fin du repas, nous nous levons pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Je croise brièvement le regard de Black pour la seconde fois et sens mon visage chauffer.

Je me déteste.

Sur le chemin qui nous sépare du hall, je déploie toute mon énergie à ne pas trébucher. Lorsque nous passons enfin la porte et tournons vers les escaliers, sortant de son champ de vision, ma respiration repart et j'avale une telle quantité d'air que j'en tousse. Rose me jette un coup d'œil bizarre mais reste silencieuse. Nous retournons paresseusement vers notre dortoir pour passer le reste de la journée à parler, rire, nous plaindre et dormir.

Les lendemains de Coupe sont toujours très productifs.

:::

Alors que tous les élèves profitent du parc, je rejoins l'infirmerie d'un pas lent. Comme convenu, Pomfresh doit vérifier mon état après l'attentat au chaudron dont j'ai été victime. Lorsque je passe les portes de l'infirmerie, elle m'attend d'un pas ferme.

\- Miss McKinnon ! s'exclame-t-elle. Cinquième lit !

Je m'exécute en traînant des pieds. Pomfresh est toujours d'humeur joyeuse mais cet entrain permanent me donne parfois l'impression qu'elle adore recevoir des élèves souffrant de maléfices divers et variés.

\- Comment vous portez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

\- A merveille ! m'enthousiasmé-je.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil douteux et commence à palper les zones où j'ai été brûlée.

\- Déboutonnez ça, ordonne-t-elle. Bien… Pas d'effet secondaires… Je vais remettre de la crème par précaution et vous pourrez partir.

\- Vraiment, Mrs Pomfresh, je vais très bien !

\- Shhht ! proteste-t-elle.

Un grincement près de l'entrée… Quelques pas…

\- Oh, j'oubliais ! marmonne-t-elle en se tapant le front. Attendez ici, Miss McKinnon !

Elle referme le rideau et s'éloigne à petit pas. Une voix masculine résonne près de l'entrée.

\- Bonjour jeune homme ! lance Pomfresh d'une voix chaleureuse. Je dois encore terminer votre potion. J'ai été retenue, j'en suis désolée. Attendez-moi ici. Pendant que je la termine rapidement, pouvez-vous veiller à ce que la jeune fille ne s'enfuit pas ? ajoute-elle. Je ne lui fais pas confiance !

Bah merci, j'apprécie !

Une porte claque. Pomfresh a probablement disparu au fond de son bureau. Les pas de l'inconnu hésitent puis se rapprochent. J'ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Black et Potter pourraient tout à fait avoir entendu parler de mon contrôle, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine bien Potter simulant un malaise pour aller à l'infirmerie. Inquiète, je saisis ma baguette. Au moment où l'inconnu écarte le rideau, je la brandis vivement.

\- Déclinez votre identité ! m'exclamé-je.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds.

En fait, je le connais. Il s'appelle Jolicoeur. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un garçon de belle taille aux épaules larges, avec des cheveux blonds et cuivrés, tout à fait fantasmable.

En tout cas, il serait fantasmable sans cette cravate d'un vert criard.

\- Darius Avery, répond-il, sang-pur, Serpentard, cinquième année, anglais, adhérent au journal de Poudlard, né le 15 novembre 1959 à Londres…

\- Garçon, complété-je.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, valide-t-il.

Ha ! Quelle virilité solide ! J'aime bien ce type.

\- Te faut-il d'autres informations ?

\- Inutile, ton visage bienveillant m'est familier ! rétorqué-je en baissant mon arme. Tu es ami avec Madelyn, non ?

\- En effet, répond-il d'une voix un peu fausse.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu accueilles tout le monde de cette manière ? demande-t-il.

\- Avec la baguette, tu veux dire ? Non, seulement les rousses, les Serpentards, Black et Potter. Tu tires souvent les rideaux d'infirmerie sans demander la permission avant ?

Finalement, je n'aime pas ce type.

\- Je suis désolé, convient-il.

J'acquiesce. Il me regarde des pieds à la tête et sourit. C'est ça, reluque-moi, je ne dirai rien !

\- Que fais-tu à l'infirmerie ?

Je me fais reluquer !

\- Une potion qui a explosé, révélé-je. Pomfresh m'a demandé de repasser pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

\- J'en ai entendu parler, répond-il. Il paraît qu'il n'y a pas de lien avec Black et Potter…

\- Bien sûr que non.

Il affiche une moue dubitative. La version officielle ne lui convient pas. Il semble intelligent, pour un garçon et un Serpentard. Il n'avait pourtant pas la nature de son côté.

\- L'histoire sur Rogue et Potter… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu as écrit une histoire sur eux !

\- On raconte ça ? m'exclamé-je.

Il plisse les yeux.

\- Bon, d'accord. Joker ? hésité-je. Tu me poses la question mais tu espères que je vais te dire oui. Quand je réponds aux gens que je voulais seulement envoyer promener Potter, personne ne me croit !

Il soupire et se laisse tomber sur le lit d'en face.

\- Personne n'envoie promener les gens en prétendant écrire des histoires sur eux, déclare-t-il en agitant les mains d'un air impatient.

\- Si, moi !

\- Tu mens mal.

\- Que dois-je dire pour qu'on me laisse tranquille alors ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on te laisse tranquille, Marlene ? demande Jolicoeur. Tu as beaucoup de soutien à Serpentard depuis quelques jours !

Mon plus grand rêve se réalise.

\- Nous admirons la manière dont tu t'es défendue face à Potter, continue-t-il. Le Choixpeau s'est trompé avec toi. Que tu aies réellement écrit cette romance ou que tu aies menti pour éloigner Potter, ta défense est simplement trop subtile pour un Gryffondor… Sans t'offenser.

\- L'offense est faite mais elle me va bien au teint, rétorqué-je.

Il éclate de rire, puis me toise en croisant les bras. Son regard s'égare à nouveau plus bas que mon visage et je me rends alors compte que je n'ai pas remis tous les boutons de ma chemise après que Pomfresh ait étalé sa crème. Rien de très choquant, mais visiblement suffisant pour exciter les pulsions oculaires d'un garçon.

\- Madelyn et toi ne vous ressemblez pas tellement, pour des jumelles, dit-il soudain.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend par là. Je crois que je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Sa crédibilité est clairement diminuée par son observation momentanée de mon décolleté au cours de sa dernière réplique.

\- J'aimerai te proposer quelque chose, poursuit-il d'un air décidé. Tu sais que Black et Potter sont en guerre ouverte contre ma maison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, plaisanté-je.

\- Si j'en juge par la fierté de Potter, l'histoire que tu as écrite te place en haut de sa liste d'ennemis. A Serpentard, il y a un dicton que nous affectionnons particulièrement : « Les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis. » En Gryffondor, je suppose que ça donnerait « L'union fait la force » ou quelque chose comme ça…

Merci pour cette traduction Gryffondor-Serpentard, j'avais oublié mon dictionnaire.

\- Tu veux que nous nous liguions contre Black et Potter ?

\- Je suggère que nous négocions une alliance profitable aux deux partis.

\- Bien que je comprenne ton raisonnement, je ne crois pas avoir intérêt à déclarer la guerre aux garçons les plus populaires de ma maison, répondé-je en secouant doucement la tête.

Une porte s'ouvre.

\- Je crois que tu l'as déjà fait, murmure-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Jeune homme, j'ai votre potion ! appelle Pomfresh.

Jolicoeur hausse les épaules.

\- Je dois partir mais c'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

Il semble étonnamment sincère.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Et si tu ne changes pas d'avis, j'espère malgré tout que nous aurons l'occasion de reparler bientôt, dit-il en me saluant d'un signe de tête.

\- Heu… de même ?

Ou pas.

Jolicoeur disparaît au-delà du rideau. Je l'entends échanger quelques mots avec Pomfresh, puis il quitte l'infirmerie. Une minute plus tard, Pomfresh revient vers moi.

\- Est-ce que la crème s'imprègne bien ? Oui, oui, oui… baragouine-t-elle en tâtonnant autour des brûlures. Je dois ajouter des extraits de brillette…

:::

 _« Il était une fois un royaume nommé Poudlardland dans lequel il faisait bon vivre. La terre était riche et fertile, une eau claire et fraiche coulait en abondance à flanc de colline, de gros chiens noirs gambadaient dans les prés et les licornes broutaient les lilas. Cependant, des idéaux politiques divisaient le peuple. Deux nobles familles de Poudlarland, les Gryffalois et les Serpendur, s'enlisaient dans un conflit qui menaçait l'équilibre du royaume tout entier. »_

Assise près de la fenêtre ouverte, je regarde parfois les oiseaux qui virevoltent autour des arbres du parc. La brise automnale charrie le parfum des pins qui se mêle à l'odeur de parchemin neuf de la salle de classe.

 _« Alors que l'automne approchait, la famille Serpendur organisait son annuel bal masqué, auquel toute la bonne société poudlarlandienne serait conviée. Le buffet servirait de la Biéraubeurre et de la Vodkabeurre, de la panse de brebis au miel, des pousses d'épinards citronnées et du caviar de salamandre sur du pain d'épices. Alors que les estomacs des convives grognaient déjà d'excitation, ils ignoraient qu'une grande surprise les attendait à la fin du bal : ils assisteraient en exclusivité à l'annonce des fiançailles Severus Serpendur, l'héritier de la famille, avec la duchesse Lily Préfètus, cousine de la Reine de Poudlarland. »_

\- Ah non, tu n'impliques pas Lily ! proteste Rose dans un murmure. Elle va se venger grâce à ses prérogatives de Préfète !

Je ramène brutalement mon carnet derrière mon coude.

\- Arrête de lire ! protesté-je.

\- Tu me feras lire à la fin de toute façon, rétorque-t-elle. En plus, le professeur te regarde.

\- Fais-lui un grand sourire, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'admirer sa fille adorée !

Un soupir exaspéré me tient lieu de réponse. Je repose la plume dans l'écrier d'un air naturel et relève la tête. Depuis l'estrade, le professeur Winter répond à la question de quelqu'un d'autre avec son habituel sourire charmeur.

\- Il ne me regarde pas, remarqué-je.

\- Non, mais il aurait fini par le faire, réplique-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Je soupire et tente de recentrer mon attention sur le cours. Aujourd'hui, nous terminons le chapitre sur les sortilèges de protection contre des maléfices mineurs. Winter parle avec les mains devant une foule en émois. Face à lui, Coleen Carrow bave tellement qu'on pourrait faire du ski nautique et les yeux de Jinny Jenkins virent au rose cupidon. Le père est aussi beau que la fille, mais contrairement à Rose, je suis persuadée qu'il en est conscient. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a son fanclub à Serpentard.

\- Passons maintenant aux recherches sur les Pleureuses, annonce-t-il en retournant vers l'estrade.

Je me ratatine par réflexe et jette un coup d'œil aux autres Gryffondors. Il y avait des recherches à faire ? Visiblement, tout le monde est au courant, sauf moi. Certains poussent le vice jusqu'à sortir une feuille de parchemin griffonnée. Je glisse discrètement mon carnet d'histoires sous mon livre de DFCM et prend un air concentré.

\- Pour commencer, qui peut me dire ce qu'est une Pleureuse ? reprend-il.

Lily et Lupin lèvent aussitôt la main. Winter les ignore superbement.

\- Miss McKinnon ? lance-t-il.

J'ai l'impression qu'on me renverse un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

Puis je me rends compte qu'il s'adresse à Madelyn.

\- C'est une créature magique humanoïde qui vit dans les régions humides, principalement en Europe du Nord, raconte ma sœur. Son chant est considéré comme un présage de mort.

\- Tout à fait. Cinq points pour Serpentard. A quoi sert réellement son chant ?

Je me lamente intérieurement. Une semaine de cours de DFCM, et l'écart de points entre Gryffondor et Serpentard a déjà atteint la profondeur du Gouffre des Harpies. Mes camarades ne sont pourtant pas en reste. Lily et Lupin lève à nouveau la main, mais Winter les ignore superbement.

\- Monsieur Rogue ?

\- La Pleureuse est une cousine de la Sirène. Elle chante pour attirer jusqu'à elle des sorciers ou des créatures magiques et absorbe leur énergie.

\- En effet. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

Le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal fait partie des plus pénibles. D'abord parce que nous le partageons avec Serpentard, et que les relations entre notre deux Maisons ne sont plus à décrire. Ensuite parce que le professeur Winter privilégie Serpentard sans ciller. Gryffondor n'a qu'un seul atout.

\- Rose, s'il te plaît ! marmonné-je. On a besoin de points !

\- Désolée Marlene, je ne connais pas la réponse, minaude-t-elle.

Hélas, l'atout en question refuse de coopérer.

\- Pourquoi absorbe-t-elle de l'énergie ? poursuit Winter.

Question plus difficile si j'en juge par l'absence de mains levées côté Serpentard. Je jette un regard surpris à Rogue, qui vient d'ouvrir un livre et paraît agacé. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Alice et Jack m'encourager d'un signe de main en désignant Rose du menton. Je leur réponds d'une moue déconfite. Winter balaie à nouveau la salle du regard et pince les lèvres.

\- Lupin ? demande-t-il d'un air résigné.

\- Sans cette énergie vitale, elle retourne dans les Limbes, dont elle est originaire, répond-il. Elle ne peut rester dans le monde vivant qu'en consommant l'essence vitale d'êtres vivants.

\- C'est à peu près cela.

Aucun point pour Gryffondor, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

\- Et que se passe-t-il pour le sorcier qu'elle vampirise ? termine-t-il.

Lupin lève à nouveau la main.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre ? suggère Winter.

\- Rose… soufflé-je.

\- Non !

A part Lupin, personne ne semble connaître la bonne réponse. Winter va en profiter pour retirer des points à Gryffondor.

\- Qui peut me dire ce qu'il se passe si une Pleureuse prenait votre énergie vitale ? reformule-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Une main se lève de l'autre côté de la classe.

\- Mr Avery ?

\- On mourrait, tente-t-il.

\- Non, mais je vous remercie pour votre participation. Cinq points pour Serpentard.

\- Rose, on a vraiment besoin de points ! chuchoté-je.

Winter se tourne soudainement vers nous et me vrille de son regard sombre. Je me ratatine sur ma chaise.

\- Quelque chose à dire, Miss McKinnon ? demande-t-il d'une voix suave.

\- Non… Professeur, répondé-je d'une voix sourde.

\- L'inverse m'aurait surpris ! dit-il. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor.

Je me mords la lèvre pour retenir mon mécontentement et donne à Rose un coup de genoux sous la table. Elle sursaute, soupire et lève la main de mauvaise grâce. Je sens mes camarades se détendre.

\- Rose ? lance le professeur Winter d'une voix étonnamment calme.

\- Quand une Pleureuse absorbe l'énergie d'un être magique, elle se nourrit de sa magie, décrit-elle. Un sorcier dont l'énergie serait absorbée par une Pleureuse perdrait donc l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs.

\- Excellent ! déclare-t-il avec un sourire débordant de fierté. Trente points pour Gryffondor.

Les Serpentards nous dévisagent d'un air outré. Tandis que Rose répond à leurs mimiques choquées par un haussement d'épaules gêné, les Gryffondors rient dans leur col de cape. Après un dernier regard orgueilleux pour sa fille, Winter rejoint son bureau en quelques enjambées.

\- Il reste une demi-heure, déclare-t-il. Nous allons la mettre à profit avec un entraînement aux sortilèges défensifs. Rangez vos affaires et rassemblez-vous au milieu de la salle.

Je m'exécute lentement. Petit à petit, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards quittent leur chaise pour rejoindre l'allée du milieu. Le bruit des sacs que l'on tire et le claquement des chaussures sur le carrelage envahit brièvement la salle tandis que les tables libres rampent jusqu'aux murs en se bousculant.

\- Dans la continuité du dernier cours, nous allons continuer à exercer le sortilège du Bouclier, reprend-il. Les attaquants utiliseront des sortilèges mineurs. J'espère que votre performance sera enfin digne de votre âge. Rassurez-vous, je ne me fais plus d'illusion sur votre niveau. Formez des binômes !

A peine avons-nous rejoint la rangée que Rose m'attrape par la manche.

\- Je vais faire sa fête à Potter, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. C'est pour toi, Reine Marlene !

J'aime être adulée par mes sujets.

J'avais presque oublié ce plan machiavélique développé dans l'ambiance feutrée de l'infirmerie. Je commence à me réjouir… jusqu'à ce que Black entre dans mon champ de vision. Je fais alors une déduction d'une logique imparable : si Rose quitte notre binôme et que Potter délaisse Black, nous nous retrouvons tous les deux. Merveilleux.

\- Marlene, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Sirius, singé-je d'une voix aiguë.

Il fronce les sourcils. Quoi, on a plus le droit de faire des imitations ?

\- Que me vaut ce dédain ? demande-t-il.

\- Rien du tout, je te persécute par plaisir.

Devinant probablement que je ne suis pas vraiment honnête, il prend le temps de réfléchir. Tout-à-coup, son regard s'éclaire d'une lueur inhabituelle. Une lueur que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui auparavant… Probablement de l'intelligence.

\- Désolé pour le chaudron-surprise ? tente-t-il.

La baguette m'en tombe.

\- Tu avais oublié ? m'étranglé-je.

\- Désolé, le temps passe vite et on en fait d'autres en ce mo…

Il s'interrompt, comprenant à mon expression que ce n'est pas le meilleur choix de réponse.

\- On ne pensait pas que tu irais à l'infirmerie ? corrige-t-il. Et pour être précis, ce n'était pas une attaque mais une contre-offensive.

\- Merci mon Général, je ne connaissais pas le terme exact ! rétorqué-je. Je me sens beaucoup plus savante maintenant !

\- Tu as vraiment écrit cette romance ?

Je commence à bouillir.

\- Black, je crois qu'il existe une corrélation positive entre le degré d'ouverture de ta bouche et une perte de contrôle progressive de mes pulsions les plus violentes, donc s'il-te-plaît, ferme-la.

\- D'accord, acquiesce-t-il. Dis-moi juste si tu as réellement écrit une romance sur James et Servilus.

Il me fixe d'un air têtu. J'abandonne.

Je le frapperai bien mais Winter n'est pas loin et je me suis déjà fait remarquer.

\- Oh que oui, je l'ai réellement écrite ! rétorqué-je dans un brusque accès d'honnêteté.

D'ailleurs, je suis en train de la réécrire entièrement parce que mon style a évolué. Satisfait ? Je ravale difficilement cette deuxième partie de phrase, la remplaçant par un sourire cynique.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demande-t-il. Tu voulais l'humilier ?

\- Et toi, tu as humilié combien de personnes dans cette école ? rétorqué-je. N'essaie pas de m'expliquer quoique ce soit, le coupé-je alors qu'il ouvre la bouche d'un air offensé. Je vais quand même répondre à ta question : j'ai écrit cette romance parce que le conflit entre James et Severus avait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre en retenue à leur place. Je ne voulais humilier personne, je n'avais pas prévu d'en parler un jour ! Si je l'ai fait, c'est parce que James m'agressait devant toute la salle commune !

\- Il ne t'agressait pas, il…

\- …me demandait si je suis encore amoureuse d'un type pour lequel j'avais le béguin en première année ! complété-je. Devant tous les Gryffondors !

Black devient soudain hésitant.

\- D'accord, j'admets que ce n'était pas sympa, réplique-t-il d'un air légèrement embêté. Mais si tu te venges, James voudra se venger encore. Ce sera de pire en pire… Je te propose un marché. On s'entendait bien, avant…

\- On ne se parlait pas, avant, remarqué-je.

\- Je te parlais mais tu ne répondais pas, corrige-t-il.

\- Tu aimes tellement parler, Black.

\- Et d'habitude, tu aimes encore plus répondre ! On devrait s'entendre normalement !

Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence pendant cinq secondes et demi puis, comme d'un commun accord, nous lâchons prise.

\- Faisons la paix, commence Black. Il nous reste trois ans à Poudlard. Ce serait pénible de se taper dessus pendant tout ce temps.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le principe mais il y a un problème, noté-je. Potter et toi, vous avez fait éclater mon chaudron. Je vois ton intérêt à signer l'armistice aujourd'hui, Black. Par contre, je cherche encore le mien.

\- James voulait se venger de ce que tu l'humiliais, rappelle-t-il.

\- Je l'humiliait parce qu'il m'agressait !

\- Il ne t'agressait pas gratuitement puisqu'il me défendait, répond Black. Il s'est trompé. On met les comptes à plat. Tout a démarré avec moi, alors je te présente mes excuses et on arrête tout maintenant, d'accord ? Et si tu es toujours en colère… tu peux m'envoyer un sort de désarmement.

Je le regarde d'un air atterré.

\- Un sort de désarmement ?

\- Ou un autre ! propose Black. C'est l'exercice qui nous est demandé. Un excellent moyen de régler les comptes sans perte de points. Rose l'a bien compris, elle…

A ma gauche, Rose vient d'envoyer Potter dans la cheminée sous l'œil attendri de son père. Je suis à peu près certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire ça avec un sortilège de désarmement.

Un coup d'œil circulaire m'apprend que tous les binômes sont déjà formés. Winter passe à côté de nous et je ravale ma colère. Il faudrait mieux éviter de faire perdre d'autres points à Gryffondor. Je lève ma baguette en faisant mine de travailler.

\- Tu as gagné, abdiqué-je.

\- J'ai gagné quoi ?

\- Ta sincérité apparence me laisse songeuse et génère une grande méfiance, répliqué-je. Néanmoins, je saisis la pertinence de tes arguments. Satisfait ?

\- Oui, très satisf…

\- Stupéfix !

Je pensais le prendre par surprise, mais Black pare le sortilège sans difficulté. Il éclate d'un rire clair, semblable à un aboiement. Mes pensées vont au chien, qui erre peut-être seul dans le parc en ce moment même.

Et si je lui apprenais à attaquer ?

Je pourrai l'envoyer sur Black, non ?

:::

L'orangerie baigne dans une pâle lumière automnale, parfois troublée par le miroitement des lustres en cristal que la brise remue lentement. Les Poudlardiennes entrent en flot continu et cherchent une place. Les plus chanceuses se hissent sur le rebord des grandes baies arrondies tandis que les autres se serrent autour du tapis rose et or qui traverse la salle. Installée au royal bureau en chêne qui jouxte le trône, McGonagall joint ses mains sèches au-dessus d'un épais registre à la couverture jaunie.

Une semaine est passée. Le jour est venu d'annoncer l'élection des membres du nouveau gouvernement. La salle se remplit peu à peu et je suis encore en train de tergiverser : si le choix de mon Premier Ministre ne fait aucun doute, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui va sortir de ma bouche lorsque je devrais annoncer le nom de la Représentante de Serpentard. Si je ne choisis pas Madelyn, ma mère me tuera – à moins que Madelyn ne s'en charge la première. Si je la choisis, ce sont tous les autres qui me tueront… A moins que Madelyn ne m'ait à l'usure.

Tout le monde semble présent. Rouquine et Brune-à-frange se faufilent par un coin de porte en espérant que leur presque-retard passera inaperçu. McGonagall attend. Elle ne fera pas de discours : aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de prendre la parole. Pour l'occasion, j'ai enfilé mon plus bel uniforme et mon pendentif porte-bonheur.

Je racle ma gorge aussi discrètement possible et je me lève.

\- Nous sommes rassemblées ici pour que je vous annonce l'identité de mon Premier Ministre et de mes Représentantes, déclaré-je d'une voix trop claire pour être naturelle.

McGonagall trempe sa plume dans l'encrier.

\- La Représentante de Gryffondor est Alice Ackerley, commencé-je.

Des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle. Je me doutais que ma décision surprendrait. Cependant, Alice ayant joué un rôle non négligeable dans notre victoire, j'assume entièrement mon choix. Ce rôle lui permettra de mieux connaître nos camarades de Maison.

\- La Représentante de Poufsouffle est Caitlin Page.

Cette fois, les réactions sont beaucoup plus positives. J'ai opté pour Bien-Trouvé, la finaliste de Poufsouffle. Visiblement, mon choix fait l'unanimité.

\- La Représentante de Serdaigle est Esther Bridge.

Connaissant peu cette Maison, j'avoue avoir demandé conseil à Lily. Si j'en juge par la réaction des Serdaigles, elle m'a bien renseignée.

Mes mains deviennent moites. Nous approchons de la fin.

\- La Représentante de Serpentard…

Mort lente ? Mort rapide ? Mort lente ? Morte rapide ?

\- Jinny Jenkins, lâché-je.

Mort rapide.

Jinny est l'amie d'enfance de Rose. Une petite blonde filiforme à l'allure de belette. Discrète, pour une Serpentarde. Je laisse mon regard s'aventurer prudemment du côté de Madelyn. Ma sœur présente un visage froid et indifférent.

Il faut conclure.

\- En qualité de Premier Ministre, je nomme Rose Winter, terminé-je.

En quelques secondes, les murmures gonflent et se mêlent pour devenir un brouhaha dense et envahissant. J'ai l'impression que ce sont des réactions de mécontentement. Je me fige un instant. Je sais que Rose n'est plus aussi populaire qu'à son arrivée à Poudlard : son amitié avec James l'avait placée dans la ligne de mire des midinettes de l'école, ses sentiments pour lui l'ont poussé à faire des folies et ont définitivement relégué au passé son amitié avec Serpentard, et la tristesse qui a suivi leur dernier conflit l'a rendue asociale à souhait pendant plusieurs mois. A l'instar du volume sonore de la salle, mon agacement monte en flèche.

\- Vous allez vous calmer, oui ? m'exclamé-je.

\- Miss McKinnon, me reprend aussitôt McGonagall.

La directrice adjointe vient de se lever et vrille l'assemblée de son œil sévère.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle.

Les filles se calment aussitôt. Parmi les chuchotements, j'entends des « Il faut faire quelque chose ! » pressés et colériques. Coleen Carrow s'avance sur le tapis.

\- Professeur, nous pensons que les choix de la Reine ne permettront pas une bonne entente entre les Maisons ! lance-t-elle.

\- Pour quelle raison ? interroge McGonagall.

\- Sa légitimité en tant que Reine est remise en question depuis la compétition, poursuit Carrow dans une foule de hochements de tête. Nous étions prêtes à garder le silence mais…

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de garder le silence sur quoique ce soit, Carrow, l'interrompé-je. Tu ne supportes pas qu'il y ait trois Gryffondors dans le nouveau gouvernement mais tu vas devoir t'y faire !

\- Elle a triché ! Elle avait amené un chien ! accuse Carrow. Dis-le, Madelyn !

\- Je n'ai jamais amené de chien ! défendé-je.

Sans laisser ma sœur répondre, je me tourne vers McGonagall :

\- Je sais de quoi elles parlent. Il y avait un chien dans le parc pendant la Coupe. Je ne sais pas à qui il appartient. Quand les Chasseresses de Serpentard sont arrivées sous les gradins, il leur a grogné dessus. Sur le coup, j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir… C'était un coup de chance. La course a repris au bout de quelques secondes !

McGonagall fronce les sourcils.

\- A ma connaissance, aucun élève de Poudlard ne possède de chien, dit-elle. Miss Carrow, pouvez-vous prouver que cet animal a bien existé, et qu'il a aidé la Reine intentionnellement ?

Carrow ouvre et referme la bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle se tourne finalement vers Madelyn, en quête de réponse. Ma sœur fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas le prouver, Professeur, répond ma sœur. Nous savons juste que ce chien nous a attaquées quand nous poursuivions Marlene. Sans son intervention, nous l'aurions attrapée.

\- Peut-être, rétorque McGonagall. Avec des « si », miss McKinnon, on retirerait Merlin de l'Histoire de la Magie. Je me renseignerai sur les animaux domestiques des élèves de l'école mais quoiqu'il en soit, la chance fait partie intégrante de la compétition.

Carrow semble sur le point d'éclater. Madelyn, fidèle à elle-même, demeure stoïque.

\- Par ailleurs, je pense que vos protestations soudaines sont la conséquence directe des choix de la Reine, poursuit-elle à l'intention de toutes. Vos accusations ne sont pas recevables. Je vous prierai de faire preuve de fairplay et de respect envers vos camarades, mais également envers cette compétition qui existe depuis des centaines d'années ! Est-ce bien clair pour tout le monde ?

Nulle ne proteste.

\- Miss McKinnon, je vous laisse conclure, ajoute McGonagall.

\- Oui, Professeur.

J'inspire un grand coup. Je vais devoir improviser un discours qui les rassure tout en leur rappelant quelques règles.

\- Je vous remercie toutes pour votre présence, déclaré-je. J'ai entendu vos inquiétudes concernant ce nouveau gouvernement et je vous assure que mes choix ont été mûrement réfléchis. Il est important que nous gardions toutes à l'esprit le postulat suivant : dans un régime comme le nôtre, l'autorité est une valeur centrale ! N'allez surtout pas croire que nous sommes en démocratie…

\- Miss McKinnon… prévient McGonagall.

\- Car nous sommes en monarchie. Une monarchie bienveillante, ajouté-je précipitamment devant l'air menaçant de mon professeur. Nous devons travailler toutes ensemble pour que les mois à venir soient à la hauteur de notre créativité et de nos convictions ! L'organisation d'un bal permettra de souder notre communauté et de renforcer les liens qui unissent les filles des quatre Maisons.

\- Un bal ? répète quelqu'un.

\- Un bal, confirmé-je.

Quelques applaudissements s'élèvent. Je me glorifie intérieurement. J'ai calmé la rébellion ! Après quelques paroles d'encouragement supplémentaires, je signe la fin de la cérémonie et les Poudlardiennes commencent à quitter la salle, certaines en discutant joyeusement, d'autres en maugréant. Je retire ma couronne et descends de l'estrade.

Je cherche Madelyn du regard, mais celle-ci a déjà disparu.

:::

\- Black, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il m'ignore et se laisse tomber sur le banc, face à moi. Je l'observe d'un œil suspicieux.

\- Tu es seule et moi aussi, répond-il simplement.

\- Tu n'es pas seul, ton copain est juste là, le renseigné-je en pointant James du bout de ma fourchette.

\- Il a terminé son repas, répond Black. Il a un entraînement de Quidditch en début d'après-midi. Ça te pose un problème que je m'installe ici ?

Je soupire et secoue la tête. Il attrape aussitôt la carafe.

\- C'est rare que tu sois seule, poursuit-il en commençant à se servir. Où sont les autres filles ?

\- Elles avaient faim et elles ne m'ont pas attendues. Je faisais… des recherches à la bibliothèque.

En réalité, j'étais en séance de doléances dans la salle du trône. J'œuvrai pour le bien commun. Mon sacrifice devrait être reconnu à sa juste valeur.

\- Des recherches sur quoi ?

\- Rien de passionnant, éludé-je.

La moitié des filles se plaint de tapage nocturne et l'autre moitié réclame la légalisation d'une option sur un garçon. Ridicule.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? propose Sirius.

Une fois sur deux, ce garçon c'est toi. Tu peux arrêter de te coiffer ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais c'est gentil de proposer, dis-je avec un sourire sarcastique.

J'attrape mon verre et le porte à mes lèvres.

En quelques secondes, je ressens une contraction au niveau de ma poitrine. Je perds le contrôle de mes globes oculaires et un chaleur intense envahit ma tête. Je recrache tout ce que je peux. Le verre m'échappe des mains et le liquide s'étale sur ma cape.

Je me suis rendue compte de la supercherie trop tard. Le mal est fait.

Mais quel mal m'a-t-on fait exactement ?


	6. Muse

:o:

Fictionneuses, Fictionneurs,

Tout d'abord : sur conseil de Vlad, j'ai découvert une fiction intitulée « Ginny Weasley et le journal de Jedusor », de Caliadne. Je la recommande vivement à tous les adeptes de ce pairing ! C'est agréable à lire, tantôt drôle, romantique, dramatique… Une belle découverte que je souhaitais partager à mon tour.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre !

[Juju : Encore merci pour tes reviews, c'est vrai que je suis un tantinet sadique… C'est pour mieux vous accrocher, les enfants… *tin tin tin*] [L : Ravie de te revoir ! En effet, j'ai changé les noms des personnages, d'abord pour conserver l'indépendance des deux fictions, ensuite par souci de crédibilité (je ne pense pas que Tom aurait gardé son nom de naissance) Merci pour tes messages, ils avaient fait ma journée :)] [Vlad : J'ai adoré Ginny Weasley et le journal de Jedusor. Mais vraiment. Comme elle était indiquée inachevée (depuis des années) je n'aurais même pas cliqué et je serai passée à côté de quelque chose. (D'ailleurs j'ai signalé cet oubli à l'auteur, elle l'a corrigé). Merci de me l'avoir recommandé et comme tu as déjà pu le voir, je t'imite ! haha]

Recette du jour : du rouge, du bleu, du jaune, 100g de poésie, une cuillère à café de drame familial, on saupoudre de contre-offensive féministe, et on met la préparation au four pendant une semaine thermostat Serpentard et surtout, on se cache quand on rigole du malheur des autres, sinon, c'est mal.

Bonne lecture !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

CHAPITRE 6

Muse

Je me lève du banc si brusquement que je le renverse. Immobile, Black me regarde avec une surprise mêlée de fascination. Son visage reprend soudainement vie et il éclate d'un rire bruyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? m'écrié-je. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Oh, mais rien du tout, répond Sirius d'une voix moqueuse.

Un peu plus loin, le rire franc de Potter vient faire écho au sien. Ceux des autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch résonnent à leur tour. Progressivement, toute la Grande Salle se tourne vers moi. Certains ont même le culot d'applaudir. Je sens la tension monter dans tout mon corps, crispant chaque muscle au point de me faire mal.

\- Black, dis-moi pourquoi tout le monde se moque de moi avant que je ne te casse les deux bras !

Il penche la tête de côté et répond plus doucement :

\- Tes cheveux.

\- Quoi mes cheveux ?

\- Heu… Disons qu'ils sont dignes de notre Maison.

Il termine cette dernière phrase avec un sourire en coin. Je tire ma queue de cheval vers l'avant pour l'amener dans mon champ de vision. Elle est rouge vif. J'hurle aussitôt et me rue par-dessus la table, toutes griffes dehors.

\- JE VAIS T'ECLATER LE MENTON !

Tout sourire envolé, Black se lève à toute vitesse et renverse son banc pour reculer en panique jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffles en criant :

\- Marlene, je te promets que je n'y suis pour rien !

\- J'AI BESOIN DE TUER QUELQU'UN ! T'ES MON SUSPECT NUMERO UN !

Ni une, ni deux, Black se précipite vers la sortie. Je le pourchasse sous les acclamations des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle.

La course-poursuite dure à peine cinq minutes. Malgré mes efforts et la montée d'adrénaline provoquée par la vision de cheveux écarlates, je perds Black entre le troisième et le quatrième étage. Après avoir fait le tour des corridors à proximité, je m'appuie contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Un nouveau coup d'œil à mes cheveux m'apprend qu'ils sont toujours d'une belle teinte rouge excessivement visible. Illusion d'optique ou habituation prématurée, j'ai toutefois l'impression qu'ils ont légèrement foncé… Je prends d'un pas résigné le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Quand j'arrive à destination, Pomfresh est dans son bureau et range des instruments à l'allure douteuse. Elle se redresse en m'entendant entrer. Un coup d'œil à mes cheveux lui fait hausser les sourcils.

\- Miss McKinnon ! s'exclame-t-elle. Que vous est-il encore arrivé ?

\- J'ai bu mon verre sans vérifier qu'on ne m'avait pas empoisonnée.

Elle rejoint son bureau à grand pas et se penche dans ses tiroirs, si bien que seul son postérieur dépasse le niveau de la vitre. Je l'entends prendre un verre, fouiller à nouveau, avant qu'elle ne se redresse pour disparaître au fond de son bureau. Quand elle revient enfin vers moi, elle tient un verre grignoté par le calcaire contenant un épais liquide rouge-orangé.

\- Répondez honnêtement. Savez-vous qui est à l'origine de cela ? m'interroge-t-elle en me tendant la potion.

\- J'aimerai tellement ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas… prétendé-je.

J'avale la boisson d'un trait et une chaleur intense m'envahit, coulant du sommet de ma tête à la pointe de mes orteils. En une seconde, je me sens mieux. Je tire une mèche de cheveux devant mes yeux. Blond vénitien foncé bizarre. Ma couleur naturelle. Hourra !

\- Si les responsables sont les mêmes que la dernière fois, poursuit Mrs Pomfresh, vous devriez en parler au professeur McGonagall. La magie n'est pas un jeu !

\- C'est arrivé dans la Grande Salle, l'informé-je, donc les suspects sont nombreux. Mais vous avez raison… J'en parlerai à ma directrice de Maison.

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant. Pomfresh ne semble pas convaincue. Flûte, mon talent pour le mensonge serait-il à remettre en question ?

\- Vous… commence-t-elle.

Elle hésite, puis m'attrape par les épaules pour me tourner de trois-quarts et m'ausculter sans vergogne. Je la laisse faire, docile. J'aimerai bien lui demander ce qu'il se passe, mais je devine à son air soucieux qu'elle est à deux doigt d'appeler le professeur McGonagall.

\- Mmm… Vous pouvez y aller, décide-t-elle finalement. Si besoin, vous reviendrez…

J'acquiesce lentement.

\- Merci, Mrs Pomfresh, répondé-je d'une voix plus vive. Bonne journée !

\- Bonne journée !

\- Poil au nez, soufflé-je en m'éloignant.

La porte du bureau de Mrs Pomfresh claque derrière elle et je stoppe net. Poil au nez ? Certains jours, je m'étonne moi-même. Je suis plantée au milieu du couloir, réfléchissant au contrôle relatif que j'exerce sur mes cordes vocales, quand un blondinet élancé surgit au coin du couloir. Cheveux ébouriffés, cravate verte. J'identifie la cible.

\- Marlene ! s'exclame Darius Avery avec un sourire jovial. Décidément… Encore à l'infirmerie ?

\- J'ai pris un abonnement, répliqué-je avec mauvaise humeur. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je viens chercher quelque chose. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Comme tu peux voir, je n'ai rien ! Je suis inexplicablement d'humeur morose. Je resterai volontiers mais je dois parler à Rose donc je te souhaite une bonne journée !

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, je le quitte et me dirige rapidement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Le château est relativement vide. Sur le trajet qui ramène à la tour de Gryffondor, la colère laisse progressivement place à la tristesse.

J'ai envie de penser que Black est innocent. Pourquoi me proposer de faire la paix s'il avait l'intention de récidiver ? Pourquoi se montrer gentil alors qu'il se préparait à m'humilier ?

Et surtout, pourquoi ça me touche autant ?

Quand j'arrive au portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci fronce les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

\- Serpencendre, lui dis-je.

\- Evidemment ! répond-elle en s'écartant. Tout pour se faire remarquer !

J'entre dans la salle commune. Quelques têtes se tournent vers moi. D'autres éclats de rire résonnent aussitôt. Flûte. C'est mauvais signe.

Je tire une mèche de cheveux devant mes yeux. Bleu myrtille.

\- Marlene ! lance Rose en accourant. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- On m'a encore piégée ! m'énervé-je. Black et Potter font des leurs ! Attends un peu que je les retrouve, ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure ! Ils se fichent de ce que les autres éprouvent ?

\- Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, suggère-t-elle.

\- Je reviens de l'infirmerie… me lamenté-je. Je croyais mon calvaire fini, mais je me suis prononcée trop vite, leur sournoiserie n'a pas de limite !

Rose pince les lèvres, pensive et m'observe longuement. J'ai l'impression de retrouver la Pomfresh bizarre de tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi ? finis-je par dire.

Elle inspire et demande :

\- Il n'y a rien qui te surprend ?

\- A part ton comportement ? rétorqué-je aussitôt.

Rose met les mains sur les hanches, agacée.

\- Marlene, est-ce que tu t'entraînes à faire des rimes ?

Des rimes… Mais bien sûr !

\- Oui, c'est ça, tu as trouvé ! m'exclamé-je. Je te remercie, je devenais cinglée !

\- Tu es déjà cinglée, rectifie-t-elle. Bon. Des rimes et des couleurs… Ça dure depuis quand ?

\- Beaucoup trop longtemps ! Tu comprends mon malheur…

\- Tu fais même des rimes avec ce que je dis !

\- Il y a de l'écho par ici !

\- Et ça va vite devenir énervant.

\- Poil aux dents !

\- Marlene, évite de parler !

Je soupire.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça, reprend-elle. Bon, heu… Si ce sont vraiment les garçons, ils gagnent en subtilité… Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus en conflit…

\- En effet ! Et Black prétend que ce n'est pas lui, répondé-je. Mais il était face à moi. La potion se trouvait dans ma boisson. Si la logique fait loi, c'est notre principal suspect, malgré notre récente discussion.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite. Ses yeux sont rivés sur le sommet de mon crâne.

\- Tes cheveux viennent de changer de couleur, dit-elle d'un air curieux.

Je les vérifie à nouveau. Jaune poussin. Diantre, si ça continue, je vais ressembler à Madelyn !

\- Il faut qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure, soupiré-je.

:::

Nous sommes dans la salle du trône. Le nouveau bleu-vert criard de ma chevelure jure terriblement avec ma couronne rouge et or. Installée sur mon trône, j'attends patiemment le début de l'audience. J'ai convoqué toute la population féminine de Poudlard.

L'heure est grave.

Alors que les filles arrivent lentement, prévenues par leur Représentante ou par le bouche-à-oreille, Lily entre au pas de course et nous rejoint aussitôt.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Les garçons ont encore frappé, répondé-je. J'ai réuni la cour car je vais frapper à mon tour. Je pourrai afficher la romance dans les salles communes, mais les garçons auraient trop de rancune. De plus, la menace de publication vaut une fortune…

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu fais des rimes ? coupe Lily.

\- Ce n'est pas pour faire la maligne ! rétorqué-je. On m'a joué un mauvais tour. Je suis allée à l'infirmerie, pour mettre fin à mes ennuis… mais quelqu'un veut faire preuve d'humour, et je ne sais pas qui ! Néanmoins, j'ai quelques soupçons… Mes principaux suspects restent les garçons.

Rose explique à Lily ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt. En sa qualité de Premier Ministre, elle occupe le siège à ma droite. Elle lance parfois un sourire rassurant à Alice, qui se tord les mains et respire rapidement depuis que nous sommes entrées dans l'orangerie.

\- Marlene, est-ce que tu permets que je cherche ce que tu as ?

\- Surtout, n'hésite pas ! répondé-je.

Sans un mot, Lily pointe sa baguette magique sur mon visage.

\- Qu'est-ce ce que tu fais ? interrogé-je en louchant sur la pointe de l'instrument.

\- Mmm… Un compte-rendu, répond-elle après une petite hésitation.

\- Poil au… !

\- Marlene ! s'exclame Rose en plaquant une main sur ma bouche. Arrête de parler !

\- Mesenpersécutée… bafouillé-je derrière ses doigts.

Elle retire sa main avec méfiance.

\- Ce serait méchant de ta part de m'en vouloir, ajouté-je, même si c'est embêtant, je veux bien le croire.

Lily s'arrête pour jeter un coup d'œil à son livre de sortilèges. Je soupire.

\- Madelyn aussi pourrait peut-être regarder, elle est très forte en sortilèges, dis-je à Rose. Elle doit être quelque part dans le collège… Je peux envoyer des filles la chercher !

\- Tu sais que c'est peut-être l'une d'elles ? murmure Rose alors que la salle se remplit de plus en plus.

J'opine du chef. Rose ramène sagement ses mains sur ses genoux, pince les lèvres et reprend :

\- As-tu envisagé que ça puisse être Madelyn ?

\- Cette idée me colle la déprime !

Quand on parle du dragon, on en voit les flammes. Madelyn entre dans l'orangerie, flanquée de ses amies de Serpentard. Droite et stoïque, elle semble d'aussi bonne humeur que d'habitude – c'est-à-dire à peu près aussi aimable qu'une goule. Madelyn m'en veut probablement de ne pas l'avoir nommée dans mon gouvernement, mais pas au point de me jeter un sort.

N'est-ce pas ?

Ma sœur ne cherche pas de place dans la salle et vient directement dans ma direction. A mi-chemin, elle se retourne vers ses acolytes et dit quelque chose. Carrow semble argumenter. Madelyn hausse le ton. A cause du bruit de fond des dizaines de filles aux alentours, je n'entends pas ce qu'elles racontent, mais je vois Carrow croiser les bras avec mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'elle recule en boudant, Madelyn grimpe les marches de l'estrade pour me rejoindre.

\- Madelyn, j'aimerai retrouver ma couleur d'origine et cesser de faire des rimes chaque fois que je m'exprime ! annoncé-je d'emblée. As-tu quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire ?

\- Absolument pas, réplique-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est peut-être Coleen ? continué-je. Cette espèce de fouine fait son intéressante dès que l'occasion se présente.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

\- Poil au menton !

\- Poil… au quoi ?

\- Poil au doigt !

Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Après une brève hésitation, elle se penche à l'oreille de Rose et parle si bas que je n'entends rien. Lily se penche à son tour, écoute et murmure avant de remettre son livre de sortilèges dans son sac de cours. Je m'en offusquerais presque si je n'avais pas deviné qu'elles veulent éviter mes réponses poétiques.

Rose acquiesce silencieusement et m'adresse un sourire rassurant, ses yeux allant de Madelyn à moi. Je crois qu'elle a rayé ma jumelle de sa liste de suspects. Madelyn revient vers moi et dégaine sa baguette magique pour la pointer entre mes deux yeux. Lily et elle se mettent à réciter des formules qui devraient probablement me rappeler les cours de Sortilèges de l'an dernier, mais qui ne m'évoquent absolument rien.

Et voilà comment on devient un cobaye d'expériences magiques.

\- Vous vous souvenez de tout ça ? m'étonné-je. Vous avez des mémoires d'éléphant. Même Rose ne s'en rappelait pas !

\- Ne parle pas autant, réplique l'intéressée.

Je lui jette un coup d'œil en biais.

\- Mes rimes sont contagieuses ?

\- C'était le hasard, Marlene, remarque Rose en plissant les yeux.

\- Quelle insolence dans ton regard ! Fais preuve de respect envers ta Reine ! Et sois un peu plus joyeuse. J'essaie de rester sereine malgré mes rimes malheureuses.

Madelyn range sa baguette.

\- Coleen n'a pas le niveau pour jeter un sort de cette puissance, décrète Madelyn. Là, c'est du grand art. Je crois que c'est une sorte de malédiction. Une véritable malédiction, au sens officiel du terme, ajoute-t-elle devant mon air blasé.

\- Je suis d'accord, continue Lily en rangeant sa baguette à son tour. C'est un sortilège à plusieurs facettes. Le responsable s'est donné beaucoup de mal.

\- D'un autre côté, il ou elle a sûrement agi précipitamment car la malédiction est instable. Il n'y a pas de résistance prévue contre les sortilèges de détection.

\- Une idée sur l'identité du coupable ? demandé-je. Je suis sûre que tu as des noms !

\- Je connais quelques personnes qui en seraient capables, admet Madelyn.

J'attends la suite, mais ma sœur me regarde sans rien dire. Evidemment.

\- Lily, saurais-tu me débarrasser de cette malédiction avant que je n'attire l'attention ? demandé-je.

\- Non, ce serait trop dangereux. Marlene, te venger n'est pas la bonne solution. Tu devrais en parler à McGonagall.

\- Elle me demandera des explications, contré-je. Et je ne mettrai pas Potter sur un piédestal. McGonagall leur retirerait des points. Ils sont à Gryffondor. Ce ne serait pas malin. Crois-moi, la vengeance que je prépare vaut de l'or, ils ne s'en remettront pas, ils ne se doutent pas encore de ce qui les attend avec moi. Les professeurs doivent rester en dehors de l'histoire, sinon on risque d'en voir de toutes les couleurs…

\- Désolée Marlene mais je ne peux pas défaire cette malédiction sans risque, persiste-t-elle. C'est non.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Rose mais elle secoue la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine, Marlene, tu le sais bien ! En sortilèges et en théorie de la magie, Lily et Madelyn sont les meilleures élèves de notre promotion.

Résignée, je m'adresse à Madelyn :

\- Que voudrais-tu en échange de ton aide et de tes informations ? grincé-je.

Elle lève le menton dans un air de défi.

\- Devenir Premier Ministre, déclare-t-elle.

Je me redresse, furibonde.

\- Alors c'est ça qui te démange ! m'écrié-je. Madelyn, c'est vraiment triste ! Est-ce que tu m'as jeté un sort pour me faire chanter et bannir les Gryffondors de notre royauté ?

\- Non Marlene, je te promets sur ma Maison que je ne t'ai pas jeté ce sort.

\- Mais tu profites de la situation pour toucher ta part du trésor !

\- Marlene, intervient Rose en posant une main calme sur mon avant-bras. Tes cheveux sont rouges…

Elle lève le nez vers ma sœur qui me toise avec colère.

\- On reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? suggère Rose à Madelyn.

\- Très bien.

Ma sœur jumelle tourne les talons. Au bas de l'estrade, elle me jette un dernier coup d'œil.

\- Si tu m'avais nommée Représentante ou même organisatrice d'un évènement, n'importe lequel, je t'aurai aidée sans contrepartie ! lance-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigne d'un pas vif et sort de l'orangerie sous les yeux étonnés de la cour.

\- Lily, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour que Marlene arrête de rimer ? demande Rise. Marlene, surtout ne réponds pas !

Ce ne serait pas faute d'essayer. Hélas, mes rimes, je ne les contrôle pas.

\- Honnêtement, Rose, c'est du jamais vu ! avoue Lily.

A qui le dis-tu !

\- Elle ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie car elle ne veut pas en parler à McGonagall…

Pour moi, l'infirmerie devient une destination beaucoup trop banale.

Je ferme les yeux le plus fort possible et plaque mes deux mains sur mes oreilles. Je fais des rimes dans ma tête maintenant ? Comment faire pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar ambulant !

Quelqu'un me parle. J'entends comme une incantation. J'ouvre un œil prudent et tombe nez-à-nez avec la baguette magique de Lily.

\- Que fais-tu ? demandé-je. Turlututu !

\- Quelque chose qui devrait atténuer temporairement l'effet de la malédiction.

Elle range sa baguette et je laisse mes mains retomber lentement sur mes genoux. En effet, Lily vient de parler et je ne ressens pas le besoin de poursuivre en rimes… Je lui réponds d'un sourire forcé. Elle comprend.

\- Marlene, je suis désolée de te brusquer mais tu vas devoir parler à toutes les filles, intervient Rose.

Je balaie la salle du regard. Il y a beaucoup de filles dans la salle qui nous observent plus ou moins, en parlant à voix basse. Elles attendent de savoir pour quelle raison j'ai convoqué la cour. Bien. J'ai un pincement au cœur : ni ma sœur, ni mes amies ne veulent m'aider ! J'en veux à chacune d'elle et je m'en veux à moi-même, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peu importe… je dois refouler mes émotions pour le moment. Je me lève, prête à discourir, et me racle la gorge aussi discrètement que possible. Rose m'adresse un signe de tête encourageant.

\- Bonjour ! commencé-je.

Les dernières filles en train de chuchoter se tournent vers moi, curieuses.

\- Certaines d'entre vous ont manifesté un certain mécontentement, il y a quelques jours…

J'essaie d'éviter les rimes, mais les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit résonnent avec ceux que je viens de prononcer.

\- … lorsque j'ai présenté le gouvernement à toute la cour.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes. Certaines filles se retiennent de rire. Je les soupçonne d'avoir entendu parler de mes poésies en folie. D'autres se regardent en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement, elles ont remarqué que je parlais différemment, mais elles ne parviennent pas encore à déterminer ce qui a changé.

\- Néanmoins, l'affaire qui m'amène est importante et j'espère que nous pourrons parler séance tenante ! Ce matin, alors que je déjeunais dans la Grande Salle, j'ai été prise pour cible. Nous soupçonnons Black, Potter et compagnie. Sous peine de travaux d'intérêt général, évitez les suspects autant que possible ! Ne leur témoignez pas la moindre sympathie !

Des dizaines de voix basses des filles qui chuchotent entre elles, je ne perçois qu'un bourdonnement sourd et désagréable. En concentrant toute mon attention, je capte quelques phrases : « Bizarre son discours, elle cherche un effet de style non ? »… « Qui lui a jeté un sort ? »… « Ha haha ! »… « Comment je vais faire pour que Sirius me remarque si je ne peux plus lui parler ? »… « Alors c'est vrai, elle parle en rimes ! »… « Qui lui a jeté un sort, que j'aille le féliciter ? »… « Il faut aussi éviter Peter Pettigrow ? »…

\- Si vous respectez cet ordre, la rébellion récente sera oubliée et je trouverai un moyen efficace de vous remercier, poursuivé-je rapidement. C'est le meilleur compromis que je puisse vous proposer alors que notre monarchie est menacée !

Elles semblent sceptiques. Une Poufsouffle s'avance.

\- J'ai une question, dit-elle.

\- Je t'écoute avec attention.

\- Comment allez-vous nous remercier si on vous suit ? Nous devrions le savoir dès maintenant !

\- Hélas, je ne peux rien vous proposer de précis, je dois d'abord en parler avec mon gouvernement.

Rose se lève. Je lui jette un coup d'œil surpris.

\- Tu sais que je suis de ton côté, dit-elle à voix basse. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Quelle que soit ton idée, dis-moi tout à l'avance, répondé-je.

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire, j'en ai peur.

\- C'est donc précaire et nous en parlerons tout à l'heure.

\- Désolée mais c'est impossible !

\- Rose, tu sais que j'ai le cœur sensible ?

\- Votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! lance-t-elle à l'assemblée.

Le brouhaha s'éteint en quelques secondes.

\- Voici notre proposition. Chacune d'entre vous ignorera Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à résolution de l'affaire. Il sera formellement interdit de leur faire passer le moindre message.

C'est drôle de constater à quel point les filles de Poudlard la prennent plus au sérieux que moi. Rose n'est pourtant pas un modèle de popularité.

\- En suivant cette directive, vous témoignez votre confiance à la nouvelle Reine, poursuit-elle. Néanmoins, il faut bien comprendre l'origine de cette décision : les quatre garçons que nous avons nommés sont suspectés d'être coupables, ou au moins complices, de l'attaque dirigée contre la Reine ce matin même. Et nous les savons coupables d'une première attaque survenue peu de temps avant son élection !

Certaines filles se mettent à rire. Je les fixe d'un air sévère. L'une d'elle me rend mon regard et hausse les sourcils. Quelle insolence ! Mais ça tombe bien… J'avais justement besoin de quelqu'un pour nettoyer le tapis royal.

\- Une enquête est en cours sur l'attaque la plus récente. Si l'une d'entre vous livre une information menant à l'arrestation du coupable, elle sera récompensée en obtenant une faveur de la Reine dans l'affaire de son choix. A l'inverse, si l'une d'entre vous désobéit à cet ordre, nous le saurons. La coupable sera jugée ici même et la sanction sera lourde.

Elle me jette un coup d'œil en biais. Ça y ait. Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire.

\- Si vous participez toute à cette enquête et qu'aucun écart n'est constaté, la Reine nommera un nouveau Premier Ministre, issu d'une autre Maison que Gryffondor.

Un silence total s'abat brutalement sur toute la classe.

\- QUOI ?

Avant que vous ne posiez la question, celle qui vient de crier, c'est moi.

\- Rose, tu as perdu l'esprit ? lui dis-je d'une voix plus basse. Ou tu essaies de me réexpédier à l'infirmerie ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, tu m'as dit de te faire confiance mais tu manques de discernement, c'est d'une aberrance…

\- Arrête de dramatiser, chuchote-t-elle. C'est le seul moyen !

\- Quoi, démissionner ? rétorqué-je. Rose, ce n'est pas rien !

\- Je t'expliquerai après, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton pressé. C'est la seule solution ! Tu dois accepter !

J'inspire profondément. Tout l'assemblée attend en chuchotant à qui mieux-mieux. Elles attendent mon verdict. A ce stade, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix…

\- Si chacune d'entre vous participe à cette mission, déclaré-je, un nouveau Premier Ministre sera nommé.

Les filles acquiescent. Si les Serpentardes restent boudeuses – mauvaises joueuses ! – les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles se mettent à applaudir. Rose a peut-être raison… Il faut que je fasse un sacrifice pour qu'on me respecte.

Le soir même, nous rejoignons silencieusement la Grande Salle pour le banquet quand je remarque un changement à la table de Gryffondor : Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, habituellement entourés de filles qui s'installent aussi près d'eux que possible dans l'espoir insensé d'entamer la conversation, semblent comme isolés. En réalité, ils sont entourés de toute l'équipe de Quidditch. Des garçons, des garçons et des garçons. Saucisse parle haut et fort en agitant les mains, si bien qu'une personne étrangère à l'école ne remarquerait probablement pas les quatre jeunes hommes assis dans son ombre.

\- Je suis impressionnée, commente Jack. Ceux-là, seuls… Ce n'est pas banal.

\- Inutile de me remercier, répondé-je. J'ai souvent des idées géniales.

Nous nous installons à bonne distance. Lily a créé une illusion autour de mes cheveux pour donner l'impression qu'ils ont retrouvé leur couleur d'origine, si bien que je retrouve en partie ma discrétion habituelle. Sa solution est efficace, mais superficielle et temporaire : dans une heure, ma couleur basculera de nouveau.

Le ciel enchanté vire au gris anthracite au cours du repas. De gros nuages menaçants, semblables à ceux qui surplombent le château et dissimulent la lune, s'enroulent autour des chandelles flottantes. Un orage approche.

Les deux jours suivants se déroulent dans une ambiance étonnante. La rumeur de mon étrange affection se répand dans toute l'école. La moitié de l'école se moque et me dévisage en espérant que je vais dire quelque chose pour le bon plaisir des spectateurs. Heureusement, il ne s'agit que de la moitié de l'école. Cette moitié qu'on appelle « garçons ».

Rares sont les filles qui osent se moquer de moi ouvertement. Mes Représentantes font un travail du tonnerre. Les garçons se sont rendus compte que les filles les ignoraient. J'ai surpris Black tentant d'aborder son ex-copine, Malika French, mais celle-ci a prétexté une fatigue importante et beaucoup de travail pour s'en éloigner. Pendant le cours de Métamorphose, je l'ai surpris à me regarder avec un air pensif.

Ainsi va la semaine. Malgré sa désapprobation face à mon refus de retourner à l'infirmerie, Lily ne peut s'empêcher de chercher une solution, avec l'aide de Rose qui déteste ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Le soir, dans mon lit, je m'adonne à l'analyse rétrospective du comportement des autres élèves en vue d'établir un classement des suspects. Ou je remercie Merlin qu'aucun professeur n'ait décidé de m'interroger dans la journée.

Vendredi, j'atteins un tel niveau de déprime que je me surprends à me pencher à la fenêtre pour rechercher le chien. Aucun signe de lui. La pluie tombe de façon continue depuis plusieurs jours, décourageant sans doute les chiens les plus téméraires et poussant tous les élèves à rester dans la salle commune. Faute de mieux, je choisis un isolement total au fond de la bibliothèque. A quelques heures du weekend, elle est aussi vide que la tête de Potter. Parfait pour moi.

Je m'apprête à passer une soirée tranquille et solitaire quand un livre claque sur la table, à quelques centimètres de mon grimoire.

Je lève la tête et tombe nez-à-nez avec Darius Avery, qui aborde son habituel sourire charmeur de surfeur californien poufsoufflesque. Un soupire de dépit m'échappe. Je devrais être flattée qu'il revienne vers moi alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé, mais la présence d'autrui exige généralement que je m'exprime. Or je n'ai pas parlé depuis au moins quatre heures. Un record pour moi.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu rimais ! déclare-t-il d'emblée.

Pas le choix, je vais devoir parler.

\- Pour une fois, la rumeur dit vrai, répondé-je d'une voix involontairement triste.

Il hoche la tête.

\- Tu arrives à le supporter ?

\- J'éviter de parler.

\- Mmm… oui. En fait, tu vas être contente. Je crois que je peux t'aider.

Bien qu'il soit à Serpentard, je relève aussitôt la tête. Je serai prête à tout pour mettre fin à ce calvaire.

\- Si ton information est pertinente, je veux bien t'écouter.

\- Je crois que le sortilège dont tu es victime s'appelle la Malédiction de la Muse. Regarde, dit-il en appuyant son index sur un paragraphe d'une épaisseur indigeste. Les cheveux changent de couleur en fonction des émotions… Le sujet parle systématiquement en rimes… S'il y a un instrument à proximité, il s'exprime à travers le chant… Dans certains cas, les victimes se mettent aussi à danser !

Merlin ! J'ai échappé au pire.

\- La Malédiction de la Muse a été jetée pour la première en Italie au douzième siècle contre une troupe de voleurs se faisant passer pour des troubadours, poursuit-il. La sorcière qui les avait engagés a créé cette malédiction pour condamner ces faux artistes à choisir entre le silence ou l'expression incontrôlable de l'art qu'ils prétendaient maîtriser…

Je ne l'écoute plus, pencher sur sa page de livre. Tout y est. Les rimes verbales. Les rimes mentales…

\- Satisfaite ? demande-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- Je le serai encore plus quand je saurai comment on l'arrête !

Avery s'installe face à moi et tourne le grimoire vers lui. Alors que je laisse mon regard errer au niveau des étagères, j'aperçois les visages de Lily et Rose entre deux tranches de livres. Elles viennent d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et semblent à ma recherche.

\- Il y a plusieurs solutions, reprend Avery. Si tu es douée en potions, tu peux créer le bon contre-poison pour te débarrasser du problème.

\- Merci…

\- De rien.

\- Rose ! Lily ! appelé-je.

Avery relève rapidement la tête, comme électrisé. En une seconde, il est debout et range son grimoire dans son sac de cours.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogé-je. Tu t'en vas ?

\- Trop de Gryffondors, répond-il avait un sourire crispé.

\- Ce ne sont que mes amies, tu sais. Et elles sont beaucoup plus supportables que moi.

\- Bonne chance Marlene.

\- Heu… Au revoir ?

Il a déjà disparu.

\- Il a pris le grimoire, réalisé-je. Ce n'est vraiment pas de veine…

\- Marlene !

Lily et Rose me rejoignent en trottinant. Je les invite à s'asseoir avec moi et je leur raconte ce que je viens d'apprendre. Aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais entendu parler de la Malédiction de la Muse.

Quand je leur parle du départ soudain d'Avery, Lily sourit.

\- Il avait trois bonnes raisons de partir, dit-elle. D'abord, ses parents l'empêchent probablement de fréquenter les nés-moldus. Ensuite, Severus et lui se détestent. Pour finir, je suis préfète. Rose et moi avons fouillé la bibliothèque et nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé cette malédiction. Soit il est bien meilleur que nous en recherches, soit il y a passé plus de temps – mais j'en doute – soit ce fameux livre est issu de sa collection familiale. Auquel cas, il ne correspond peut-être pas aux normes de l'école…

\- Ton idée me paraît folle, répondé-je. Il aurait amené un livre de magie noire à Poudlard ?

\- Il veut sûrement sortir avec toi, glisse Rose.

\- Il est à Serpentard ! protesté-je. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- D'autant plus que… commence Lily.

Elle s'interrompt soudain, pensive.

\- Que ?

\- Rien, rien, répond-elle. Maintenant que je connais le nom de cette malédiction, je pense pouvoir la trouver plus facilement.

Elle se lève dans un raclement de chaise, aussitôt imitée par Rose.

\- Marlene, on va t'en débarrasser ! annonce Rose joyeusement.

\- Poil au nez !

Oui… Vivement que ce soit terminé.


	7. Vérité

:o:

Fictionneuses, Fictionneurs,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre 7. VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS LU.

Comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai effectué une mise à jour relativement importante de la fiction. Cette mise à jour est désormais terminée.

En bref, je m'étais expliquée ainsi : j'ai l'habitude des chapitres longs, ce qui plaît à certains et (beaucoup) moins à d'autres. Je me suis donc lancée sur cette fiction avec l'idée de faire des chapitres plus courts. Cette expérience m'a permis de me rendre compte que… j'en étais incapable. Vraiment incapable. Je ne parviens pas à donner de la cohérence et une unité à un chapitre court.

Donc. J'ai ajouté quelques scènes dans les chapitres précédents. Pourquoi ce retour en arrière ? Non, je n'ai pas supprimé de chapitre, mais la nouvelle organisation allonge les anciens et pour une question d'unité, l'un des chapitres s'est trouvé répandu sur plusieurs autres… ce qui a entraîné sa suppression. Maintenant, chaque chapitre a une unité. Il y a, en apparence, un chapitre en moins, mais en réalité, l'histoire est plus longue qu'avant.

Et mon côté obsessionnel est parfaitement comblé. Youpi !

Au menu de ce chapitre : une discussion avec Sirius, une discussion avec Darius, une discussion avec Lily, une discussion avec Madelyn, une non-discussion avec Rose et surtout… le nom du mystérieux (plus pour longtemps) instigateur de la Malédiction.

Bonne lecture !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

CHAPITRE 7

Vérité

Le soir après les cours, c'est toujours la même routine : d'abord, faire ses devoirs. Ensuite, se précipiter dans la Grande Salle pour trouver une bonne place, ou arriver en retard et râler contre les élèves qui s'étendent comme des pieuvres. Dénicher le meilleur plat et le kidnapper, ou se contenter des restes. Se précipiter dans son dortoir pour avoir la salle de bain en premier, faire sa toilette en donnant des coups de coudes aux colocataires envahissantes, enfiler un pyjama, sauter dans son lit. Parler de sa journée, se plaindre des professeurs, se moquer des autres filles, se faire des compliments, éteindre les lumières et ronfler comme des trolls.

Il suffit qu'un ennemi – dont l'identité reste encore inconnue – jette une malédiction pour que toute la liste s'en trouve bousculée. Depuis mon numéro de claquettes, nous évitons la Grande Salle autant que possible. La salle de bain est devenue le laboratoire de potions personnel de Lily et l'odeur se répand jusqu'à notre chambre. Elle m'a presque suppliée d'aller voir McGonagall et je l'ai envoyée sur les roses. Heureusement, en plus d'exceller en potions, Lily est d'un altruisme sans limite : elle m'aide malgré tout.

Deux semaines après que Darius m'ait donné le résultat de ses recherches, elle conclue pour la quatrième fois un remède potentiel. Elle sort de la salle de bain, l'air concentré, un gobelet à la main.

\- Avale-le d'un trait, dit-elle. J'ai ajouté de… heu… de… quelque chose pour contrebalancer l'effet bouclier de la malédiction.

La mixture est noire et épaisse comme du goudron. Je ferme les yeux et m'exécute sans hésiter davantage. En deux semaines, j'ai déclamé trois poèmes en public, insulté en musique un Serdaigle qui tentait de me faire parler pour amuser la galerie et je me suis adonnée à deux épisodes de comédie musicale, le premier dans la salle commune, le deuxième dans le parc. Mais le pire restera sans doute mon numéro de claquettes.

\- Alors ? demande-t-elle tandis que je repose le gobelet en grimaçant.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondé-je. Ça fonctionne ou pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression, marmonne Rose.

Lily garde les yeux rivés sur le sommet de ma tête. Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Marlene, tu es redevenue blonde, m'informe-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas blonde !

\- Oui, si tu veux, on ne va pas débattre sur ta couleur de cheveux…

\- Attendez… Je dis ce que je veux !

\- Tout le monde l'a remarqué, marmonne Alice.

Rose semble comprendre le véritable sens de ma phrase mais elle secoue la tête avec tristesse.

\- Marlene, tu fais toujours des rimes, dit-elle.

\- Je me sens libre pourtant… répondé-je.

Je me tais. Les filles m'imitent. Je viens bien d'éviter une rime, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ok, dis quelque chose, reprend Rose.

\- Quelque chose, répondé-je docilement.

\- Marlene !

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée ! Heu… Saucisse est le joueur de Quidditch le plus laid de l'école.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écrie Alice.

\- Je crois que ça fonctionne, conclue Rose.

\- Un, deux, trois… testé-je. Manticore, Eruptif, Runespoor, Dragon, Epouvantard ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, je suis libre ! Non… Non, c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Il y a un piège, non ? Non… Je ne fais plus de rimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde mes amies tour à tour. Rose et Alice affichent un sourire soulagé. Je perçois des larmes dans les yeux de Lily.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? m'inquiété-je.

\- Je suis contente que ça fonctionne, répond Lily d'une voix émue. Je ne pensais plus y arriver !

\- Oh oui, merci Lily, merci, merci, t'es la meilleure ! m'écrié-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle proteste aussitôt mais je m'en fiche. Alors que je retrouve ma capacité à parler et à penser librement, je réalise l'effort qu'elle a fourni pour moi au cours des derniers jours. Elle aurait pu me laisser me débrouiller – d'autant plus que j'ai refusé de suivre ses conseils. Heureusement pour moi, rester inactive face à mon état lui était physiquement impossible.

\- Vous croyez qu'on connaîtra l'identité du responsable, un jour ? demande Alice.

\- Si c'est l'une des filles qui en voulaient à Marlene, il y a peu de chance, répond Rose.

\- Bien sûr qu'on finira par savoir, lancé-je en libérant Lily de mon étreinte d'ours. Je viens de passer les pires semaines de ma vie ! Je trouverai qui a fait ça… ou je ferai avouer Black !

Mes amies échangent des regards appuyés.

\- Quoi ? demandé-je.

Lily s'essuie les yeux en souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'accuser Sirius… avance-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

\- Hein ? Tu plaisantes, je n'ai pas arrêté de dire que c'était sûrement lui !

\- Marlene… reprend Rose. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte que tu as un comportement un peu… Comment dire…

\- Ambivalent, glisse Alice.

\- Oui, c'est ça, valide Lily.

C'est mon procès ou quoi ? J'inspire lentement. J'expire. J'inspire de nouveau. Elles viennent de me sauver la mise. Surtout Lily. Je ne dois pas les agresser maintenant. Ce serait vraiment méchant.

\- Un comportement ambivalent ? répété-je. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas impliquer les professeurs ou sa famille dans nos conflits ?

\- Cela fait plus de deux semaines que toutes les filles de Poudlard doivent l'éviter, rappelle Lily. C'est pénible pour lui, mais c'est aussi un excellent moyen pour éviter qu'il ait une petite amie. Laisse-moi terminer ! ajoute-t-elle précipitamment devant mon air furieux. Je ne pense pas que tu l'isoles dans ce but, mais certaines filles de l'école commencent à le penser !

Alice hoche la tête. Je me rends compte que j'ai la bouche entrouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Tout le monde sait que nous sommes en guerre ouverte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Rose.

\- Oui, vraiment !

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés, me rappelle Lily. Depuis, il ne parle qu'avec toi.

\- Il me parle parce que j'amuse toute la galerie avec mes rimes !

Elles ne semblent pas convaincues.

\- Est-ce que je dois faire une annonce publique ? suggéré-je. Pour dire à tout le monde que je ne lui cours pas après ? Ecoutez, je n'ai pas envie de me brouiller définitivement avec lui parce que c'est un camarade de classe. Nous partageons la même salle commune et les mêmes cours. Nous serons ensemble à Poudlard pendant encore trois ans… Avoir un ennemi parmi ses voisins n'est pas une garantie de paix. Et j'aime avoir la paix !

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, suppose Rose d'un ton conciliant, mais souviens-toi que Sirius plaît à presque toutes les filles de l'école. Parfois, les choix que tu fais donnent l'impression que tu es possessive avec lui.

\- Et beaucoup l'ont remarqué, ajoute Lily.

\- Alors fais juste attention, d'accord ?

J'ai envie d'insister, de leur expliquer, mais cette discussion m'agace.

\- Je ferai attention, promis !

\- Bien ! C'est tout ce qu'on voulait entendre, termine Rose.

\- Marlene, maintenant que tu en as fini avec les rimes, peut-on discuter de l'organisation du bal ? suggère Lily.

Excellente diversion.

:::

La rumeur de ma guérison fait le tour de l'école en quelques heures. Plusieurs élèves viennent vérifier par eux-mêmes et repartent en traînant des pieds, déçus d'avoir perdu leur attraction préférée. Depuis, j'ai une nouvelle théorie : l'empathie humaine a des frontières rigides tandis que le sadisme ne connaît aucune limite.

Le froid tombe sur le château en quelques jours. Les averses transforment la terre claire du parc en boue gluante. Une chape de brouillard grisâtre s'abat sur les montagnes, assombrissant le paysage et dissimulant le sol sous nos genoux. Comme de nombreux élèves, je décide de limiter mes sorties à la cour du château. Malgré mes observations répétées, je ne vois plus aucun chien à l'horizon.

Le 31 octobre au matin, je suis réveillée par des « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » tonitruants. A peine ai-je le temps de me redresser dans mon lit que mes amies posent un long paquet rectangulaire sur la couette.

\- Comme tu nous as demandé de ne pas t'offrir de carnet, ni de nouvelles plumes, nous avons cherché autre chose ! déclare Lily.

Je déchire l'emballage cadeau et j'en extirpe un long coffret en velours noir.

\- Merci, c'est très joli, leur dis-je.

\- Le cadeau est à l'intérieur… chuchote Alice en se tordant les mains.

\- Oh, désolée.

Je cherche une ouverture et retire le couvercle. Une fine antenne dorée, un peu plus longue qu'une baguette magique, luit dans son écrin. Elle émet un bourdonnement presque imperceptible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? leur demandé-je.

\- Un capteur de dissimulation ! annonce Rose.

Je sors l'antenne du coffret. Je ressens sa vibration légère et constante qui se répand dans toute ma main.

\- A quoi ça sert ?

\- A déceler un mensonge ou une trahison, ajoute Lily. Il vibre dès qu'il détecte de la malhonnêteté.

\- Et pourquoi il vibre en ce moment ?

\- Parce qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes malhonnêtes dans ce dortoir, répond Rose.

Nous rions de concert.

\- En fait, il vibre toujours un peu, reprend Lily. Il vibrera beaucoup plus fort si tu es en présence d'une personne à laquelle tu ne peux pas faire confiance. Il faut que tu sois seule avec cette personne ou que tu la touches… et normalement, ça fonctionne.

\- Il t'aidera peut-être pendant les audiences, ajoute Alice en haussant les épaules.

Je caresse le capteur du bout des doigts. Un détecteur de malhonnêteté… C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait.

\- C'est une super idée, les remercié-je. Vraiment. Je vais le garder avec moi.

\- Nous n'en attendions pas moins, répond Rose avec une œillade.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous descendons dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Les premières décorations du banquet d'Halloween viennent d'être installées. Deux énormes citrouilles éclairées aux chandelles nous accueillent avec un sourire macabre sous le ciel magique gris et nuageux. En passant devant la table de Serpentard, je croise le regard de Madelyn. Elle se détourne aussitôt.

Elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonné de ne pas l'avoir nommée dans mon gouvernement…

A peine suis-je installée que les hiboux pénètrent la Grande Salle dans un intense bruit de froissement. Je reconnais Cliodna, la chouette familiale, qui file de Madelyn à moi en lâchant des enveloppes sur nos têtes, avant de repartir par les grandes fenêtres avec des caquètements furieux. Cet animal est tellement fou que je me demande pourquoi mes parents l'ont encore. Habituellement, ils ne supportent pas l'imprévisible.

Je range la lettre et entame mon petit-déjeuner sans lui prêter plus d'attention : ma mère écrit toujours le même message, qu'elle signe pour mon père et elle-même, aussi je ne m'attends à aucune surprise ce matin-là. Certaine de connaître à l'avance le déroulement de la journée, je manque de m'étrangler avec mon thé lorsqu'un hibou de l'école se pose devant moi en hululant. Il tient dans ses pattes un petit paquet recouvert de tissu blanc et serré par un nœud bleu.

Une carte indique « Joyeux anniversaire Marlene ».

Ce n'est donc pas une erreur.

Je détache le paquet, libère l'animal et entreprend de déchirer le paquet cadeau. J'y découvre une boîte de chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Une sélection personnalisée, à première vue. Mon mystérieux expéditeur a bon goût. Je cherche une signature, sans succès. Peut-être mes parents ?

\- Qui t'a envoyé du chocolat ? demande Alice.

\- Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas signé.

\- Bizarre, commente Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Rose attrape le carton de « Joyeux Anniversaire » et le retourne. Une écriture fine et élégante indique au dos : « De la part de Darius ».

\- Il n'y a rien de bizarre, commente-t-elle. C'est juste que Marlene ne sait pas lire.

\- Oh, ça va, la rabroué-je.

Je relève timidement les yeux vers la table des Serpentards. Darius me regarde déjà avec un sourire teinté d'appréhension. Je lève un pouce pour le remercier. Son sourire devient plus franc et il hoche la tête.

\- Tu vas tout manger ou pas ? demande Alice.

L'estomac sur pattes est de retour.

\- Tu peux en prendre un seul, répondé-je. Les autres sont à moi !

\- Qui t'a offert du chocolat ? demande une voix masculine dans mon dos.

Black. Il louche sur la boîte en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un ami de Serpentard que tu ne maltraiteras pas, répliqué-je.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de maltraiter qui que ce soit. C'est qui ?

\- Oh, mais ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Darius Avery, lit-il au-dessus de mon épaule. Je le connais celui-là.

\- Hé ! protesté-je en retournant la carte.

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? intervient Lily.

\- Je passais vous saluer, répond-il. Je voulais aussi souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Marlene et vous demander pourquoi toute l'école nous ignore depuis maintenant deux semaines ?

Soudain fascinées par le plafond magique, mes amies font mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question. Elles ne sont pas très crédibles, quand même.

\- Pourquoi on le saurait, répondé-je d'un ton faussement contrit. Mais si on entend parler de toi, on viendra éclairer ta lant…

Je m'interromps brutalement. Je viens de me souvenir que le capteur de dissimulation est dans la poche longue de ma cape, avec ma baguette magique.

\- C'est ça, je reviendrai plus tard, lance Black d'un air sceptique. Pour reposer la même question. Encore.

\- Non attends ! m'écrié-je.

Je l'attrape par le poignet et il stoppe net. Des émotions contradictoires passent dans son regard. J'attrape discrètement le capteur entre deux doigts. C'est le moment de vérité…

\- Tu vas répondre à ma question ? demande-t-il avec un sourire doucereux.

\- Non, je ne connais pas ta réponse Black… Heu… Sirius, corrigé-je. Mais j'ai une autre question. Est-ce que c'est toi qui m'as jeté la malédiction ?

Il soupire et essaie de dégager son poignet. Je le retiens.

\- S'il te plaît, insisté-je. J'ai besoin de savoir. C'était toi ?

\- Non, Marlene ! réplique-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Je n'y étais pour rien ! Ni moi, ni James, ni personne que je connaisse !

Il secoue à nouveau son poignet. Cette fois, je le laisse partir. Black s'éloigne d'une démarche sèche sans demander son reste. Dans mon autre main, le capteur est resté stoïque. Je retourne lentement vers mon assiette.

Par le caleçon de Merlin.

Il est innocent !

\- Ce n'était pas lui, chuchoté-je.

\- J'en suis ravie pour toi, réplique Alice d'une voix plus forte que d'ordinaire. Tu vas enfin pouvoir le draguer.

Rose s'étouffe avec sa tartine.

\- Quoi ? Marlene est amoureuse de lui depuis la troisième année et tout le monde le sait ! s'exclame-t-elle. Qu'elle lui saute dessus, qu'on en finisse !

\- Alice ? Tout va bien ? demande Lily.

Tétanisée, je fixe Alice sans ciller. Ai-je bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ?

\- Arrêtez de faire les étonnées, continue-t-elle. Ils vont sortir ensemble, se rouler des galoches dans le parc, arrêter de se crêper le chignon et tout le monde sera content !

Bienvenue dans la cinquième dimension.

Des éclats de rire retentissent autour de nous. Je sens mon visage chauffer malgré moi.

\- Alice, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! m'énervé-je. Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu te mens à toi-même que je dois faire pareil, rétorque-t-elle.

\- Quelqu'un a mis de l'alcool dans son verre ? demande Rose.

\- Je m'en vais ! m'écrié-je en me relevant brusquement.

Alors que je récupère mes affaires en hâte, mon regard se pose sur la boîte de chocolats. Je dénote alors un fait remarquable.

L'un des chocolats a disparu.

:::

\- AVERY !

Je traverse la Grande Salle en courant comme une folle furieuse. Lorsque j'arrive à la table de Serpentard, je me rends compte que Madelyn est déjà partie. En revanche, l'intégralité de la bande à Dolohov est toujours là. Ma stratégie n'est peut-être pas excellente, mais je suis tellement en colère que je suis prête à leur envoyer des carafes dans la tête. Si nécessaire, je les frapperai même avec des bancs.

Plus je m'approche de leur table et plus le capteur bourdonne fort. La vibration devient si importante qu'elle provoque un frisson désagréable qui achève de me mettre en rogne.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS MIS DANS LES CHOCOLATS ! hurlé-je.

\- Tu vas baisser d'un ton, McKinnon, gronde Dolohov d'une voix menaçante en se redressant.

Dolohov a une réputation de brute et le physique idéal pour le rôle : grand, large et peu aimable. Il fait une tête de plus que moi.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, je viserai plus bas.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demande Darius d'une voix inquiète.

\- Alice en a mangé un ! répliqué-je. Maintenant, elle est bizarre ! Elle ne se contrôle plus ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS MIS DEDANS ESPECE D'ABRUTI !

\- MISS MCKINNON !

Cette fois, je reconnais la voix de McGonagall. Elle accourt depuis la table des professeurs, l'air furieux.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-elle d'une voix sévère, les yeux agrandis par la colère.

J'ouvre la bouche, prête à répliquer quand deux mains m'attrapent par les épaules et me tirent en arrière.

\- Rien, professeur, c'est un malentendu, répond Darius à ma place.

\- N'en rajoute pas, murmure-t-on à mon oreille. Faire perdre des points à Gryffondor, c'est _mon_ rôle !

Crétin de Black : le retour.

\- Sauf si tu veux qu'on tente une compétition mais franchement, t'as aucune chance.

J'inspire lentement. Je multiplie les exercices de relaxation depuis quelques jours. C'est sûrement mauvais signe.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, je suis désolée, je me suis emportée, articulé-je difficilement.

Le regard de McGonagall descend jusqu'à mes bras. Je devine qu'elle regarde les mains de Black. Je me dégage aussitôt.

\- Cinq points de moins à Gryffondor, pour votre comportement, décrète-t-elle. La prochaine fois, ce sera dix !

Je suis choquée mais je me retiens de dire quoique ce soit. Quand McGonagall tourne les talons, j'ai l'impression qu'un poids énorme tombe sur mes épaules.

\- Elle ne m'avait jamais retiré de points en dehors des cours ! me plains-je.

\- Marlene, je t'assure que je n'ai rien mis dans les chocolats ! insiste Darius d'une voix de plus en plus froide. C'était un cadeau. Et si j'avais voulu t'agresser pour le nier ensuite, tu penses vraiment que j'aurai signé de mon nom ?

Je tique devant ses arguments. En effet, tout cela n'est pas logique. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas ignorer le capteur qui vibre violemment dans la poche de ma cape…

\- Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est forcément un Serpentard, déclare Black.

Ah. Je l'avais oublié celui-là.

\- Admettons que les chocolats aient été modifiés, continue Darius sans accorder un seul regard à Black. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il y aurait dedans ?

\- Lily pense qu'il s'agit d'une potion de Bavardage, annonce Rose en me dépassant. Elle emmène Alice à l'infirmerie, ajoute-t-elle à mon intention. Ce sera vite réglé.

Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Face à moi, Darius réfléchit et Dolohov attend, les muscles bandés. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il espère une bagarre.

\- Si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui ? demandé-je à Darius.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répond-il d'un ton maussade.

Le capteur vibre toujours. Je me rappelle les paroles de Lily : cet objet détecte les mensonges, les trahisons et la malhonnêteté… Je regarde autour de moi. Et si le capteur ne vibrait pas à cause de Darius ? Beaucoup d'élèves sont encore attablés autour de nous. Quelques groupes sur le point de quitter la Grande Salle se sont arrêtés pour assister à la scène.

« C'est forcément un Serpentard… »

Mais pas n'importe lequel.

La Malédiction de la Muse exigeait un bon niveau et la Potion de Bavardage est au programme de sixième année. J'ai vu deux mentions de la Malédiction de la Muse : d'abord, dans un livre de magie noire issue de la collection privée des Avery, ensuite, au dernier chapitre d'un grimoire accessible sur demande. En résumé, nous avons donc : des potions, de la magie noire et un grand talent pour l'un et l'autre. Instinctivement, mes yeux vont au-delà de Darius, Dolohov et leur bande de copains stupides pour se poser sur l'intello chétif de la promotion.

Il répond à mon regard par un sourire amusé qui semble décalé par rapport au reste de la scène, puis m'adresse un sourire totalement pervers.

Severus Rogue.

:::

\- Comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser ? Lily avait bien dit qu'il me tuerait pour cette histoire de romance !

\- En fait, c'est toi qui l'a dit, mais Lily était effectivement d'accord.

\- Je l'ai oublié ! Oublié ! Je ne l'ai même pas pris en compte dans mon enquête !

\- Sa capacité à se faire oublier est inversement proportionnelle à la qualité de ses shampoings.

\- C'est vraiment un ingrat. Et dire que je prenais sa défense ! Mais quelle débile je suis ! Débile !

\- Etre ou ne pas être, telle est la question.

\- Cet espèce de… de… Il n'y a pas de mot suffisamment fort pour le qualifier !

\- C'est un Serpentard. Le modèle standard. Sans option. Un peu rétro mais efficace.

Nous arrivons à portée de voix des autres élèves. Lentement, je passe mes mains sur mon visage pour tenter de le décrisper. Je me sens nerveuse, fatiguée, en colère. C'est le moment que choisit ma botte pour s'enfoncer dans une marre de boue. Je crois que je me souviendrai de cette journée d'anniversaire jusqu'à ma mort.

\- Tu disais quelque chose ? demandé-je soudain.

\- Je m'entraînais à parler, répond Rose. Rien d'intéressant.

Le professeur Sournoy met fin à notre discussion par son arrivée. J'enfile mes gants de protection tout en réfléchissant à notre situation. D'abord, il m'incombe de transmettre à Lily le nom du vrai coupable. Rogue est son ami d'enfance et j'ignore totalement quelle sera sa réaction. Ensuite, je dois chercher un moyen de lui faire payer ces deux semaines de calvaire. Un tel crime ne peut pas rester impuni. Problème : Rogue sera encore plus difficile à contrer que Black… Son niveau en magie, quelle que soit la matière, surpasse le mien.

De plus, il est à Serpentard. Si leur salle commune m'est théoriquement accessible pendant mon règne, je n'y passerai pas inaperçue, surtout auprès des garçons qui ignorent tout de la compétition.

Comment faire ?

Deux heures et trois morsures plus tard, l'énorme cloche de cuivre sonne l'heure de la pause. Rose et moi récupérons nos affaires et rejoignons la cour du château. Plusieurs élèves ont déjà pris d'assaut les marches couvertes sur lesquelles nous nous asseyons souvent en hiver.

\- LILYYY ! hurle Rose tout-à-coup. ALIIICE !

Je plaque les mains sur mes oreilles avec une moue désapprobatrice. Les interpellées nous rejoignent rapidement, joues roses et cheveux au vent.

\- Alice, ça va ? demande aussitôt Rose.

\- Oui, répond-elle. Mais je crois que je ne mangerai plus jamais de chocolat…

\- Pomfresh a préféré la garder un peu pour surveiller toute réaction allergique à l'antidote, ajoute Lily sur le ton de la confidence. C'est la première fois qu'on l'empoisonne !

\- C'était horrible ! se plaint Alice. Marlene, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit… J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a prise pour une folle… Marlene ?

Elle est visiblement étonnée par mon manque de réaction. Rose me jette un coup d'œil et m'adresse un faux sourire. Je sais à quoi elle pense. J'y pense également.

\- Lily, nous sommes presque sûres… commencé-je. Non, en fait, nous savons qui a empoisonné les chocolats. Ce n'est pas Darius.

\- Oui, ça me semble évident, répond Lily. Il n'aurait pas signé !

\- C'est Rogue.

Lily cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Non, tu fais erreur, réplique-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Je l'aurai parié…

\- Marlene, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Severus mais tu le connais mal ! Il n'aurait jamais couru un tel risque !

\- Lily, tu nous as toi-même dit qu'il avait changé, lui rappelé-je.

\- Je te promets que ce n'est pas lui !

Alice le cherche du regard. Lily l'imite.

\- Il n'est pas ici, dis-je aussitôt. Je l'aurai repéré, croyez-moi…

\- J'irai lui parler et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, déclare-t-elle.

La moutarde me monte au nez.

\- C'est lui, il n'y a aucun doute, m'énervé-je. Et je préfère te prévenir Lily… Je vais lui rendre la pareille !

A ce moment-là, Madelyn son groupe de Serpentardes sortent du château en discutant. Carrow s'adosse à un pilier en râlant. Un éclat de rire résonne. Madelyn acquiesce à quelque chose en resserrant son écharpe.

Une idée m'est venue pendant le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Depuis, je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre. Par ailleurs, je dois m'éloigner de Lily si je ne veux pas me disputer avec elle.

\- Je vais souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma sœur, lancé-je. Je reviens.

D'un pas décidé, j'avance vers les Serpentardes. Carrow me remarque la première et lève les yeux au ciel. Lorsque j'arrive à leur niveau, le capteur se remet à vibrer, sans toutefois atteindre le quart de l'intensité dont il faisait démonstration dans la Grande Salle, ce matin. Rogue a vraiment affolé l'antenne…

\- Madelyn, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ?

Carrow hausse un sourcil. Madelyn me scrute pensivement.

\- Si c'est pour me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, tu peux le faire ici, lâche-t-elle.

\- Joyeux anniversaire ! Maintenant, je peux te parler en privé ?

\- Oui… Si tu veux.

Je m'éloigne en direction de la balustrade. Madelyn m'emboîte le pas. Les Serpentardes nous suivent du regard. Je suis certaine que mes amies nous observent aussi. Lorsque nous sommes suffisamment loin, je mets les mains sur les hanches.

\- J'ai un marché à te proposer, annoncé-je de but en blanc.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis prête à reconsidérer ta candidature au poste de Premier Ministre.

Elle lève le menton, sceptique.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est Rogue qui m'a jeté la Malédiction, annoncé-je.

\- Oui, je sais.

\- Est-ce que tu… Attends… Comment ça, tu sais ?

Madelyn se fige un instant, puis lâche un petit rire.

\- Le responsable était dans ma Maison, répond-elle. C'était une évidence. La Malédiction de la Muse fait partie des Malédictions mentionnées dans le recueil de Serpentard. Il n'y avait que deux élèves suffisamment doués pour la lancer. Comme par hasard, le deuxième avait un mobile très solide…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demandé-je en fulminant.

\- J'ai proposé de te donner des informations en échange du poste de Premier Ministre et tu as refusé, réplique Madelyn d'une voix triste. Tu m'as même accusée, tu te souviens ?

Je serre les dents. Je ne dois pas perdre mon objectif de vue.

\- Peu importe ! décidé-je. Je te propose le poste maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire en échange ?

\- Traumatiser Rogue.

\- Je suis sensée m'y prendre comment ?

\- Heu… Je ne sais pas… Je n'y connais rien, Madelyn, c'est pour ça que je viens te voir !

Elle tourne la tête vers le paysage. Le lac paraît gris et sale sous les nuages épais qui obscurcissent le ciel.

\- Pourquoi ne pas publier ton histoire ? demande-t-elle. Ce serait un coup dur pour lui.

\- J'y ai bien pensé, mais elle n'est pas terminée et si je la publie…

\- C'est toi qui sera sur le devant de la scène, termine Madelyn.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre… puis renonce. J'allais dire autre chose. Mais c'est Madelyn qui a raison : en la publiant, je m'afficherai autant que mes personnages.

\- Rogue n'aime pas non plus attirer l'attention… souffle-t-elle.

\- Tu pourrais lui faire avaler une potion ? suggéré-je. Du Veritaserum par exemple ! Tu as le niveau pour la préparer et il détesterait ça !

\- Impossible, réplique-t-elle.

Elle plonge son regard dans le mien.

\- Marlene, tu n'es pas sensé le savoir mais Rogue est en grand conflit avec d'autres Serpentards, m'informe-t-elle. Il les a tous ensorcelés au moins une fois. L'inverse ne s'est jamais produit. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Ah. Une guerre interne complique toujours tout.

\- Avec qui est-il en conflit ? demandé-je, curieuse.

\- Ce qu'il se passe à Serpentard reste à Serpentard, rétorque-t-elle en admirant de nouveau le paysage. Tu dois juste savoir qu'il est strictement impossible de l'ensorceler ou de l'empoisonner. Il est intelligent, paranoïaque et rigoureux. Laisse tomber cette idée.

\- Donc c'est impossible de se venger de lui ? traduisé-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Les autres n'y sont jamais arrivés, mais… Ce sont des garçons, avec des stratégies purement masculines. Je peux tenter une autre approche.

Ma sœur, cette féministe. Rogue n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

\- J'accepte le défi, termine-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas suivi tout ton raisonnement, avoué-je. Mais si tu réussis, je te nommerai Premier Ministre.

Nous scellons l'accord d'une poignée de main.

\- Et joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, conclue-t-elle avec un sourire venimeux.

:::

La dernière heure du vendredi est réservée aux options. Alors que Rose, Alice et moi étudions la divination, Lily retrouve Severus en arithmancie. Avant que nous ne nous séparions, je lui confie le capteur de dissimulation.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Tu vas parler à Rogue, non ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, Marlene, réplique-t-elle d'une voix agacée en essayant de me le rendre. Nous sommes amis, il est honnête avec moi !

\- Prends-le quand même. Ça ne coûte rien et j'aimerai que tu le prennes. Fais-le pour moi. Lily, je t'en prie ! ajouté-je d'un ton suppliant.

Elle le garde en râlant. Je savoure silencieusement ma victoire.

Alors que le professeur Grizzly nous propose d'interpréter nos feuilles de thé, je rédige discrètement une lettre d'excuse à Darius. Courte, concise, mais nécessaire. Le cours passe rapidement. La cloche sonne la fin de la journée. Je me rends aussitôt à la volière. Il commence à pleuvoir et lorsque j'atteins le sommet de la tour ouest, je dissimule la lettre dans ma cape pour la protéger des bourrasques et des gouttelettes froides qui traversent l'espace. Au-dessus de ma tête, hiboux et chouettes se serrent sur leurs perchoirs pour se tenir chaud.

Il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la volière. Je cesse de chercher Dame de Pique dès que je l'identifie.

\- Bonsoir Marlene, lance Darius.

Son hibou s'envole dans le ciel pluvieux. Il le regarde quelques secondes avant de se tourner complètement vers moi, un sourire doux sur le visage.

\- Bonsoir… répondé-je.

\- Tu es venue envoyer une lettre ? s'enquit-il devant mon immobilité.

Je cherche une idée mais n'en trouve pas. Autant jouer la carte de la franchise.

\- Je t'avais écrit une lettre d'excuse.

\- Pour quelle raison ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Je t'ai crié dessus, ce matin.

Il laisse échapper un rire et me regarde d'un air presque tendre. J'ai l'impression qu'une vague d'eau chaude remonte dans mon dos, jusqu'à mes épaules. Agréable.

\- Je te remercie mais ce n'est rien, dit-il. Tu étais inquiète pour ton amie… Comment va-t-elle ?

\- A merveille. Pomfresh s'est occupée d'elle.

\- Tu sais qui est responsable, finalement ? Ces chocolats étaient vraiment bons, je suis très déçu que tu ne puisses pas en profiter, ajoute-t-il d'un air mutin.

\- Oui, encore merci d'avoir pensé à moi. C'était un beau cadeau.

Il attend la suite de ma réponse… en vain.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande-t-il plus sérieusement.

Sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, ma discussion avec Madelyn revient soudainement dans mon esprit. Puis je pense à Lily.

\- Ce n'est personne, menté-je.

\- Je pensais que c'était Rogue.

Flûte.

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est quelqu'un d'autre et… je vais régler ce problème.

Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Je me retourne. Lily se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains serrées autour de sa cape.

\- Bonsoir, la salue-t-il d'une voix polie. Je dois descendre avant le début du banquet… Bonne soirée à toutes les deux.

\- Bonne soirée, répondé-je tandis qu'il disparaît.

Il ne reste plus que Lily et moi.

Lily se rapproche lentement. Si j'en juge par la rougeur de ses yeux, l'entretien avec Rogue s'est mal passé. Je devine qu'elle ne cherchera plus à me convaincre de son innocence.

\- Le capteur n'a pas été utile, annonce-t-elle. Je te l'avais bien dit. Nous sommes amis. Il est honnête avec moi.

Sa voix tremble.

\- Lily, je suis désolée, confié-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Je n'aime pas les câlins ! proteste-t-elle.

C'est vraiment une enquiquineuse.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti à Avery ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en mêle.

Elle baisse les yeux.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

\- Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Allez, viens, ajouté-je en prenant sa main. C'est le banquet d'Halloween ce soir et je veux des bonbons.

Ma remarque lui arrache un sourire. C'est déjà ça de gagné.

Sans attendre davantage, nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle. Il est presque dix-heures et les premiers arrivés bénéficient toujours des meilleures places – celles qui entourent les bonbonnières, notamment. Tous les ans, je profite d'une décoration particulière pour mon anniversaire puisque, vous l'avez compris, il tombe le jour d'Halloween. De belles nappes noires et orangées recouvrent les tables sur lesquelles trônent des fontaines de chocolat et des coupes débordant de sucreries. Les citrouilles flottent dans le ciel nocturne, nous adressant des sourires macabres.

Tout le monde est d'humeur joyeuse, à l'exception de Lily. J'ai l'impression que cet ultime conflit avec Rogue est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. J'en viendrai presque à regretter de lui avoir dit la vérité… Je me rends compte que je ne l'avais jamais vue vraiment triste auparavant. J'ai eu l'habitude de gérer Lily-inquiète, et depuis qu'elle est préfète, j'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec Lily-en-colère. En revanche, Lily-déprimée demeurait inconnue au bataillon.

Pour la consoler, chacun a sa méthode. Blanca lui caresse le dos et lui presse l'épaule. Alice l'engraisse avec des bonbons. Rose et Jack parlent joyeusement de la journée et de toutes les festivités à venir avec un éventail excessivement étendu. Lorsqu'elles proposent de lever un toast en mon honneur, je remarque que Potter garde les yeux rivés sur Lily. Son air désemparé m'émeut et pendant quelques instants, je lui pardonnerai presque sa bêtise quotidienne. L'an dernier, lorsqu'il a commencé à lui courir après, j'ai cru qu'il voulait se faire remarquer en l'épinglant à son tableau de chasse. Je me suis peut-être trompée, après tout.

A la fin du banquet, Lily a retrouvé un petit sourire. Nous quittons la Grande Salle quand Black m'attrape par les deux bras et me tire en arrière. Je proteste mais dans le tumulte ambiant, personne ne m'entend. Les chapeaux pointus de mes amies disparaissent dans une marée de chapeaux pointus.

\- C'était la soirée d'Halloween la plus ennuyeuse de ma vie, déclare-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? J'en suis navrée. Ecoute, ça ne me dérange pas qu'on discute, mais peut-on retourner à la salle commune en même temps ? Je suis fatiguée.

\- Si tu veux.

Nous prenons l'escalier, mais Black me ralentit… volontairement. Mes amies disparaissent rapidement. Elles n'ont probablement pas remarqué mon absence. Amies indignes.

\- Je disais donc que c'était le pire Halloween de ma vie, répète Black. James était préoccupé par Lily, Peter était préoccupé par James, Remus est malade…

\- Mon pauvre, je te plains.

\- Aucune fille pour me tenir compagnie…

\- C'est dur, le célibat.

\- Oui, tu en sais quelque chose.

J'accuse le coup.

\- Va te faire voir, Black !

Il affiche un air provocateur.

\- Ce petit jeu a suffisamment duré, tu ne crois pas ? reprend-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? rétorqué-je.

\- As-tu demandé aux filles de l'école de m'ignorer ?

\- Bien sûr ! me moqué-je. Je leur ai demandé d'arrêter de te parler et elles ont toutes décidé de m'écouter. Même à Serpentard ! J'ai un pouvoir immense. Je suis la Reine de Poudlard, tu sais !

\- Je sais, réplique-t-il avec un sourire étrange.

J'accélère le pas. Il m'imite et me dépasse légèrement.

\- Marlene, je commence vraiment à me lasser. Il ne s'agit pas de sortir avec des filles ou quoique ce soit : j'en ai assez d'être un paria. Si tu n'agis pas, moi je le ferai.

\- Et tu feras quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je demanderai à McGonagall l'autorisation de participer à la prochaine Coupe de Cache-Cache ?

Le choc est tel que je manque de basculer en arrière. J'attrape la rambarde de l'escalier à temps.

\- Quoi ? m'étranglé-je.

\- Tu sais bien, la compétition. Je lui dirai que tu m'as expliqué en quoi ça consiste et que j'aimerai beaucoup concourir, moi aussi… même si je suis un garçon.

C'est impossible ! Comment peut-il savoir ? Je sors de ma paralysie et reprend l'ascension des escaliers. Encore six étages. J'essaie de réfléchir à une réponse, à une excuse… mais mon cerveau vient de prendre des vacances.

\- D'ailleurs, cette idée que seules les filles participent, c'est un peu sexiste, tu ne trouves pas ? Le Quidditch était un sport de garçon mais il devient mixte, les filles y jouent de plus en plus, alors peut-être faudrait-il faire pareil pour votre compétition secrète. J'adorerai devenir le Roi de Poudlard. Ou le prince consort, si tu veux garder les pleins pouvoirs… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

Sans réfléchir, je fais demi-tour.

Je descends les marches à toute allure.

Je sors dans le parc. La nuit est tombée. L'air humide charrie l'odeur des arbres et la lumière de la pleine lune traverse difficilement les épais nuages noirs qui envahissent le ciel.

Je cours jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus me voir et m'adosse contre les pierres mouillées du château. Un bruit de succion dans la boue m'informe que j'ai été suivie. Black passe devant moi en soupirant. Je ne perçois que sa silhouette, découpée dans la lumière ocre passant par les fenêtres ouvertes.

\- Marlene, est-ce qu'on peut arrêter maintenant ? me demande-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

Un hibou hulule dans le lointain. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration. Il ne semble plus décidé à en parler à McGonagall. Une seule chose importe, maintenant…

\- Comment tu sais ? couiné-je.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Moins longue que ne le sera votre retenue, jeunes gens !

Nous sursautons de concert. Jamais deux sans trois : quelqu'un vient de nous rejoindre.

\- Il est formellement interdit de sortir du château à une heure pareille !

Et oui. Rusard est toujours à la recherche de compagnie.


	8. Cachotteries

:o:

Fictionneuses, Fictionneurs,

Voilà le chapitre 8, mais attention : VOUS N'AVEZ (probablement) PAS LU LE CHAPITRE 7.

Comme annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai effectué une mise à jour assez importante de la fiction. (Pour plus d'informations, voir la note d'auteur en haut du nouveau chapitre 7.)

Par ailleurs, je suis désolée pour l'écart de publication entre ce chapitre et les précédents. Si ça peut me faire pardonner un peu, il est beaucoup plus long que ses congénères. :)

Au menu de ce chapitre : une révélation concernant la 700ème Edition de la Coupe de Cache-Cache, une révélation sur Lily, une révélation sur Blanca, une retenue avec Sirius Black et le professeur Grizzly, et une dangereuse vague de Serpentardes surexcitées.

Bonne lecture !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

CHAPITRE 8

Cachotteries

\- Je les ai trouvés dehors après le festin ! Ils rôdaient dans le parc en ricanant !

Rusard plante ses mains sur ses hanches dans une posture vaguement ridicule. Face à nous, confortablement assise dans son grand fauteuil en velours, McGonagall tapote le bord de son bureau d'une main agacée. Ses yeux filent rapidement de Black à moi. Si mes jambes tremblent comme des roseaux en pleine tempête, Black regarde autour de lui d'un air intéressé. Il s'arrête sur un tableau, à droite de la cheminée, représentant une vieille ferme fleurie aux volets framboise dans un paysage montagnard.

\- Où étaient-ils ?

\- Au niveau de la tourelle de l'est, professeur !

\- Merci, monsieur Rusard. Je vais m'en occuper.

Les épaules de Rusard s'affaissent. Il pousse un râle de déception que seuls Black et moi entendons avant de tourner les talons, dépité. La porte claque dans son dos.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? lance McGonagall en nous vrillant du regard.

\- Ce tableau n'était pas ici la semaine dernière, professeur, commente Black en le pointant du doigt. Il est très joli.

\- Merci, monsieur Black, pour cette observation pertinente et pour vos précieux avis sur ma décoration ! réplique-t-elle. Cependant, je vous questionnais sur cette petite escapade nocturne !

L'ombre d'un sourire passe sur le visage de mon camarade. Je me décompose.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'ai été une élève presque modèle ces cinq dernières années. L'influence de Lily, peut-être. Et voilà qu'en quelques heures, j'ai perdu des points pour mauvais comportement et je me suis faite coincer par Rusard dans le parc après le couvre-feu. Avec un garçon. Et pas n'importe lequel. Si Black déclare à McGonagall que je lui ai révélé l'existence de la Coupe de Cache-Cache, je subirai – dans le meilleur des cas – une destitution immédiate et j'écoperai de travaux d'intérêt général pour le reste de ma scolarité.

\- Je suis allé chercher Marlene qui faisait une crise d'angoisse et… qui avait probablement besoin de mon soutien, avance-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi faisait-elle une crise d'angoisse ? demande McGonagall.

Bien que cette question soit apparemment adressée à Black, McGonagall la formule en me fixant.

\- Ce sont des histoires banales, professeur, tenté-je d'une voix faible. Ce n'est pas important.

\- Peut-être pas mais je suis curieuse, insiste-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Je déglutis.

\- Heu… En fait, c'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Madelyn et moi ne nous entendons plus très bien et pour la première fois, on ne l'a pas passé ensemble. Je pensais qu'elle viendrait me voir… Toute la journée, j'ai pensé qu'elle viendrait… Mais à la fin du repas, elle est retournée dans sa salle commune et… heu… J'ai juste eu besoin de sortir… une minute.

Je termine ma diatribe sur un trémolo aussi involontaire que convainquant. Black me lance un regard indéchiffrable. Bien qu'elle reste silencieuse, le visage de McGonagall s'adoucit.

\- Ecoutez, miss McKinnon, je comprends que votre relation avec votre sœur vous tracasse, mais rien ne justifie que vous sortiez dans le parc à une heure aussi avancée, d'autant plus qu'il fait nuit ! Je ne retirerai pas de points à votre Maison mais vous serez tous les deux en retenue !

J'acquiesce. Black nous analyse à tour de rôle. Cette fois, il paraît vaguement ahuri. J'ai envie de sourire mais je me retiens. Mon mensonge paraîtrait moins authentique…

McGonagall sort un registre usé d'un tiroir de son bureau et l'ouvre à la dernière page, sur laquelle figure un grand tableau. Certaines cases sont grisées, d'autres blanches. Sur la ligne du professeur Slughorn, l'une des cases claires est en train de se remplir toute seule et je reconnais l'écriture de mon professeur de potions – il est en train de mettre une retenue, lui aussi.

Juste sous la ligne du professeur Slughorn figure celle du professeur Winter, étrangement vide.

\- Bien… Avec qui vais-je vous envoyer… marmonne-t-elle en remontant ses lunettes.

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas avec Winter. Je croise les doigts. Prions Merlin, Morgane et tous les esprits magiques qui vivent en ce monde : tout sauf Winter. Même si Hagrid me terrorise et passe la moitié de son temps de travail dans la forêt interdite, je préfère mille fois terminer en retenue dans sa cahute de cauchemar.

\- Vous serez en retenue mardi prochain après les cours, avec le professeur Grizzly, annonce McGonagall en relevant les yeux vers nous. Vous nettoierez les boules de cristal.

Je pousse un soupir de soulagement à peine voilé. McGonagall fronce les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Black, vous pouvez disposer. Je dois parler à miss McKinnon.

\- Oui, professeur.

Il tourne les talons et me laisse seule dans l'antre du lion. Au moment où il passe la porte, j'ai l'impression qu'on retire un poids énorme de ma poitrine. Black n'a pas mis sa menace à exécution… pour le moment. Même un tête-à-tête avec McGonagall me fait moins peur que lui.

\- Miss McKinnon, m'appelle-t-elle dès que nous nous retrouvons seules. J'ignore ce qui vous prend mais je vais vous demander de vous calmer. Rapidement. Vous savez quel rôle vous occupez auprès des jeunes filles de cette école. Si vos conflits avec votre sœur vous amènent à défier le règlement, vous devez les régler au plus vite. J'interviendrai si nécessaire.

\- Professeur, je vais arranger les choses, répondé-je rapidement. Ce genre d'indicent ne se reproduira plus.

\- J'y compte bien, rétorque-t-elle. Soit !

Elle conclue en claquant une main ferme sur la table.

\- Si cette question est résolue, je peux vous parler de la 700ème Edition de la Coupe de Cache-Cache qui, comme vous le savez, aura lieu en mars ! reprend-elle d'une voix plus heureuse. Au nom de tout le comité, je vous informe que le thème de cet anniversaire va vous être révélé dès maintenant, car l'annonce officielle sera de votre ressort…

J'acquiesce brièvement. Lorsqu'elle m'annonce le thème de l'anniversaire, je grimace.

:::

McGonagall me souhaite une bonne nuit et je quitte son bureau en traînant des pieds, maussade. Tandis que je m'engage dans les couloirs sombres du premier étage, je manque d'entrer dans… Black.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? lance-t-il.

\- Oh, comme c'est gentil de m'avoir attendu ! esquivé-je. On peut retourner à la tour maintenant ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répond-il en m'emboîtant le pas. Et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

J'ai l'impression de parler à un perroquet.

\- Me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, plaisanté-je. Elle a chanté, j'ai soufflé les chandeliers, elle m'a applaudie. Satisfait ?

\- Très drôle. Il s'agissait de la Coupe ?

J'ai envie de le tuer.

\- Oui, grincé-je.

Il m'adresse un sourire victorieux.

\- Sérieusement, Black, comment connais-tu cette compétition ?

Nous arrivons dans le hall. Les tableaux nous observent en reniflant. Mon camarade commence à me distance et j'accélère pour rester à sa hauteur.

\- Black ? insisté-je.

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions et exiges des réponses… Pourtant, tu ne réponds jamais à mes propres questions.

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions ! lui rappelé-je. Je n'ai pas le droit de le faire ! Et tu sais pourquoi, en plus ! ajouté-je à voix basse.

\- Non, je n'en sais rien. J'avoue que je saisis mal l'intérêt de toute cette compét…

\- Chhhhht ! m'exclamé-je en tentant de mettre une main sur sa bouche.

Il tourne la tête au même moment et ma main frappe son menton.

\- Hé !

\- Je ne voulais pas te frapper, seulement te faire taire !

\- Il n'y a personne, Marlene.

\- Tu rigoles ? Nous sommes encerclés par les tableaux ! Ce sont de vraies pipelettes !

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, certains personnages basculent d'un cadre à l'autre pour se rapprocher de nous en sifflotant d'un air distrait. Black roule les yeux et baisse d'un ton :

\- Je saisis mal l'intérêt de toute cette compétition, mais peu importe. Je connais son existence. A partir de maintenant, je propose donc que nous inversions les rôles. Tu réponds à mes questions et je répondrai… peut-être… aux tiennes.

\- Non ! protesté-je.

\- Tu le feras. Sinon, j'irai raconter à McGonagall que tu m'as tout dit.

\- Alors tu me fais chanter ? traduisé-je.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Vois ça comme tu veux, réplique-t-il. Ce que je constate de mon côté, c'est qu'avant, tu trichais et que maintenant, tu ne peux plus.

\- Je trichais ? m'étranglé-je.

Je m'arrête pour le fixer. Il fait de même et affiche un air de défi. Ses yeux gris lancent des éclairs.

\- Oui, tu trichais, dit-il d'une voix très calme.

Il reprend l'ascension et je me précipite dans les escaliers à sa suite.

\- Black, ce n'est pas sympa !

\- Sirius, corrige-t-il. Ce sont mes ennemis qui m'appellent Black.

\- Tu me fais chanter, ça te place dans quelle catégorie à ton avis ?

\- Arrête de dramatiser !

Vivement agacée, je monte les escaliers sans lui répondre. Nous atteignons le tableau de la Grosse Dame quand il se retourne vers moi, l'air soudainement songeur :

\- Dans le bureau, tout à l'heure…. Tu m'as surpris, avoue-t-il. Je pensais que tu disais tout ce qui te passait par la tête parce que tu ne savais pas mentir…

\- Je ne dis pas tout ce qui me passe par la tête ! protesté-je.

\- Mais tu en es capable et j'en viens à me demander pourquoi tu dis tout ce qui te passe par la tête, raisonne Black.

\- J'essaie seulement d'être honnête !... La plupart du temps.

\- Si ce n'est pas une contrainte, alors c'est un choix ? En tout cas, tu sais mentir… Tu es même drôlement douée.

\- Venant de toi, ça me va droit au cœur, bougonné-je.

Mon ton boudeur lui arrache un rire.

\- Serpencendre ! envoie-t-il à la Grosse Dame.

Elle accepte le mot de passe et le tableau s'écarte.

Alors que nous entrons dans la salle commune de notre Maison, une scène singulière s'offre à nous. Enfoncés dans les fauteuils pourpre, à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, Potter et Lily se fixent en chien de faïence. Les flammes virevoltent dans la cheminée dans une valse de crépitements sourds et apaisants, contrastant avec l'hostilité palpable qui émane de leur échange visuel. Black est le premier à poser un pied sur le parquet craquant en sortant du passage circulaire. Ils se tournent vers nous avec une rapidité surhumaine.

\- Marlene ! s'exclame Lily en se redressant.

Ses yeux vont rapidement de Black à moi. Elle scelle les lèvres, renonçant visiblement à ajouter quelque chose. Lorsque je m'approche, elle salue poliment les garçons et m'attrape par la main pour filer vers le dortoir des filles. Elle me cuisinera dès que nous aurons atteint notre chambre. Tandis que nous gravissons les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, Lily en tête, je sens le regard de Black dans mon dos, brûlant et impatient.

Belle insomnie en perspective.

:::

J'aimerai tellement pouvoir informer mes amies du problème auquel je fais face. Pourtant, lorsque je leur raconte ma soirée post-festin, je justifie ma crise d'angoisse tardive par le comportement de Black. Mon récit occulte soigneusement le passage au cours duquel mon camarade masculin me révèle qu'il connaît la Coupe de Cache-Cache. Si je leur disais toute la vérité, Lily chercherait probablement à me convaincre de devancer Black en aller parler à McGonagall la première.

Du point de vue de Lily, impliquer un professeur est toujours la meilleure solution. De mon point de vue, parler à McGonagall est la pire idée possible. Je tremble à l'idée qu'elle puisse écouter Black plutôt que moi, et à raison : McGonagall se méfie de mes bavardages intempestifs depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Hélas, Lily ne s'accordera probablement pas à mon point de vue et si je ne peux pas la convaincre, je m'imagine mal l'envoyer promener pour la deuxième fois.

Evidemment, en prétendant que l'insistance de Black est à l'origine de ma crise de panique, je m'attire les moqueries de tout le monde – même Alice pouffe derrière sa main en espérant passer inaperçue. Je finis par tirer les rideaux de mon baldaquin d'une main agacée pour couper court à toute discussion. Mais est-ce seulement mon orgueil qui me travaille ?

Cette nuit-là, je rêve que la maison de mes parents est un tribunal dans lequel toutes les filles de Poudlard se sont réunies. Black et Potter, dont la présence ne gêne visiblement personne, m'observent d'un air goguenard. McGonagall déploie un long parchemin sur lequel mes crimes sont classés par ordre chronologique, du jour où j'ai volé un petit gâteau au chocolat et à la marmelade d'orange dans la poussette d'une maman moldue jusqu'à celui où j'ai parlé avec un chien dans le parc de l'école. Je suis jugée coupable. On me fait entrer dans la chambre de Madelyn et je me retrouve alors au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. McGonagall m'ordonne d'aller dans la prison. Black m'attrape et m'oblige à me rapprocher du vide. J'aperçois une cage en bois qui flotte dans les douves, entourée par des crocodiles impatients. Sous les applaudissements de la foule et le sourire satisfait de McGonagall, il me jette du haut de la tour.

Je me réveille en sursaut, tremblante, la peau moite.

Il est cinq heures du matin. Le dortoir est profondément endormi. Les rideaux de la fenêtre nord sont ouverts et la lumière froide de la lune éclaire les broderies florales des baldaquins. Je tâtonne jusqu'à ma baguette et chuchote un « Lumos » qui éclaire faiblement la table de nuit, me permettant de repérer la cruche et mon gobelet. Deux verres d'eau plus tard, je ne me sens toujours pas mieux. Je me recouche avec l'idée de me rendormir mais, incapable de trouver une position confortable, je gesticule jusqu'au petit matin.

Le ciel est encore noir lorsque l'horloge indique la fin du couvre-feu. Je me lève aussitôt et rejoins discrètement la salle de bain. Les paroles de Black tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Habituellement, dormir permet de prendre du recul. Hélas, ma courte nuit de cauchemar rend la menace de Black encore plus sérieuse que la veille et s'accompagne désormais de questions incisives : comment sait-il ? Est-ce qu'une fille lui a parlé de la Coupe de Cache-Cache ? Si oui, laquelle ?

Et comment faire pour le découvrir ?

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, alors mes amies commencent lentement à s'éveiller, je suis déjà lavée, coiffée et habillée. Je range le capteur de dissimulation dans mon sac et descends dans la salle commune, espérant n'y trouver personne à cette heure avancée. Hélas, Lupin m'a devancée. Attablé près de la cheminée, il travaille d'arrache-pied, probablement pour rattraper les cours qu'il a manqué ces trois derniers jours. Son visage paraît cireux et la fatigue creuse des cernes sombres sur ses joues fines. Il me salue d'un air surpris.

Sa présence rendant impossible mon retrait solitaire dans la salle commune, je décide de quitter la Tour de Gryffondor. Le tableau de la Grosse Dame met une demi-minute à s'écarter et elle m'apostrophe entre deux bâillements quand je la dépasse pour accéder aux escaliers. Les chandeliers s'illuminent petit à petit dans le hall. Je pousse la porte pour sortir dans le parc. A peine dépassé-je le seuil qu'une brise glacée m'accueille et s'engouffrent dans le col de ma cape en provoquant des frissons incontrôlables.

Je resserre ma cape et marche jusqu'à la tourelle de l'est, où Rusard nous a surpris, Black et moi. Les oiseaux piaillent timidement dans les arbres rougeoyants, à moitié dévêtus, qui signent le milieu de l'automne. Je n'étais jamais sortie du château à cette heure de la journée. Il fait à peine jour et la lumière de l'aube teinte d'or la courbe des montagnes. Je m'assoie sur l'un des rochers larges et humides qui s'escaladent entre la berge et le château. Pendant un instant, mes yeux se perdent sur la surface plane et limpide du lac.

Seule, face au lac, je me sens un peu mieux.

Un bruit de craquement retentit derrière moi.

Je sursaute si violemment que je perds l'équilibre et tombe en arrière, les bras écartés dans une vaine tentative pour me rattraper à quelque chose. Mes jambes glissent, achevant de mouiller ma cape. Il me semble entendre des halètements. Si l'un de mes camarades m'a vue dans cette position ridicule, j'espère que le calmar me mangera très vite. Heureusement, lorsque je me redresse, aucun élève de Poudlard n'obscurcit le décor… En revanche, je reconnais un pelage noir familier.

\- Le chien ! soupiré-je.

Il tire la langue d'un air amusé. Je me redresse et lui fait signe d'approcher. Il ne se fait pas prier et j'attrape sa tête pour la caresser dans tous les sens.

\- Bon chien, bon chien ! Un peu stupide, mais bon chien ! le gratifié-je d'un ton affectueux.

Un gémissement de plaisir accueille mes gestes et m'arrache un sourire. Je le lâche et retourne à ma contemplation du lac. Le chien s'assied à côté de moi et tourne ses prunelles gris perle dans la même direction.

Ensemble, nous regardons silencieusement le soleil s'élever au-dessus des montagnes.

Cette scène serait probablement romantique si je n'étais pas avec un chien et si je profitais réellement du paysage… mais ce n'est pas le cas. Petit à petit, je reprends mes élucubrations. Que penserait McGonagall si Black prétendait que l'information venait de moi ? La réponse me semble évidente : elle supposerait que j'ai essayé de l'impressionner. Elle penserait que je suis amoureuse de lui… comme une bonne partie des filles de cette école.

La lumière s'allume si rapidement dans mon cerveau que j'en sursaute presque. Quelle idiote ! Tout est lié : mon rôle de reine, ma querelle avec les garçons, l'aura de superstar qui entoure Black, le chantage. C'est logique : l'une de ses admiratrices a vendu la mèche. J'ai involontairement provoqué ce revirement en interdisant aux groupies de lui adresser la parole. C'était sans doute trop difficile pour l'une d'entre elles… L'opportuniste a vu le moyen de résoudre le problème tout en sortant du rang. Quelqu'un a retourné la situation à son avantage… et sur mon dos en plus !

Champ des suspects : toutes les filles de Poudlard.

Voilà qui ne m'avance pas.

J'aimerai bien supprimer les filles de première année de l'équation, mais je suis certaine que Brune-à-frange est une vraie pipelette. En revanche, je pense pouvoir retirer Lily sans prendre de risque. Un soupire m'échappe et m'attire aussitôt l'attention soutenue du chien. Le museau dressé, il semble attendre que je partage mes réflexions. Les minutes s'écoulent dans le silence. Le chien renifle et se tourne de nouveau vers l'horizon, l'air déçu. Je reprends finalement mes caresses d'une main distraite.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue te voir, réalisé-je.

Il répond d'un grognement. Je resserre le col de ma cape de mon autre main.

\- En même temps, je ne parlais qu'en rimes on ne peut pas compter sur toi pour meubler la conversation…

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi et tend la langue d'un air goguenard.

\- Je n'ai pas de sujet très joyeux à te proposer, le chien, poursuivé-je. Rogue est une ordure, je vais devoir supporter Madelyn comme Premier Ministre et Black me fait du chantage… Cette année devient difficile.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, curieux, mais je m'arrête sur cette conclusion. Aujourd'hui, son attente est vaine : je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler. Peut-être parce qu'il est tout juste sept heures du matin… Ou peut-être parce que toute cette histoire m'inquiète bien plus que la compétition sur laquelle je me suis épanchée auparavant. Je pensais que gagner la Coupe m'octroierait un certain pouvoir et finalement, mes problèmes sont toujours les mêmes – des amies occupées, trop de devoirs à faire, une sœur manipulatrice et des garçons au comportement incompréhensible.

Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de parler parce que j'ai faim et que le petit déjeuner m'appelle par l'odeur délicieuse qui commence à émaner des fenêtres. Je me redresse en essuyant ma cape.

\- Je vais manger. Bonne journée, le chien ! lancé-je d'une voix calme.

Il m'adresse un grognement déçu. Je me baisse pour lui adresser une dernière caresse quand une voix résonne depuis le château.

\- MARLEEEEENE !

En moins d'une seconde, trois actions se succèdent : je tressaute, le chien détale à toute vitesse, une araignée sur ma chaussure me fait hurler et tomber à la renverse – encore. Je me relève en reculant à toute vitesse, cherchant l'araignée du regard, mais celle-ci s'est éclipsée plus vite que son ombre. Comme le chien.

\- MARLEEEEENE ! appelle-t-on de nouveau.

Je reconnais le timbre de Rose.

\- JE SUIS ICI ! crié-je.

\- CA VAAAAA ?

\- OUI, C'ETAIT JUSTE UNE ARAIGNEE !

Je resserre ma cape et remonte le chemin jusqu'aux portes principales. Mon amie m'aperçoit rapidement. J'accélère le pas pour la rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? me demande-t-elle quand j'atteins les grandes portes. Ta cape est pleine de boue ! _Recurvite !_

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, répondé-je tandis qu'un courant magique balaie mes vêtements.

\- Et tu parlais toute seule, aussi ? ajoute-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Plaît-il ?

Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Quand tout est silencieux, les sons portent au loin, annonce-t-elle.

\- Je parlais avec l'araignée.

\- Bien sûr.

\- On parlait d'Hagrid, qu'elle connait bien.

Rose m'ignore et part en avant. Résignée, j'accroche mon humour au porte-manteau et je la suis docilement dans la Grande Salle.

:::

Tout au long du petit déjeuner, je reste silencieuse, cherchant toujours un moyen de déterminer l'identité de la taupe. Je ne sais rien d'elle, à part… son lien avec Black. C'est une ultra-groupie – voilà mon seul indice. Je pourrais espionner Black, misant sur l'idée qu'elle finira bien par le retrouver en secret... Cependant, l'ultimatum de ce dernier m'obligeant à revenir très rapidement sur mon ordre de snobisme, il est déjà trop tard pour appliquer cette idée. Black sera bientôt assailli par toutes les filles de l'école.

Diantre, me voilà dans de beaux draps.

Le capteur de dissimulation, qui s'est mis à bourdonner dès que je suis revenue dans le château, vibre de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la Grande Salle se remplit. En sortant, je croise Darius Avery et ses amis en sens inverse. Je le salue chaleureusement et n'obtiens en retour qu'un hochement de tête relativement froid.

Quoiqu'il en soit, mes réflexions sont reportées à plus tard : en milieu de matinée sonne l'heure de la royauté et d'un pas décidé, je rejoins la salle du trône. Avant que la séance de doléances de la semaine ne commence, j'ai deux grandes annonces à faire.

Je pénètre dans l'ancienne orangerie en même temps qu'une vingtaine de mes sujets. Le soleil matinal teinte les murs de parme et se réverbère sur l'imposant lustre en cristal, dessinant au sol des formes claires et mouvantes. Rose se tient déjà sur le fauteuil du Premier Ministre, les mains croisées sur ses cuisses, supportant les regards agressifs d'une grande partie de l'assistance. Depuis la tentative de rébellion, elle occupe rarement son fauteuil. Alors qu'elle devrait pouvoir me remplacer occasionnellement, nous avons renoncé à cette éventualité d'un commun accord. En la voyant crispée sur son siège, je me sens vaguement coupable de lui avoir imposé cette situation désagréable.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu me remplaces, murmure-t-elle quand j'arrive à son niveau. Tu as besoin d'un Premier Ministre qui puisse assurer son rôle, Marlene.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, répondé-je. Quand je te remplacerai, ce ne sera pas de gaieté de cœur… Mais… Merci d'être venue aujourd'hui.

Elle hoche brièvement la tête.

\- Les Représentantes et les Préfètes se chargent d'amener les filles qui n'ont pas entendu parler de l'audience spéciale, ajoute-t-elle. Tout le monde sera bientôt là.

En effet, la Représentante de Serdaigle ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre et m'annonce que toutes les Serdaigles sont averties. Alice arrive peu de temps après, les dernières Gryffondors avec elle. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous sommes enfin au complet. Je balaie la salle du regard. Parmi la masse grouillante de cheveux blonds, roux et bruns qui me fait face, se cache l'ultra-groupie de Black. Mais le capteur vibre si fort que je suis incapable de déterminer dans quelle direction elle se trouve. Par ailleurs, les mensonges sont légions et l'ultra-groupie n'est peut-être pas celle qui agiterait le plus mon instrument magique.

Je me lève pour faire face à l'assemblée.

\- Bonjour à toutes et merci d'être venues, commencé-je.

Où te caches-tu, ultra-groupie de cauchemar ?

\- Cette année connaît un évènement spécial, annoncé-je. La deuxième Coupe de Cache-Cache, qui aura lieu en mars, sera la 700ème compétition que Poudlard ait connue. A cette occasion, le professeur McGonagall et les autres professeurs organisateurs de la Coupe ont choisi un thème qu'il m'incombe de vous annoncer.

Je laisse planer un suspense mais aucune fille ne paraît particulièrement impatiente d'entendre la suite. Elles savent que je suis obligée de leur révéler le thème, de toute manière. Même pas drôle.

\- Les Objets Magiques !

Certaines se regardent. Des murmures s'élèvent. Les Serpentardes jubilent – elles pensent sûrement qu'elles vont pouvoir ramener les vieilles reliques hors-de-prix de Papi Sang-Pur. Hélas pour elle, ce ne sera pas le cas.

\- La 700ème Edition de la Coupe du Cache-Cache sera marquée par l'autorisation d'utiliser des objets magiques… Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! précisé-je avec un sadisme non feint. Des coffrets vont bientôt être déposés dans nos dortoirs. Chaque coffret contiendra trois objets communs, qui pourront être ensorcelés et utilisés lors de la compétition. Ces objets, et seulement ceux-là seront tolérés. Les baguettes resteront interdites et tout autre objet magique déclenchera les détecteurs de tricherie.

\- Quand aurons-nous les coffrets ?

\- Je l'ignore, McGonagall ne m'a pas transmis cette…

\- Si je suis mauvaise en sortilèges, comment je fais ?

\- Les élèves de septième année seront avantagées !

Certaines filles de dernière année répondent à cette réplique en tirant la langue. J'augmente le volume de ma voix pour tenter de ramener le calme :

\- Ecoutez-moi ! m'écrié-je. Laissez-moi terminer, s'il-vous-plaît ! J'ai une deuxième annonce à faire ensuite !

Le brouhaha s'estompe, sans pour autant s'éteindre. Tant pis pour celles qui ne m'écoutent pas, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

\- C'est une compétition qui n'est pas totalement individuelle, leur rappelé-je. Plus votre Maison est forte et plus vous avez de chance de gagner. A vous de décider de quelle manière vous souhaitez jouer. Maintenant que je vous ai transmis cette information, je vais passer à la suite.

J'inspire une grande goulée d'air. La deuxième annonce va m'arracher la bouche.

\- Nous sommes venus à bout de l'enquête concernant l'attaque dont j'ai été victime, déclaré-je.

Le brouhaha cesse aussitôt. Flûte, elles ont vraiment une capacité d'attention sélective !

\- L'ordre d'isolement de Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow est levé, poursuivé-je du bout des lèvres. Merci à toutes pour votre coopération.

Un silence suit mon annonce puis, soudainement, un grand bruit s'élève, suivi d'un gigantesque mouvement de foule. L'orangerie semble exploser de l'intérieur entre cris et ruades. On se bouscule pour sortir. Je regarde les filles, figées. Leur comportement me rend folle de rage.

Black, lui, va adorer.

:::

Malgré l'évasion massive de groupies après ma deuxième annonce, les affaires s'enchaînent. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir déléguer cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. Nuisances dans un dortoir de Serpentard. Divergences d'opinions dans un groupe de travail de Serdaigle. Amitié en danger chez les Poufsouffle. Réclamation d'une option sur un garçon – pour une fois, ce n'est pas Black mais Saucisse. Heureusement qu'Alice n'est pas restée.

La séance de doléances se termine plus tôt que d'habitude et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, je déjeune avec mes amies. Pourtant, j'en profite à peine. A l'autre bout de la table, Black est à nouveau entouré de son fanclub. La scène me révulse et je me dépêche de manger pour courir à la bibliothèque, l'un des rares lieux dans lesquels les roucoulades sont strictement interdites.

Pourtant, je ne tarde pas à avoir l'impression qu'une nouvelle malédiction s'est abattue sur moi. Alors que je flâne tranquillement dans le rayon d'Histoire de la Magie, Black et l'une de ses ex-petites amies débarquent en chuchotant joyeusement dans le rayon voisin. Je m'évade rapidement pour retourner dans la salle commune. Dix minutes plus tard, Black arrive à son tour et les filles de quatrième année présentes autour de la cheminée le hèlent aussitôt.

Je suis à deux doigts de m'évader par la fenêtre.

Je passe l'après-midi à fuir Black. Au cours du dîner, il m'adresse un sourire goguenard qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à sa culpabilité. Le lendemain, sa petite vengeance semble terminée : mes amies et moi profitons du soleil dans le parc, remédiant au froid mordant par un sortilège d'aura que Lily maîtrise parfaitement.

Une nouvelle semaine commence avec une retenue en perspective. Mardi soir, je dîne rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Au-dessus de nos têtes, le ciel enchanté vire au noir d'encre. De gros nuages menaçants, semblables à ceux qui surplombent le château et dissimulent la lune, s'enroulent autour des chandeliers magiques.

Je salue mes amies et prends le chemin de la tour nord lorsque l'orage éclate. La lumière blanche des éclairs zèbre les corridors tandis qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abat sur le château. Lorsque j'atteins ma destination, l'échelle est déjà prête.

\- Tu montes en premier ? demande une voix derrière moi.

Je ne me retourne pas et prends l'échelle sans répondre.

\- Bonjour, Marlene, insiste-t-il à voix basse alors que j'atteins le haut de l'échelle.

Assise derrière son bureau, le professeur Grizzly semble plongée dans l'étude d'un grimoire plus gros qu'elle. Lorsque Black et moi la saluons, elle glisse soigneusement un marque-page avant de se lever. D'une cinquantaine d'années, la mère de Rose paraît tout juste quarantenaire. Bien que de petites rides creusent le contour de ses yeux noisette, une aura de jeunesse émane d'elle. Quelque chose d'insaisissable. Il en va de même pour le père de Rose – peut-être les Winter cachent-ils quelque chose ?

\- Bonsoir Marlene, dit-elle d'une voix claire. Sirius, ajoute-t-elle avec chaleur.

Si le professeur Grizzly fait partie de mes professeurs préférés, elle a un immense défaut : elle adore Black, Potter et Lupin. Dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, elle leur a voué une sorte de culte. Et oui, le professeur Grizzly fut la première de leurs groupies. La honte soit sur elle et toute sa descendance.

\- Comment allez-vous ? nous demande-t-elle.

\- Bien madame.

\- Désolé d'être encore là, ajoute Black.

Elle hoche lentement la tête en le fixant d'un air mi-sévère, mi-blasé.

\- En effet Sirius, répond-t-elle. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir en dehors des cours… mais c'est plus fort que toi, à ce que je vois. Qu'as-tu fait, cette fois ?

\- J'ai rejoint Marlene dehors parce qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse !

Grizzly hausse les sourcils, dubitative.

\- Le problème, c'est que le couvre-feu était passé, ajoute-t-il. Je vous promets que c'est la vérité ! insiste-t-il en levant les mains, comme pour montrer pattes blanches devant l'air méfiant du professeur.

Grizzly tourne les yeux vers moi dans l'attente d'un témoignage. Je soupire.

\- Il dit la vérité, avoué-je de mauvaise grâce.

Alors qu'elle me fixe, son regard s'éclaire soudain, comme si elle me reconnaissait. Elle approuve faiblement et fait demi-tour. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bizarre, parfois ! Cela fait cinq ans que je suis amie avec Rose et plus de deux ans que je suis son élève, elle devrait me reconnaître du premier coup, n'est-pas ?

\- Asseyez-vous près de la cheminée, il y a du travail pour vous, dit-elle d'une voix absente.

Black et moi nous exécutons en rechignant silencieusement. Au pied la première table ronde s'élèvent deux grandes caisses de bois contenant des boules de cristal poussiéreuses. Quelques torchons s'étalent à proximité, dans tous les sens. On dirait des moldus à la plage. Dans le dos du professeur, j'accélère pour prendre le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. Il comprend mon manège et accélère à son tour, mais ne parvient ni à me doubler, ni à m'en déloger.

Lorsque le professeur se tourne à nouveau vers nous, nous sommes calmement installés et dépoussiérons avec assiduité les boules de cristal. J'aborde un grand sourire tandis que Black affiche un air boudeur. Quand Grizzly disparaît derrière les étagères qui s'étendent près de son bureau, j'étouffe mon rire dans le col de la cape. Je ne m'attendais honnêtement pas à ce que Black m'imite.

Alors que je me perds dans mon travail, je me rends compte que nous venons de vivre un moment similaire à ceux que je partageais avec Rose au début de notre amitié – avant que ses problèmes familiaux ne la rendent aussi sérieuse que Lily. J'inspire largement et un bref sentiment de bien-être m'envahit. C'était spontané, innocent et amusant. La dernière fois que Rose et moi avons joué de cette manière, c'était pour s'octroyer le super-fauteuil de la salle commune – un long combat qui avait terminé par une victoire de Rose et moi filant dans le dortoir pour lui voler son lit en guise de vengeance.

Au sentiment de bien-être succède une tristesse latente, que je refoule aussitôt. Rose a changé, mais elle n'est pas la seule. J'ai changé également. Je suis aujourd'hui bien plus pragmatique que je ne l'étais à l'âge de onze ans. Dehors, la pluie redouble, tambourinant le toit et ruisselant sur les fenêtres, tout autour de nous.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? murmure Black.

Surprise, je relève aussitôt les yeux.

\- Heu… à Madelyn, menté-je spontanément.

Il cesse d'essuyer sa boule de cristal et me fixe d'un air ennuyé. Au même moment, un éclair jaillit dans le ciel, illuminant le paysage derrière lui.

\- Je ne suis pas McGonagall, proteste-t-il. Nous sommes coincés ici pour au moins deux heures, tu sais ? Alors sérieusement, tu pensais à quoi ?

Je devine à ses intonations qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire.

\- Je pensais à notre classe de Gryffondor, déclaré-je.

Une demi-vérité, mais cette fois-ci, il semble me croire.

\- Et tu pensais à qui ? demande-t-il.

\- A tout le monde. Je faisais une comparaison entre la première année et… maintenant. L'ambiance, les personnalités, les coupes de cheveux… Certaines personnes ont beaucoup changé.

Ma phrase lui arrache un sourire.

\- Tout le monde a beaucoup changé, commente-t-il. En tout.

\- Tu trouves ? Physiquement, tout le monde a changé, mais certains ont gardé la même personnalité.

\- Alors là, je te mets au défi de me dire qui ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je réfléchis brièvement.

\- Lily, finis-je par dire. Elle est toujours aussi droite, honnête… Elle est… Lily.

Je perçois immédiatement un changement dans la posture de Black. Il éclate d'un rire agressif qui dissimule mal son agacement. Je me redresse, comme électrisée.

\- Quoi ? lâché-je.

\- Avec toi, peut-être, mais le comportement qu'elle a envers James est honnête, selon toi ? m'interroge-t-il.

Je sens la colère me gagner à mon tour. J'inspire lentement. Je ne vais pas me disputer avec Black à cause des histoires entre Potter et Lily, même si je suis évidemment du côté de Lily.

\- Bien sûr, répliqué-je. S'il ne lui plaît pas, c'est plus honnête de le dire. Si Potter ne veut pas l'entendre, c'est une autre histoire.

\- Se servir de quelqu'un comme d'une expérience ou d'un jouet, ça n'a rien d'honnête ! s'énerve-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi Lily se sert de James comme d'un jouet ou je-ne-sais-quoi ! m'énervé-je à mon tour. Je sais que c'est ton ami mais… Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : il y a des centaines de filles dans ce collège. Bizarre qu'il harcèle la seule qui ne veuille pas de lui, non ?

Il reste un moment silencieux. Sur son visage pensif, je vois la colère disparaître peu à peu.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! lance-t-il à voix basse. J'étais persuadé que les filles se racontaient tout !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Cette fois, il semble clairement amusé.

\- Black, de quoi tu parles ? répété-je, de plus en plus agacée.

\- Sirius.

\- Réponds-moi !

Il secoue la tête. Je fulmine.

\- Sirius, s'il te plaît ! grincé-je.

\- De ton amie, Madame Honnête, répond-t-il aussitôt. Bien.

Il se redresse et pose lentement sa boule de cristal à moitié essuyée sur la table.

\- Pour commencer, Marlene, toutes les filles ne veulent pas de James, déclare-t-il. Et parmi celles qui s'y intéressent, beaucoup ne le connaissent pas. Ce qu'elles espèrent, c'est devenir populaires ou rendre leurs copines jalouses. Si tu penses que nous n'avons jamais été rejetés, lui et moi, tu fais fausse route.

\- Il y a une fille qui t'a rejeté ? noté-je aussitôt.

\- Ensuite, Lily et James se sont beaucoup rapprochés lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble à Noël, l'an dernier, poursuit-il en m'ignorant. Je pense que Lily ne vous a pas raconté toute l'histoire. Pendant ces deux semaines, ils n'ont pas été que des amis.

Je me fige. Hein ?

\- Ils sont sortis ensemble ? m'exclamé-je d'une voix aiguë.

\- Ils se sont embrassés, précise-t-il.

J'essaie d'imaginer la scène mais le mode « censure » de mon cerveau intervient en hurlant.

\- Embrassés ? répété-je. Tu veux dire… une fois ou…

\- Une fois.

L'honneur est sauf. Ma loyauté et mon instinct de préservation s'engouffrent aussitôt dans la brèche.

\- Voilà, c'est pour cette raison que Lily ne nous en a pas parlé ! m'exclamé-je. Un baiser, ce n'est rien ! Enfin, sauf si on est amoureuse… Mais à l'évidence, elle ne l'est pas !

\- Un baiser ce n'est rien ? reprend Black.

\- Rien du tout !

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Absolument !

\- Bien, admettons… dit-il d'un air vaguement choqué. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé si elle ne ressentait rien ?

\- Peut-être qu'elle pensait ressentir quelque chose avant de le faire ! supposé-je. Elle s'est trompée ! Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé, à toi ?

\- Heu… hésite Black. Si, mais je suis quand même sorti avec la fille !

Evidemment.

\- Et ne détourne pas la conversation ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Tout cela prouve que Lily n'a pas été honnête avec toi, ni avec les autres. Elle vous a menti !

Un mouvement dans les étagères nous fait sursauter. J'avais presque oublié la présence du professeur Grizzly à quelques mètres.

\- Elle ne nous a pas menti ! chuchoté-je. Elle considérait sûrement que cela ne nous regardait pas et risquait de nous traumatiser. Et… En ce qui me concerne, elle avait vu juste…

Lily et Potter, ensemble… Non, décidément, ça ne passe pas.

Nous sommes interrompus par Grizzly qui revient, une tasse de thé dans une main et deux livres dans l'autre. Black attrape rapidement la boule de cristal qu'il avait posé sur la table et reprend énergiquement son travail.

De longues minutes s'écoulent dans un silence serein, seulement troublé par la pluie au-dehors et le griffonnement de la plume du professeur. Je termine de nettoyer l'une des boules quand une forme se dessine dans la fumée blanchâtre, attirant mon attention.

Un lion… Non, un loup… Je plisse les yeux. Un chien ?

Ou alors, c'est la fatigue.

\- Tu vois quelque chose dedans ? demande Black à voix basse.

\- Non… De toute façon, je n'ai jamais rien vu dans une boule de cristal, avoué-je.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, admet-il en secouant la tête.

Quelque part dans notre dos, j'ai l'impression d'entendre le professeur Grizzly marmonner « Moi non plus ». Mais c'est sûrement mon imagination.

Nous avons nettoyé la moitié de la caisse quand elle s'absente de nouveau. Je me penche aussitôt vers Black.

\- Sans rire, c'était qui ? lancé-je à voix basse.

Il m'observe sans comprendre.

\- C'était qui… Qui ?

\- La fille qui t'a dit non !

Pour toute réponse, j'obtiens un regard noir. Même pas drôle.

\- Allez !

\- Si je te le dis, tu me donnes quoi en retour ?

Je plisse les yeux. Cette information vaut de l'or, mais serais-je vraiment prête à l'échanger contre autre chose ?

\- Tu as déjà de quoi me faire chanter, Black, remarqué-je lentement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Je te propose un marché, dit-il. Pour commencer, tu vas m'appeler Sirius. Ensuite, je veux être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe avec cette fameuse… compétition féminine.

\- Ça te fascine, ma parole ! m'exclamé-je.

\- Honnêtement ? Des filles qui se battent la nuit dans le château ? Une Reine de Poudlard avec une couronne qui commande toutes les autres ? Vous allez jusqu'à élaborer des stratégies guerrières ! Je suis prêt à reconnaître que ça me fascine.

J'éclate de rire malgré moi.

\- Ce n'est pas… Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! protesté-je. C'est plus complexe que ça, c'est… un moyen pour régler les conflits entre les filles.

\- Vous vous battez quand même la nuit dans le château.

Il est tout émoustillé, ma parole.

\- Qui a imaginé cette solution ? demande-t-il.

\- Il paraît que ce sont les deux Fondatrices de l'école, Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle, qui ont eu l'idée initiale… répondé-je. Toutefois, elles ne l'ont pas mise en place. C'est une descendante de Poufsouffle, devenue Directrice de Poudlard des siècles plus tard, qui l'a élaborée et lancée.

Grizzly revient, mettant de nouveau fin à notre conversation. Alors que nous terminons de nettoyer les boules de cristal, nos regards se croisent plusieurs fois. Dehors, la pluie se calme jusqu'à devenir une bruine à peine audible. Je me rends compte que Black ne m'a pas dit quelle fille l'avait rejeté, finalement. Il y aurait bien moi, qui l'ai repoussé la première fois qu'il m'a abordé – cependant, considérant que j'ai cherché à sortir avec lui au cours des semaines suivantes, je doute qu'il parle de ma petite personne.

Je suis presque vexée. Je pensais être la seule à l'avoir envoyé sur les roses !

Deux heures environ après notre arrivée, Grizzly nous libère enfin. Nous descendons l'échelle et prenons la direction du dortoir, exténués.

\- Sirius… lancé-je en me rapprochant.

\- Oui ?

\- La fille qui t'a rejeté, c'était qui ?

\- Tu es une Madame Potins ou quoi ? s'exclame-t-il, mi-inquiet, mi-amusé.

Oui. L'influence du chien, probablement.

\- Je ne le dirai à personne et nous avons un marché ! rappelé-je.

\- Oui, tu dois tout me raconter au sujet de la Coupe…

\- Le nom de la fille ! exigé-je en me plaçant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Arrête de détourner la conversation.

Il me regarde de haut en bas en haussant les sourcils. Je suis presque capable de lire dans ses pensées : ce n'est pas mon petit corps qui va l'arrêter. Pourtant, il finit par répondre :

\- Bien, dit-il. Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas au courant, en réalité. C'était… C'était Blanca.

\- Oh !

Il me double et je le suis d'un pas distrait. Une pointe de gêne envahit ma poitrine. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il cite une personne du dortoir. J'avais noté leur rapprochement l'an dernier. Evidemment, Sirius se lançait dans un combat perdu d'avance : il n'est pas le style de Blanca.

Moi, en revanche, j'ai toutes mes chances.

\- Est-ce que tu avais des sentiments pour elle ? demandé-je soudain.

\- Quoi, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix claire, tu es jalouse ?

\- Ne te flatte pas trop. Je suis seulement curieuse.

\- Je m'entends bien avec elle, je pensais que ça pourrait marcher. Notre amitié n'en a pas souffert, si c'est ta question.

\- Eh bien… Elle ne nous a rien dit… marmonné-je maladroitement.

Black ne répond pas. Cette discussion a pris un tournant auquel je ne m'attendais pas et ce désagréable sentiment de gêne enfle dans mon cœur sans que je ne parvienne à m'en débarrasser. J'en arrive à ressentir une sorte d'agressivité vis-à-vis de Blanca. Flûte. Et si Black avait raison ? Si j'étais jalouse ?

En même temps, ce serait compréhensible : je lui ai couru après quand j'étais en troisième année et il s'est enfui !

Nous atteignons le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Black donne le mot de passe et nous entrons ensemble dans la salle commune. Décidément, ça devient une habitude. Cette fois, Lily et Potter ne sont pas là pour nous accueillir… et heureusement, car malgré ma mauvaise foi face à Black, je ne vois plus vraiment Lily de la même façon !

Je remonte dans le dortoir. Mes amies me saluent. Certaines sont déjà couchées. Blanca en fait partie – les rideaux de son baldaquin sont tirés.

J'attrape mes affaires et je rejoins la salle de bain. Pendant que je me prépare, mon cerveau tourne à toute vitesse. Tristesse, colère, gêne. Qu'est-ce que Blanca a de plus que moi ?

Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de me poser cette question ?

Sirius et Blanca ne sortiront jamais ensemble. Blanca préfère les filles ! Pourquoi je me prends la tête ?

Avec son teint mate et ses yeux clairs, il faut bien avouer que ma camarade de chambre ne manque pas de charme. Sentant ma jalousie revenir, je me reconcentre sur ma toilette. De toute manière, ça n'a peut-être rien à voir avec son physique. Il est également possible qu'elle ait une conversation plus intéressante que la mienne.

Je me brosse rageusement les dents et enfile mon pyjama avec des gestes secs.

Lorsque je retourne dans la chambre, Lily – la menteuse – me pose une question que je n'entends pas. Je prétexte une fatigue écrasante liée à la retenue pour tirer les rideaux aussi rapidement que possible. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces et tente de penser à quelque chose d'agréable.

Et si c'était Blanca qui avait tenté de séduire Sirius pour avoir une expérience avec un garçon ? Et si elle avait changé d'avis au dernier moment par honnêteté vis-à-vis de lui ?

Vous pensez qu'Alice a un secret, elle aussi ? Ce serait vraiment le bout du monde.

:::

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, une nouvelle préoccupation m'assaille : j'ai passé un marché avec Sirius Black. Je vais devoir lui donner encore plus d'informations sur la Coupe de Cache-Cache… dont il ne devrait déjà pas connaître l'existence. La simple évocation de la Coupe dans sa bouche masculine est un crime de lèse-majesté. Si McGonagall l'apprend… Je n'ose même plus imaginer ce que je risque.

Pourtant, quelque chose dans cette demande ne tourne pas rond… Pourquoi Black m'a demandé de le renseigner sur la Coupe ? Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas à celle qui lui a appris son existence de l'informer davantage ? Je viens de mettre le doigt sur un indice de taille. Est-ce que celle qui l'a informé ne lui parle plus ? Dans ce cas, ma première théorie serait bonne à mettre à la poubelle : Black aurait eu connaissance de l'existence de la compétition bien avant que je ne donne l'ordre de l'isoler.

Je me lève difficilement. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. A peine suis-je debout que Blanca me salue. Lui répondre naturellement m'étant difficile, je fonce dans la salle de bain pour l'éviter, et tombe ainsi nez-à-nez avec Lily, qui me salue à son tour. Je plaque sur mon visage un sourire crispé avant de m'enfermer rapidement dans la cabine de baignoire. La journée promet d'être longue.

Quand je me rappelle le comportement des filles face à ma soi-disant histoire en suspens avec Sirius, la colère m'emplit aussitôt. Il ne s'agit pas d'une colère vive et douloureuse comme la veille, mais plutôt d'un agacement froid et psychopathique. Je les attends au tournant, maintenant.

Au petit déjeuner, mon regard parcourt malgré moi toute la table de Gryffondor. Les garçons sont assis au début de la table, près de l'estrade. Ils déjeunent silencieusement sous le ciel enchanté noir et gonflé de pluie. Sirius ne m'ayant pas vu, j'en profite pour laisser mes yeux traîner innocemment de leur côté. Je suis interrompue par Rose qui me tend la cruche de jus de fruits, ses grands yeux sombres fixés sur mon visage. Avant, je me serai sentie gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit de reluquage… Mais cette fois, seul un sentiment de défi m'anime. Je soutiens son regard. Rose aussi cache un secret, j'en suis persuadée ! Lorsqu'on m'a offert le capteur de dissimulation, elle a dit « Il y a beaucoup de personnes malhonnêtes dans ce dortoir. » A ce moment-là, cette phrase m'a paru innocente, mais maintenant…

Mon amie reprend son petit-déjeuner sans poser de question.

\- Marlene, est-ce que ta soirée d'hier s'est bien passée ? me demande Lily. Tu ne nous en as pas parlé.

Je me tourne vers mon autre amie. Vous savez, celle qui roule des pelles à Potter et n'en parle à personne.

\- Oui, très bien, merci, répondé-je d'un ton pincé.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Elle insiste en plus ? Ha !

\- En fait, ça s'est mieux passé que je ne le pensais. Le professeur Grizzly nous a donné des boules de cristal à essuyer, mais elle s'est absentée à plusieurs reprises, donc Sirius et moi avons discuté.

Les échanges de regard fusent aussitôt, ainsi que les airs amusés.

\- Sirius… répète Alice. Tu l'appelles à nouveau par son prénom !

\- En l'absence du professeur Grizzly, nous avions peur que l'un de vous deux tue l'autre, m'informe Jack.

\- Nous nous sommes bien entendus, cette fois, répondé-je calmement. Nous avons même parlé de nos amis. De James, de Lily… ajouté-je en fixant cette dernière droit dans les yeux.

Alors qu'elle mastiquait lentement sa brioche tartinée à la confiture de fraises, tout son visage se fige.

\- C'était instructif, conclus-je.

\- Vous avez parlé de James et Lily ? reprend Blanca en riant. Sérieusement ?

Lily termine sa brioche et ouvre la bouche, prête à parler à son tour, quand soudainement un fracas gigantesque et une explosion de cris emplissent la Grande Salle. Affolées, nous nous levons toutes d'un bond. Nous cherchons l'origine du bruit mais les élèves des tables voisines nous ont imités et nous ne voyons rien à plus de dix mètres. Je monte sur un banc pour étendre mon champ de vision. L'origine du vacarme m'apparaît alors clairement : c'est la table des Serpentards.

Toutes les filles de Serpentard ont quitté leur place d'un seul mouvement, renversant bancs, nappes et vaisselle au sol pour s'élancer vers les portes principales. Severus Rogue, qui arrive au même moment, s'écarte précipitamment pour les laisser passer… en vain : elles foncent vers lui, bras tendus. Coleen Carrow, Jinny Jenkins et d'autres élèves dont j'ignore les noms, encerclent Rogue jusqu'à lui couper toute retraite.

Avant que Bien-Trouvée, montée sur un autre banc devant moi, ne me masque définitivement la vue, je vois avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'horreur Coleen Carrow attraper le visage de Rogue entre ses deux mains. Paralysée sur mon banc, je la regarde, comme au ralenti, approcher son visage strict du nez graisseux de Rogue.

Et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.


	9. Promotion

:o:

Chers internautes,

Voici le chapitre 9.

Merci pour vos commentaires encourageants qui me redonnent de la motivation pour écrire lorsque tout le reste s'y oppose ! Vos avis précieux me poussent à m'investir et à m'améliorer. Au menu de ce chapitre : des réconciliations, des hésitations, des accords douteux et un capteur de dissimulation qui déraille. Ou pas...

Bonne lecture !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

 **Chapitre 9**

Promotion

Je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'imaginer Lily avec Potter. Je m'étais trompée. Coleen Carrow embrassant Severus Rogue, c'est pire.

Nom d'un calmar géant, Madelyn embrassant Rogue, c'est encore pire !

Alors que j'atteins les portes de la Grande Salle, je cherche Madelyn du regard, prête à me battre bec et ongles pour défendre son honneur. Bien qu'elle soit énervante, elle reste ma sœur et je ne la déteste pas au point de la laisser mettre sa langue dans la bouche de Rogue. Je sors ma baguette magique d'une main tremblante. Est-ce qu'il y a un sort pour extirper quelqu'un d'une foule ? Flûte, j'aurai dû emmener Lily.

Non. Pas Lily. Lily est une menteuse. J'aurai dû emmener Rose.

Rose est une menteuse aussi.

Quel monde de…

\- Où est ta sœur ? demande une voix calme derrière mon épaule.

Je me retourne si vite que je manque de peu le torticolis. Lupin m'a suivie. Nous ne parlons jamais ensemble – je suppose que nous manquons vraiment de points communs – mais à hibou donné, on ne regarde pas les plumes : il fait partie des meilleurs élèves de la promotion.

\- Tu connais un sortilège pour extirper une personne d'une foule ? demandé-je aussitôt.

Son regard parcourt rapidement la masse de Serpentardes de gauche à droite.

\- Elle n'est pas ici… affirme-t-il.

\- Tu t'appelais Œil-de-Lynx ? m'enquis-je en haussant les sourcils.

\- … mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une question de temps, poursuit-il en m'ignorant. Toutes ces filles ont visiblement été ensorcelées pour attaquer Rogue. Madelyn est sûrement ailleurs, en train de le chercher.

Ensorcelées pour attaquer Rogue…

Une bougie s'allume au fond de mon cerveau.

\- Oui, tu as raison, répliqué-je en prenant la direction du hall. Merci Lupin !

Mon camarade me répond, mais le vacarme ambiant et les mètres qui nous séparent déjà étouffent sa voix. Je sors de la Grande Salle en enjambant deux Serpentardes assommées, croise des filles de septième année surexcitées en sens inverse et avance directement vers l'escalier menant au premier étage.

Madelyn se tient dans l'ombre d'un balcon donnant sur le hall. Appuyée contre le chambranle, elle regarde calmement la scène en contrebas. Son point d'observation est idéal : les portes de la Grande Salle, largement ouvertes, offrent une vue immédiate sur l'ensemble de la scène, tandis que sa propre position la maintient en retrait, lui assurant presque de ne pas être vue… sauf si on la cherche.

Elle m'entend approcher.

\- Bonjour Marlene, lance-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle indique la Grande Salle d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu as vu ça ? ajoute-t-elle. Toutes les filles de ma Maison sont victimes d'une sorte de malédiction ! C'est sûrement Rogue. Aucune ne veut de lui, donc il les empoisonne… Il est vraiment odieux. Heureusement que je l'ai vu faire et que je n'ai pas touché aux carafes de jus de fruits ce matin. Lui est trop vigilant pour être ensorcelé, mais ce n'est pas le cas de toutes les filles de Serpentard.

Ma sœur, ce démon.

\- Et s'il crie son innocence ? supposé-je.

\- Qui le croira ? rétorque-t-elle. Toutefois, il faudra mieux éviter une enquête. Peut-être qu'interdire tout règlement de compte sera le meilleur moyen de passer à autre chose… Qu'en penses-tu ?

En contrebas, des dizaines de garçons ont rejoint le champ de bataille. Je doute qu'ils cherchent déjà un responsable, mais ils veulent sûrement éviter que leur sœur, leur cousine ou leur petite amie ne se frotte lascivement contre le corps décharné de Rogue en respirant amoureusement l'odeur de ses cheveux gras.

\- Je pense qu'il s'en souviendra toute sa vie, répondé-je.

\- Le responsable de cette malédiction a probablement préparé une potion personnalisée, en reprenant la base d'un philtre d'amour classique, reprend Madelyn. Compte tenu du nombre de personnes à ensorceler, le mode de transmission a dû poser problème. Il a fallu trouver une solution permettant d'aboutir à un effet sélectif et temporaire…

Pendant les minutes qui suivent, elle m'explique précisément toutes les manipulations nécessaires pour aboutir au résultat final. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, fascinée par l'image de Dolohov et Yaxley portant à bout de bras la cousine de ce dernier alors qu'elle se débat en hurlant et donne des coups de pied dans tous les sens.

\- Bien, parlons affaires ! s'exclame-t-elle enfin. Je veux devenir Premier Ministre dès que possible.

\- Heu… Tu veux dire, tu veux le devenir avant que les filles de ta Maison ne t'assassinent ? répondé-je d'une voix absente.

Certaines Serpentardes commencent à se reculer, soudainement hagardes. L'effet de la potion prend fin.

\- Pourquoi m'en voudraient-elles ? Quand j'ai vu Rogue verser des flacons de potion dans les cruches en utilisant un sortilège de lévitation, il était déjà trop tard pour prévenir tout le monde, précise Madelyn sur un ton de conspiration. De toute manière, reprend-elle d'une voix plus claire, même si quelqu'un d'autre que toi a remarqué mon absence, je serai Premier Ministre avant qu'on n'ait le temps de me questionner.

En effet, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix : je vais devoir la nommer rapidement pour éviter qu'un Serpentard plus perspicace que les autres ne lui casse la figure.

\- D'où tu connais Lupin ? demandé-je tout-à-coup.

\- Je ne le connais pas.

\- Lui te connaît, remarqué-je.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Il va aux soirées de Slughorn, se souvient-elle.

Evidemment. Le genre de soirées auxquelles je ne suis jamais invitée.

Des pas résonnent à proximité. Madelyn et moi reculons rapidement. Dumbledore et McGonagall déboulent dans les escaliers et fonce vers la Grande Salle. Au même moment, Slughorn accourt des cachots en soufflant comme un bœuf. La fête est finie ! Au milieu des filles, Rogue est réapparu, les cheveux dans les yeux et les vêtements déchirés.

Maintenant, nous sommes quittes.

:::

Quelques heures plus tard, je réunis toute la cour dans la salle du trône. Opération « sauvetage de Madelyn » lancée. Sur le chemin, j'aperçois Darius Avery et mini-Black dans une salle vide. Darius parle vivement en remuant les mains tandis que mini-Black garde les siennes dans ses poches. Je ralentis le pas, espérant saluer mon camarade, mais celui-ci ne me remarque pas. Je finis par abandonner et reprends mon chemin d'un pas décidé. Est-ce l'incident de ce matin qui les a secoués ?

Tant qu'ils ne parlent de ma sœur, ça me convient !

L'hiver est arrivé d'un seul coup sur le château et il fait si sombre dans l'orangerie qu'on croirait presque la nuit tombée. Rose se tient à côté de moi, sur le fauteuil réservé au Premier Ministre. Madelyn attend un peu plus loin, droite et impeccablement coiffée, un sourire machiavélique éclairant son doux visage. Je caresse d'une main absente le capteur de dissimulation dans ma poche. Ce geste est devenu une sorte de tic.

\- Comme vous le savez déjà, nous avons mené une enquête sur l'attentat dont j'ai été victime, déclaré-je devant la foule. En restant à distance de Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow, vous nous avez permis de trouver le responsable de cette attaque. Je vous adresse donc, à toutes, mes remerciements les plus sincères.

Sauf à l'ultra-groupie, évidemment, à qui j'adresse seulement une longue floppée d'injures mentales.

\- A la suite de cet évènement, Rose Winter m'a encouragée à apporter au Gouvernement vers une meilleure mixité entre les Maisons. J'ai décidé de suivre ce conseil. Je vous annonce donc sa démission au poste de Premier Ministre. J'aimerai que nous lui adressions toutes nos félicitations pour le rôle qu'elle a joué au cours des deux derniers mois.

De brefs applaudissements s'élèvent dans la salle. Je lance un sourire à Rose, qui s'incline et se retire. Lorsqu'elle se retourne, quelques mètres plus loin, son visage exprime un immense soulagement.

\- Je souhaitais que mon Premier Ministre soit un représentant de la Maison Serpentard. Il me fallait une candidate droite et sérieuse, ayant déjà organisé des évènements, et qui soit à la fois bien connue de moi-même et de la plupart d'entre vous. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui correspondait à tous ces critères.

Je laisse planer un suspense insoutenable, sans manquer le visage furieux de Carrow.

\- J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le nouveau Premier Ministre sera… Madelyn McKinnon !

Les applaudissements éclatent à nouveau. Madelyn me rejoint d'une démarche conquérante. Dans ma poche, les vibrations du capteur de dissimulation augmentent légèrement. Rien d'affolant, mais je saisis sans peine l'ironie de la situation.

\- Merci, merci beaucoup ! lance-t-elle à la cour en s'inclinant.

Un intense brouhaha s'élève dans la salle. Une ribambelle de filles de sa Maison avance pour la féliciter. Un peu plus loin, Rose obtient une attention presque similaire : maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que trois Gryffondors dans le Ministère, plus personne ne semble lui en vouloir d'avoir eu le rôle de Premier Ministre au cours des deux derniers mois.

Lily installe le buffet contre le mur de droite avec l'aide de Jinny Jenkins. Une sorte de pot de départ pour Rose et un signe de bienvenue pour Madelyn. Alors qu'elles finalisent la décoration de quelques coups de baguette, Blondinette, Brune-à-lunettes, Rouquine et Brune-à-frange louchent déjà sur les sucreries.

Tout semble aller bien. Pourtant, devant ce spectacle, une pointe d'inquiétude me traverse, aiguë et insidieuse, presque douloureuse. Je reste calme et souriante malgré mon état d'alerte. Rose est ravie de ne plus être Ministre, Madelyn est enchantée d'accéder à ce nouveau poste et ma mère va m'encenser pour ce choix. Pourquoi suis-je angoissée ?

Je dois être fatiguée.

\- Madelyn, l'interrompé-je.

Ses admiratrices se taisent aussitôt. Ma sœur se tourne vers moi dans un tour de cape.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais sortir quelques minutes.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Elle promet à ses admiratrices de revenir et me pousse sans ménagement vers le fond de l'estrade.

\- Marlene, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant ! gronde-t-elle à voix basse.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de m'isoler et personne ne va le remarquer, assuré-je. Rose et toi êtes les reines du jour ! Enfin, surtout toi… Madelyn, je vais sortir de toute façon ! ajouté-je précipitamment en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Elle secoue la tête d'un air furieux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux monter dans tes appartements ? suggère-t-elle.

Mes appartements. J'y suis allée une seule fois : le lendemain de mon élection. Depuis, je les ai cédés à Lily, qui s'en sert comme base d'organisation pour le Bal de Printemps.

C'est sans doute le meilleur compromis que nous puissions trouver.

\- D'accord, accepté-je.

\- J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher, décide-t-elle.

\- Ça me va.

Derrière Madelyn, les Serpentardes tentent de saisir des bribes de conversation.

\- Tes amies sont en manque de ragots, murmuré-je en levant les yeux au ciel. A tout à l'heure ! ajouté-je en m'éloignant vers les escaliers.

Je les monte rapidement sous le regard surpris de quelques filles et sors de leur champ de vision en accédant au palier supérieur.

La petite porte de gauche mène à une vaste salle de bains. Deux vasques rondes encadrent la fenêtre et une baignoire ancienne trône au centre de la pièce. La mosaïque bleue et dorée dessine un visage sur le mur du fond et des flacons colorés s'étendent sur les étagères. Quand je l'ai visitée pour la première fois, je me suis promis d'en profiter dès que possible. Au final, je l'ai oubliée.

Les deux grandes portes face mène au salon. Les fauteuils moelleux et les canapés disparaissent sous les boîtes, les fleurs enchantées et les rouleaux de tissus verts, roses et blancs superposés dans toute la pièce. Seule la grande table de chêne sur laquelle Lily travaille est parfaitement vide, prête à l'emploi.

La salle semble déserte… Et pourtant…

Alors que je pénètre dans la pièce, le capteur de dissimulation se met à vibrer plus intensément.

Je me fige aussitôt.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? appelé-je.

Silence.

Je sors ma baguette magique et la tends prudemment devant moi. L'une des filles est peut-être montée juste avant que je n'arrive… Pourquoi ? Pour visiter ? Pour voir le travail de Lily ? …Pour saboter le travail de Lily ?

Peut-être devrais-je aller chercher quelqu'un ?

Le capteur vibre toujours.

Je reste immobile. Le parquet craque.

Flûte de flûte !

Je fais le tour de la table et me rapproche lentement des portes du petit salon. Ce ne sont peut-être que des courants d'air. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Pourtant, mon cœur bat à toute allure.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? répété-je d'une voix plus forte.

J'écarte la porte déjà entrouverte du bout du pied, prête à lancer un « Stupéfix » au premier mouvement. Une ombre apparaît sur le mur d'en face.

Je recule si précipitamment que j'en lâche ma baguette.

L'ombre réduit. Evidemment. C'était _mon_ ombre.

\- Nom d'un gobelin de gargouille de gouille ! lâché-je d'une voix plaintive.

Ma baguette est maintenant deux mètres devant moi. Je rampe prudemment pour la ramasser quand une deuxième ombre s'ajoute brutalement à la mienne et qu'une respiration bruyante retentit soudain devant moi.

Je pousse un hurlement de terreur et recule à toute vitesse, si bien que je me cogne la tête contre la table.

Le chien surgit entre les deux portes, l'œil innocent et le museau en l'air.

Le sang bouillonne si fort dans mes oreilles que je n'entends même plus le brouhaha à l'étage inférieur.

C'était le chien.

Il se rapproche de moi en remuant la queue. Je ne bouge pas d'un cil.

\- Quoi… Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! crié-je en portant une main à ma nuque douloureuse.

Le chien stoppe net. Un rire nerveux me parcourt. Je me rends compte que j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je te déteste !

Un gémissement triste me tient lieu de réponse.

Toujours assise à même le sol, je masse lentement ma nuque. La douleur disparaît rapidement mais mon cœur bat toujours la chamade. Le chien baisse la tête et se rapproche très lentement, jusqu'à effleurer mon pied du bout du museau. Il jette un coup d'œil vers mon visage, constate mon absence de réaction et recommence son manège.

A sa troisième tentative, je sens un sourire traître étirer mes lèvres. Il se redresse aussitôt en remuant la queue.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça, grogné-je en le pointant du doigt.

Le chien se met à tourner joyeusement sur lui-même, m'envoyant une tornade de poils noirs dans la figure. Je proteste et l'attrape pour le forcer à s'arrêter. Une fois calme, il lève vers moi un regard enjôleur.

\- Je te pardonne parce que j'avais besoin de me plaindre, déclaré-je, mais je me demande vraiment comment tu es arrivé ici sans te faire repérer… Et pourquoi fais-tu réagir le capteur ?

Je sors l'instrument de ma poche. L'antenne dorée tremble tellement qu'elle menace de s'échapper de mes mains.

\- C'est un capteur de dissimulation ! déclaré-je en lui mettant sous le nez.

Il se penche pour le renifler, mais les vibrations le surprennent tant qu'il fait un grand bond en arrière. Un petit rire m'échappe.

\- Il détecte les mensonges… continué-je. Donc ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui l'a déclenché ! Sauf si tu n'es pas un chien. Tu ne serais pas un chat déguisé, par hasard ?

Le chien semble ne rien comprendre à ce que je raconte. Il abandonne et admire le plafond d'un air intéressé.

\- Tu n'es pas un Sinistros non plus, commenté-je. Bien. Le capteur doit distinguer les mensonges des filles à l'étage inférieur. Ou peut-être les miens ? J'ai dit à Madelyn que tu n'existais pas, après tout… Par la barbe de Merlin, si Madelyn te voit… réalisé-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il baisse la tête avec un grognement interrogateur.

\- Madelyn ! Ma sœur ! rappelé-je. Blonde, toute mince, habillée en vert ! La fille que tu as chargé pendant la… Pff… Non, laisse tomber.

Il retourne à son admiration du plafond.

\- J'ai été obligée de la nommer Premier Ministre, me lamenté-je. Je suis en état d'alerte chaque fois qu'elle entre dans mon champ de vision et maintenant, je vais devoir la fréquenter toutes les semaines !

Le chien pose enfin les yeux sur moi. J'ai l'impression de voir une lueur d'intelligence au fond de son regard.

\- C'est ma sœur mais… je ne sais pas… L'an dernier, elle a quand même failli m'envoyer à l'infirmerie ! Oui, ajouté-je devant l'air alarmé du chien, nous nous sommes disputées dans un couloir et elle a dit à Dolohov que je l'avais frappée. C'était faux, évidemment, je ne suis pas une sauvage ! Mais Dolohov l'a crue. Heureusement que Lily est arrivée au même moment… Tu connais les Serpentards, pas courageux pour un Gallion, ils étaient venus à quatre alors que j'étais toute seule !

Le chien me fixe toujours, l'air vaguement inquiet.

\- Dolohov m'a dit que Madelyn avait des bleus sur le visage, poursuivé-je. Je crois qu'il a un faible pour elle. Elle s'est probablement jeté un sort pour leur faire croire que je l'avais frappée, sans penser que son mensonge prendrait ces… proportions. Le pire, c'est que pendant des semaines, tout le monde me demandait des explications. Ma mère m'a même envoyée une Beuglante. Tout ça pour quoi ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'elle ne va pas me faire de sale coup cette fois, soupiré-je. Elle m'a aidée pour Rogue… Elle a peut-être changé ? En plus, la vengeance sur Rogue… Ça valait le coup !

Un silence s'installe, pendant lequel je médite sur Madelyn et son rôle dans les évènements récents. Repenser aux stratagèmes passés de ma sœur suscite toute mon angoisse. Je me demande même comment j'ai pu la nommer Premier Ministre. Je dois considérablement manquer de jugement pour faire une chose pareille. Et puis je me remémore le visage de Rogue quand j'ai compris qu'il était responsable de mes rimes en folie…

La malédiction n'évoque chez moi que colère et rancune. Excellent sujet de discussion.

\- Rogue s'est fait sauter dessus par toutes les filles de sa Maison, informé-je le chien. C'était beau. Tu aurais dû voir ça, Perverus a mangé son orgueil au petit déjeuner. Tu sais, au début, je croyais que la malédiction venait de Potter… mais non ! J'ai fini par comprendre que tout venait de Rogue et je me suis dit : quel sale type !

Un éclat amusé apparaît dans les yeux du chien.

\- Pendant toute l'enquête ou presque, je ne pensais pas que ça pourrait venir de Rogue. Il a une dette envers moi. J'ai été bête, je lui ai appliqué le même code d'honneur qu'un Gryffondor.

J'étire mes jambes en frissonnant. Je commence à avoir les fesses douloureuses.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Rogue a une dette envers moi ?

Le chien me scrute d'un air curieux. J'ai même l'impression de lire une certaine impatience dans ses yeux gris.

\- Quand nous étions en deuxième année, Black et Potter l'ont agressé dans le couloir des Enchantements, lui expliqué-je. Lily était en retard car elle faisait un détour par la bibliothèque… pour rendre un livre ou quelque chose comme ça. Black et Potter en ont profité pour s'en prendre à Rogue et je suis intervenue… Pas pour Rogue, mais pour Lily. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'embête et elle n'était pas là pour prendre sa défense, alors je l'ai fait à sa place…

Je fronce les sourcils, me remémorant la scène.

\- Mon talent avec une baguette magique est inversement proportionnel à ma capacité à parler aux chiens, déclaré-je. Le simple fait que je m'interpose a fait rire tout le monde. Black m'a désarmée en deux secondes. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi humiliée… et voilà. C'est à cause de cet épisode que je considérais que Rogue avait une dette envers moi. Visiblement, lui n'en a rien à faire. D'ailleurs, il ne m'a jamais remerciée…

Le chien pousse un grognement de protestation. Je croise les bras.

\- Oui, je suis un modèle de tolérance et de pardon mais il y a des limites ! C'est Lily qui m'a remerciée… Je crois qu'elle considère avoir une dette envers moi... Enfin… Je n'en sais rien, en fait ! remarqué-je. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je me demande comment elle arrive à me supporter depuis tout ce temps…

Le chien baisse la tête, l'air mécontent. Je tends vers lui une main apaisante. Sans succès.

\- D'accord, j'arrête de parler de Rogue et Lily, m'amusé-je. Tu préfères parler de Madelyn ? Non…

Je le scrute attentivement.

\- En fait, tu veux parler de Black et Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Il réagit aussitôt par un regard surpris. J'ai l'impression d'y lire une once d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne suis pas bête, j'avais fini par comprendre ! me moqué-je. Espèce de groupie !

L'escalier grince.

\- Va te cacher ! lancé-je en me relevant précipitamment.

Le chien file dans l'obscurité et j'époussète rapidement ma cape. Quelqu'un frappe. Avant que je n'aie le temps de dire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvre sur Rouquine et Brune-à-Frange qui entrent dans la salle, leur regard parcourant les décorations en cours de création d'un air curieux.

\- Tout va bien, je ne vous dérange pas ? me moqué-je.

\- Ton Premier Ministre nous envoie te chercher ! déclare Rouquine en tournant la tête vers moi. Il faut que tu descendes tout de suite !

\- Bien, accepté-je. Allez donc dire à Madelyn que j'ai son message !

Je dois trouver une solution pour faire sortir le chien…

\- Elle nous a demandé de t'escorter parce qu'elle ne te fait pas confiance pour descendre rapidement, m'annonce Rouquine.

\- Descends prévenir Madelyn, insisté-je. J'arrive tout de suite !

\- Elle a dit que tu dirais ça, m'informe Brune-à-frange. Elle a aussi dit que sa seule certitude, quand tu dis ça, c'est que vous parlez la même langue.

Le parquet se met à grincer. Une montée d'adrénaline m'envahit. Si elles voient le chien…

\- Sortez immédiatement ! ordonné-je.

J'ai l'impression que quelque chose me frôle. Je sursaute et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, mais il n'y a personne. Je reprends rapidement mes émotions et j'avance vers les filles pour les forcer à reculer, pointant vers la porte un doigt autoritaire.

\- Allez dire à Madelyn que j'arrive ! m'écrié-je. Allez !

\- Aïe ! s'exclame Rouquine en trébuchant.

\- Oh, arrête un peu, je ne t'ai pas touchée ! rétorqué-je. Dehors !

Les filles finissent par obtempérer. Je ferme la porte derrière elle et traverse le grand salon en courant pour me précipiter dans le petit. J'en fais le tour à trois reprises, m'attardant sur chaque coin, tirant chaque rideau et poussant le vice jusqu'à fouiller la commode. Je cherche encore et encore. Sans résultat : le chien a disparu.

Autre fait notable : le capteur de dissimulation a cessé toute vibration.

Malgré toutes les excuses qui me viennent à l'esprit, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la situation étrange…

:::

Je passe la fête aux côtés de Rose et apporte mon aide à Lily autant que possible. Je réponds aux questions des journalistes de la Gazette Royale et supporte les regards noirs de Carrow, qui semble m'en vouloir beaucoup plus qu'à Madelyn.

En fin de journée, un silence apaisant règne dans le dortoir. Les fenêtres éclairent le parquet et les baldaquins d'une lumière mordorée. Je m'accroupis devant ma malle à vêtements et en chasse Salazar qui proteste par des miaulements aigus. Alors que je détache les sangles de cuir et commence à fouiller le premier compartiment à la recherche d'une écharpe et d'une paire de gants, un tintement clair retentit.

Je me redresse et aperçois un coffret sur ma table de nuit. Une vague d'adrénaline m'envahit. A coup sûr, il s'agit des objets que nous allons devoir enchanter pour l'anniversaire de la Coupe !

J'oublie les gants et l'écharpe pour me précipiter jusqu'au chevet. Chaque participante reçoit des objets différents et je vais enfin savoir quels sont les miens. J'ouvre le coffret et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un petit miroir au cadre porcelaine… Un deuxième miroir identique… Une grande feuille de parchemin vierge. Je les pose délicatement sur le matelas.

Bon. Je suppose que je ne suis pas si mal lotie. J'ai une idée concernant les miroirs : je pourrai peut-être ensorceler l'un des deux pour espionner une autre salle du château… Pourquoi pas le hall ? Quant au parchemin… Je vais bien trouver.

Jack entre dans la chambre à son tour. Constatant l'arrivée des coffrets, elle se précipite à l'extérieur pour passer le message à nos camarades. Une demi-heure plus tard, les dortoirs des filles sont complets. L'escalier semble éclater d'une multitude de pas, de rires et de cris. Les commentaires fusent de chambres en chambres. Dans notre dortoir, Alice obtient une boussole et un collier. Lily récupère un petit sac de billes, une étoffe colorée et un tire-bouchon. Assise en tailleur sur son matelas, Rose commence à travailler sur l'un de ses cierges, sous le regard attentif de Rowena.

Je cherche une idée pour mon parchemin. En vain. Lily me donne quelques pistes, mais aucune n'est cohérente avec mon niveau en Sortilèges. Dépitée, je reporte mes recherches à plus tard et quitte le dortoir pour aller m'attabler dans la salle commune avec mon carnet à histoires. Lorsque je quitte l'escalier, je distingue la tignasse de Potter dans l'attroupement près de la cheminée. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, ils sont moins bruyants que les dortoirs des filles, dont le vacarme descend jusque dans la salle commune.

Pour la discrétion, on repassera !

Je trempe ma plume dans l'encrier. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent sans que je n'écrive quoique ce soit. Ma seule idée repose sur l'image d'un chien psychologue – pas terrible.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je sursaute comme un beau diable. Sirius Black s'est approché silencieusement. Son regard va de mon visage à l'escalier des filles.

\- De quoi tu parles ? répliqué-je.

\- Toutes les filles qui hurlent dans les dortoirs… C'est en rapport avec tu-sais-quoi ?

\- Ça te regarde ?

Il m'adresse un large sourire.

\- Si tu trouves que ça ne me regarde pas, il ne fallait rien me dire au sujet de la Coupe de...

\- Tais-toi ! ordonné-je aussitôt.

La vue de son sourire malicieux me fait plisser les yeux.

\- C'est encore du chantage ? deviné-je.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pas de chantage entre amis, déclare-t-il en tirant une chaise.

Je suis partagée entre un agacement hors-norme et ce pincement agréable au ventre. Il s'installe et étend ses bras sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demandé-je, résignée.

\- Ce qu'il se passe.

Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours. Pour une fois, aucune autre fille n'encombre la salle commune, m'épargnant les messes basses potentielles. Près de la cheminée, les garçons s'amusent et ne se préoccupent pas de nous. Je suppose qu'ils ont l'habitude de voir Sirius rôder autour des filles.

\- Nous avons reçu des objets à ensorceler, murmuré-je. Pour l'anniversaire de la Coupe, en mars.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est l'anniversaire de la Coupe, répété-je d'un ton exaspéré.

\- Oui, d'accord, mais pourquoi ensorceler des objets ?

\- Pour nous aider pendant la compétition ! m'énervé-je.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas claire ! s'énerve-t-il à son tour.

Il jette un coup d'œil du côté de la cheminée avant de poursuivre :

\- Est-ce que vous devez ensorceler des objets à chaque anniversaire ?

\- Non, ça change à chaque fois.

\- Et c'était quoi, les autres fois ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? m'écrié-je. Les anniversaires, c'est tous les cent ans !

\- Je n'étais pas au courant !

\- Tu n'as pas à être au courant, de toute façon !

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- J'essayais d'avoir une conversation civilisée ! bougonne-t-il.

\- Ha ! Je te parle, je te parle et tu ne comprends rien ! ragé-je.

Un silence s'installe.

\- En plus je suis nulle en Sortilèges ! continué-je. Les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce ne sont pas mes matières fortes ! Pourquoi McGonagall n'a pas inventé une épreuve à base de Botanique ? Ça m'énerve de parler de ça !

Il secoue la tête d'un air las mais semble s'apaiser.

\- Quel genre d'objets devez-vous ensorceler ? demande-t-il.

\- Ça dépend des filles, soupiré-je. Moi, j'ai deux miroirs et un parchemin.

Il devient soudainement pensif.

\- Pour les miroirs, c'est du tout-vu, dit-il doucement. Tu jettes un sortilège de Double-Sens et tu le donnes à une alliée. Vous pourrez vous séparer tout en restant en contact l'une avec l'autre. Le parchemin… C'est plus intéressant. Les possibilités sont vastes. Tu pourrais chercher un sortilège de localisation pour imiter une boussole… Ou alors…

Alors qu'il cherche des idées, je le regarde silencieusement. Les yeux dans le vide, il paraît plus séduisant qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut-être parce qu'il ne cherche pas à me manipuler. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il se concentre sur sa créativité et non sur son image, et n'en paraît que plus attirant. Je suis impressionnée par le nombre d'idées qu'il trouve en quelques instants. Un tableau ensorcelé à la manière du registre de retenues des professeurs afin de déterminer où sont les alliés. Le même avec les noms des ennemis – il faudrait demander à McGonagall l'autorisation d'accéder brièvement aux boussoles de Chasseresses. Et pourquoi pas une carte ?

\- Marlene ?

Je sors brutalement de mes pensées.

\- Oui ? répondé-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

\- Quand tu auras fini de m'admirer, tu pourras me dire ce que tu en penses ? lance-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Sa remarque me fait bondir.

\- Et quand tu auras fini de te prendre pour le nombril du monde, on pourra avoir une discussion ! m'écrié-je, furibonde, en ramassant mes affaires.

Je m'éloigne le nez en l'air, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Avant de monter l'escalier, je me retourne tout de même :

\- UNE DISCUSSION CIVILISEE ! m'écrié-je.

Je lui tourne le dos et monte les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Je ne vais pas me laisser insulter, tout de même !

:::

Le lundi suivant, pendant le cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, la neige se met à virevolter devant les fenêtres. J'entends Sirius et Potter élaborer un stratagème pour provoquer des chutes de neige dans les cachots. Le professeur Winter les entend également et leur met une retenue.

A midi, je mange en quatrième vitesse et sors dans le parc. Mes amies me laissent seules – elles n'aiment pas autant la neige que moi. A peine sortie, j'ouvre la paume pour récupérer quelques flocons. Ils fondent immédiatement.

Alors que je descends les marches de pierre, je repère une tignasse blonde parsemée de flocons de neige sur le chemin qui borde le lac.

\- Darius ? appelé-je d'un ton hésitant.

Mon camarade se retourne. Gagné !

\- Marlene ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qui fuient la neige ?

\- Non, avoué-je en le rejoignant. J'aime bien la neige.

\- Moi aussi, répond-il.

Lorsque je me place à ses côtés, une vibration intense retentit contre ma hanche. Je baisse les yeux vers mon sac de cours, dans lequel se trouve le capteur de dissimulation. L'agacement me saisit aussitôt. Je l'ai justement mis dans mon sac pour éviter les sursauts habituels ! Il doit vibrer comme un fou pour que je le sente malgré les livres et mon manteau rembourré ! De plus, depuis ses vibrations en présence du chien, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit déréglé. Je pense un instant à poser mon sac par terre mais, jugeant la quantité de neige qui recouvre déjà le chemin, je décide de renoncer et de supporter son bourdonnement désagréable.

\- On ne se croise plus beaucoup, continue-t-il. Je suis désolé de ne pas te saluer plus souvent. Je manque de temps. Cette année est plutôt terrible, entre les BUSES et… les affaires habituelles.

\- Oui, et je ne fréquente plus suffisamment l'infirmerie, ajouté-je d'un ton léger.

Il sourit.

\- La guerre civile de Gryffondor a pris fin ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je pense que oui !

\- Je suis heureux pour toi !

Un silence s'installe. Il semble hésiter à dire quelque chose. Curieuse, j'attends patiemment, jetant des coups d'œil réguliers vers son visage troublé.

\- Tu voulais dire autre chose ? demandé-je finalement.

\- Heu… oui, admet-il. Mais… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça…

Le ton de sa voix me paralyse. J'ai l'impression que les vibrations augmentent mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

\- Tu as l'air d'être une fille vraiment intéressante, dit-il. Compte tenu que nous sommes tous les deux très occupés quand nous sommes à Poudlard et que j'aimerai vraiment mieux te connaître…

Il ne va pas me demander de sortir avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas du tout ! D'accord, il est sympathique, mais tout de même !

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour me voir à l'extérieur ? demande-t-il courageusement. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard juste avant les vacances, j'aimerai t'inviter à déjeuner !

Et moi, j'aimerai être restée dans le château. Quelle idée de sortir profiter des premières neiges ? Ce n'est pas comme si ce seraient les dernières !

\- Heu… Je… Je ne peux pas, annoncé-je en grinçant des dents.

\- Tu n'en as pas envie, devine-t-il tristement.

Il baisse les yeux et mon honnêteté repart en courant.

\- Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses ! ajouté-je. Mes amies… Elles veulent toujours qu'on déjeune ensemble avant les vacances… Si je n'assiste pas à ce repas, elles m'en voudront énormément, elles pourraient même me jeter des sorts et m'empêcher d'accéder à mon lit, tu ne sais pas de quoi elles sont capables !

Il redresse aussitôt la tête.

\- Oh, je comprends, s'exclame-t-il d'un air choqué. Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille leur parler ?

\- Surtout pas ! m'écrié-je d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Elles... Elles sont toutes célibataires, tu sais… Si elles venaient à croire que nous sortons ensemble, elles seraient jalouses… Ce serait encore pire ! Non, je pense qu'il faut prendre sur nous-même et essayer de nous voir… à Poudlard.

Darius semble hésiter. Tout-à-coup, il fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil aux alentours.

\- Tu n'entends pas comme un bourdonnement ? demande Darius.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- C'est sûrement une grosse abeille ! prétendé-je avec un sourire rassurant.

J'appuie sur mon sac pour tenter de réduire le bruit. Sans succès.

\- En hiver ? Non, il y a peu de chances.

\- Il s'agit peut-être des sortilèges qui entourent le château, suggéré-je. Ils vibrent.

Il ne paraît pas convaincu.

\- Je te jure que j'entends quelque chose, insiste Darius.

Un grognement retentit dans les fourrés. Je me fige.

\- Ce n'est pas un sortilège qui produit cela, déclare-t-il d'un ton légèrement inquiet.

Je balaie du regard les proches environs. Ce n'était pas le capteur…

\- Je ne vois rien du tout, répondé-je.

Nouveau grognement. Je sors ma baguette et avance de plusieurs pas. Je jette un coup d'œil à côté moi pour localiser Darius, et l'aperçoit quelques mètres en arrière, sa baguette également levée.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est ? demandé-je d'un ton surpris.

Il baisse sa baguette.

\- C'est sûrement un petit animal, répond-il. Je dois aller chercher mes affaires de cours de toute façon. Bon après-midi, Marlene !

\- Merci, bon après-midi à toi aussi…

Avant que je ne finisse ma phrase, le Serpentard a déjà tourné les talons et marche d'un pas raide vers les grandes portes du hall. Quel trouillard ! Un autre grognement retentit, plus distinct. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Dès que Darius disparaît par l'embrasure des grandes portes, je range ma baguette. Dans mon sac, le capteur de dissimulation s'est considérablement calmé. Il est vraiment déréglé… Je me promets de ne plus l'emmener avec moi dorénavant.

\- Le chien, sors de là ! appelé-je.

Les buissons remuent. Le chien en émerge, couvert de neige, tirant une langue joyeuse.

\- C'est malin ! le rabroué-je. Tu lui as fait peur ! Mais je crois que je dois te remercier…

Il répond d'un grognement heureux et s'en retourne, tout fier, la queue en l'air.

:::

La neige tombe jusqu'au soir. A la fin du dernier cours, alors que Lily, Rose et moi prenons la direction de la Bibliothèque pour faire quelques recherches en Sortilèges, Sirius me rattrape au détour d'un couloir. Ses cheveux, humides et ébouriffés, témoignent d'un passage par le parc.

\- Marlene, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? demande-t-il poliment.

Il paraît passablement nerveux. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Si tu veux, répondé-je en haussant les épaules.

Rose et Lily m'adressent des regards entendus. Elles font partie des meilleures élèves de l'école mais visiblement, ça ne les empêche pas d'êtres des commères. Rappelons, par ailleurs, que ce sont également des menteuses. Il y a des valeurs qui se perdent.

Sirius m'entraîne dans un petit salon désaffecté qui semble servir de remise. Les cartons s'entassent sur les meubles et de longues toiles d'araignées s'étendent à chaque coin de la salle, blanches et vaporeuses dans la lumière hivernale. Je ramène mes bras autour de moi, surveillant du coin de l'œil les allées et venues des araignées. Il s'agit de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'ennemi.

\- Tu ne connaitrais pas des endroits moins sales, par hasard ? demandé-je d'une voix involontairement suppliante.

\- Si, mais aucun qui ne soit aussi sûr, répond-il. Personne ne va venir ici.

\- Tu m'étonnes, marmonné-je.

\- Est-ce que je peux parler ?

\- C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai suivi…

Il passe outre mon ton moqueur et hoche la tête.

\- Bien. J'aimerai que nous passions un marché, déclare-t-il.

\- Encore ! m'exclamé-je.

Il ouvre la bouche mais je le coupe aussitôt :

\- Si c'est pour épancher ta curiosité, tu peux aller faire des hommages au Calmar géant ! déclaré-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? J'en ai assez que tu me fasses chanter pour tout et n'importe quoi ! Madelyn tient parfaitement le rôle et je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième arnaqueur sur la foire aux andouilles !

Il tente à nouveau d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Laisse-moi terminer ! le coupé-je encore. Je te préviens que si tu remets la Coupe sur le tapis, je vais m'entraîner jour et nuit pour pouvoir te faire manger ta baguette, quitte à supporter le caractère de Rose ! Ha ! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez d'ennuis ! J'espère que ce n'est pas un autre coup bas ! Alors ? insisté-je devant son air ahuri. Tu ne m'as pas dérangé pour rien, tout de même ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'on en finisse !

Je m'interromps, essoufflée. Sirius hoche lentement la tête.

\- Ce serait déjà fait si tu me laissais en placer une, remarque-t-il.

Pas faux.

\- J'ai besoin d'informations sur mon frère, enchaîne-t-il. Toi, tu as trois mois pour ensorceler deux miroirs et un parchemin. Je pense que nous pouvons nous entraider.

\- Nous entraider ? répété-je lentement.

\- Tu as des relations à Serpentard et de mon côté, je me débrouille plutôt bien en Sortilèges, explique-t-il. On échange. Tu enquêtes sur mon frère et je m'occupe de tes enchantements.

J'aimerai protester.

C'est compliqué.

\- Que recherches-tu… à propos de ton frère ? demandé-je.

Sirius hésite un instant, puis répond :

\- Des objets ont disparu chez mes parents, déclare-t-il. Des… instruments de magie noire, avoue-t-il d'un air embêté. Je pense qu'il les a pris mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier.

J'acquiesce lentement. Je me doutais que la famille Black n'était pas particulièrement à cheval sur les nouvelles directives du Ministère.

\- Pourquoi les aurait-il pris ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tes parents s'en sont rendus compte ?

\- Si c'est le cas, je suppose qu'ils s'en moquent !

Je réfléchis un instant. Si j'accepte, je vais devoir prendre des risques… Mais la proposition est tentante. Sirius, Potter et compagnie possèdent un indéniable potentiel de nuisance. A leur talent pour la magie s'ajoute une créativité hors-norme et des limites morales très floues. Si Black se charge d'ensorceler mes objets, je peux être certaine que ce sera du grand art.

\- Ta sœur pourrait t'aider, reprend Sirius. Elle te doit bien ça !

Encore une fois, je lui donne raison sans oser le dire.

\- Je vais… réfléchir, proposé-je finalement. On en reparlera plus tard.

\- Tu es de nature tellement conciliante, je suis certain que tu accepteras ! répond-il.

J'ai envie de tirer la langue mais je me retiens.

Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, nous nous séparons. Il est aussi satisfait que je suis inquiète. Je n'ai pas envie d'enquêter sur un Serpentard, issu d'une grande famille de Sang-Purs, qui fricoterait avec la magie noire. Je prends la direction de la bibliothèque en traînant des pieds. Plongée dans mes pensées, je bouscule Bien-Trouvé, donne un coup de coude dans un mur et me cogne le dos de la main contre un coin de table. En apercevant mes amies, installées près d'une fenêtre dans le rayon des Enchantements, un bref souvenir de notre discussion s'impose à mon esprit. Le souvenir d'un bout de phrase suspect. Je me fustige immédiatement de ne pas l'avoir relevé plus tôt.

« Ta sœur pourrait t'aider… Elle te doit bien ça. »

Sirius connaît la position de Madelyn.

L'ultra-groupie a encore frappé.

:::

 _« Alors que l'automne approchait, la famille Serpendur organisait son annuel bal masqué, auquel toute la bonne société poudlarlandienne serait conviée. Cette fois, une grande surprise attendait les convives : les fiançailles Severus Serpendur, l'héritier de la famille, avec la duchesse Lily Préfètus, cousine de la Reine de Poudlarland, seraient annoncées à la fin du bal. »_

\- Marlene ? appelle Rose.

Je protège instinctivement mon carnet à histoire avant de me retourner, mais Rose ne me regarde même pas. Elle garde les yeux sur son devoir de Potions et plisse la bouche d'un air boudeur.

\- Oui ? répondé-je.

\- Est-ce que tu connais la date ? demande Rose.

\- Heu… Jeudi 4 décembre !

\- Merci !

Elle fait demi-tour. Je trempe la plume dans l'encrier.

 _« Par le biais de Blanca Bisoutus, qui travaillait comme boniche au palais… »_

Voilà. Elle l'a bien mérité !

 _« … James Gryffalois eut vent du secret. Il proposa à ses trois compères, Sirius Brutus, Remus Intellus et Peter Gogolus de l'aider à troubler la fête aussi efficacement que possible. Vêtus de masques, James et Sirius s'introduisirent à la soirée par la porte de service pendant que Remus et Peter distrayaient les serviteurs de la maisonnée. Ils se mêlèrent rapidement aux invités, attendant leur heure. Ils se figèrent, toutefois, quand la cousine de Lily Préfètus, la grande Reine de Poudlardland Marly la Juste, arriva sur son grand carrosse d'or et d'argent. »_

Maintenant, je sais que je ne pourrai pas publier cette histoire telle quelle. Bien. Quitte à créer mon propre personnage, autant se faire plaisir.

 _« Elle portait une robe claire et une couronne de fleurs pourpres aux corolles ivoire qui faisait ressortir son teint de porcelaine. Sirius Brutus resta bouche bée devant tant de beauté et manqua d'air, si bien que James Gryffalois et ses deux autres comparses se précipitèrent pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. »_

\- Marlene, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je protège à nouveau le carnet. Si elles lisent ce que je viens d'écrire, je suis morte !

\- Je ne fais rien du tout ! protesté-je.

Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière. Le parchemin de Rose est sur son lit, sans sa propriétaire qui semble avoir investi la salle de bains.

\- Tu écris tes histoires ? demande Alice par la porte ouverte.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Je… Je cherche des idées pour les enchantements !

\- Ah… Oui…

J'attends quelques secondes. Elles semblent toutes occupées. J'en profite pour continuer.

 _« La soirée fut lancée. James Gryffalois était préoccupé par le teint pâle de son ami qui répétait le nom de la reine en boucle, fixant le vide d'un air hébété. Un jeune inconnu vint les voir. Il portait les armoiries des Serpendur mais son sourire avenant rassura James Gryffalois. Il s'enquit de la santé de Sirius Brutus et proposa son aide. Lorsque James Gryffalois croisa son regard, il sut instantanément qu'il ne pourrait passer sa vie sans cet homme. Etait-ce la brillance de ses cheveux, l'obscurité dans son regard ou l'exubérance sexy de son nez crochu ? Il n'aurait su dire, mais quelque chose dans l'allure de cet étranger le fit tomber amoureux. Irrémédiablement. »_

Je m'arrête un instant. Merlin que c'est beau !

\- Tu as trouvé des idées ? demande Lily en sortant de la salle de bain, un turban autour de ses cheveux humides.

Je ferme rapidement le carnet et le glisse sous la couette. Lorsqu'elle arrive à mon niveau, elle ne voit que le parchemin vierge que j'avais placé en-dessous.

\- Tu manques d'inspiration ?

\- Plutôt, oui, répondé-je d'une voix triste.

Elle acquiesce et fait demi-tour. Je sais qu'elle m'aiderait si elle n'avait pas déjà promis son aide à Alice et aux élèves de première année.

Je n'ai plus le choix. J'y ai pensé toute la semaine.

Je vais devoir accepter d'enquêter sur mini-Black.


	10. Eclatement

:o:

Lecteurs, Lecteuses ! (Ouiii, bon...)

Bienvenue sur le chapitre 10 !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Vos retours sont toujours très encourageants pour moi. J'espère d'autant plus que cette nouvelle partie de l'histoire vous plaira. Ce chapitre tombe à pic puisque ce sont presque les fêtes de fin d'années à Poudlard. Au menu : quelques cours, des chutes de neige et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard riche en rebondissements.

Bonne lecture !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Chapitre 10

Éclatement

\- Rejoignez le centre de la salle et faites mieux que la dernière fois. Vous n'avez pas été admis dans cette école pour apprendre à secouer une baguette comme un enfant secoue un hochet.

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Winter passe devant nous, son regard sombre vrillant chaque élève tandis que sa grande cape claque dans son dos d'un air lugubre. Cet homme me fait frissonner. On dirait un mage noir raté qui n'a jamais acquis le niveau magique nécessaire pour dominer le monde et, par dépit, expulse tout son potentiel psychopathique dans une école.

Tandis que les chaises et les tables rampent jusqu'au mur, je me dirige vers Rose d'un pas las. Cependant, à peine suis-je arrivée à son niveau que Jack l'attire ailleurs. A ma grande surprise, Blanca prend sa place.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandé-je en louchant alternativement sur Rose et elle.

\- J'avais envie de changer, répond Blanca. Nous ne passons plus beaucoup de temps ensemble, toutes les deux. Ça t'embête ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondé-je d'un air faussement enjoué.

Elle m'adresse un sourire aimable et se met en position de duel. Je m'efforce de rester impassible. Hélas, une petite scène dans laquelle Sirius tente de la séduire et s'écroule de chagrin face à son refus vient de traverser mon esprit.

Depuis sa proposition d'entraide, Sirius et moi ne nous sommes plus vraiment parlés. J'ai tenté de le revoir en dehors des cours pour lui donner ma réponse, sans succès : Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow sont accrochés à sa cape comme des moules à un rocher.

Je ne m'éternise pas dans mes réflexions car mon attention est attirée vers l'autre bout du rang, où Sirius parle avec Dolohov. Si je ne cherchais pas à fuir toute interaction avec Blanca, je ne les aurais sans doute pas remarqués. Les deux garçons semblent avoir un désaccord. Madelyn dit quelque chose. Ils bougent. Je remarque Potter et Lupin derrière Sirius et Darius à côté de Dolohov. Le visage habituellement calme de Lupin exprime une certaine inquiétude.

\- Black et Potter ! lance Winter.

Sirius sursaute.

\- Avec vos bavardages, vous faites perdre dix points à votre Maison, continue le professeur. Reprenez immédiatement vos places.

Les garçons obtempèrent tandis qu'une vague de mécontentement traverse les rangs Gryffondor. Rose baisse tristement la tête. Elle n'est pas responsable des injustices de son père mais se montre toujours embêtée face à son comportement. Je devrais être avec elle pour la rassurer. Ma colère envers Blanca monte d'un cran.

Alors que nous nous remettons en position de duel, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil vers le bout de la rangée. Lupin fait face à ma sœur. Ils sont en binôme maintenant ? Un Gryffondor et une Serpentard, quel tableau hors du commun ! Peut-être qu'ils vivent une idylle secrète ? Un amour impossible qui expliquerait pourquoi Lupin cherchait Madelyn quand toutes les filles de Serpentard attaquaient Rogue… Ce serait tellement romantique !

Et peu probable.

\- Désarmez votre adversaire ! lance Winter.

Flûte, je ne me souviens plus de la formule.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclame Blanca.

Ah oui. C'est celle-là.

Ma baguette s'échappe de ma main et fait un magnifique arc de cercle avant d'atterrir entre ses doigts. Blanca s'approche pour me la rendre, une expression de compassion hautaine plaquée sur le visage. Je fuis spontanément son regard.

\- Marlene, est-ce que tout va bien ? demande-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Oui ! répliqué-je un peu trop sèchement.

\- On va recommencer et je te laisserai plus de temps, suggère-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité !

\- Miss McKinnon, vous faites perdre cinq points à votre Maison, m'informe Winter d'une voix doucereuse.

Il est dans mon dos, cet abruti.

\- Parlez mieux à vos camarades ! conclut-il.

Je reprends contenance.

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, répondé-je poliment. Je manque de patience parce que j'ai très mal à la tête. Je suis sûrement malade. Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie ?

Il vient devant moi et m'adresse un sourire carnassier.

\- Vous mentez, rétorque-t-il. Pour cela, vous perdrez encore dix points. Cependant, il est évident que vous ne servez à grand-chose ici. Allez donc à l'infirmerie.

Il ne désigne pas d'accompagnateur et aucun Gryffondor n'ose se proposer : depuis le début de ce cours, nous avons déjà perdu suffisamment de points pour toute la journée. Je ramasse mes affaires aussi rapidement que possible et je fuis avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

:::

L'opportunité de parler à Sirius se présente en fin de journée. Lorsque le professeur Grizzly annonce la fin du cours et que tout le monde commence à ranger ses affaires dans un brouhaha sans limites, il abandonne sa table et descend l'estrade quatre à quatre, un parchemin à la main. Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, le professeur se retourne dans une valse d'étoffes. Elle passe un doigt investigateur sur ses étagères, s'arrête sur un vieux livre à la reliure écarlate, l'attrape énergiquement et l'ouvre sur le bureau.

Potter et Pettigrow descendent l'échelle, le laissant seul. Je ralentis aussitôt mes gestes.

\- Rentrez au dortoir sans moi, dis-je à Rose et Alice. Je vous retrouverai directement dans la Grande Salle.

\- On peut t'attendre si tu veux, répond gentiment Alice.

\- C'est gentil mais je préfère vous rejoindre plus tard. Allez-y !

Alice hausse les épaules et attrape son cartable. Rose me jette un coup d'œil suspicieux.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention de parler à ma mère, devine-t-elle. Tu attends Sirius.

\- En effet, détective Winter, chuchoté-je d'une voix moqueuse. Ne dis rien à Alice, s'il te plaît, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue.

\- C'est trop tard, j'ai entendu et je vais le répéter à tout le monde ! rétorque Alice avant de prendre l'échelle.

\- Flûte, il faut la rattraper et la tuer ! m'exclamé-je suffisamment fort pour que la concernée entende. Mais où va-t-on enterrer le corps ?

Rose me fait les gros yeux. Un coup d'œil à droite m'apprend que le professeur Grizzly a brièvement relevé la tête de son grimoire. Oups.

\- On se retrouve au dîner, déclare Rose en prenant son sac à son tour. Vous n'allez pas parler de James et Lily, quand même ? ajoute-t-elle à voix basse.

Pourquoi pense-t-elle que nous allons parler de ça ? J'ouvre la bouche, prête à répliquer… et me ravise juste à temps. Sans le vouloir, elle vient de me fournir une excuse en or massif.

\- Marlene ?

\- Mmm-mmm.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Alice va t'attendre, souligné-je en louchant vers le plafond d'un air distrait.

\- Bien… A tout à l'heure…

Après un ultime regard méfiant, Rose descend l'échelle à son tour. Le professeur Grizzly congédie chaleureusement Sirius, qui remonte vers sa table à grand pas. Elle nous salue tous deux avec un sourire et disparaît derrière ses étagères.

Soudainement timide, je rejoins Sirius d'un pas lent tandis qu'il range ses livres. Je remarque son sourire en coin. Pourquoi notre relation, devenue cordiale au cours des dernières semaines, continue-t-elle à ressembler à un bras de fer permanent ?

\- J'aimerai te parler, déclaré-je.

\- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? demande-t-il en balançant son sac sur son épaule.

\- J'accepte ton enquête, confirmé-je. Par contre, j'ai… deux ou trois questions…

\- Quand nous serons en bas, intime-t-il avec un coup de menton vers les étagères.

J'acquiesce. Je descends la première par l'échelle étroite qui mène au couloir du septième étage. Sirius me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je t'écoute, déclare-t-il.

\- Tu m'as demandé d'enquêter sur ton frère, rappelé-je. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait pris des livres chez tes parents… Il me faut plus d'informations ! A l'heure actuelle, je suis tellement dans le brouillard que j'ignore totalement comment m'y prendre ! Que suis-je sensée chercher ?

\- J'aimerai connaître le sujet de ces livres, répond Sirius.

\- Donc il faudrait les voler ?

\- Ou trouver un Serpentard plus bavard que les autres. Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère fabrique mais je doute qu'il travaille seul.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

\- Marlene, tu as plus de ressources que tu ne le crois. Tu mènes les filles de l'école par le bout du nez ! Ne… Non, ce n'est pas la même chose ! ajoute-t-il devant mon air moqueur. Les filles me disent ce que je veux entendre. Elles n'osent pas jouer les porteuses de mauvaises nouvelles avec moi. Tu n'as pas ce problème. Elles te diront la vérité et je sais que tu seras honnête à ton tour quand tu viendras me voir. Par ailleurs, les Serpentards me détestent… Ce n'est pas ton cas !

\- Mes relations avec Serpentard ne sont pas aussi merveilleuses que tu sembles le croire, contré-je. Ma sœur est très secrète concernant sa Maison et Jinny Jenkins ne compte plus vraiment parmi les amies de Rose. A une époque, Rogue aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Lily… Cette carte n'est plus valable. Et puis de toute façon, Rogue est impliqué dans…

Je reste muette un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Ma sœur m'a dit qu'une guerre civile agitait Serpentard, révélé-je à Sirius. C'est une piste, non ? Il y a peut-être un lien avec la disparition de vos livres de magie noire ?

\- Ou pas, réplique-t-il spontanément.

\- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe là-bas ?

\- Les Serpentards se crêpent le chignon pour un oui ou pour un non, élude-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Oui, je sais de quoi parle ta sœur, confie-t-il. Cela n'a rien à voir avec Regulus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandé-je, curieuse.

\- Un sorcier de sang-pur qui appartient au cercle de mes parents, un certain Demetrius Prince, est décédé récemment. C'était un sale type. Il a eu deux filles. Il a renié la première lorsqu'elle a épousé un moldu en ajoutant, le jour même, une clause d'outrage au testament. Sa deuxième fille est morte sans héritier quelques mois avant lui. L'héritage a été réclamé par le fils de sa deuxième épouse, avec lequel Demetrius Prince n'a aucun lien de sang.

\- Et il ne peut pas hériter parce qu'il n'y a pas de lien de sang ? supposé-je.

\- Non, le problème vient de la clause d'outrage, contre Sirius. Normalement, elle empêche une personne d'hériter si le défunt a été agressé. Sa validité est remise en question car on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ce soit le cas ici… sauf à considérer qu'un mariage avec un moldu soit une agression en soi.

Il agite les mains pour mieux expliquer, comme si les mots ne suffisaient plus.

\- D'accord, donc l'héritage de ce type est un problème, résumé-je. Pourquoi cela crée une guerre civile à Serpentard ? Les héritiers s'y trouvent ?

\- Tout juste, déclare Sirius. La fille reniée est la mère de Rogue, le fils de la deuxième épouse est le père de Darius et Deneb Avery.

La mâchoire m'en tombe.

\- Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Le jugement rendu aura de l'importance pour tout le monde. Si le juge tranche en faveur d'Eileen Prince, alors il déclare que son mariage avec un moldu ne peut être considéré comme une agression vis-à-vis de ses parents. Quelle que soit la décision, elle fera jurisprudence. Si le juge donne raison aux Avery, il prend le parti des extrémistes Sang-Purs. Donc tout le monde est concerné, tout le monde donne son avis sur la question…

\- Oui, j'imagine que les Sang-Mêlés prennent le parti de Rogue…

\- Pas forcément, tout le monde le déteste, rappelle-t-il. Ils prennent le parti de sa mère.

\- Autant pour moi.

\- Pour conclure, cette fameuse guéguerre n'a pas de lien avec les livres de mon frère ! conclut-il.

Nous arrivons au corridor principal, peuplé de tableaux bavards et d'armures rutilantes. Trois petites Serdaigles de première année manquent de nous bousculer et s'éloignent en trottant sans nous accorder un regard. Alors que nous retournons vers la salle commune, je jette un coup d'œil aux joues encore rosies d'excitation de mon camarade.

\- Tu te souviens du discours de Slughorn sur le réseau professionnel ? demandé-je.

\- Tu parles du discours qu'il a tenu au début de l'année sur le lien entre notre personnalité et nos compétences, les vocations possibles et l'importance de repérer dès maintenant qui, parmi nos camarades, est doué en quoi ? Le discours qui a duré deux heures et à cause duquel James s'est endormi sur mon grimoire ? Non, aucun souvenir.

Je laisse planer un silence. Il finit par me jeter un regard en coin et je devine qu'il a compris mon sous-entendu. Il pince les lèvres dans un sourire retenu.

Si nous commençons souvent nos échanges par un bras de fer, nous arrivons de plus en plus à les terminer autrement.

C'est un progrès.

:::

Depuis que je l'ai envoyée promener, Blanca n'essaie plus de se rapprocher de moi. Son comportement distant me soulage : moins nous parlons, moins je dois me montrer hypocrite. Il en va de même avec Lily, qui fait preuve d'une méfiance inhabituelle depuis l'élection de Madelyn… A moins qu'elle ait remarqué l'évolution de mon comportement à son égard ? Je ne réponds plus à ses plaintes contre Potter. Je ne me moque même plus de ce dernier.

Ils se sont embrassés. Elle a refusé de donner suite. Visiblement, il ne comprend pas pourquoi. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Avant, je pensais que Potter mesurait son potentiel de séduction en séduisant les filles de l'école et qu'elle refusait ses avances car elle pressentait un piège. Je comparais son histoire à la mienne et j'en déduisais que Lily était plus maligne que moi. Finalement, si nous mettons nos péripéties amoureuses en parallèle, j'occupe le rôle de Potter et Lily, celui de Sirius.

Maintenant que Sirius et moi nous entendons bien, je lui pardonne cet épisode passé, mais je n'ai pas oublié pour autant ce que je ressentais à cette époque.

Lily, Blanca et moi nous regardons de travers en échangeant d'agréables banalités. Personne n'ose aborder les sujets qui fâchent et s'inquiéter de cette distance qui s'instaure lentement. Habituellement, je suis celle qui réclame la vérité et que le groupe vilipende avant de résoudre le conflit – pour le plus grand plaisir de la majorité. Cette fois, je me tairai jusqu'au bout. Dussé-je supporter cette situation de froideur cordiale qui devient notre quotidien, mettant ma patience et mon sens de la justice à rude épreuve.

Derrière les murs du château, le froid glacial s'amplifie de jour en jour, s'insinuant dans chaque couloir et plongeant tout le monde dans un mutisme endormi. La météo s'accorde à l'ambiance.

Enfoncé dans plusieurs couches de chaussettes, au fond de ma malle, le capteur de dissimulation doit vibrer follement.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard arrive comme une bouée de sauvetage. Ce matin-là, il fait encore nuit quand nous nous éveillons. Rose ouvre les volets blanchis par le froid, révélant un ciel noir et sans lune. La neige tombe sans relâche. Les filles se lèvent et prennent la direction de la salle de bains. Je lutte pour me lever – Lily ne se donnant plus la peine de me secouer le matin, je ne compte que sur ma propre volonté pour sortir du lit. Je suis l'une des dernières à revenir dans la chambre pour m'habiller.

\- Sirius a suggéré que nous prenons un verre tous ensemble, déclare Blanca en sortant de la salle de bains à ma suite.

J'ai l'impression d'avaler une demi-douzaine de glaçons.

\- Bonne idée… répond Alice.

\- Mauvaise idée ! contre Lily en choisissant ses vêtements. Je préfère rester loin de Potter aujourd'hui. C'est notre dernière sortie de l'année, j'aimerai en profiter !

Elle monte un pull écarlate à hauteur de sa poitrine et jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

\- Quel beau décolleté ! commente le miroir d'une voix aguicheuse.

\- Je confirme, tu vas avoir du mal à garder ton prétendant à distance, commente Jack.

\- Tant pis ! déclare Lily en enfilant ledit pull.

Ses intonations théâtrales m'exaspèrent. Les dents serrées derrière mon sourire de façade, je reste muette et retourne le fond de ma malle pour en sortir mon bonnet des grandes occasions – le seul qui possède des cache-oreilles à pompons. Quand je me redresse, je croise le regard distrait de Lily.

Elle a fait tellement de choses pour moi depuis que nous étudions à Poudlard. Trouver l'antidote de la Malédiction de la Muse en utilisant la salle d'eau du dortoir comme laboratoire magique est son dernier fait remarquable. Comment peut-elle se montrer à la fois aussi altruiste et cruelle ? Une pointe de culpabilité s'ajoute à ma colère. Inefficace pour que j'oublie la vérité, suffisant pour que je me sente encore plus mal qu'avant.

Nous quittons le dortoir et descendons dans la salle commune. Nos camarades masculins s'y trouvent déjà et discutent vivement autour de la cheminée. Ils nous saluent. Sirius m'adresse un large sourire auquel je réponds aussi chaleureusement que possible.

:::

Je passe le petit déjeuner à broyer du noir en observant les chandeliers flotter mollement dans le ciel magique. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor sont rassemblés d'un côté de la table avec leurs amis, soit la moitié des spécimens masculins de notre Maison. Ils sont si bruyants et excités que McGonagall finit par passer dans les rangs pour les reprendre, suscitant quelques éclats de rire aux alentours. Lorsque notre professeur repart, je jette un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Sirius se distingue nettement par sa prestance et son sourire franc.

Je me détourne juste avant qu'il ne me remarque.

Lorsque nous quittons le château, le jour est levé mais la neige masque toute visibilité au-delà de quelques mètres. Nous passons le portail en distinguant à peine les sangliers ailés. A mi-chemin, les élèves de première année se lancent dans une bataille de boules de neige endiablée. Si je passe outre la première boule de neige perdue que je reçois sur mon blouson, je décide de leur faire payer la seconde et je me rue sur Brune-à-Frange pour lui faire manger mes gants.

Un rire semblable à un aboiement salue ma revanche. Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit de Sirius, mais mon camarade reste invisible dans ce brouillard blanchâtre qui enveloppe la vallée. Je mets d'ailleurs de longues minutes à retrouver mes amies.

Nous arrivons à Pré-au-Lard.

Malgré les intempéries, le village est bondé. Une musique joyeuse résonne dans les rues et les décorations de Noël scintillent à travers les tourbillons de neige. Alors que Lily et Blanca partent acheter des livres dans la boutique perdue d'une petite rue transversale, nous décidons de parcourir toute l'avenue. Rose affiche un large sourire en contemplant les vitrines multicolores des boutiques qui se succèdent.

Son entrain a quelque chose de communicatif, si bien qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai presque oublié mes problèmes récents. Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, Rose et moi nous arrêtons devant chaque vitrine tandis que Jack et Alice marchent devant en piaillant gaiement. Le retour de Lily et Blanca ne suffit pas à ternir mon humeur. Nous dépensons la moitié de notre budget à Honeydukes et finissons la matinée à Gaichiffon, où Rose et Jack doivent acheter une robe de soirée pour Noël.

Au fil de la matinée, la neige diminue progressivement jusqu'à cesser totalement, révélant une mer de nuages opalescents dans un ciel bleu acier. Il est alors onze heures et demi et le vent porte les délicieuses odeurs des restaurants alentours jusqu'à nos narines.

\- On va aux Trois Balais ? suggère Rose derrière son écharpe.

\- Il est tôt pour déjeuner, remarque Lily.

\- Oui mais j'ai froid ! grogne-t-elle.

\- Tous les élèves de Poudlard vont s'y précipiter dans une vingtaine de minutes. En y allant maintenant, nous sommes sûres d'avoir une table, argumenté-je.

\- Et on peut commander des Bièraubeurres pour l'apéritif ! conclut Jack.

Tout le monde s'accorde sur cette idée et quelques instants plus tard, nous poussons la porte du pub. La salle est déjà moitié pleine. Un grand feu rougeoie dans la cheminée de pierre. Nous optons pour la table ronde située entre le bar et le sapin de Noël. Je retire mon bonnet, mon écharpe et mes gants humides avec délectation avant de m'affaler sur la banquette moelleuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? lance le patron dans le dos de Rose.

Mon amie sursaute comme un diable.

\- Six Bièraubeurres, s'il-vous-plaît ! répond Blanca avec un sourire.

\- Et des beignets d'oignons ! ajoute Alice.

Il valide d'un hochement de tête et disparait derrière le bar.

\- Vous avez trouvé vos livres ? demande Rose à Lily.

\- Oui ! Et la libraire nous a montré des grimoires runiques anciens qu'elle venait de recevoir, mais ils n'étaient pas à vendre, elle les utilisait pour la décoration…

\- Remus a su déchiffrer la couverture, poursuit Lily. Il m'impressionne.

\- Il était là ? s'étonne Rose.

\- Oui, Remus étudie les Runes avec nous, rappelle-t-elle. Il cherchait la nouvelle édition de notre livre de cours, lui aussi.

\- Ce qui le différencie de nous, c'est qu'il a convaincu tous ses amis de venir avec lui ! ajoute Blanca en roulant les yeux. Lily a essayé de déchiffrer les anciennes runes, comme Remus, mais elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps.

\- James t'a draguée dans une librairie ? interroge Jack en haussant les sourcils. Je pensais que l'ambiance devait être… propice à la consultation des livres…

\- C'est fou ce qu'il est pénible… soupire Alice en secouant la tête.

Je serre les poings. Leurs remarques sont injustes.

\- Je crois que tu y auras le droit jusqu'à la septième année, ajoute Rose d'une voix morne.

L'intervention de Rose me laisse bouche bée et, bizarrement, m'énerve encore davantage.

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas eu de comportement aguicheur, déclare Jack.

\- A part quand tu l'as embrassé, terminé-je d'une voix sèche.

Lily se fige.

Oups. Je m'étais promise de ne pas mettre les pieds dans le plat. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

L'ambiance autour de la table change en un éclair. Blanca, Jack et Alice plongent dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Seule Rose reste impassible, comme concentrée.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'enquit enfin Jack.

\- C'était il y a longtemps ! rétorque Lily.

\- L'an dernier à Noël ! traduisé-je.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Marlene ! s'énerve-t-elle.

Son visage se marbre de rouge. Tempête à l'horizon.

\- Moi, rien et toi, tu fais ce que tu veux ! continué-je. Mais comme nous parlons de Potter assez souvent, je préfère avoir connaissance de toutes les informations avant de donner mon avis sur votre relation !

\- Tu veux créer des conflits oui ! s'écrie-t-elle en se levant.

Alice attrape son poignet et tire doucement pour essayer de la faire rasseoir mais Lily reste debout, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- J'ai gardé ce secret pour Rose ! poursuit-elle. Tu aurais pu faire preuve d'autant d'empathie, mais non, tu te moques totalement des autres, comme d'habitude !

\- Garder le secret pour Rose ? répliqué-je en me levant à mon tour. C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

\- Je suis là, vous savez, signale Rose en levant la main.

\- Tu voulais qu'on te plaigne, la mannequin ! l'accusé-je. Et tu prétends que c'est pour Rose ? Tout le monde sait que James te court après ! Que tu l'embrasses ou pas ne change rien !

\- Ça ne change rien ? répète Lily en plissant les yeux. Tu parles de ce que tu ne connais pas, Marlene ! Rose ne t'a peut-être pas tout dit !

Je tourne la tête vers ma meilleure amie, qui a légèrement pâli.

\- Il n'y a plus rien entre James et moi, déclare Rose d'une voix moins ferme que d'ordinaire. Nous ne sommes même plus amis !

\- Ils se sont embrassés sous les gradins, quand nous avons gagné la finale de Quidditch, il y a un an et demi ! déclare Lily.

Rose baisse les yeux.

\- Heu… Moi aussi, je l'ai embrassé au jeu de la Bièraubeurre ! balance Jack d'un ton badin. Inutile d'en faire toute une histoire.

\- Les filles, asseyez-vous ! nous supplie Alice.

\- Est-ce qu'il y en a une seule, ici, qui n'a pas embrassé Potter ? m'exclamé-je.

Seule Blanca lève la main. Les regards convergent sur Alice, qui rougit aussitôt.

\- Nous nous sommes mariés pour de faux quand nous avions sept ans mais ça ne compte pas… marmonne-t-elle.

Un silence s'installe. Je suis toujours debout, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

\- Bien, maintenant que c'est éclairci, tout le monde s'asseoit, et plus personne ne parle de James ! ordonne Blanca d'une voix ferme.

\- Tu préfères qu'on parle de Sirius ? répliqué-je aussitôt.

\- Non, pas particulièrement, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu veux te vanter de quelque chose, toi aussi ? répliqué-je.

Son regard s'éclaire tout-à-coup et elle hausse les sourcils.

\- Va expulser ta jalousie ailleurs, Marlene ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Bien ! répliqué-je en attrapant mes affaires.

Rose essaie de me retenir d'une main apaisante. Je la repousse.

\- Moi, mon manque d'empathie et ma recherche de conflits, nous avons envie de prendre l'air ! déclaré-je. Et on emmène mon égoïsme avec nous, si vous permettez !

Je quitte la table en ignorant le regard paniqué de Rose.

La porte du pub claque dans mon dos.

:::

S'il y avait un prix pour le manque de patience, je serai probablement championne de Grande-Bretagne.

A peine suis-je sortie des Trois Balais que les larmes perlent sous mes paupières. Je les refoule difficilement et m'engage dans l'avenue bondée. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un accordéoniste divertit les passants. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Entassés devant les terrasses des restaurants, les élèves de Poudlard lisent les cartes à voix haute et s'interpellent les uns les autres. Leurs rires résonnent dans l'air hivernal.

La solitude m'enserre la poitrine comme un étau.

Je me mets à marcher. Vite. De plus en plus vite. Ne pas réfléchir… Mettre de la distance. Je bouscule deux ou trois personnes. A moment donné, il me semble entendre mon nom… J'accélère. Les larmes reviennent. Cette fois, elles s'écoulent librement sur mes joues. Je baisse la tête, cache mon nez dans mon écharpe et ne me retourne pas.

Le volume des rires et des musiques diminue peu à peu. Sous mes bottes, les dalles se couvrent progressivement de neige. Des brins d'herbe gelés commencent à émerger ici et là. Je lève enfin le menton. Je suis arrivée au niveau des dernières maisons.

Je m'engage un chemin de terre bordé de sapins qui monte doucement vers le sommet de la colline. J'arrive face à une demeure ancienne.

C'est une maison bourgeoise, de belle taille, qui semble abandonnée depuis des années. Les portes et fenêtres sont condamnées par d'épaisses planches de bois couvertes de neige. Un jardin sinistre se dresse de chaque côté, séparé du chemin par une clôture garnie de piques. A gauche, un éclairci laisse apercevoir les toits enneigés de Pré-au-Lard. Les lumières colorées des décorations de Noël scintillent en contrebas.

Un flocon se pose sur mon nez. Je lève les yeux et jauge les nuages de plus en plus épais qui envahissent le ciel.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, me lamenté-je.

J'hésite à retourner vers le village mais la dispute me revient en tête. Entre la neige et mes amies, je choisis la neige.

J'avise un tronc couché à l'allure confortable et je m'assieds. Il ne vaut pas la banquette des Trois Balais mais il fera l'affaire. A partir de ce moment, le temps s'étire. Quelques flocons de neige tombent sur la vallée avant que le ciel ne s'éclaircisse de nouveau. Une nouvelle crise de larmes survient. Quand retentissent des éclats de voix à proximité, je me cache dans la neige épaisse derrière les sapins.

Après ma deuxième ruade dans la poudreuse, je me mets à frissonner. Le froid, allié à l'humidité, perce le tissu de mon blouson. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'image du chien s'impose à mon esprit. Son museau sombre et ses grognements si expressifs. Sa façon de me fixer calmement, comme s'il comprenait ce que je lui raconte. Cette fameuse nuit au cours de laquelle il a effrayé ma sœur… C'était drôle. Il est triste de réaliser que sans sa présence, mon année aurait été bien différence.

J'aimerai qu'il soit là.

\- Marlene ?

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Sirius vient d'arriver par le chemin de terre. Alors que j'ai essayé de le croiser pendant des jours, il vient au seul moment où je ne veux pas de lui ! Il est trop tard pour fuir, aussi je dissimule mon visage dans mon écharpe pour masquer les traces de larmes. Puis je fais mine de contempler la vue sur Pré-au-Lard.

Il me rejoint et s'assied sur le tronc d'arbre.

\- Tout le monde te cherche, déclare-t-il.

\- Qui ? demandé-je à voix basse, espérant dissimuler les vestiges de larmes dans ma gorge.

\- Heu… hésite-t-il. Alors. Il y avait Rose, il y avait également Madelyn…

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Diantre. Rose est allée voir Madelyn. Connaissant ma sœur, Coleen Carrow et Severus Rogue enquêtent sur ma disparition à l'heure actuelle.

\- Il y avait aussi Jinny Jenkins et les petites de première année… énumère-t-il. Remus et Peter sont allés trouver les autres Préfets… Oui, parce que tu sais, Remus est ami avec tous les Préfets… Bref… Ensuite, James a convaincu Frank de s'y mettre aussi, du coup Frank a engagé l'équipe de Quidditch… et certains joueurs ont mis leurs adversaires des autres Maisons au défi de te trouver avant eux… Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour… Je n'exagérais pas ! déclare-t-il joyeusement. Tout le monde te cherche !

Mes yeux demeurent ronds comme des assiettes malgré le froid mordant. Sirius reçoit mon silence comme un signal d'alarme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que Derviche et Bang est fermé, ajoute-t-il rapidement. Ta disparition, c'était un peu l'animation de remplacement, tu vois ? D'ailleurs, il faut que je les prévienne que je t'ai retrouvée ! réalise-t-il.

\- Non ! supplié-je.

Dans mon élan, je commence à me tourner vers lui. Je m'interromps juste à temps.

\- Heu… D'accord, répond Sirius. Marlene, tu as l'air enrhumée… Depuis combien de temps es-tu assise dans le froid ?

Tout-à-coup, je sens ses doigts sur mon écharpe. Ma réaction arrive trop tardivement : il me prend par les épaules et me tourne face à lui. En un instant, ses yeux ont parcouru les rougeurs traîtresses qui marquent ma bouche et mes yeux.

\- Tu as pleuré, constate-t-il.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvée ? demandé-je d'une voix nasillarde. A l'odeur ?

Il sursaute. Je remarque tout de suite sa mine effrayée. Qu'a-t-il contre les odeurs ?

\- Ne t'excite pas, c'est une façon de parler ! ajouté-je d'une voix nasillarde.

Ses mains relâchent leur emprise autour de mes bras. J'en profite pour m'éloigner. Quand je lui jette un nouveau coup d'œil, il tient un petit miroir au cadre clair. De l'autre main, il glisse ses doigts agiles dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe légèrement.

Sérieusement ? Il fait ça devant moi maintenant ? Je n'ai pas posé suffisamment de limites avec ce type.

\- James ! crie-t-il dans le miroir.

Je mets une seconde à comprendre.

\- Non ! m'exclamé-je.

\- C'est bon, je l'ai retrouvée !

\- Non ! Tu… Donne-moi cette chose !

J'essaie de lui arracher des mains. Sirius l'éloigne d'un seul geste.

\- Rose demande où vous êtes ! transmet Potter d'une voix sourde.

Je recule en précipitation et me cache dans mon écharpe.

\- Sirius ! chuchoté-je. S'il te… S'il…

Je ravale mes larmes, renonce à parler, attrape mes affaires et tente de me lever. Je tombe lamentablement sur mes fesses. Mes pleurs m'ont épuisée. Je me relève difficilement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas loin ! répond-il à toute vitesse. A tout à l'heure !

Potter proteste. Ses plaintes baissent de volume tandis qu'une main ferme attrape mon bras et me ramène brutalement en arrière.

\- Reste ici ! râle-t-il en me collant à lui. Je ne t'ai pas cherchée dans tout le village pour que tu t'enfuies maintenant !

\- C'est toi qui voulais prévenir tout le monde ! répliqué-je.

Il secoue son sac pour faire glisser le miroir au fond. Les plaintes de Potter disparaissent définitivement. Quand il se redresse, ses longs cheveux noirs me chatouillent le nez. Son bras est toujours enroulé autour de moi. Il sent le parfum pour homme et l'épicéa, comme s'il avait marché en forêt. Je parlais de limites tout à l'heure ? J'ai changé d'avis.

Nos regards se croisent. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de n'importe quel garçon. Contrairement à moi, Sirius ne semble pas perturbé outre mesure. Un bref aperçu de son tableau de chasse défile dans mon esprit, comme un texte monotone sur un panneau du Ministère de la Magie – court et percutant.

Je ne le repousse pas pour autant. Un jour, je m'entraînerai à être cohérente.

\- Tu es jolie quand tu as pleuré, dit-il doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller me noyer dans le lac. Et si j'en avais eu l'intention, ce ne sont pas des compliments qui m'en auraient empêché.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu parles du lac ?

\- Parce qu'on peut se jeter dedans.

\- Tu as l'intention de sauter dans le lac ? s'exclame-t-il d'une voix paniquée.

\- Non, justement. Oublie ça, ajouté-je devant son expression incrédule.

\- Tu ne vas pas sauter dans le lac ?

\- Mais non ! Tu as menti pour me réconforter et je n'aime pas le mensonge donc je me suis moquée, tu vois ? expliqué-je.

\- Je n'ai pas menti, contre-t-il.

Je soupire et lève la tête vers le ciel. Le froid pique mes cils mouillés.

\- Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? Rose et toi vous êtes disputées ?

\- Non.

\- Marlene… S'il te plaît, dis-moi juste pourquoi j'ai couru partout ! s'exclame-t-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux de mon front humide.

Je frissonne mais le froid n'y est pour rien.

\- Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit de l'histoire entre Potter et Lily ? demandé-je.

Il ouvre inconsciemment ses lèvres fines bleuies par le froid. J'ai l'impression d'entendre les rouages de son cerveau se remettre en marche.

\- Lily parlait de Potter quand je lui ai plus ou moins… demandé des explications sur le fait qu'elle nous ait caché deux-trois choses, avoué-je. Elle prétend ne pas comprendre ce qui pousse Potter à la poursuivre, mais c'est faux et maintenant, grâce à moi, tout le monde le sait. Pour une raison obscure, elle n'a pas aimé mon honnêteté, nous nous sommes disputées, je suis partie. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Lily a un fort caractère mais vous vous réconcilierez, tente-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. Un silence s'installe. Bien que je ne menace plus de m'enfuir, Sirius me tient toujours contre lui. Ce serait gênant si nous étions dans un lieu de passage. Je retire mes gants, libérant mes mains moites.

Malgré son agréable proximité, la dispute des Trois Balais finit par me revenir en tête. Le désespoir m'envahit.

\- Que ce soit elle ou quelqu'un d'autre, les histoires de garçons créent toujours des problèmes de toute façon ! m'énervé-je tout-à-coup. Il n'y a qu'à écouter les filles lors des séances de doléances. C'est n'importe quoi. Que Lily soit hypocrite, c'est une chose, mais je ne l'aurai jamais su s'il n'y avait pas tous ces secrets !

Il hausse les sourcils.

\- Et est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ? poursuivé-je. Et bah non ! Même pas ! Lorsqu'elles sortent avec quelqu'un, elles roucoulent pendant une heure ou deux avant que les disputes ne commencent ! Elles ne sont pas contentes, elles rompent, elles pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps et ça embête tout le monde ! Quand elles finissent par aller mieux, c'est encore pire parce qu'elles réalisent qu'elles sont de nouveau célibataires, se plaignent de ne pas avoir de petit ami, les garçons redeviennent leur sujet de conversation préféré et hop ! Retour à la case départ. Non, franchement, c'est n'importe quoi. Désolée Sirius, je ne dis pas ça pour toi, précisé-je.

\- Je ne me sentais pas concerné, réplique-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Mais tu n'imagines pas tous les conflits que tu crées !

\- Maintenant je me sens concerné.

\- Il y a des filles qui viennent en séance de doléances pour me demander de reconnaître officiellement des options sur des garçons !

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Une fois sur deux, quand il s'agit d'une Gryffondor, elle veut mettre une option sur ta tête ! C'est dingue !

\- De… quoi ? Qui veut mettre une option sur moi ? demande-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Les filles de Serpentard préfèrent ton frère. Elles aiment bien Dolohov, aussi, ce qui reste à mes yeux un mystère…

\- Mais je comprends mieux ce qu'il s'est passé le mois dernier ! Toutes les filles qui m'ignoraient ! C'était à cause d'une option ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqué-je. Je leur ai demandé de t'ignorer le temps que je résolve mon enquête ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai accordé aucune option à qui que ce soit. Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Et en plus…

\- Tu n'en accordes jamais aucune ? me coupe-t-il à nouveau.

\- Si ! avoué-je d'une voix exaspérée. Sur d'autres garçons, mais pas sur toi !

Sirius affiche un large sourire. Je mets un court moment à me rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ajouté-je. Si j'accorde une option à l'une de tes prétendantes, les autres me détesteront, ce qui constitue un premier problème. Le deuxième problème, et non le moindre, c'est qu'elles continueront à te parler malgré mes ordres, ce qui mettra mon autorité en danger. La menace des travaux d'intérêt général peut régler beaucoup de problèmes mais leurs hormones en folie n'en font pas partie ! conclus-je.

Il hoche lentement la tête, pensif.

\- Ça fonctionne ? demande-t-il en remontant ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as réussi à te convaincre ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- J'étais sérieuse !

Sirius me toise avec amusement. Si je lui avais dit qu'un gobelin distribuait de l'argent aux plus démunis sur le Chemin de Traverse, il me croirait sans doute davantage. Il s'apprête à répondre quand un bruit de froissement retentit dans les feuillages derrière nous.

Je m'écarte vivement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, imaginant déjà toutes les filles de Poudlard arrivant en cortège au sommet de la colline, armées de fourches, de torches et de banderoles accusatrices réclamant ma démission immédiate. A la place de cela, j'aperçois des mouvements à l'orée des arbres. Je distingue de grandes cornes brunes derrière la clôture en bois massif de la vieille demeure.

L'animal disparaît. Sirius éclate de rire.

\- Il y avait un cerf, non ? demandé-je. Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- A cause de ta réaction, réplique-t-il joyeusement. Tu as peur qu'on te voie avec moi. C'est parce que tu m'as laissé te prendre dans mes bras ?

\- J'avais besoin de réconfort, répondé-je spontanément.

\- Je m'en suis bien sorti ?

\- Mmm… C'était plutôt bien, admets-je. Ça manquait peut-être de chocolat.

Il secoue la tête, amusé. Je soupire. Une part de moi est toujours agacée par ses dernières paroles.

\- Pourquoi tu refuses d'admettre que tu m'aimes bien ? demande-t-il tout à coup.

Je me fige à nouveau. Une scène récente avec Darius Avery me revient en tête. J'ai changé de parfum sans m'en rendre compte ?

\- Si tu entends par là que je te trouve sympathique, c'est le cas, je le reconnais volontiers…

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! lâche-t-il.

Je suis tellement choquée que je reste muette. A la différence de Sirius, Darius n'a pas tenté de m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse junior. Il ne s'est pas mis hors de lui quand j'ai refusé. Il n'a pas insisté jusqu'à réussir à me séduire pour me rejeter violemment à son tour. Ce n'est pas Darius qui m'a humiliée et traumatisée il y a quelques années.

Etrangement, je ne m'énerve pas.

\- J'ignore où tu veux en venir mais je ne vais pas te courir après, déclaré-je d'une voix claire. Si tu faisais semblant de vouloir devenir mon ami pour m'ajouter à ton fanclub, je te le dis tout net, tu as perdu ton temps !

\- Hein ? Je ne veux pas que tu me coures après ! réplique-t-il. Enfin si, j'aimerai bien mais l'essentiel, maintenant, c'est qu'on mette certaines choses au clair !

Il se rapproche jusqu'à ce que nos genoux se frôlent et attrape mes mains pour les ramener sagement sur mes jambes. Il est si consciencieux que j'ai l'impression de voir Lily ranger le dortoir avant un examen. Lorsqu'il se redresse, je crois reconnaître une lueur de doute au fond de ses yeux. C'est probablement mon imagination car l'instant suivant, il s'exprime d'une voix assurée :

\- Je pense qu'on doit parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans, annonce-t-il.

J'ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes. Sur la liste des choses auxquelles je m'attendais venant de lui, une discussion au sujet de notre presque-relation-en-troisième-année figure en dernière place.

Une question terrible m'assaille tout-à-coup : s'agit-il vraiment de Sirius Black ? Et si Rogue avait avalé du Polynectar pour prendre sa revanche dans notre super match de mauvais coups ?

\- Marlene, tu devrais respirer, conseille Sirius. Tu deviens toute bleue.

\- Pourquoi tu veux revenir là-dessus ? demandé-je craintivement.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir là-dessus ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Au stade où nous en sommes, ce serait sensé d'en parler !

\- Non.

Il plisse les yeux.

\- D'accord, ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, je n'ai pas forcément besoin de participation ! déclare-t-il.

Je reste immobile, hésitante. Une part de moi veut s'enfuir en courant. Une autre part, saisie d'une curiosité morbide, refuse tout net de s'éloigner.

\- Marlene, tu cherches tout le temps la vérité. Je commence à te connaître. Tu détestes les faux-semblants et les malentendus. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi il y a deux ans mais j'aimerai te raconter ce que j'ai vécu de mon côté. Je pense que c'est important.

Mon moi curieux et morbide gagne en influence.

\- Par contre, je ne sais pas par où commencer ! avoue-t-il.

Il lève le nez vers le ciel, pensif. Je cherche une excuse pour partir mais n'en trouve pas. Il baisse enfin la tête, visiblement décidé :

\- Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, déclare-t-il. Je voulais sortir avec toi. Je suis plutôt obstiné, raison pour laquelle je suis revenu lorsque tu m'as repoussé. Je ne passais pas du temps avec toi dans l'idée de t'abandonner brutalement ensuite. J'étais sincère, Marlene. Je ne voulais pas me venger, contrairement à ce que tu pensais.

Sa dernière phrase me fait tiquer. Comment sait-il que j'ai cru à une vengeance ?

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de mon départ soudain. Il y a eu un concours de circonstances. Pour commencer, quelqu'un avait besoin de moi. Un ami m'a confié un problème important à la même période et… je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber. Je me sentais coupable chaque fois que j'étais avec toi.

\- Qui est-ce ? demandé-je, sortant enfin de mon mutisme.

\- Peu importe ! répond-il rapidement. Ensuite, il y avait notre rang. Ma cousine Narcissa a été fiancée dès sa sixième année parce qu'on a appris qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un. Tu m'as dit qui était ta grand-mère maternelle et je me suis rendu compte de ta valeur aux yeux de ma famille. Alors… J'ai cru qu'il allait m'arriver la même chose. Aujourd'hui, j'ai conscience que c'est un peu stupide mais il y a deux ans, lorsque j'ai appris le nom de jeune fille de ta mère, j'en ai fait des cauchemars. Pour finir, j'ai eu… peur que tu partes. Tu es très indépendante. Plus j'apprenais à te connaître et plus je m'en rendais compte…

Il hésite et ajoute :

\- C'est surtout ça, d'ailleurs.

Je reste silencieuse. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prend doucement ma main.

\- Marlene ? tente-t-il.

J'inspire lentement.

\- Je te remercie pour ta franchise, dis-je. Si je résume, tu ne m'as pas draguée par vengeance. Tu avais peur que je parte, donc tu es parti le premier.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Dis comme ça, c'est encore plus stupide, souligne-t-il.

\- C'est tout l'intérêt des résumés.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais logique.

\- T'as bien fait.

\- J'ai eu peur et je suis parti, reprend-il. Après que je me sois éloigné, j'ai constaté que tu étais toujours souriante et drôle… alors… j'ai cru que tu t'en moquais. J'avais surtout peur que tu sortes avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- J'y ai pensé. J'ai organisé des auditions. Personne ne s'est présenté.

\- On peut parler sérieusement ? s'agace-t-il.

Je me mords les lèvres. Trop d'angoisse tue l'angoisse : je ne supporte pas ce genre de discussion plus de dix-sept secondes.

\- Sirius, je te remercie pour ta franchise, lâché-je. Maintenant je… En vérité, je… Je ne comprends toujours pas, avoué-je. Comment tu as pu croire que je m'en fichais ?

\- Tu te comportais de la même façon qu'avant !

\- Il aurait fallu que je me transforme en fontaine pendant deux semaines pour que tu saches que j'étais humaine ?

\- Je sais bien mais… Je ne savais pas quoi penser ! s'écrie-t-il. Mets-toi à ma place !

\- Ah non, impossible, tu es trop compliqué ! rétorqué-je.

Il hausse les sourcils.

\- Quand tu dis que ma personnalité t'a fait peur… continué-je.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que…

\- Je ne suis pas vexée ! le coupé-je. Je tiens juste à souligner que je ne me suis pas assouplie au cours des deux dernières années. C'est même plutôt l'inverse.

\- Nous avons tous les deux grandi. Il y a des qualités que je considérais comme des défauts. Je ne fais plus cette erreur maintenant.

Je souris malgré moi.

\- On repart sur de bonnes bases ? propose-t-il.

\- J'y compte bien ! répondé-je.

Il me tend la main. Je la serre pour sceller notre accord.

Plutôt que de me la rendre, il garde ma main dans la sienne et m'attire contre lui pour la deuxième fois. Je baisse instinctivement les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Quand je croise son regard, nos visages sont si proches que je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.

Sans réfléchir, je récupère ma main et me remets debout. Sirius reste figé une seconde, comme hébété.

\- Tout le monde nous cherche ! lui rappelé-je. Il est tant qu'on retourne dans le village !

\- Je les ai prévenus que je t'avais trouvée, répond-il d'une voix éteinte.

\- Ils doivent quand même se demander ce qu'on fiche. Allons-y !

Je ramasse mon sac et me dirige vers le chemin. Sirius m'emboîte le pas.

Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds.

:::

Le feu craque dans la cheminée de la salle commune. Seule devant l'âtre, enfoncée dans le velours moelleux du canapé, je savoure la chaleur qui caresse mes paupières fermées.

\- Marlene ?

J'ouvre un œil circonspect. Rose se tient accroupie devant moi.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé, murmure-t-elle. Tu dois monter dormir.

\- Vu l'ambiance qu'il y a là-haut, j'ai meilleur compte de rester ici, répliqué-je en refermant les yeux.

Je l'entends soupirer et s'asseoir sur le tapis, devant moi.

\- Il suffirait que tu présentes des excuses, chuchote-t-elle.

\- Déjà fait, marmonné-je. J'ai présenté mes excuses à Lily tout à l'heure. Elle ne les a pas acceptées.

\- Elle a dit que vous n'aviez pas parlé, réplique Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

\- L'une de nous ment, révélé-je en levant un doigt intelligent. A toi de découvrir la vérité, détective Winter !

\- Mmm… Tu ne mens pas pour ce genre de choses…

\- Ouais, j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'enquiquiner avec ça, conclus-je.

Silence.

\- Il y a autre chose qui ne va pas ? devine-t-elle.

\- Tout va très bien, ânonné-je. Veux seulement dormir.

Elle réfléchit.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Sirius ?

La petite maligne.

\- On s'est envoyés en l'air.

\- Marlene…

\- Quoi ? Si tu veux les détails, laisse-moi jusqu'à demain pour inventer quelque chose. Pour l'instant, j'ai le cerveau en compote et je n'ai pas envie de me creuser la cervelle.

\- Tu vas inventer quelque chose, répète-t-elle. Tu as l'intention de me mentir mais tu me préviens à l'avance. C'est honnête, quelque part.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, je n'ai pas envie de m'enquiquiner.

\- Ouais. Bon. Je vais chercher mon oreiller. Tu restes ici !

Ses pas font craquer le parquet puis les escaliers. J'écoute un instant le chant des flammes dans la cheminée. J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer de plus en plus mollement dans le canapé…

Je sombre dans un sommeil noir et vide avant que Rose ne soit revenue.


	11. Imprévu

:o:

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Voici le chapitre 11 sur 15 prévu au total.

Etat dans une période intense niveau boulot, j'ai choisi de consacrer tout mon temps libre à l'écriture de ce chapitre, raison pour laquelle je réponds peu aux commentaires. Afin que vous l'attendiez le moins longtemps possible, je vais également zapper la semaine de latence entre l'écriture et la relecture. Si vous lisez tout de suite, je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, les répétitions ou les maladresses, qui seront corrigées la semaine prochaine !

Vos retours sont toujours très encourageants pour moi. Laissez-moi un message pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ce qui vous questionne, ce que vous espérez, ce que vous n'espérez pas... Quelques lignes suffisent pour me motiver pendant des jours !

Gros titres de ce journal : les amoureuses anonymes se rassemblent dans les cuisines de l'école, les voyeurs anonymes se réunissent dans les tableaux du rez-de-chaussée et la congrégation des sœurs indignes veut organiser une manifestation dans la Grande Salle.

A vos lunettes et bonne lecture !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Chapitre 11

Imprévu

\- Voici les deux miroirs, déclaré-je en les enfonçant dans les mains de Sirius. Et voici…

Je fouille dans les poches de ma cape.

\- Non, ça c'est ma baguette… Non, pas ça non plus…

\- Marlene ?

\- Le parchemin ! terminé-je gaiement.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demande Sirius.

Je perçois une certaine lassitude dans sa voix. Je préfère l'ignorer.

\- Le convoi part dans une heure et je n'ai pas encore fait ma valise ! répondé-je rapidement. Je n'ai pas le temps, désolée !

Avant qu'il ne réagisse, je passe sous son bras et m'élance vers les escaliers. Je ne reste pas à Poudlard pour les vacances, moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de flemmarder et le premier qui m'accuse d'être de mauvaise foi, je le colle au nettoyage du tapis royal.

Je monte les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le dortoir. Quitter la salle commune pour aller dans la chambre, c'est passer de Charybde en Scylla : Lily et Blanca m'ignorent depuis notre dispute aux Trois Balais, Alice ne me parle plus en public par peur de se mettre Lily à dos et Jack boude tout le monde. Seule Rose m'adresse encore la parole, me gardant à coup sûr d'une sévère dépression nerveuse.

Dans ce contexte, vous comprendrez mon étonnement lorsque Lily abandonne sa valise pour venir vers moi.

\- J'ai croisé la préfète de Serpentard, il y a dix minutes, m'annonce-t-elle froidement. Il paraît que ta sœur a été agressée.

Je mets un moment à répondre :

\- Merci Lily.

Elle hoche la tête. Je la contourne, m'accroupit près de ma table de chevet et tire ma valise de sous le lit. Idéalement, il faudrait que je sois sortie dans moins de dix minutes pour minimiser les chances de croiser Sirius, qui vient de retourner dans son dortoir.

\- Tu n'es pas plus préoccupée que ça ? s'étonne-t-elle.

J'ouvre mon coffre et commence à récupérer mes vêtements.

\- Ma sœur a déjà raconté qu'on l'avait agressée, une fois, rappelé-je.

Je balance les vêtements dans la valise sans les plier.

\- Elle a prétendu que c'était moi, ajouté-je. Cette histoire m'a valu des insultes, une Beuglante de ma mère et même un traquenard, tendu avec grand soin par Dolohov et compagnie dans le couloir du deuxième étage… Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? lancé-je en me redressant. Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a sortie de là.

Lily se tient toujours au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, le regard indéchiffrable. Je la dépasse, entre dans la salle de bains, attrape ma trousse de toilette et retourne dans la chambre.

\- Alors non, je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça, conclus-je en m'agenouillant de nouveau près ma valise. Si c'est grave… ou si c'est juste vrai… McGonagall viendra me chercher.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon cartable. J'ai déjà ma plume, mon encrier et mes carnets. Je dois encore faire l'inventaire de mes grimoires. Winter nous a donné une montagne de travail.

Des coups frappés à la porte me font presque sursauter. Avant que nous n'ayons dit quoique ce soit, on pousse le battant de l'extérieur. Le visage familier de Rouquine se glisse dans l'embrasure.

\- Le professeur McGonagall demande Marlene McKinnon à l'infirmerie ! m'informe-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

Avec sa politesse habituelle, Rouquine s'en va en laissant la porte entrouverte.

Je croise le regard dubitatif de Rose.

Cette fois, c'est louche.

:::

Je descends au quatrième étage en prenant les grands escaliers. Des dizaines de Gryffondors et de Serdaigles rejoignent déjà le Hall avec leurs bagages. Préoccupée, je ne leur accorde mon attention que pour les éviter. Je ne fréquente plus l'infirmerie depuis l'épisode de la Malédiction de la Muse. Son odeur indéfinissable ne me manque pas et l'idée d'y croiser Darius me met mal à l'aise.

Du début à la fin, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé avec ce type.

Lorsque j'arrive, il n'y a aucun signe de McGonagall. En revanche, Pomfresh et Slughorn sont au fond de la salle, en pleine discussion. Ils s'interrompent à ma vue.

\- Miss McKinnon ! s'exclame le professeur Slughorn d'une voix anormalement froide. Nous vous attendions !

Il me rejoint à grand pas, d'une allure autoritaire qui ne lui sied pas.

\- Votre sœur est arrivée il y a une demi-heure, m'informe-t-il. N'y voyez aucune accusation mais compte tenu de vos conflits passés, je dois vous le demander : avez-vous quelque chose à voir avec son état ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à ma sœur, professeur ! me défendé-je. L'an dernier, Madelyn mentait. Dumbledore a fait un discours dans la Grande Salle pour qu'on arrête de me questionner à ce sujet !

Oui. Parce que. Hein. A moment donné. Ça va bien.

\- Je ne vous agresse pas, miss McKinnon ! rétorque Slughorn. Si vous me dites que vous n'y êtes pour rien…

\- Bah je n'y suis pour rien !

\- Je vous crois mais je tiens à préciser que votre sœur n'a pas menti, ni aujourd'hui, ni la première fois ! ajoute-t-il d'une voix dure. L'an dernier, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me dirige vers le seul lit dont les rideaux soient tirés. Quand Slughorn aura fini de me tenir la jambe, je pourrai peut-être voir de quoi il retourne.

\- Si ce n'est pas vous, savez-vous qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? continue-t-il dans mon dos.

J'écarte les pans de tissus et stoppe net.

Madelyn est allongée sur le dos, les bras sagement étendus de chaque côté de son corps. Elle semble profondément endormie, ce qui explique son manque de réactivité pendant mon dialogue animé avec son directeur de Maison. Ses épaules découvertes suggèrent que Pomfresh lui a retiré ses vêtements. Chaque parcelle de peau découverte est tuméfiée. La fine couche de crème rosâtre qui couvre chaque bleu et chaque plaie lui donne un aspect brillant.

Madelyn peut aller très loin pour se faire remarquer mais elle ne s'infligerait jamais un châtiment pareil. Glacée d'effroi, je reste immobile, fixant sans ciller son visage abîmé. Sur quel genre de fou furieux est-elle tombée ?

\- Ne la réveillez pas, dit une voix douce. Je lui ai donné un sédatif pour qu'elle se repose pendant que la crème fait effet.

Pomfresh est arrivée derrière nous. Elle paraît fatiguée. Rose se tient à côté d'elle. Je n'ai pas entendu leurs pas, probablement à cause du bourdonnement irrépressible qui envahit mes oreilles.

\- Quand se réveillera-t-elle ? demandé-je.

\- Probablement en fin d'après-midi, répond Pomfresh. J'aimerai la garder jusqu'à lundi. Je dois surveiller les effets secondaires potentiels et je dois également… discuter avec elle. Le professeur Dumbledore la renverra chez vous lorsqu'elle pourra voyager.

J'acquiesce lentement.

\- Aucune de nous deux ne prendra le train alors, déclaré-je. Excusez-moi, il faut que je prévienne mes parents.

Pomfresh répond quelque chose. Je ne l'entends pas. En plus du bourdonnement incessant qui retentit dans ma tête, des tâches grises apparaissent progressivement devant mes yeux. Je tourne les talons et me dirige d'une démarche faussement assurée vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, devinant mon environnement plus que je ne le vois. Lorsque j'accède enfin au corridor principal, les tâches sont telles que je marche à l'aveuglette.

\- Marlene, ça va ? demande Rose d'une voix légèrement essoufflée.

\- Je dois m'asseoir, marmonné-je.

\- On peut aller à la bibliothèque, si tu veux.

\- C'est trop loin.

\- Heu… Tu te souviens comment est fichue l'école ?

Je vacille. Les mains de Rose m'attrapent aussitôt par les coudes. Elle me pousse en arrière, jusqu'à ce que je sente le mur dans mon dos.

\- Houlà ! s'exclame-t-elle tandis que je me laisse glisser au sol. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Tu es un peu pâle, avance Rose. Heureusement, nous sommes à côté de l'infirmerie.

\- Pas la peine…

Maintenant que je suis assise, les tâches grises se dissipent rapidement. J'étends mes jambes et respire profondément. Mon amie pince les lèvres et s'accroupit devant moi, l'air soucieux.

\- J'aurai dû venir au petit déjeuner, marmonné-je.

\- Tu ne manges jamais avant de prendre le train, remarque-t-elle. Tu préfères manger les bonbons du charriot.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres malgré moi.

\- Madelyn a été agressée, déclare Rose soudainement.

\- Quel sens de l'observation…

\- Qui pourrait en vouloir à ta sœur au point de lui faire ça ? s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Qui pourrait en vouloir à une fille ambitieuse et sans scrupules, qui manigance dans l'ombre, ment sur n'importe quel sujet et se fiche des conséquences, revient sur ses promesses et se révèle même capable d'ensorceler toutes les filles de sa Maison pour accéder à un poste de pouvoir ? reformulé-je. Mmm… Ta question est intéressante mais je crois que…

\- Elle a fait quoi ? s'écrie Rose.

Oups.

\- La malédiction de Rogue, c'était elle ! devine-t-elle en baissant la voix. Par Merlin ! Et tu… tu aurais pu me le dire ! Par Merlin, Morgane et toute la clique ! C'est évident maintenant, c'est…

\- Un secret ! complété-je. Tu ne dois pas en parler. Pas même à Lily ou Alice !

\- Si tu veux, mais nous tenons probablement le mobile de l'agression ! rétorque-t-elle. Tout concorde : Slughorn t'a accusée parce que Madelyn a prétendu ne pas connaître ses agresseurs. Elle a menti car si Slughorn les interpelle, il leur demandera de s'expliquer, ce qui les amènera à dénoncer ta sœur. Elle passerait en conseil de discipline si les professeurs apprenaient ce qu'elle a fait !

\- S'ils connaissent la vérité, pourquoi les Serpentards ne l'ont pas dénoncée ? remarqué-je. Ma sœur préfère mille fois se faire agresser dans un couloir que d'être convoquée en conseil de discipline. Pour elle, il n'y a rien de pire qu'une humiliation !

\- Ils se pénaliseraient eux-mêmes. Ta sœur est l'une des leurs et les Serpentards sont drôlement doués pour se couvrir les uns les autres. Leur groupe doit paraître inébranlable face aux autres groupes, quitte à ce qu'ils s'entre-tuent dans l'arrière-boutique. Ils ont même un dicton à ce sujet : ce qui se passe à Serpentard reste à Serpentard ! Ou alors, c'est parce que ta sœur fait partie des chouchous de Slughorn… Ils ne peuvent pas l'accuser sans preuve solide. Ils iraient droit au casse-pipe.

Je reste silencieuse un moment, hésitante. Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer que Madelyn est à l'infirmerie à cause de notre marché mais je n'ai aucun argument pour défendre une autre idée. Rose dit vrai : les maigres indices à notre disposition mènent à cette conclusion.

\- Tu as sûrement raison, avoué-je enfin.

\- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, devine-t-elle.

\- Je ne me sens pas coupable ! dénié-je sans grande conviction. Je… Je me sens impuissante. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois enquêter ? Si oui, est-ce que je dois enquêter en tant que Reine ? Est-ce que j'ai seulement le droit de le faire ? Madelyn est mon Premier Ministre ! McGonagall a dit que mon rôle serait d'arbitrer les conflits qui ne causent pas d'infraction au règlement. Une agression, c'est une infraction ! Mais il s'agit de ma sœur !

Rose pose sa main sur la mienne, me coupant net dans mon élan.

\- Tu pourrais enquêter en tant que sœur, suggère-t-elle doucement. Et pour le reste…

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers le bout du corridor où des voix s'élèvent en continu.

\- D'abord, nous allons nous rendre aux cuisines, annonce-t-elle. Il faut que tu manges quelque chose. D'ici une petite heure, le château sera vide, nous sortirons dans le parc pour prendre l'air. Ta sœur se réveillera dans la soirée. A ce moment-là, elle pourra peut-être nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

:::

Je garde la tête baissée tout au long du chemin qui mène aux cuisines, espérant ne croiser ni Sirius, ni Lily, ni Blanca, ni même Rouquine avec sa tête de lutin. Rose et moi nous engageons dans le dernier couloir. Je commence à penser que la chance est enfin de mon côté quand j'entends des voix familières devant nous. Je peste à voix basse en reconnaissant les silhouettes malvenues de Lupin et Pettigrow.

\- Bonjour Rose, lance Lupin d'une voix aimable. Marlene, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Salut Rose ! ajoute Pettigrow.

Il me jette un regard sombre que j'identifie comme la traduction muette de « Et toi, va tondre une Acromentule dans la Forêt Interdite. »

\- Bonjour les garçons, répond Rose. Bonnes vacances !

Elle m'attrape la main et les dépasse, mettant fin à notre échange avec une efficacité remarquable.

\- Marlene, tu ne prends pas le train ? demande Lupin tout-à coup.

Non, je quitte Poudlard à dos de licorne.

\- Pas cette année, répond Rose en s'arrêtant de nouveau.

\- Sirius pensait que tu partais ! m'informe-t-il. Il te cherche comme un fou dans toute l'école… Tu permets que je lui dise que tu es ici ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Pourquoi ne pas organiser un séminaire aussi ?

\- Ce n'est pas le bon moment ! s'exclame Rose.

\- Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment, insiste Lupin. Même si ce qu'elle doit lui dire n'est pas agréable… il faut le faire.

Notons l'usage de la troisième personne du singulier : Lupin vient de comprendre que j'étais atteinte de mutisme sélectif.

\- Remus, reprend Rose plus fermement. Tu devrais parler à Lily.

\- A Lily ? répète-t-il.

\- A Lily ? reprend Pettigrow à son tour.

Il y a de l'écho dans ce couloir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiète Lupin. Rien de grave ?

Rose me questionne du regard. Je secoue la tête en guise de dénégation.

\- Madelyn a été agressée, déclare-t-elle. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Ça valait le coup de me demander mon avis.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Elle dort pour le moment.

Il semble tellement choqué que je sors définitivement le menton de mon col pour le jauger. J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite à dire quelque chose. Je ne suis pas revenue sur l'idée qu'il n'y avait pas d'histoire d'amour secrète entre ma sœur et lui, mais son comportement me questionne de plus en plus.

\- Qui l'a agressée ? demande-t-il.

\- Nous l'ignorons pour l'instant, soupire Rose.

Entretiendraient-ils une vague amitié, générée par les rencontres forcées au cours des dîners de Slughorn ? Ont-ils convenu d'une petite alliance entre intellectuels face à une majorité d'invités pistonnés par une tante ou un grand-père célèbre ?

\- J'espère qu'elle se remettra rapidement, conclut-il finalement. Bon courage, Marlene.

Rose acquiesce. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il s'éloigne à grands pas vers le hall, Pettigrow sur les talons.

Plongée dans mes réflexions, je laisse Rose déverrouiller l'accès aux cuisines. Je remarque à peine les elfes qui s'activent autour de nous. Ils placent sur la table les mets qu'ils venaient de proposer aux garçons. Rose les remercie chaleureusement et nous prenons place sur les tabourets. Je me force à prendre un biscuit. L'image de Madelyn blessée me revient en tête et me coupe l'appétit.

\- Tu as remarqué le comportement bizarre de Lupin ? demandé-je.

\- Non, répond-elle. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour ta sœur. Il est gentil. En plus, il la connaît. Ils vont aux mêmes soirées, ils sont tous les deux préfets…

Ah oui. J'avais oublié.

\- Entre ta sœur qui dort à l'infirmerie et la discussion désagréable que tu dois avoir avec Sirius, ce premier jour de vacances s'annonce joyeux ! lance-elle d'une voix claire.

Je pousse un long soupir désespéré.

\- Rose, est-ce que je peux te parler ? demandé-je.

\- Evidemment, répond-elle en reposant son gobelet sur la table. J'attends que tu le fasses depuis samedi. Mettons la curiosité de côté, je veux surtout savoir à quoi m'en tenir. Dois-je craindre une attaque sauvage de toutes les filles de l'école pour abus de pouvoir ?

\- Abus de pouvoir ?

\- Tu t'es employée à les éloigner de Sirius pendant des semaines alors si tu sors avec lui maintenant, tu risques quelques critiques… D'un autre côté, tu rejoindrais un club prisé que les filles envient et respectent… à leur façon…

\- Il ne m'a pas demandé de sortir avec lui ! l'informé-je. En fait, il ne s'est rien passé de particulier…

Elle me jette un regard peu amène.

\- Sauf… quand il a essayé de… de m'embrasser, avoué-je.

\- Comment ça, essayé ? s'étonne-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? m'exclamé-je.

\- Comme ça, essayé ? insiste-t-elle.

\- Il n'a pas réussi.

\- Marlene…

\- Quoi ? m'écrié-je devant son air agacé. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute, figure-toi. C'est la sienne ! Il a échoué parce que… parce qu'il n'a pas suffisamment essayé. C'est comme tout le reste, il faut se donner à fond pour avoir une chance !

Rose me scrute avec attention.

\- Tu t'es enfuie ! devine-t-elle.

\- N… non !

\- Tu vas essayer de me faire croire qu'il a visé à côté ?

\- Exactement.

J'attrape un éclair à la myrtille.

\- Avec l'entraînement qu'il a… se moque-t-elle.

Je mange lentement mon éclair, reportant ma réponse.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

\- Je ne sais pas, marmonné-je.

Un sentiment de tristesse acide m'envahit. J'essaie de ne rien laisser paraître.

J'aimerai suivre le conseil de Rose mais j'ignore quel discours je pourrais tenir. Je n'ose même pas y réfléchir… Je ne ressens ni joie, ni enthousiasme à l'idée de revoir Sirius. Il n'y a que cette peur gênante et envahissante qui me serre le cœur.

\- Marlene, tu sais que nous sommes amies… reprend finalement Rose.

\- Je n'aime pas ton introduction, répondé-je aussitôt.

\- Je pense que parfois, on tient à des personnes et… on ne veut pas le reconnaître car c'est quelque chose qui nous fragilise, continue-t-elle. Mais… si on ne fait rien… on peut perdre ces personnes. Il faut mieux être honnête et aller au-devant des problèmes pour les régler avant qu'ils ne s'aggravent.

Je soupire et me redresse.

\- J'irai bien lui parler mais pour lui dire quoi ? lâché-je. Bonjour, Sirius, excuse-moi d'être partie en courant quand tu as voulu mélanger ta salive avec la mienne ?

Rose manque de s'étouffer.

\- Evite les images s'il te plaît… marmonne-t-elle la bouche pleine.

\- Lily dit que la bêtise, c'est quand on fait deux fois la même chose en attendant un résultat différent…

\- Lily dit ça ? s'étonne Rose.

\- …et c'est exactement ce que nous sommes en train de faire…

\- Comment ça, nous ?

\- Sirius et moi ! rappelé-je.

\- Ah…

Rose hésite un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Il te dira qu'il a changé, devine-t-elle.

\- Il n'a pas changé, répondé-je. Ni d'amis, ni de comportement avec les filles, ni même de coupe de cheveux !

\- Très bien ! s'énerve-t-elle. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, face de gobelin !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je croyais que je jouais Sirius ?

\- Sirius ne dirait jamais ça.

\- Non, il essaierait de te convaincre, admet-elle. Mais Marlene, plus il espèrera et plus il te détestera. Il a un cœur et une fierté. Donc… Avec mon insulte, je faisais juste un… saut dans le temps.

Je prends quelques instants pour réfléchir. Elle n'a probablement pas tort. Cette idée me retourne l'estomac. Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien senti que Sirius s'impatientait.

\- Selon toi, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il ne me traite pas de face de gobelin ?

\- Sois honnête avec lui ! Va droit au but, ne parle pas de vos salives…

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, admet-elle en se penchant vers moi. Tu pourrais dire… Bonjour Sirius, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé en haut de cette colline, je n'ai aucune excuse…

\- Sympa, commenté-je.

\- En vérité, je ne sais pas comment réagir… continue-t-elle. Parce que… parce que je suis partagée entre mes sentiments pour toi et ma peur de m'engager…

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis capable de dire ça ?

\- Puisqu'on ne sait pas où mène notre relation et qu'on embête tout le monde depuis bien trop longtemps…

\- Contrairement aux autres, comme Lily et Potter, qui n'embêtent jamais personne…

\- Tu me laisses finir ? proteste-t-elle. Bon… Heu… Donc on embête tout le monde et il faut qu'on se décide…

\- Ouais, parce que ce serait la honte si Potter se décidait avant nous.

\- Marlene !

Un large sourire lui tient lieu de réponse.

\- Nous devons savoir si ce que nous ressentons est suffisamment sérieux pour qu'on poursuive dans ce sens-là, affirme-t-elle. On pourrait peut-être reprendre les choses au début en faisant une activité ensemble. Je te laisse choisir l'activité et quoique tu proposes, je m'engage à accepter. Parce que je te fais confiance.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, remarqué-je.

Elle roule les yeux.

\- J'essaie de t'aider, je ne suis pas censée faire tout le travail ! me rappelle-t-elle.

\- L'idée de l'activité commune est intéressante, reconnais-je. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas d'imagination dans ce domaine.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'imagination si c'est lui qui choisit.

\- Pourquoi ce serait à lui de choisir ?

\- D'abord, parce que tu n'as pas d'imagination dans ce domaine…

C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ensuite, parce que c'est toi qui est partie, achève-t-elle.

\- Et je dois donc lui présenter des excuses en acceptant n'importe quoi ? résumé-je.

\- Marlene, il ne va pas t'inviter à prendre un bain de minuit dans le lac ! gronde Rose. Il va sûrement suggérer… un déjeuner en tête-à-tête dans les cuisines.

\- Tu parles bien de Sirius Black ? Le grand type aux cheveux noirs qui mesure sa popularité annuelle au nombre de ses prétendantes ? Le bain de minuit est plus probable.

\- Alors tu prendras un bain de minuit.

\- Même pas en rêve.

\- Arrête de tourner en rond. Tu es une Gryffondor ou pas ?

\- Tu te sers de notre Maison pour arriver à tes fins, c'est indigne de toi, commenté-je.

J'attrape la cruche de jus d'abricot et remplis nos deux verres. Les bruits de la cuisine masquent ceux de l'extérieur, nous enfermant dans une bulle protectrice, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une part de moi demeure devant la porte et monte la garde. Je vois le convoi s'éloigner comme si je me tenais en haut de la tour d'astronomie, appuyée contre la rambarde. Je sens le temps m'échapper comme s'il était fait de sable et glissait entre mes doigts. J'aurai pensé qu'en évitant Sirius, je garderai mes angoisses à distance. C'est l'inverse qui se produit.

\- Tu as raison, dis-je finalement à Rose. Il faut que j'aille le voir. Je suppose que j'improviserai à ce moment-là…

Elle lève un sourcil, sceptique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand Rose et moi sortons enfin des cuisines, l'estomac plein et les poches remplies de bonbons, un silence inhabituel nous accueille.

Les vacances de Noël ont commencé.

:::

En fin de matinée, Rose et moi nous séparons et je retourne par l'infirmerie. Madelyn est toujours endormie. Je reste assise un moment sur le lit voisin, face à son immobilité saisissante. Entre l'absence de maquillage, les cheveux en pagaille et la blancheur cadavérique de ses joues, je la reconnais à peine. Heureusement, l'onguent de Pomfresh se révèle efficace : les traces de l'agression disparaissent à vue d'œil. Ce soir, il n'en restera plus rien.

Derrière les hautes fenêtres, de gros nuages grisâtres s'amassent au-dessus du château. Peut-être neigera-t-il quand Madelyn se réveillera ? A peine cette pensée m'a-t-elle traversé l'esprit que la neige se met à tomber. Elle tourbillonne, pure et cristalline, dans un ballet hypnotique. Ce tableau m'arrache un sourire triste. Madelyn sera heureuse. Comme moi, elle aime la neige. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, elle s'émerveillait devant les reflets multicolores des flocons au soleil.

Rose passe me chercher à l'heure du déjeuner et nous descendons ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

C'est alors que mon destin me rattrape.

Sirius et Potter sont installés à l'unique table des élèves. Entourés d'autres Gryffondors et de quelques Poufsouffles, ils semblent bien s'amuser. Je détourne aussitôt les yeux. Debout à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, presque seule, je me sens étrangement vulnérable. La distance qui me sépare de ma chaise me paraît infinie. Rose s'installe derrière les élèves de septième année. Avant de l'imiter, je lance malgré moi un coup d'œil vers Sirius.

Il mange et ne m'accorde aucune attention.

Rose et moi picorons vaguement dans chaque plat, notre petit déjeuner tardif ayant entamé notre faim. Rapidement rassasiée, j'hésite entre poser mes mains sur la table ou sur mes genoux. Peu importe la posture que je choisis, elle me paraît inconfortable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais de l'autre côté de la table, où Sirius discute gaiement avec les Poufsouffles installés autour de Potter et lui. Il m'ignore si bien que j'en ai un pincement au cœur.

J'ai l'impression qu'en l'abordant, je vais le déranger. Est-ce que je dois vraiment y aller maintenant ? Il a terminé son déjeuner… moi aussi… C'est le moment de lui parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Il discute avec Potter. Je devrais attendre, histoire d'éviter une insulte gratuite.

… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Potter ne me fait pas peur !

L'un des Poufsouffles lui adresse la parole. Si j'y vais maintenant, je vais vraiment le déranger.

Je connais ce Poufsouffle. C'est un cousin de Saucisse ! Nous l'appellerons Bacon pour rester dans le thème.

\- Allez, Marlene ! m'encourage Rose à voix basse.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple !

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non merci !

Elle bascule habilement ses jambes par-dessus le banc et sort de table. Je lui emboîte le pas avec précipitation.

\- Rose ! paniqué-je en la voyant s'approcher des garçons. Rose !

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! lance-t-elle.

Mon cœur dégringole dans ma poitrine et atterrit sur mon estomac dans un craquement sinistre. Je me redresse avec un raclement de gorge pour faire bonne figure.

\- Sirius, est-ce que tu as fini de manger ? demande-t-elle.

\- Heu… oui, répond-il d'une voix incertaine.

Il se retourne et m'aperçoit. C'est peut-être ma paranoïa qui est aux commandes mais j'ai l'impression que son visage se ferme.

\- Dans ce cas, tu serais d'accord pour me laisser ta place ? continue Rose. Je voudrais discuter avec James.

\- Avec plaisir, répond-il en s'extrayant du banc.

A peine est-il debout qu'elle enjambe le banc et s'assied face à Potter. Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux du binoclard multiplient les allers-retours entre son ami et moi.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et sors de la Grande Salle d'un pas rapide. Sirius reste silencieux mais je suis persuadée qu'il m'a suivie. Je sens sa présence menaçante derrière mon épaule.

Je quitte le hall et avance dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée avant de m'arrêter lentement, en plusieurs pas et quelques feintes, comme un train qui entre en gare.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? demande-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

\- Ou… oui, répondé-je en me retournant.

J'inspire profondément et accepte de croiser son regard. Il se tient droit, les mains croisées dans son dos, et me regarde sans ciller.

J'ouvre la bouche. Aucun son n'en sort.

\- J'ai appris que ta sœur était à l'infirmerie, commence-t-il. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Madelyn est plus solide qu'il n'y paraît ! répondé-je d'une voix soulagée. Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle et je suis restée à l'école pour être présente lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

\- Oh… Tant mieux.

Tant qu'il ne parle pas de Pré-au-Lard, je peux donner le change.

\- Ce matin, je voulais qu'on parle de… à Pré-au-Lard, reprend-il d'une voix moins assurée.

Mettons que je n'ai rien dit.

\- Ah ! m'exclamé-je.

Je prends soin de refermer la bouche après ma réponse.

Sirius ne poursuit pas, attendant visiblement que je le fasse. Flûte.

\- Heu… Je suis désolée, lâché-je finalement. Je n'aurai pas dû partir comme ça… sans donner d'explication… Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Je suis vraiment désolée.

J'imagine le visage rigolard de Rose par-dessus l'épaule de mon camarade. Ma fierté en prend un coup mais elle n'a pas tort : je n'ai pas d'imagination. Par ailleurs, l'intégralité de mes neurones étant occupée à gérer mes flux émotionnels, il ne reste plus personne pour trouver une issue à cette situation compliquée.

Sirius semble hésiter à répondre. Il renonce et pince les lèvres avant de tourner la tête vers le grand tableau situé à ma gauche, dans lequel une vieille dame vêtue de rose tricote un pull en tapant du pied. Je l'imite.

Il y a tellement de blancs dans notre conversation qu'on pourrait repeindre toute la Grande Salle.

\- Marlene… reprend-il enfin en plantant son regard dans le mien. J'ai peut-être mal interprété ton comportement. Et… si c'est le cas, je préfère que tu me le dises. Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille ?

Je sens que cette question lui coûte.

\- Non, pas du tout…

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ?

\- Heu…

\- Je ne te comprends pas ! réplique-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Mais rien ! Je n'attends rien !

\- Donc tu veux que je te laisse tranquille.

\- Mais non ! C'est juste que… Je ne peux pas vraiment sortir avec toi. C'est une histoire de… contexte…

\- Qu'ils sont mignons, commente le tableau à notre droite.

\- Toi, va cuire dans la toile enflammée du septième étage ! rétorqué-je. Sirius… ajouté-je en ignorant l'air outrée de la dame en rose.

Il tourne les talons et s'éloigne de quelques mètres, les yeux rivés sur la porte menant au hall. Il se détache de moi au fil des secondes et je reste immobile, comme paralysée, démunie. Une explication très simple et totalement inutile me vient à l'esprit : je refuse de le laisser venir car je ne lui fais pas confiance, je refuse qu'il s'éloigne car je me suis habituée à sa présence.

Je lève les mains, comme pour faire un discours, puis les laisse tomber le long de mon corps sans avoir ajouté le moindre mot.

\- Une histoire de contexte, répète-t-il.

Je reste silencieuse. Bien que je sois en train de le perdre, je reste incapable de parler.

\- Je ne peux pas dire oui à ta place…

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'avance jusqu'à lui.

\- … mais je peux dire non pour nous deux, tranche-t-il en se retournant.

Il sursaute presque en croisant mon regard, à quelques centimètres du sien.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Sirius reste un moment immobile, comme hébété. Ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes et immobiles. Des idées contradictoires traversent mon esprit. J'ai bien fait – je n'aurai pas dû – je devrais arrêter – il va finir par réagir – j'ai attendu trop longtemps – va-t-il me traiter de face de gobelin plus tôt que prévu ?

Une petite et interminable seconde s'écoule avant qu'il ne me happe contre lui. Un brouillard dense envahit mon esprit et une chaleur agréable se répand dans ma poitrine alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras pour répondre à mon baiser. Nous sommes au milieu du couloir, la porte vers le hall est restée ouverte et n'importe qui pourrait nous voir, mais le tourbillon d'émotions et de sensations qui m'étreint gomme toute prudence et toute angoisse.

Ses mains descendent sur mes hanches et me poussent doucement contre le mur. Nos doigts se frôlent. Le contact de son nez contre le mien me fait frissonner. Ses lèvres caressent les miennes avec une douceur que je n'aurai jamais soupçonnée chez lui. Je l'imaginais en amour comme en amitié, ardent et sûr de lui. Plutôt que de m'adoucir, sa patience me rend téméraire. Je glisse une main timide dans ses cheveux et rapproche mon visage du sien pour approfondir notre premier baiser.

Tout-à-coup, un toussotement retentit près de mon oreille.

Nous sursautons de concert et nous détachons l'un de l'autre en un quart de seconde, alarmés. Nous trouvons tout de suite l'origine du bruit : les personnages se sont multipliés dans les tableaux. Les toiles intermédiaires sont pleines à craquer et leurs habitants jouent des coudes pour ne pas être envoyés hors du cadre à cause des hôtes indésirables. Quelques grands chanceux sont confortablement installés et balancent les pieds sous leur chaise en attendant la suite. La dame en rose a cessé de tricoter et les chevaliers semblent faire une trêve.

Leurs yeux avides sont braqués sur Sirius et moi.

\- Ne faites pas attention à eux, jeunes gens ! nous encourage un vieil homme, la pipe à la bouche. Continuez !

\- Non mais ça ne va pas ? répliqué-je. Ce n'est pas un spectacle !

\- Sacre bleu, les jeunes hommes ne choisissent jamais ce lieu pour étreindre les vierges du castel ! se plaint un chevalier. Ils se rendent dans la tour d'Astronomie !

\- Les Serpentards ont une préférence nette pour le petit salon des Bulbes, souligne la dame en rose. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est un lieu beaucoup plus romantique que ce couloir.

\- Cela n'empêche pas les locataires du salon des Bulbes de venir ici lorsqu'il y a de l'action et d'essayer de nous pousser hors de nos cadres ! rétorque le vieil homme en pointant du doigts une troupe de bonnes sœurs.

\- Nous avons le droit de nous promener ! déclare l'une d'entre elles.

Sirius m'attrape par la main et m'entraîne vers la sortie.

\- Vous ne venez jamais ici d'habitude, bande de menteuses hystériques !

\- Messire, si vous empoignez encore l'honneur de ces dames, je pourrai bien vous pourfendre !

\- Taisez-vous ! Vous les effrayez !

\- J'ai demandé au directeur de déplacer mon tableau dans la tour d'Astronomie mais il a refusé…

\- Revenez, jeunes gens ! Revenez !

\- Vous les avez fait fuir, imbéciles !

Nous atteignons la Grande Salle au moment où des coups d'épées commencent à retentir. J'arrache ma main à celle de Sirius et je m'empresse de pousser le battant. J'ai le temps de voir un tabouret voler d'un tableau à l'autre avant que la porte ne claque.

\- De vrais voyeurs, ces tableaux ! m'exclamé-je en revenant vers lui.

Il éclate d'un rire joyeux et tente de m'attirer contre lui. Au moment où ses doigts me frôlent, des pas résonnent de l'autre côté du hall. Bacon sort dans le couloir, suivi de près par Rose, Potter et la clique de Noël.

\- Les cuisines, à seize heures, souffle-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

\- Vendu !

Finalement, Rose avait raison : il n'a pas proposé de bain de minuit. Mon amie vient vers moi tandis que Sirius rejoint Potter. Il ne se presse pas et se retourne deux fois pour m'adresser un sourire avant de monter les escaliers avec ses amis.

\- Alors, tu as relevé mon défi ? chuchote Rose. Ou tu n'as pas eu le temps ?

\- Aucun des deux, j'ai improvisé.

Elle me tend mon manteau et prend la direction de la porte.

\- Vous êtes sortis de la Grande Salle plus tôt que je ne l'aurai cru, remarqué-je.

\- Ne m'en parle pas ! s'exclame Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Une fois que Sirius avait quitté la table, tout le monde voulait faire pareil ! Les garçons nous critiquent quand on va aux toilettes à plusieurs, mais franchement ils ne valent pas mieux ! L'un d'eux s'en va et les autres s'ennuient…

Elle s'arrête pour me jauger.

\- Maintenant, si c'est une façon détournée de me reprocher de vous avoir interrompus, laisse-moi répondre que vous auriez dû choisir un autre endroit pour discuter ! ajoute-t-elle. Le grand hall… quelle idée !

\- Nous étions dans le couloir ouest mais les tableaux nous ont fait fuir !

Elle hausse les sourcils.

\- Je te jure ! Ce sont de gros dégoûtants !

Je soupire d'un air las et ouvre la porte. Le froid mordant me fouette aussitôt le visage.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait pour que tu les juges si méchamment ?

\- Ils voulaient qu'on se bécote devant eux.

\- Les pauvres, ils doivent s'ennuyer pendant les vacances… plaint-elle. Et donc ? Vous l'avez fait ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Non ! défendé-je. Sûrement pas ! Enfin… si… mais pas sur leur demande ! Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Sirius et je ne savais pas quoi faire alors… dans le doute, je l'ai embrassé, avoué-je. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les tableaux !

\- Oh ! s'exclame Rose.

C'est à son tour d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

\- Vous êtes ensemble alors ?

\- Non, nous ne nous sommes pas engagés à quoique ce soit… assuré-je. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avec lui.

\- Avant ou après l'avoir embrassé ?

\- Avant… mais de toute façon, ce ne serait pas prudent avec mon statut actuel ! Tu l'as dit toi-même !

\- Ce n'est pas un argument que tu peux donner à Sirius. Il ignore quelle place tu occupes vis-à-vis des filles de l'école. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se cacher et vu le sourire qu'il affichait, je doute qu'il ait compris la manœuvre, Marlene.

J'hoche lentement la tête. Si elle savait…

\- J'en parlerai avec lui tout à l'heure, coupé-je. Potter et toi, vous avez discuté de quoi ?

\- De Quidditch.

\- J'aurai dû deviner…

Rose est entrée dans l'équipe l'an dernier en tant que Batteuse. Elle vise plutôt bien et conduit son balai avec une certaine élégance mais ce qui la distingue des autres, c'est la force insoupçonnée dont elle peut faire preuve lorsqu'elle envoie un cognard à l'autre bout du terrain. A chaque fois, je me demande comment un si petit corps peut contenir autant de hargne et de violence. Dans une autre vie, Rose a peut-être été une tueuse en série. Ou alors… ce sont les gènes paternels qui se manifestent.

Après une promenade dans le parc écourtée par de nouvelles chutes de neige, nous revenons à la Tour de Gryffondor. En période de vacances, on pourrait sûrement attendre un peu de calme dans cet endroit habituellement bondé. Loin s'en faut : Sirius et Potter ont invité les vacanciers de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, tous niveaux confondus, à célébrer le début des vacances avec eux. Si les rumeurs disent vrai, ils fêteront également la fin de la première semaine, l'avant-veille de Noël, la veille de Noël, le lendemain de Noël, à la fin de la deuxième semaine et la reprise des cours.

Nous faisons demi-tour avant d'être repérées et choisissons un autre de nos points de chute : la bibliothèque. A vrai dire, c'est surtout le point de chute de Rose, mais je l'accompagne sans proposer d'autre alternative, faible fille que je suis. Attablées près d'une fenêtre, nous optons pour nos activités préférées : Rose lit un livre de sortilèges et je griffonne sur un parchemin.

Vers quinze heures trente, je commence à remuer sur ma chaise, impatiente. Mon assurance première s'est éteinte au profit d'une inquiétude latente. Rose se trompe… Sirius a compris la manœuvre, n'est-ce pas ?

Quinze minutes avant le rendez-vous… C'est l'heure d'y aller.

\- Miss McKinnon ?

\- AAAAH !

J'aperçois le visage crispé de la bibliothécaire juste au-dessus du mien. En me retournant, je lui ai envoyé ma queue de cheval dans la figure. Elle se frotte le nez en grimaçant. C'est de sa faute, aussi, elle prononce mon nom avec une terrifiante voix flûtée.

\- Désolée… babillé-je.

\- Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie, déclare-t-elle. Votre sœur s'est réveillée.

Je cherche aussitôt le regard de Rose. Elle a déjà posé son grimoire et semble prête à sauter de sa chaise comme un clown à ressort surgissant d'une boite piégée.

\- Merci madame, répond-elle.

La bibliothécaire acquiesce et s'éloigne vers le comptoir d'une démarche incertaine.

\- Oui, heu… merci ! lancé-je à mon tour.

Je suis presque sûre qu'elle se gratte le nez.

\- Allons-y ! décide Rose en se levant.

Elle attrape mon sac et m'arrache mon journal pour l'enfoncer dedans.

\- Rose !

\- Quoi ? demande-t-elle en rebouchant mon flacon d'encre.

\- Sirius m'a donné rendez-vous à seize heures dans les cuisines ! m'exclamé-je. J'avais oublié Madelyn ! Je suis une sœur indigne ! En même temps, ajouté-je d'une voix plus calme, elle a forcément un mauvais karma. A tous les coups, je ne suis que l'instrument du destin… Pourquoi tu soupires comme ça ?

\- Demande-toi, ricane-t-elle.

\- Tu soupires beaucoup en ce moment !

Elle ferme mon sac et le fait glisser sur la table.

\- Si l'instrument du destin veut bien se donner la peine… m'invite-t-elle en montrant la sortie.

Un jour, je lui tirerai la langue. Elle ne l'aura pas volé.

:::

Quand nous entrons dans l'infirmerie, Madelyn est assise sur son lit, un petit miroir dans les mains. Elle sursaute et tente de se cacher en entendant nos pas, et paraît rassurée en nous reconnaissant.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'écrie-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

\- C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se moque des chaudrons, répliqué-je.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demande Rose.

Madelyn soupire.

\- Mal. Je vais mal. Vous avez vu la tête que j'ai ? s'énerve-t-elle en jetant le miroir. Pomfresh refuse de faire des onguents plus concentrés… Je ressemble à un gnome !

\- On ne voit presque plus rien, assuré-je.

\- Qui m'a vu dans cet état ?

\- Slughorn, Pomfresh et nous.

Elle semble se calmer. Rose en profite pour intervenir :

\- Madelyn ? tente-t-elle. Tu as dit au professeur Slughorn que tu ignorais qui t'avait agressée… Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Si ce sont des Serpentards, tu peux nous le dire ! murmuré-je.

\- Le dire à des Gryffondors ? se moque-t-elle. De toute façon, j'ignore qui m'a fait ça. Quand j'ai terminé ma valise, ce matin, j'ai voulu rendre mes livres à la bibliothèque. Je suis sortie du dortoir et…

Elle lève les mains en écartant les doigts et en soufflant longuement.

\- On t'a fait exploser ? tenté-je.

\- Ma mémoire s'est envolée, corrige-t-elle.

\- Désolée mais tu ne sais pas mimer.

\- Marlene et moi pensons que ton agression est liée à ton statut récent, reprend Rose.

Madelyn se fige. Ses yeux vont de mon amie à moi.

\- J'ai deviné seule, révèle Rose. Je crois que quelqu'un t'a fait payer un évènement malheureux… dans la Grande Salle…

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue.

\- En effet, il y a probablement un lien, admet-elle. J'ai été agressée parce que ma chère sœur m'a demandé un service, que je lui ai rendu avec une grande efficacité…

\- Le marché fonctionnait dans les deux sens, remarqué-je.

\- …et les suspects sont très nombreux, termine-t-elle. On ne saura jamais qui est responsable. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me protéger du mieux que je peux.

\- Tu plaisantes ? interviens-je. Il faut qu'on trouve le coupable !

\- Ne t'en mêle pas ! insiste-t-elle. Marlene, je t'interdis d'enquêter !

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui t'a agressée ?

\- Non, je m'en fiche et je compte sur toi pour faire pareil !

Elle me regarde avec insistance, un doigt volontaire pointé sur ma poitrine, attendant ma réponse. Je finis par hocher la tête. Madelyn se détend aussitôt et récupère le miroir pour s'admirer sous tous les angles. Lorsque je me détourne, je perçois une lueur de suspicion dans les yeux sombres de Rose. Mauvais signe. Rose est plutôt perspicace dans son genre et son expression faciale n'augure rien de bon.

\- Marlene, nous devons sortir…

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester ? réagit aussitôt Madelyn. Je m'ennuie à mourir ici !

\- Heu… hésité-je.

Je comprends la manœuvre de Rose mais j'ignore comment justifier un départ aussi soudain. Heureusement, notre bonne étoile doit briller car Pomfresh sort du bureau au même moment.

\- Jeunes filles, je suis désolée mais je vous invite à sortir, dit-elle. Je dois m'entretenir avec miss McKinnon.

\- Je t'amènerai des livres ! lancé-je à Madelyn en sortant.

Rose accélère le pas. Je trotte pour rester à sa hauteur. Dès que nous sortons de l'infirmerie, elle se tourne vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? me questionne-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… hésité-je. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ment… Venant d'elle, ce ne serait pas étonnant mais… quand même…

\- C'est aussi mon sentiment, avoue-t-elle.

\- Elle protège ses amies ? Non… réfuté-je tout de suite. Elle tient trop à son apparence pour pardonner à Coleen d'abîmer son visage…

Rose pince les lèvres.

\- Tu envisages la même chose que moi ? demandé-je d'une voix obscure.

\- Qu'envisages-tu ? répond-elle sur le même ton.

\- Nous allons préparer un sérum de vérité…

\- Tu sais le faire ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, Rose, tout le monde sait que je suis nulle en potions !

\- Tout le monde sait que je ne vaux pas mieux que toi, me rappelle-t-elle.

Nous hochons la tête de concert.

\- Commençons par établir une liste des suspects, recommande-t-elle.

:::

Petit carnet de Marlene McShakespeare

Vendredi 19 décembre 1975

Suite au crime commis le vendredi 19 décembre 1975 aux alentours de 10h30,

à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne, dans les cachots, deuxième sous-sol, couloir nord,

sur la personne de Madelyn Adhara Fiona McKinnon,

Liste des suspects :

\- Severus Rogue

N'ayant jamais été aimé, ni par ses ennemis, ni par ceux qui auraient dû devenir ses amis, être assailli de tous côtés par de fougueuses jeunes filles souhaitant mettre leur langue dans sa cavité buccale a probablement provoqué un choc traumatique chez Severus Rogue. Dans cette optique, le suspect tenterait de se rétablir en agressant à son tour de jeunes filles dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- Jinny Jenkins

Sous un visage doux et timide, la représentante de Serpentard cache peut-être une ambition féroce et une passion inavouée pour la violence. L'élection de la victime au poste de Premier Ministre aurait-elle éveillé le monstre qui sommeillait sous son sourire candide ?

\- Coleen Carrow

Aussi gentille et patiente qu'un dragon affamé, la candidature de Coleen Carrow au poste de suspect présente des aspects séduisants. De plus, ses liens avec la victime semblent la désigner d'office. Je tiens cependant à attirer votre attention sur le manque d'originalité de cette candidate qui ne fait aucun effort pour rendre l'enquête intéressante.

\- Helmet Dolohov

Brutal, menaçant, grossier : les adjectifs ne manquent pas pour qualifier Helmet Dolohov, le géant de Serpentard. A ses antécédents de violence s'ajoutent une force titanesque qui le rend tout à fait capable de causer des dommages importants sans utiliser de baguette magique. Son attirance évidente pour la victime nous oriente vers l'hypothèse du crime passionnel, une infraction qui ne recouvre plus aucune réalité juridique, mais qui continue de captiver l'opinion publique.

\- Darius Avery

Serpentard populaire et dragueur s'il en existe, Darius Avery a peut-être pour habitude d'attirer d'innocentes jeunes filles dans les couloirs afin de se venger d'une enfance malheureuse auprès d'une mère abusive. Sa mère étant blonde, Darius Avery est devenu un agresseur en série qui ne s'attaque qu'à des jeunes filles blondes, et si Madelyn ne se teignait pas les cheveux, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Regulus Black

Trêve de minauderies, les études magiques menées à Sainte Mangouste sur des licornes imaginaires montrent qu'un excès de sang-pur provoque des troubles de l'humeur, des hallucinations et la phobie des cuillères. Nous pouvons opter pour la théorie du crime psychotique et de la double personnalité.

\- Sirius Black

Voir ci-dessus. Issu du même sang que Regulus Black, le Gryffondor Sirius Black a sa place dans cette liste. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas retirer un suspect sous prétexte qu'il embrasse bien. Par ailleurs, sa culpabilité donnerait à son idylle naissante avec la sœur de la victime un soupçon de tragédie, ce qui est à prendre en compte lorsque nous atteindrons la retraite et écrirons nos mémoires.

\- Rouquine

La couleur orange étant à l'être humain ce que le rouge est au taureau, il est plus que probable qu'une perception visuelle prolongée de mèches orange provoquerait un surplus d'excitabilité et une surchauffe du cerveau. Dans un accès de folie, Rouquine serait descendue dans les cachots pour agresser la première personne qu'elle croiserait.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Si vous trouvez le coupable, Sirius vous fait un bisou sur la fesse gauche.

Si vous vous trompez, Sirius vous fait un bisou sur la fesse droite.

Si vous donnez votre langue au chat, ce n'est pas le chat mais Severus qui viendra la chercher en dédommagement. Il a besoin d'entraînement en cas de riposte.

Alors ?


	12. Relation

:o:

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent. Voici le chapitre 12.

Je suis désolée pour cette longue absence. Il y a quelques mois, je justifiais les laps de temps importants entre mes chapitres par une fatigue écrasante, qui empirait. J'ai malheureusement découvert que ma fatigue n'était pas seulement liée au travail, mais à un problème de santé que je devais régler. J'ai été hospitalisée, puis alitée assez longtemps, raison pour laquelle j'ai été totalement absente pendant des mois, de l'écriture et du site en général. Je suis sur la bonne pente maintenant. Je peux me tenir assise, et même debout depuis peu.

Normalement, je suis tirée d'affaire, bien qu'encore épuisée. Je serai en soins tout l'été, ce qui signifie : aucunes vacances cette année ! Point positif : je vais mettre ce temps à profit pour terminer cette histoire sans plus tarder. Si vous partez au soleil quelques semaines, vous trouverez sûrement de nouveaux chapitres en revenant. Dans l'immédiat, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci, qui parle de Madelyn, de l'ancienne amitié Marlene-James, de la future relation Marlene-Sirius et des problèmes financiers de Rose et Remus.

N'oubliez pas : vos retours sont le seul signe de reconnaissance et d'encouragement que je puisse espérer.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Chapitre 12

Relation

Je cherche aussitôt le regard de Rose. Elle a déjà posé son grimoire et semble prête à sauter de sa chaise comme le clown à ressort d'un jeu pervers.

\- Merci madame ! répond-elle.

La bibliothécaire s'éloigne vers le comptoir d'une démarche incertaine. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle se gratte le nez.

\- Oui, voilà, merci ! lancé-je à mon tour.

\- Allons-y ! décide Rose en se levant.

Elle attrape mon sac et m'arrache mon journal pour l'enfoncer dedans. Un souvenir récent s'impose alors à mon esprit, aussi brutal qu'un piano tombant d'une fenêtre.

\- Rose ! Sirius m'a donné rendez-vous à seize heures dans les cuisines ! m'exclamé-je. Il a fait son sourire charmeur et a battu les cils et j'ai oublié Madelyn… Je lui ai dit que je viendrai !

\- Marlene… soupire-t-elle en rebouchant mon flacon d'encre.

\- Je suis une sœur indigne ! En même temps, ajouté-je d'une voix plus calme, avec toutes les horreurs que ma sœur commet, elle a forcément un mauvais karma. Si la justice cosmique joue contre elle, il y a fort à parier que je ne sois que l'instrument du destin… Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle ferme mon sac et le fait glisser sur la table.

\- Je pense que nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre, donc si l'instrument du destin veut bien se donner la peine… m'invite-t-elle en montrant la sortie.

Je roule les yeux et m'exécute.

Quand nous entrons dans l'infirmerie, Madelyn est assise sur son lit, un petit miroir dans les mains. Elle sursaute et tente de se cacher en entendant nos pas.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'écrie-t-elle d'un ton accusateur dès qu'elle nous reconnaît.

\- C'est Sainte Mangouste qui se moque des chaudrons, répliqué-je.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demande Rose.

Madelyn soupire.

\- Mal. Je vais mal ! s'agace-t-elle en jetant le miroir. L'infirmière refuse de faire des onguents plus concentrés… Je ressemble à un gnome !

J'ai envie de me moquer. Je me retiens.

\- Qui m'a vu dans cet état ?

\- Tout le monde, répondé-je.

\- Seulement Slughorn et Pomfresh, corrige Rose. Et nous.

Ma sœur semble se calmer. Elle récupère le miroir pour s'admirer sous tous les angles en grimaçant. Pauvre chérie.

\- Madelyn ? continue Rose. Tu as dit au professeur Slughorn que tu ignorais qui t'avait agressée… Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Si ce sont des Serpentards, tu peux nous le dire ! ajouté-je.

\- Pour que vous les dénonciez ? Tu plaisantes ? Je ne vais pas trahir ma Maison et lui faire perdre des points ! Et de toute façon, j'ignore qui c'est ! Quand j'ai terminé ma valise, ce matin, j'ai voulu rendre mes livres à la bibliothèque. Je suis sortie du dortoir et…

Elle lève les mains en écartant les doigts et en soufflant longuement.

\- On t'a fait exploser ? tenté-je.

\- Ma mémoire s'est envolée, corrige-t-elle.

\- Désolée mais tu ne sais pas mimer.

\- Marlene et moi pensons que ton agression est liée à la manière dont tu es… devenue… Premier Ministre, reprend Rose avec tact.

Madelyn se fige. Ses yeux vont de mon amie à moi.

\- J'ai deviné seule, révèle Rose. Je crois que quelqu'un veut te faire payer l'évènement malheureux de la Grande Salle.

Elle hoche lentement la tête d'un air suspicieux et se redresse d'un seul coup.

\- Tu espères me faire croire que tu as deviné toute seule ? s'emporte-t-elle. Marlene ! poursuit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers ma poitrine. Tu lui as tout répété !

\- J'espérais que Rose viendrait t'achever en apprenant ton lourd secret, mais hélas pour moi, elle a choisi de t'aider, répondé-je. Flûte, l'héritage est toujours en jeu.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! s'énerve-t-elle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ? Je vais me faire casser la figure si tu ne tiens pas ta langue !

\- Je crois que cela s'est déjà produit, remarque Rose.

Un silence suit cette phrase.

\- En effet, il y a probablement un lien, admet-elle. J'ai été agressée parce que ma chère sœur m'a demandé un service, que je lui ai rendu avec une grande efficacité…

\- Le marché fonctionnait dans les deux sens, remarqué-je.

\- …et les suspects sont très nombreux, termine-t-elle. On ne saura jamais qui est responsable. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est me protéger du mieux que je peux !

\- Tu plaisantes ? interviens-je. Il faut qu'on trouve le coupable !

\- Ne t'en mêle pas ! insiste-t-elle. Je t'interdis d'intervenir dans ma vie !

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui t'a agressée ?

\- Non, je m'en fiche et je compte sur toi pour faire pareil !

\- Marlene, tu dois respecter la volonté de ta sœur, intervient Rose.

\- Quoi ? m'étranglé-je.

Mon amie soupire.

\- Les Serpentards règlent leurs affaires eux-mêmes, poursuit-elle. Si tu insistes, tu vas mettre Madelyn dans les ennuis. Je connais bien cette Maison, toute ma famille y a étudié. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je ne resterai pas les bras croisés !

\- Nous allons parler en privé, annonce-t-elle en attrapant mon bras. Madelyn, ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne fera rien de… stupide.

Madelyn fronce les sourcils tandis que Rose m'entraîne à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, la démarche rapide et le visage indéchiffrable. Bien qu'elle soit habituellement une excellente actrice, j'ai perçu l'ombre d'un doute dans le regard de ma sœur. Cette observation est suffisamment rare pour que je la souligne.

Rose accélère le pas. Je trotte pour rester à sa hauteur. A peine sommes-nous sorties de l'infirmerie qu'elle se tourne vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manège ?

\- Ta sœur nous a menti, rétorque-t-elle. A mon avis, elle sait très bien qui l'a attaquée et cela n'a rien à voir avec son accession immorale au poste de Premier Ministre.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Aucune idée.

J'écarte quelques cheveux de mon front d'une main lasse.

\- Peut-être une simple jalousie ? suggéré-je. Coleen est très envieuse et Madelyn la protégerait peut-être… Non… réfuté-je tout de suite. Elle tient trop à son apparence pour lui pardonner d'abîmer son visage…

Rose pince les lèvres.

\- Nous n'avons aucune piste, réalise-t-elle.

\- Absolument aucune, validé-je avec regret.

\- Nous faisons du sur-place et je ne vois aucun sortilège qui puisse nous aider.

\- Moi non plus.

Nous échangeons un regard.

\- Tu envisages la même chose que moi ? demandé-je d'une voix obscure.

\- Qu'envisages-tu ? répond-elle sur le même ton.

\- Nous allons préparer un sérum de vérité…

\- Tu sais le faire ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Rose, tout le monde sait que je suis nulle en potions !

\- Tout le monde sait que je ne vaux pas mieux que toi, me rappelle-t-elle.

Nous soupirons de concert.

\- Commençons par établir une liste des suspects, suggère-t-elle.

\- Bonne idée. J'ai une écriture divine. Tu vas adorer !

oOo

Petit carnet de Marlene McShakespeare

Vendredi 19 décembre 1975

Suite au crime commis le vendredi 19 décembre 1975 aux alentours de 10h30,

à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en Grande-Bretagne, dans les cachots, aile nord,

sur la personne de Madelyn Adhara Fiona McKinnon,

Liste des suspects :

\- Severus Rogue

N'ayant jamais été aimé, ni par ses ennemis, ni par ceux qui auraient dû devenir ses amis, être assailli de tous côtés par de fougueuses jeunes filles souhaitant introduire leur langue dans sa cavité buccale a probablement provoqué un choc traumatique chez Severus Rogue. Depuis ce jour, le suspect reproduit inconsciemment et compulsivement cet évènement.

\- Jinny Jenkins

Sous un visage doux et timide, la représentante de Serpentard cache peut-être une ambition féroce et une passion inavouée pour la violence. Sa maigreur, sa blondeur et sa tête de bébé écureuil renforcent le possible contraste avec une tendance instable, dissimulatrice et sociopathe. L'élection de la victime au poste de Premier Ministre aurait-elle éveillé le monstre qui sommeillait sous son sourire candide ?

\- Coleen Carrow

Aussi gentille et patiente qu'un dragon affamé, la candidature de Coleen Carrow au poste de suspect présente des aspects séduisants. De plus, ses liens avec la victime semblent la désigner d'office. Je tiens cependant à attirer votre attention sur le manque d'originalité de cette candidate qui ne fait aucun effort pour rendre l'enquête intéressante.

\- Helmet Dolohov

Brutal, menaçant, grossier : les adjectifs ne manquent pas pour qualifier Helmet Dolohov, le géant de Serpentard. A ses antécédents de violence s'ajoutent une force titanesque qui le rend tout à fait capable de causer des dommages importants sans utiliser de baguette magique. Son attirance évidente pour la victime nous oriente vers l'hypothèse du crime passionnel, une infraction qui ne recouvre plus aucune réalité juridique, mais qui continue de captiver l'opinion publique.

\- Darius Avery

Serpentard populaire et dragueur s'il en existe, Darius Avery a peut-être pour habitude d'attirer d'innocentes jeunes filles dans les couloirs afin de se venger d'une enfance malheureuse auprès d'une mère abusive. Sa mère étant blonde, Darius Avery est devenu un agresseur en série qui ne s'attaque qu'à des jeunes filles blondes, et si Madelyn ne se teignait pas les cheveux, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Regulus Black

Trêve de minauderies : de sérieuses études menées à Sainte Mangouste sur des patients non-consentants ont démontré qu'un excès de sang-pur dans l'organisme provoquait des troubles de l'humeur, des hallucinations et la phobie des cuillères. Une enquête à charge sur Regulus Black nous orienterait, par conséquent, sur la piste du crime psychotique.

\- Sirius Black

Voir ci-dessus. Issu du même sang que Regulus Black, le Gryffondor Sirius Black a sa place dans cette liste. Nous ne pouvons décemment pas retirer un suspect sous prétexte qu'il embrasse bien. Par ailleurs, sa culpabilité donnerait à son idylle naissante avec la sœur de la victime un soupçon de tragédie, ce qui est à prendre en compte lorsque nous atteindrons la retraite et écrirons nos mémoires.

\- Rouquine

La couleur orange est à l'être humain ce que le rouge est au taureau. Cette théorie fut validée par ladite Rouquine le matin de l'agression, lorsqu'elle pénétra sans frapper dans le dortoir numéro huit. Considérant donc que la perception visuelle prolongée de mèches orange provoque un surplus d'excitabilité et une surchauffe du cerveau, la suspecte aurait pu descendre dans les cachots afin d'agresser le premier Serpentard qu'elle croiserait, puis de remonter à la tour de Gryffondor, fière d'avoir accompli son devoir envers sa Maison.

oOo

\- Marlene, avec cet argument, tous les roux de l'école sont suspects ! souligne Rose dans un soupir.

\- Les autres roux n'entrent pas dans les chambres sans frapper aux portes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Rien du tout mais j'avais envie de la mettre dans la liste, j'ai le droit, non ? râle-je. Bien ! J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, mais j'ai finalement une chance d'aller à mon rencard et je ne vais pas la manquer !

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il y ait des priorités ? s'offusque-t-elle.

\- Mon rencard ne serait pas d'accord avec toi !

Je m'éloigne en ignorant ses protestations. Le jour où elle arrêtera de fantasmer sur Potter, elle comprendra.

J'accède en courant au couloir des cuisines et chatouille la poire du tableau. Le battant s'écarte en grinçant, accompagné par les esclaffements des fruits peints. Les odeurs des plats en préparation montent aussitôt à mes narines, claires et piquantes.

Les jambes étendues sous la table, Sirius m'attend. Il s'occupe en fabriquant des étoiles avec les fourchettes argentées du vaisselier principal. Le plateau de sucreries posé devant lui est déjà entamé.

\- Et la voilà ! s'exclame-t-il en lâchant ses étoiles.

\- J'aime me faire désirer, répondé-je d'une voix faussement séductrice.

Je me laisse tomber sur le banc et il m'attire contre lui avec un sourire amusé. Je décide de ne pas lui parler de Madelyn tout de suite – les questions polies qui suivraient nuiraient à l'ambiance bohème-romantique que j'essaie d'instaurer. En quelques secondes, une troupe d'elfes approche, portant un plateau de sucreries supplémentaire. Quand Sirius les aperçoit, je discerne une pointe de mépris dans son regard.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les elfes, affirmé-je.

\- Ils font tout ce qu'on leur demande sans réfléchir.

\- Oui… En même temps, c'est dans leur nature.

\- Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas les gens qui font tout ce qu'on leur demande sans réfléchir.

\- Ce ne sont pas des gens, ce sont des elfes !

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour voir les elfes, avoue-t-il d'une voix rauque en se penchant vers moi.

Alors qu'il va poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, je jette un coup d'œil vers la porte. Sirius recule aussitôt pour m'imiter. Constatant qu'aucun visiteur inattendu ne peut justifier ma vigilance soudaine, il fronce les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Je vérifiais juste que nous étions seuls, assuré-je.

Il sourit et se penche vers moi mais ses lèvres s'immobilisent de nouveau à quelques millimètres des miennes.

\- Pourquoi tu vérifiais que nous étions seuls ? demande-t-il.

La discussion avec Rose me revient en tête. Je me fustige intérieurement.

\- Au cas où quelqu'un viendrait prendre un en-cas aux cuisines, répondé-je rapidement. On ne sait jamais quand les gens sont en manque de sucre et…

Il me coupe en m'embrassant. Je soupire et ferme les yeux.

Quand nous nous détachons l'un de l'autre, quelques minutes plus tard, ma respiration courte et saccadée provoque son air rieur.

\- Tu aimes te faire désirer, murmure-t-il.

Je me contente de sourire en louchant sur sa bouche.

\- Si quelqu'un était entré, il aurait peut-être appris quelque chose ! ajoute-t-il fièrement en se redressant.

\- Personne n'est obligé d'apprendre quoique ce soit, remarqué-je.

\- Tu as raison, je dois rester le seul garçon de cette école à savoir embrasser.

Sa réponse m'angoisse. Pourquoi comprend-il de travers tout ce que je dis ?

\- Sirius… hésité-je.

La suite de ma phrase reste bloquée dans ma gorge.

\- Oui ? m'encourage-t-il.

\- Je me demande… comment les filles de l'école réagiraient si elles apprenaient qu'on se retrouve en douce dans les cuisines… Je les ai quand même éloignées de toi pendant des semaines, rappelé-je.

\- Et quand elles nous verront ensemble, tes ordres prendront tout leur sens ! plaisante-t-il.

\- Heu…

\- En parlant de la Coupe, j'ai travaillé sur tes objets magiques ! déclare-t-il. Je sais ce que je vais faire du parchemin.

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme sans avoir prononcé un son. Nom d'une flûte. Rose avait raison. Sirius n'a pas l'intention de rester discret. Ignorant mon trouble, il fouille ses poches et sort le parchemin à ensorceler pour l'étaler à plat sur la table. D'une quarantaine de centimètres en longueur comme en largeur, jauni et élimé sur les bords, il reflète vaguement la lumière des chandeliers.

\- Tu pensais que les miroirs seraient ta meilleure affaire mais regarde bien le parchemin : à quoi te fait-il penser ?

\- Hein ?

J'imagine la réaction des filles de l'école à leur retour de vacances. Celles qui louchent sur Sirius voudront m'attacher au Saule Cogneur pour assister à mon exécution, longue et douloureuse. Celles qui le détestent voudront également m'attacher au Saule Cogneur, dos-à-dos avec Sirius pour faire bonne figure. Il me reste une chance avec la dernière catégorie de filles, celles qui considèrent Sirius comme un gage de promotion sociale au physique avantageux sans pour autant s'imaginer à son bras avec une robe blanche. Roulement de tambours, j'ai nommé : les élèves de première année.

\- A quoi te fait-il penser ? répète-t-il.

Bizarrement, la réaction de Lily m'inquiète plus que tout. Je vois son sourire narquois. J'entends ses réflexions agressives, déformées dans le prisme de nos conflits récents. Je l'imagine remuer ses cheveux roux de mannequin moldu en ricanant.

\- Tu n'as aucune imagination ! se moque-t-il. Ce parchemin a la taille idéale pour une carte !

Lily qui se moque de moi. Lily qui me prend de haut. Lily qui m'arrache la tête.

\- Nous allons donc créer une…

\- Sirius ! le coupé-je. Je voudrais qu'on se mette d'accord sur… la discrétion, tenté-je.

\- La discrétion, répète-t-il.

\- Oui. Toute l'école n'est pas obligée de savoir ce qu'il se passe entre nous, pas vrai ?

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une annonce publique, remarque-t-il. Cela dit, je n'envisage pas de me cacher non plus. Quand tu parles de discrétion, tu parles de…

\- De se cacher, complété-je. De jeter des sorts de dissimulation et de s'enfermer dans les placards. Nous pouvons aussi payer nos amis pour qu'ils fassent le guet. Je propose Rose et Lupin. Ils sont dignes de confiance et pauvres, donc ils ont besoin d'argent, nous pouvons sûrement les soudoyer.

Son expression devient indéchiffrable. J'attends sa réponse. Elle ne vient pas.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il soudain. Tu as honte ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! Cette année, comme tu le sais, j'ai gagné la Coupe de Cache-Cache. J'ai une fonction importante auprès des filles de l'école. Je leur ai quand ordonné de rester loin de toi pendant des semaines, ce qui les a bien embêtées, rappelé-je. Le fait que je sorte avec toi risque de les mettre hors d'elles. Je ne suis déjà pas très populaire comme reine, mais… là…

Il pousse un long soupir et passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

\- Combien de temps ? demande-t-il abruptement.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Si c'est bien ton rôle qui t'oblige à rester vigilante, et rien d'autre, nous pourrons nous conduire normalement quand tu ne seras plus Reine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quand je serai redevenue une élève comme les autres, je suppose qu'elles ne pourront plus m'accuser d'abus de pouvoir… La nouvelle Reine se contentera de me faire assassiner dans mon sommeil…

\- Eh bien voilà, nous avons une solution ! entend-il. Nous pourrons nous montrer en public quand tu ne seras plus Reine. Marché conclu ?

Je soutiens un instant son regard d'acier. A court de nouvel argument, j'abdique.

\- Marché conclu, soupiré-je. Je dois quand même t'avertir que notre relation risque d'être écourtée par un suicide suspect, répliqué-je. Ne t'étonne pas si j'écris une lettre d'adieux pleine de fautes d'orthographe avant de me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie, bâillonnée, les mains attachées dans le dos.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je continuerai à sortir avec ton fantôme.

\- Ne compte pas là-dessus ! m'offusqué-je.

Malgré son air jovial, je suis certaine de percevoir une once de doute dans sa voix, une hésitation bien éloignée de notre potentielle romance tragique. Outre mon statut et mon histoire royale, peut-être devine-t-il ma crainte de m'afficher en public avec le coureur de jupons de l'école. Et peut-être me connaît-il suffisamment pour savoir que je veux systématiquement le jus d'œillet et l'argent du bar.

\- Revenons à nos gnomes, décide-t-il. Même si je ne suis plus certain d'avoir intérêt à t'aider…

Il lisse le parchemin et se fige quelques secondes, le regard vague.

\- Je disais donc, reprend-il. Nous allons créer une carte magique de l'école. Une carte qui te permettra de savoir où sont tes adversaires en temps réel.

La solution m'apparaît aussi clairement que la flamme d'un chandelier dans l'obscurité : si je gagne à nouveau la Coupe, je pourrai repousser l'échéance jusqu'au début de l'année prochaine ! Entre temps, les vacances d'été auront poli les mémoires et adouci les émotions de toute la communauté féminine du château. C'est le cas de figure idéal !

\- Remus connaît un sortilège capable d'indiquer les noms et emplacements de toute personne se trouvant dans l'enceinte de l'école. Tu seras la meilleure candidate de cette partie de cache-cache ! Même si, encore une fois, j'ai l'impression de jouer contre moi-même… Il faudra qu'on reparle de ce marché plus tard, car je pense qu'il va nuire à ma motivation, souligne-t-il.

Plusieurs des anciennes petites amies de Sirius passeront en dernière année. Les ASPICS au bout du chemin les préoccuperont tellement qu'elles oublieront le reste. Miracle ! Si je gagne la Coupe une deuxième fois, je gagne la paix ! Avec l'aide de Sirius et de Remus, ce sera du gâteau !

Remus…

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ?

\- Pour revenir à la carte, nous avons un seul problème : il faut être au moins cinq pour l'une des étapes, ce qui implique…

\- Attends… Tu peux répéter ? intervins-je soudain.

\- Heu… Il faut être cinq pour l'une des étapes.

\- Non, avant.

\- Nous allons créer une carte magique de l'école ?

\- Non, après !

\- J'ai l'impression de jouer contre moi-même en t'aidant ? Oui, j'insiste… Je suis de parti pris maintenant ! Si tu perds, nous pouvons sortir ensemble alors que si tu gagnes…

Flûte, il a deviné mon plan. Flûte, il a parlé d'un de ses amis et de la Coupe dans la même phrase. C'est quoi, le pire ?

\- Qu'as-tu dit à propos de Remus ? demandé-je d'une voix faussement calme.

\- Oh ! s'exclame-t-il en évitant mon regard. Oui, je… Je me doutais que tu poserais la question.

\- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de la Coupe de Cache-Cache ? continué-je aussi gentiment que possible.

\- Non… C'est James… qui lui en a parlé.

\- Potter lui a parlé de la Coupe.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as parlé de la Coupe à Potter.

\- Oui… Non. Pas exactement.

Le chantage. La Coupe. McGonagall. Potter. Lupin. Et…

\- Et maintenant, est-ce qu'un seul de tes copains n'est pas au courant ? demandé-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Heu… Il y avait Peter mais… Remus lui en a parlé aussi.

J'essaie d'inspirer. Ma respiration se bloque.

\- Comprends-le, il trouvait injuste que Peter soit le seul à ne pas savoir…

\- HAAAAA ! explosé-je en attrapant le col de sa chemise. TU N'AS PAS PU T'EMPECHER D'EN PARLER A TES COPAINS ! NOM D'UNE BAGUETTE DE GNOME A LA FRAMBOISE DE SA MERE !

Il recule dans un mouvement paniqué mais je reste agrippée à sa cape avec une force décuplée par la rage.

\- SI MACGONAGALL FAIT LE LIEN ENTRE NOUS JE TE FERAI CUIRE AVEC DES OIGNONS DANS LE CHAUDRON DE SLUUU…. REVIENS ICI ! crié-je en me débattant lorsqu'il parvient à décrocher une main de son col de cape.

J'essaie de l'attraper de nouveau mais Sirius se montre plus rapide. En moins d'une seconde, je bascule en avant et mes genoux heurtent le carrelage glacé. Alors que je me redresse, il passe derrière la table dans une tentative spontanée d'évasion.

\- Marlene, James était déjà au courant pour la Coupe ! Je ne lui ai rien appris ! s'exclame-t-il.

Je repère une grande cuillère en bois près de la corbeille de fruits.

Si je le tue maintenant, est-ce que Rose m'aidera à transporter le corps ? Nous pouvons l'enterrer près du Saule Cogneur. Aucun élève n'ose s'en approcher à moins de cinquante mètres : la zone est idéale pour dissimuler un cadavre. Nous pouvons aussi le garnir d'algues, de saumon, de confiture d'avocat et d'une pincée de ciboulette, le confier au Calmar Géant comme repas de Noël et attendre que la digestion efface toute trace du crime. En plus d'être créative, cette solution propose un bénéfice secondaire non négligeable : l'amitié du Calmar Géant, s'il reconnaît notre effort de courtoisie.

\- ALORS QUI ! m'écrié-je.

\- Quand je lui ai demandé son aide pour la carte, il a deviné que c'était un objet à enchanter pour la Coupe !

\- DIS-MOI QUI A CRACHE LE MORCEAU !

\- C'EST TOI ! hurle-t-il à son tour.

Je reste immobile, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Je… Je t'ai entendu en parler, avoue-t-il.

\- Quand ? Où ?

\- James et moi avons surpris une de tes discussions… avec Rose… poursuit-il. James s'est rappelé quelques mots prononcés par sa mère et sa grand-mère, il y a plusieurs années, lorsqu'elles se pensaient seules dans la cuisine du manoir, à Godric's Hollows. Elles parlaient d'un concours de cache-cache à Poudlard. Nous avons regroupé nos informations. Nous avons enquêté. Petit à petit, nous avons compris…

Je ne réponds pas, vaguement choquée. A quel moment Rose et moi avons élevé le ton de notre voix, oublié de vérifier les environs ? Quand avons-nous à ce point manqué de prudence, nous qui avons toujours été si prévoyantes et si méfiante vis-à-vis – notamment – des garçons de notre classe, que nous savons particulièrement curieux ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais l'intention de faire avec cette grosse cuillère mais tu veux bien la reposer ?

Je sens qu'il tire mon arme de mes doigts lâches.

\- Depuis le début, je cherche une ultra-groupie parmi les écervelées de l'école… soufflé-je.

\- Une ultra-quoi ?

\- Celle qui t'a révélé l'existence de la Coupe et qui provoquera mon exclusion de l'école lorsque tu me dénonceras à McGonagall…

Je secoue la tête, comme pour me réveiller. Sirius me regarde d'un air agacé.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de dire quoique ce soit à McGonagall. J'ai été extrêmement discret sur la Coupe ! Par contre, je ne cache rien à mes amis.

Je baisse les yeux sur le parchemin qui reflète faiblement la lumière du lustre.

\- Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû t'annoncer les choses de cette façon, continue Sirius d'une voix moins assurée. Tu as une drôle d'expression maintenant.

\- Eh bien… Tu as accepté que nous gardions notre relation secrète jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus Reine, alors je suppose qu'en échange, ce serait normal que j'accepte votre amitié, déclaré-je difficilement.

Il acquiesce.

\- Je tiens à préciser que je ne leur fais pas confiance pour autant ! ajouté-je plus fermement.

Il acquiesce de nouveau. Malgré sa volonté de rester stoïque, un léger frémissement à la commissure de ses lèvres trahit son amusement.

\- Même pas Remus ? tente-t-il.

\- Non. Je ne le connais pas assez.

\- Tu es dans sa classe depuis cinq ans.

\- Je fréquente Coleen Carrow depuis plus longtemps que ça, tu sais.

Il renonce et pose ses mains de chaque côté du grand parchemin.

\- Je vois… Dans ce cas, revenons à la carte. Il y a une chose importante que je ne t'ai pas encore dite.

\- J'en tremble d'impatience.

\- Et je parle au nom des garçons du dortoir numéro sept.

\- Ça commence bien ! me moqué-je.

\- Nous acceptons de nous investir dans la création d'une carte magique si, et seulement si, cette carte est reconnue comme notre propriété légitime, déclare-t-il.

\- Heu… Concrètement, ça signifie…

\- Que cette carte nous appartient, explique-t-il. Nous pourrions la créer sur n'importe quel support mais nous utiliserons ton parchemin afin que ce soit l'instrument de ta victoire lors de la Coupe de Cache-cache. Dès que la Coupe sera terminée, que tu aies gagné ou non, la carte nous reviendra.

\- Que comptez-vous faire d'une carte qui indique les noms des personnes et leurs emplacements ? Question stupide, renoncé-je devant son regard amusé. Je préfère ne pas savoir.

J'imagine un Rusard transpirant et exténué, armé de son balai, courant dans les couloirs en vociférant sans interruption.

\- J'accepte le marché, décidé-je. Je vous remettrai la carte après la Coupe et j'espère que vous en ferez un usage profitable à notre Maison.

\- Nous sommes fidèles à Gryffondor contre vents et marées ! déclare-t-il vaillamment.

Sa remarque, combinée à son sourire affirmé, m'arrache un soupir.

A Gryffondor, pas sûr mais à eux-mêmes, toujours.

:::

Une demi-heure avant le dîner, Sirius remonte au dortoir et je prends naturellement la direction de l'infirmerie. A peine sommes-nous séparés qu'une question commence à me tarauder : où et quand m'a-t-il entendu parler de la Coupe ? Les doutes commencent à affluer, envahissant mon esprit, si lourds et agités que j'en ai la migraine. J'ai beau chercher un moment d'imprudence dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire, aucun souvenir ne me vient. Je ne trouve qu'un ouragan de pressentiments désagréables.

Que ce soit en cours ou à la bibliothèque, nous avons toujours été prudentes. Personne n'aurait pu déduire toutes les informations qu'il possédait à partir les mots que nous utilisions. Par ailleurs, comment a-t-il su que j'étais Reine dès le lendemain de la Coupe alors que je n'avais pas abordé le sujet en dehors du dortoir ?

Qui lui a dit que Madelyn était devenue Premier Ministre ?

A-t-il surpris une autre conversation ?

A-t-il menti sur la façon dont ces informations lui étaient parvenues ?

Oui, c'est plus qu'évident.

… mais pourquoi mentirait-il ?

Finalement, réfléchir à l'agression de ma sœur me semble la meilleure occupation possible : en plus de son utilité, elle a le mérite d'être moins angoissante et de me distraire.

J'entre dans l'infirmerie d'un pas traînant. Madelyn s'agite dès qu'elle me voit. J'imagine qu'elle s'ennuie comme un rat mort maintenant qu'elle est éveillée. Je l'entends vaguement me reprocher d'être venue les mains vides. J'avais oublié qu'elle réclamait des livres… Alors que je m'assois sur le lit voisin, écoutant ses babillages d'une oreille distraite, un phénomène étrange se produit.

Le visage d'adolescente blonde calculatrice de ma sœur s'efface au profit de son visage de de petite fille mesquine. Elle charrie le parfum humide du parc familial sur ses vêtements bien ajustés. Du haut de ses sept ans, Madelyn m'observe avec son sourire d'arnaqueuse, celui qu'elle porte fièrement lorsqu'elle projette de me faire punir pour une faute que je n'ai pas commise.

Sept ans. L'âge auquel j'ai compris que ma sœur était plus maligne que moi. L'âge auquel j'ai admis que je ne pourrai pas la battre dans certains domaines, et que la manipulation en faisait partie. Plus tard, je m'apercevrai que les potions, les enchantements, les sortilèges ménagers, les duels, le sens esthétique et les relations sociales appartenaient aussi à cette catégorie, et que la meilleure solution consistait à travailler mon humour en redéfinissant mes priorités.

Je finirai par savoir ce que Sirius dissimule. Dans l'immédiat, la situation la plus préoccupante est celle de Madelyn. Qu'elle le veuille ou non et quelques soient ses motivations à dissimuler des faits aussi graves qu'inquiétants, je dois découvrir qui est à l'origine de son agression, pourquoi et comment. Dans cette entreprise, Rose reste ma meilleure alliée.

\- Je dois aller dîner, l'interrompé-je.

Elle se laisse tomber sur son oreiller en grognant.

\- D'accord mais tu reviens après ! râle-t-elle. Je suis seule, je m'ennuie et j'ai mal partout !

\- Quand c'est demandé si gentiment, comment refuser ?

\- Cette fois, ramène-moi des livres, ajoute-t-elle. Demande à Rose de t'aider, si tu choisis seule, ça ne me plaira pas.

Je lui tourne le dos et louche méchamment.

\- Je vois ton visage dans la vitre, Marlene !

Deux couloirs et quatre escaliers plus tard, j'entre dans la Grande Salle. Tous les Gryffondors sont déjà attablés. Si le sourire de Sirius ne me surprend pas, je manque de trébucher dans ma cape quand Potter m'adresse un hochement de tête poli. Après quatre secondes passées à me convaincre intérieurement que c'était involontaire de sa part, puis cinq autres à supposer que l'excès de sucre ingurgité en cuisine tout au long de la journée a peut-être abîmé mon cerveau, j'enjambe le banc pour m'asseoir à côté de Rose. Elle constate mon arrivée avec un soulagement non dissimulé.

\- Où étais-tu passée ? demande-t-elle d'un ton presque plaintif. Tu m'as laissée toute seule !

\- Je rendais visite à Madelyn, répondé-je.

\- Tu es retournée l'interroger ?

\- Non. Quoiqu'elle sache, elle ne veut pas le dire de toute façon. J'ai seulement…

Ma voix disparait dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Tous les yeux se tournent vers le bout de la table, où Bacon vient apparemment de renverser son bol de soupe. Potter se lève et tend sa baguette magique par-dessus son assiette. Le liquide brûlant qui s'étalait lentement entre les couverts argentés s'évapore. Quelques éclats de rire ponctuent l'incident avant que les conversations ne reprennent normalement.

\- Tu disais ? me relance Rose.

\- Ma sœur m'a demandé de lui amener des livres, répondé-je. Tu veux bien m'accompagner à la bibliothèque après le repas ?

\- Elle ferme plus tôt pendant les vacances, m'informe Rose. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a deux ou trois livres qui pourraient lui plaire dans le dortoir… Madelyn a les mêmes goûts que Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui… aucune idée, en fait…

Elle rejette en arrière ses épais cheveux noirs avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette. Pensive, je laisse mes yeux suivre innocemment le cortège de plats or et argent qui font la queue-leu-leu sur le centre de table, jusqu'aux gobelets de nos camarades masculins. A côté de Potter, Sirius écoute Bacon, son verre en suspension entre la table et sa jolie bouche. S'il surprenait mon regard, je pourrai toujours prétendre que je cherchais le sien, mais en réalité, c'est Potter qui occupe mes réflexions.

Nous avons été amis pendant un an. Dès la rentrée en deuxième année, nous nous sommes éloignés, mais nous étions en bons termes – ou presque – pendant quelques temps. La guerre froide a débuté autour du mois d'octobre de notre quatrième année, lorsque j'ai insulté le Quidditch devant témoins, mais notre relation est réellement partie en vrille après que j'ai déclaré avoir écrit une romance sur Rogue et lui dans la salle en commune. Cet évènement parait tellement infime en comparaison de tout ce qui a suivi…

Je me suis énervée contre Potter car il me provoquait au sujet de mes amourettes passées. Or je n'ai jamais su qui lui avait révélé mon attirance pour Samuel Winter. J'ai supposé que l'une de mes camarades de dortoir s'était montrée trop loquace au cours d'une parade de séduction avec l'un des mâles de notre Maison. J'en viens à douter de cette conclusion.

Comment les garçons savent-ils autant de choses sur nous ?

Quand aurai-je le fin mot de cette histoire ?

D'ordinaire, Rose et moi aimons être les dernières à quitter la table. Cette fois, nous sommes pressées et boudons le dessert pour retourner rapidement dans la tour de Gryffondor. Officiellement, nous nous dépêchons pour rendre visite à Madelyn. Officieusement, j'ai besoin de changer d'air et Rose veut enquêter le plus efficacement possible. Alors que mon amie fouille dans la bibliothèque collective, je monte dans notre chambre pour prendre un sac et redescend les escaliers en sautillant.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est Dolohov, déclaré-je en tenant le sac ouvert afin qu'elle y place les livres. Il regarde toujours Madelyn avec un air de chien battu. Ils sont sortis ensemble, elle a abusé de lui avant de le le quitter, il n'a pas supporté.

\- Propose donc cette théorie à ta sœur…

\- Elle ne la validera jamais, même si c'est juste ! me lamenté-je. C'est comme… comme…

Un chandelier s'allume dans ma tête.

\- Comme une affaire de meurtre ! souligné-je. Imagine que Madelyn soit morte… Elle ne pourrait plus rien dire !

\- Encore une fois, tu confonds tes fantasmes avec la réalité.

\- Mais non ! Rose, si nous étions Aurors et que Madelyn était morte, comment ferions-nous ?

Rose soupire et reste immobile un instant, les yeux dans le vague. Je referme le sac.

\- Les Aurors ont des compétences que nous n'avons pas, déclare-t-elle en prenant la direction de la sortie. Par exemple, ils savent faire du Veritaserum. Un mandat par-ci, un verre par-là…

\- Oui, d'accord, mais ils ne résolvent pas toutes leurs enquêtes avec du Veritaserum ! contré-je.

\- Ils utilisent aussi des sortilèges pour créer des spectres de la scène de crime. Nous pouvons peut-être les apprendre, mais nous mettrons probablement des mois avant d'y parvenir et s'il y a des grimoires qui les décrivent, ils sont nécessairement dans la Réserve.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, nous pouvons demander à ta mère de nous faire un mot.

\- Surtout pas ! Ma mère est plus maligne que tu ne crois ! réplique-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Non, si nous allons sur cette voie, il faudra demander l'aide de mon père.

\- Ton père ? m'étranglé-je.

\- Ne te leurre pas. Il devinera tout de suite que nous faisons quelque chose d'illégal. Mais contrairement à ma mère, il s'en fichera s'il pense que j'apprends des choses.

Bienvenue mon petit, tu cherches une nouvelle famille ou un gentil parrain ? Fais-toi adopter par le professeur Winter, ce père aimant, enthousiaste et dévoué à l'éducation de ses enfants, sans aucun conformisme et sans aucune limite.

\- Ton plan ne me rassure pas, avoué-je en fronçant les sourcils. Quelles autres méthodes utilisent les Aurors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? s'agace-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une carrière qui m'intéresse !

Elle se renfrogne parce que j'ai botté en touche à l'idée d'impliquer sa famille. Classique.

\- Aussi réjouissante que soit la perspective de collaborer avec ton père, j'ai peut-être une nouvelle idée ! avancé-je d'un ton joyeux. Nous avons toutes les deux lu le roman policier de Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'en ai lu plusieurs, en ce qui me concerne, mais je crois savoir à quoi tu fais référence.

Nous prenons l'escalier. Rose passe derrière moi.

\- Si tu suggères une enquête à la moldue, nous devons commencer par interroger les témoins… qui sont tous à Serpentard, déclare-t-elle. Ils ne seront pas coopératifs. Surtout si certains pensent que ta sœur a… disons… agi à l'encontre des intérêts de sa Maison.

\- Dolohov n'est pas concerné par cette histoire et il apprécie Madelyn.

\- Je croyais que tu le suspectais ?

\- Oui, mais si je me trompe, ce serait peut-être un témoin intéressant. Par contre, il faudra que tu viennes l'interroger avec moi. La dernière fois que Madelyn a été agressée, il m'a tendu une embuscade dans un couloir. J'en fais encore des cauchemars.

\- Marlene, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Les Serpentards se protègent les uns les autres. Mes frères étaient à Serpentard, je sais ce que je dis ! Pour faire une enquête à la moldue, il faudrait un témoin qui parle, donc un témoin qui ne soit pas à Serpentard…

Alors que nous prenons un nouvel escalier, mon regard erre sur les tableaux qui décorent les murs. Accrochés à des hauteurs différentes, ils forment comme un deuxième escalier et leurs locataires interrompent discussions, duels et tricots pour nous regarder passer.

\- D'abord, il faudrait qu'on sache où Madelyn a été retrouvée, décidé-je. On pourrait demander à Slughorn ?

\- Non. Il faudrait mieux demander à Madelyn.

\- Elle m'a expressément ordonné de ne pas m'en mêler et tu as pris son parti !

\- Dis-lui que tu as seulement besoin de comprendre pour passer à autre chose ! suggère-t-elle.

\- Très crédible ! me moqué-je. Honnêtement, Rose, tu sais que Madelyn est une menteuse finie. Il y a un effet d'entraînement. Elle ment comme elle respire et détecte les mensonges des autres plus rapidement qu'une personne normale.

Quatrième étage. Nous nous engageons dans le grand corridor bordé de fenêtres semi-circulaires qui longe la bibliothèque. Rose revient à mon niveau, ses bras serrés autour d'elle-même pour se protéger du vent froid qui file depuis la porte ouverte d'un balcon.

\- C'est ta sœur ! insiste-t-elle. Tu la connais !

\- En fait, non… avoué-je. Je voulais prendre l'option « compréhension madelynesque » en première année, mais il n'y avait plus de place. C'est comme dans les équipes de Quidditch, ils ne prennent que les meilleurs.

\- Marlene, ta sœur est humaine. Dis-lui que tu as besoin d'informations parce que son état te touche, je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra.

\- Ton optimisme me désespère.

Nous parcourons la distance qui nous sépare encore des portes de l'infirmerie. Nous cessons notre discussion en nous approchant de Madelyn, qui s'est redressée en nous voyant et louche maintenant vers notre sac. J'ai vaguement l'impression de nourrir un strangulot dans une piscine.

\- Tu m'as amené des livres ? demande-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle ouvre le sac et se met à commenter les titres d'une voix rapide. Rose s'assoit sur le lit voisin. Je reste debout, réfléchissant à la façon de procéder. Alors que Madelyn parle à n'en plus finir, je note que les traces de l'agression ont disparu. Seule une légère cicatrice sur la joue témoigne encore de l'incident. Ceci explique probablement sa bonne humeur.

\- Où Slughorn t'a-t-il trouvée ? demandé-je tout-à-coup.

\- Que… quoi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Où Slughorn t'a-t-il trouvée ?

Elle comprend ma question. Son expression se ferme aussitôt.

\- Marlene, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en mêler ! crache-t-elle. Alors oublie cette histoire !

Je plaque sur mon visage mon meilleur masque de tristesse.

\- Je… ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, prétendé-je d'une voix douce. Après tout, si nos professeurs n'ont pas trouvé les responsables, comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne suis même pas à Serpentard… Je n'ai que le courage des Gryffondors à ma disposition et que vaut le courage dans une affaire comme celle-ci ?

Elle plisse les yeux.

\- Et tu es ici, seule, dans cette infirmerie sans âme, pendant que je marche librement dans les couloirs du château, ce même château dans lequel on t'a sauvagement agressée ! continué-je. La culpabilité m'oppresse nuit et jour. Pourquoi toi, plutôt que moi ?

\- C'est la culpabilité du survivant, déclare Rose.

\- Oui, voilà ! validé-je. J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé, que tu mettes des mots là où il n'y a que cruels fantasmes. L'imagination nous emmène souvent plus loin que la réalité et comme tu le sais, la mienne galope à toute vitesse. Ma sœur, ramène-moi dans la réalité ! Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, que je puisse m'en remettre !

Je termine sur un trémolo grave. Madelyn soupire.

\- C'est bon, tu as fini ? réplique-t-elle. Un peu plus et tu m'avais à l'usure.

\- C'est vrai ? me réjouis-je.

\- Non, répond-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Mais merci pour les livres.

Changement de stratégie.

\- Alors il t'a trouvée dans les toilettes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Slughorn t'a trouvée dans les toilettes, c'est pour cette raison que tu refuses d'en parler.

\- Il ne m'a pas trouvée dans les toilettes ! s'énerve-t-elle.

\- Et Pomfresh a retiré ta teinture parce que tu avais les cheveux couverts de…

\- D'eau ! me coupe-t-elle. Et de rien d'autre ! Tu es répugnante quand tu t'y mets !

\- Tu crois que tes camarades t'ont vu avec les cheveux mouillés lorsque Slughorn t'a emmenée à l'infirmerie ? Tu ne devais pas être à ton avantage, dis donc !

\- Personne ne m'a vue ! Fiche-moi la paix !

\- Marlene, c'est bon ! chuchote Rose en tirant mon bras vers la sortie.

\- Merci sœurette ! lancé-je en me laissant emporter à l'extérieur.

\- Tu es odieuse !

\- A plus tard !

Nous prenons la direction des cachots sans plus attendre. Alors que nous traversons le hall, je perçois des silhouettes à travers les fenêtres qui précèdent la porte. J'accélère le pas pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit.

\- Où doit-on aller ? demandé-je à Rose une fois au sous-sol.

\- Ta sœur a dit que personne ne l'avait vue. Elle est donc certaine de ne pas être passée devant la salle commune de Serpentard ou dans le hall…

Nous prenons une volée de marches qui descend dans les profondeurs du château. Je crois entendre un bruit derrière nous mais quand je me retourne, je ne vois personne.

\- A part le lac, il y a peu d'endroits suffisamment humides pour se mouiller les cheveux rien qu'en tombant, poursuit-elle. Je n'en connais qu'un auquel on puisse accéder sans passer devant la salle commune de Serpentard… qui soit dans la même zone… et que les Serpentards apprécient…

Nous accédons au palier inférieur et prenons un couloir obscur. L'odeur des algues et le froid augmente au fil de notre avancée. Bien que je ne descende jamais dans les sous-sols du château pour d'autres raisons que les cours, l'endroit revêt des airs de familiarité. Je suis plongée dans mes réflexions quand je sens la brûlure d'un regard dans mon dos. Je cherche l'origine de cette sensation mais à l'évidence, il n'y a personne.

\- Marlene ? appelle Rose. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non, renoncé-je en revenant vers elle.

J'observe à nouveau les environs.

\- Je suis déjà venue ici, révélé-je.

\- Ce serait surprenant. A moins que nous ne soyons passées par là avec James et Peter en première année…

J'hausse les épaules. Mon amie pousse une porte en bois. Un grand couloir bien éclairé et décoré de tableaux, perpendiculaire au nôtre, s'allonge de quelques dizaines de mètres jusqu'à un large escalier semblant monter dans les étages. Elle le désigne sans y entrer.

\- La salle commune des Serpentards se situe un peu plus loin, m'informe-t-elle. Cet escalier est le plus court chemin pour accéder à la bibliothèque. Les Serpentards l'utilisent peu car le bureau de Slughorn est juste à l'angle et ils n'aiment pas passer devant, chuchote-t-elle.

J'analyse les environs.

\- Le sol est sec, souligné-je.

\- Oui, en effet… Suis-moi.

Elle referme la porte et reprend l'avancée dans le couloir de pierre glacial que nous suivons depuis tout à l'heure, jusqu'à la porte en bois qui le clôt. Quand Rose pousse la poignée, une rafale glacée souffle dans le couloir, gonflant nos capes de l'intérieur et s'infiltrant dans nos pulls en m'arrachant une série de frissons incontrôlables.

Nous arrivons dans une vaste salle, ouverte sur le lac, dont le plafond abîmé est soutenu par de larges piliers. Les rayons du soleil couchant viennent teinter de rouge la végétation humide qui pousse dans les interstices et les algues qui mangent les dalles. Quelques torches, accrochées au mur, répandent une lueur douce aux alentours. Sur notre gauche, un escalier circulaire semble monter dans les étages tandis qu'en direction du lac, une volée de marches descend vers le lac.

\- Les quais ! m'exclamé-je. Nous sommes venues ici pendant la Coupe !

Je me retourne vers la porte que nous venons d'emprunter.

\- Cette porte était bloquée, ajouté-je en me retournant. Nous sommes descendues par l'escalier, là-bas, qui donne sur…

\- Le couloir des classes du rez-de-chaussée, complète-t-elle.

\- Rose, il y a des tableaux partout ! continué-je. Nous n'obtiendrons rien des Serpentards, tu l'as dit toi-même ! Heureusement, que l'on quitte les quais en prenant le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, ou l'escalier proche du bureau de Slughorn, les murs sont couverts de toiles et de tapisseries. Nous avons probablement des témoins !

\- C'est bien pensé, me félicite-t-elle. Je vais interroger ceux du couloir au sous-sol, je te laisse ceux du rez-de-chaussée ?

Génial. Elle me laisse les tableaux voyeurs.

\- Bien, on se partage les tâches et on se retrouve dans la salle commune ensuite, conclus-je.

Rose acquiesce mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Son visage devient sérieux. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine pour me réchauffer. Qu'y-a-t-il encore ? Elle qui semblait si pressée de passer à l'action !

\- Un souci ? l'interrogé-je.

\- Non mais… Je crois que je dois te dire quelque chose…

\- Oui ?

Rose pince les lèvres afin de poursuivre :

\- Cet endroit, c'est… plus ou moins… le lieu de rendez-vous des Serpentards.

\- Quel genre de rendez-vous ?

\- Romantique.

Je reste silencieuse quelques instants.

Ce constat va dans le sens des observations de Lily l'an passé et des courriers que j'ai surpris pendant l'été et de mes soupçons plus récents : Madelyn a un petit ami.

L'étau autour de Dolohov se resserre !

\- Je supprime Sirius, Rouquine et Jinny Jenkins de la liste des suspects, déclaré-je. Je laisse Carrow car je ne serai pas surprise qu'elle préfère les filles et… Je pense intégrer Slughorn, sauf si tu y vois un inconvénient.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et tourne les talons. Avant de la suivre, je jette un regard vers le lac, dont l'eau se pare de reflets dorés. C'est alors que je surprends un mouvement près du demi-mur qui forme un balcon au-dessus des quais, au niveau de l'escalier. Je penche la tête de côté. Une oreille noire et poilue dépasse d'une marche.

Il n'y a plus aucun doute : nous étions bel et bien espionnées.

Depuis combien de temps le chien nous suit-il discrètement ?


End file.
